Digidreams Do Come True!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: This takes place 2 years after 02 and all of the DDs are taken back to the Digital World against their will in strange ways and when they get there, it's even stranger. The question is why. Please r/r and don't let the length of this fic, turn you away..
1. Last Day in the Digital World!

*Hi everyone. This is another fic for you. A strange one. I had a dream, remind me not to watch Digimon or listen to Digi-songs before going to bed, and I just decided to write it all down and see what I come up with. Just let me know what you think and don't forget to leave those reviews and responses. If you want to send me an e-mail, you can send me one at either pikato8270@aol.com or either SSJupiter@aol.com. I prefer the SSJupiter one, btw. I do not own any of these characters and/or places normally seen on the show, in the manga, etc.* 

**Digidreams Do Come True!**

Part 1: Last Day in the Digital World! 

It had been almost two years since the kids had seen their Digimon last. After their final battle with all of the evil Digimon inhabiting the Earth, the gate was closed for good, just like what happened before with the first set of Chosen Children. Their purpose had been served. They all cried as they said good-bye and they thought of them everyday. Just as before, only the Chosen Children of Japan and the children that had Digimon Partners were the only ones who had any recollection of all that had happened two years earlier. Even the parents of the Chosen Children in Japan remembered them this time and still do. All footage of the Digimon invading earth, mysteriously disappeared. As a matter of fact, any story or news report on the Digimon that had inhabited the earth wasn't in the old records, making it seem as if it had never happened at all. 

A 15-year-old tannish-haired Mimi sat in her room on her bed. It was late in the afternoon and she had just returned home from school a short while earlier. She was indeed thinking of Palmon while looking down at her Digivice, which she was holding in the palm of her hand. 

'Oh Palmon, how I miss you and the other Digimon _so_ much!' she thought while trying to fight back tears. 'I'll never forget that day...' 

Flashback> 

"I hate to have to tell you this again, but it is time to say good-bye to your Digimon," a handsome, dark-haired man wearing a long white robe told the children that stood before him. 

All of the children and the Digimon were surprised to receive such news. 

"Gennai, you can't mean that!" a big haired boy by the name of Taichi managed to say. 

Gennai looked over at the boy and then at the others. He then stared down at the ground, a look of sorrow on his face. That was the only answer Taichi and the other Digimon needed. 

"I don't want to say good-bye again!" Takeru cried out, grasping his off-white fisherman's cap tight in his hand. 

"Why do we have to say good-bye?" a girl with dirty-red hair asked, nearly crying. "Why can't we visit anymore?" 

"Well, Sora, your purpose has been served and both worlds are now safe once again," Gennai explained. "The different gates which allowed you to travel to and from the Digital World no longer needs to be open and will be closing for good very soon, making it impossible for you all to stay or for you to come back. All of the other Chosen Children of the world have said good-bye to their Digimon and are already back." 

"Poor Michael," Mimi frowned. "I know he'll be upset since he can't see Betamon anymore." 

Gennai nodded. 

All of the kids had looks of depression on their faces as looked down at their Digimon partners, knowing that this may just be their last time seeing them. 

"Like before," Gennai instructed. 

"You don't have to tell us, we know the deal," Taichi gloomily answered before Gennai could say any more. 

All of the kids, one by one, told their Digimon Partners good-bye. 

Taichi sat on the ground if the woodsy like area that they were in with a gloomy look on his face, as well as Sora. Agumon sat down next to Taichi and Piyomon sat down next to Sora. 

"Don't worry Taichi, I'm sure we'll see each other again," the orange fire reptile assured his human partner. 

"Yeah, we did before," the pink bird reminded them. 

"I'm not so sure this time, Piyomon," Sora frowned with her head lowered. 

Piyomon looked at Sora in confusion, not truly understanding why she seemed to be so negative. "Why not?" 

"Piyomon, I'm with her. Look how long it took us before we saw any of you after our first adventure together; three years. Does this mean we'll have to wait another three years or until something bad happens to the Digital World before we see you all again?" 

"I just don't want to have to say good-bye again!" Sora cried. 

"Let's not think about that," Agumon suggested, hoping to ease all of the negative tension. "Just remember the good times we've all had together." 

"Yeah, think of it as if we're first meeting each other and now you have to go on a long trip someplace," Piyomon optimistically added. 

Taichi nodded and hugged Agumon and shed tears, but tried his best not to cry completely. 

"I'm going to miss you, Agumon." 

"I'm going to miss you too." 

"Oh Piyo," Sora sobbed loudly while hugging Piyomon, "I was hoping this day would never come!" 

"I'm going to miss you Sora, just never forget me..."   
******   
Daisuke had his back leaned against a tree while V-mon stared up at him with sad eyes. 

"Well, it was nice knowing you, V-mon." Daisuke's voice was a bit shaky, and his nose was starting to run. 

"Same here, Daisuke." 

"Who would've thought that there was a whole world filled with you guys," he sniffled, "and that I had my very own who turned out to be the best friend I ever had!" 

The goggle-headed boy couldn't hold out any longer and started to cry as he gave V-mon a giant hug. 

"I'm going to miss you V-mon!" Daisuke said between sobs. "Just promise me that you'll never forget me!" 

"Just as long as you don't forget me!" V-mon sobbed, tears flooding his eyes. 

"And just to think," Daisuke whimpered, "I never got the chance to teach you how to play soccer." 

"I'll just pretend that you did and make up the rules as I go along, that way I won't forget you and your love for soccer." 

Daisuke broke the hug and started to dig through his pocket. 

"I don't have anything, but I want you to have this." 

He pulled out a bracelet and placed it on V-mon's wrist. 

"What's this?" 

"It's a friendship bracelet," the maroon-haired boy explained. 

"A friendship bracelet?" 

Daisuke nodded. 

"I was planning on giving this to Hikari-chan, since we're good friends, but I'm giving it to you instead," he told him. "Just ignore the Hikari written out on it. You're my best friend, and I can always make another one to give to Hikari-chan. If I would've known that this was going to be our last day together, I would've made it for you in the first place and put the name V-mon on it." 

"Daisuke, I-I don't know what to say." 

"Don't say anything. Just think of it as a memento to remember our friendship by. Just remember, we're invincible and will never lose to what we believe in!" 

The small, blue Digimon smiled at how optimistic his human partner was and felt bad because he didn't have anything to give him. 

"But Daisuke, I don't have anything to give you." 

"You already have," the boy smiled. "You gave me great memories and I have my D3 and D-Terminal which will always remind me of you."   
******   
Jou sat down next to the lake with Gomamon. He knew how Gomamon liked water. He then sighed and started throwing pebbles in the lake, something he always did whenever by water. 

"It was nice seeing you again, Gomamon, even if it _was_ for a short while." 

"Yeah, I know," Gomamon nodded. "Hopefully we'll get to see each other again in the future." 

"I hope so and I'll visit more too instead of studying all of the time!" Jou promised. "I'll visit every Sunday and whenever I have a school holiday." 

He then frowned and remembered that it would be hard to do that as well. 

"I forgot, I have cram school." He then gave out an exasperated sigh. "I just _knew_ that we would always be able to come here. I didn't even think that all ways to the Digital World would end up closing, just like before." 

"Trying to become a doctor and working hard in school takes a lot of hard work, Jou," Gomamon said. "It's not your fault that you couldn't come as much with your studying all of the time. You _are_ in your last year of Junior High School, after all, and you said something about studying for High School Entrance Exams. Besides, there was always some type of trouble here and I wouldn't have been of much help, nor you. But the time we spent in the _real_ world together was fun, even if we were traveling around the world and meeting other kids and sending the Digimon invading it back to the Digital World." 

"Never a moment's rest," Jou chuckled lightly, "but I still wish I could've spent more time with you." 

"Let's shake," Gomamon said as he put out his paw. "Friends forever." 

"You got it buddy," Jou nodded. "Friends forever." 

"And if it so happens that I don't see you again, I wish you the best of luck of becoming a great doctor." 

"Thanks and I'm going to try and be the best doctor ever, just to make you proud!" Jou said with determination. 

"You already have, Jou," Gomamon stated proudly, "you've finally gained some self-confidence in yourself. That's the best thing ever to me." 

Jou smiled and hugged Gomamon.   
******   
In another part of the forest... 

"Just when I get used of coming to the Digital World and everything is safe and we can finally have leisure time, I have to say good-bye!" Miyako said while crying. 

"Yes, this is quite upsetting," Iori said slowly. 

"It's hard to believe that I have to say good-bye to you," Armadimon said while looking up at Iori. "We just met practically." 

"Now, now, let's try not to cry," Hawkmon said. "It was all part of the inevitable. We should have known that we were going to have to part ways sooner or later." 

"But...but...why did it have to be so soon!" the girl said between sobs. "I love you, Hawkmon, and I hate to see people I love, leave!" 

Iori was quiet for a moment. He knew exactly how Miyako felt. He loved Armadimon too and he knew what it was like to lose someone that you loved, maybe not in the same sense as Miyako. She was just upset because she wasn't going to see her friend anymore, but there was a chance that she _could_ see him again. The person he lost he couldn't see again no matter how much he wanted to. He lost his father a good while ago when he was very young. He died in the line of duty and was a highly respected police officer. 

"Let's just think of all the good times we've had together," Iori managed to say after being so quiet for so long. "Good memories." 

The two Digimon nodded. 

"I'm going to miss you Armadimon," Iori said. "Because of you, I learned that people can change and that everyone deserves a second chance." 

"You took the longest time to trust Ken who was no longer the Digimon Kaiser even after he saved you," Armadimon pointed out. "I'm just glad that you realized it and didn't continue to hold a grudge against him." 

"And because of you, Hawkmon, I learned, well, nothing," Miyako said with a grin, "but I _did_ learn what it was like to have such a great friend and I guess to not act so recklessly." 

"Happy to be of service," Hawkmon bowed. 

"Just make me a promise Iori. Try to become the best Kendo person ever, or whatever it's called." 

"Sure thing, Armadimon. I promise to do my best when in my Kendo training sessions with my grandfather." 

"And promise me that you'll become that independent, highly motivated woman of the 21st century, Miyako-san," Hawkmon said to his hyper, lavendar-haired human partner. "I'm sure that you will achieve it since you're a very hard worker. Who knows, maybe one day you'll go to America and become their first woman President." 

"Sure thing, Hawkmon!" Miyako nodded while giving her victory pose. "I now have more of a reason to try and reach that goal!" 

"Is it not strange how we are right near the temple where we first discovered you," Iori asked. 

"Quite ironic," Hawkmon said. 

"I was so surprised to find out that I had my own Digimon that could armor evolve into something even cooler and regular evolve into something great! I'm going to miss seeing Upamon, Armadimon, Digmon, Submarimon, _and_ Ankylomon." 

"I'll miss Hawkmon in all of his forms too." 

She turned to Hawkmon and smiled. 

"Always remain cute and charming, Hawkmon!" 

Hawkmon blushed and nodded as Iori and Miyako both hugged their Digimon.   
******   
Not too far away from Daisuke... 

"I don't want to leave you again," Mimi cried. "Why couldn't that gate just stay open so that we could visit anytime that we like!" 

"I promise this time I'm going to give you a proper good-bye, Mimi." Palmon said, tears in her eyes. 

"And try not to suffocate me this time, Koushirou-han!" Tentomon warned. 

Koushirou laughed at Tentomon, but got quiet. 

"Well, it looks like this is good-bye again," Koushirou said. 

"Koushirou, you're smart, couldn't you figure out a way for us to travel here with your computer," Mimi asked. 

"I could try, but I don't think it would work," Koushirou frowned. "The Digital World is so strange." 

"Yeah, it is," Mimi muttered. 

"Remember that program I used and Tentomon evolved to Kabuterimon for the first time and then I tried it again on Patamon and it wouldn't work and shut my entire laptop down?" 

Mimi nodded. 

"Well, my guess is that it'll end up being the same exact thing, work when it's supposed to." 

Koushirou noticed the look on Mimi and the other Digimon's faces. He then spoke up again. 

"I know I phrased that wrong," he laughed bashfully. "I guess what I am _trying_ to say is that more than likely, it was destined for the gate to close and no matter how hard I try or how much, it's probably going to remain closed." He sighed. "Let's just face it, this is good-bye." 

"But it may be for good this time," Mimi argued. "I don't think we'll see them again after this!" 

"Don't be silly," Tentomon said trying to cheer Mimi up. "Of course you'll see us again!" 

"Yeah, we're sure of it!" Palmon smiled. 

Koushirou and Mimi stood there with distant looks on their faces. They didn't really think that they were going to see their Digimon or the Digital World again. It was just a feeling that the both of them had, as well as the other children, with the exception of maybe one of them. 

"I'm going to miss you, Koushirou-han, and I'm glad that you finally learned to interact more with people." 

"Yeah, I have been working on that, and will continue to work on that just for you buddy," Koushirou said, "as well as for myself, of course," he added on. 

"Atta boy!" Tentomon said proudly. 

"And Mimi, I'm glad that you're braver than when you were younger." 

"I know," Mimi nodded. "I am glad that I am too. I still try to look nice, but there are times where you have to fight and have to be brave and not worry about your looks." 

"That's my Mimi," Palmon smiled. 

"And I also learned that inner beauty is just as important as one's outer beauty." 

"Really," the small plant like Digimon asked in surprise. "I taught you that?" 

Mimi nodded. 

"The first time you evolved into Lilymon taught me that." 

"Oh Mimi!" Palmon cried. 

Mimi and Koushirou both hugged their Digimon and said their good-byes. 

"You know, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and that I would act brave, but I just can't help it," Mimi's voice quivered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're the best friend I've ever had." 

"It's okay to cry," Tentomon told Mimi, "especially if you're being suffocated and want to be freed." 

"Sorry Tentomon," Koushirou apologized. "I didn't mean to hug you so tightly." 

"That's okay, Koushirou-han," Tentomon said while hugging him back. "I'm going to miss you, pal..."   
******   
A little ways from Jou... 

"It looks like this is good-bye again," Gabumon said with a frown. 

"Yeah," the young musician nodded. 

"I'm going to miss you, Yamato." 

"Yeah," Yamato nodded once again. 

"Yeah," Gabumon nodded back. 

They were both silent for a moment until Yamato broke the silence. 

"Gabumon, I want you to have this," he said suddenly. 

Yamato handed the Digimon something rectangular and shiny. 

"But this is your...your---" 

"I know," Yamato interrupted. "I want you to have it to remember me by and as a token of our everlasting friendship. Promise to take good care of it. I've had it since I was real young." 

"But this is your harmonica!" Gabumon exclaimed. "It even has your name on it!" 

"I know, but I still want you to have it. Who knows when we'll see each other again." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Gabumon said slowly while eyeing the metallic object being held in his paws. 

"I wouldn't mind hearing you play something," Yamato smiled. 

"I'm supposed to ask you that," Gabumon said with a small laugh. 

"Well, let's just try a little role reversal," Yamato smiled. "Let's hear you play." 

Gabumon nodded and started to play the harmonica, but not too well. Yamato laughed a bit at Gabumon's attempt. 

"I think you could use a couple of lessons," Yamato said while taking the harmonica back. "Let me teach you a song before I go. I've played this for years and it was one of the first songs I learned when I first got this harmonica. It reminds me of all the good times my family and I used to have together, before my parents split up. It's the one you've always heard me play, and it is called _Run With The Wind_..."   
******   
Ken was sitting down by himself, crying his eyes out. He didn't want to leave Wormmon and he felt very guilty for all of the things he had done in the past to him. 

"Ken-chan?" 

"I don't want to leave you, Wormmon," Ken said while crying. "Look at all the terrible things I've done to you for the past couple of years! I finally come to my senses and then _this_ happens!" 

"I forgave you," Wormmon pointed out. 

"That's beside the point!" 

"I knew you were kind all along," Wormmon told him, "which is why you possess the Crest of Kindness. It wasn't even your fault entirely." 

"I...I..know! I...I...just...wish...that I would've realized it sooner and we would've been friends sooner," Ken said between sobs. "You helped me to see that what I was doing as the Digimon Kaiser was wrong and that you were my true friend and after I ditched the Kaiser persona, you helped me to cope with the death of Osamu-niisan more than what I had in the past, which made me closer to my parents." 

"Glad to help, but you were being controlled," Wormmon reminded him. "You couldn't help what you were doing." 

Ken hugged Wormmon, still crying. 

"Wormmon, I will never forget you and that is a promise I intend on keeping!" 

This caused Wormmon to start crying. 

"Ken-chan, I won't forget you either and I'll never forget your kindness." 

"Wormmon!!!" Ken screamed out. He then spoke in a small voice and asked himself, 'Why do I keep losing people that I love? I'll never get to see Wormmon again, just like my brother.'   
******   
A little ways from Mimi and Koushirou... 

"Well, Hikari-chan, it looks like this is good-bye for our Digimon again," Takeru said with a frown. 

"I know; I'm going to miss them." 

"Be brave and don't cry," Tailmon told the two. 

"Yeah, because if you start, I'll start!" Patamon said, his eyes already starting to fill with the salty liquid. 

They both nodded. 

"Remember that promise we made the last time we had to say good-bye, Takeru," Patamon asked. 

"I sure do," Takeru nodded, "and I'm sticking with it. Let's promise to see each other again!" 

Patamon flew into Takeru's arms and he hugged him. 

"Exactly what I was thinking, Takeru!" 

"I have something for you, Tailmon," Hikari said while going through her pocket. 

She pulled out a small round object. 

"I got this for you a while ago," she explained. "I was going to give this to you after we finished getting everything back to normal. I knew how upset you were over your not having your Holy Ring anymore. It's a ring and it should fit on your tail, but I got a chain to go along with it so that way you can just wear it around your neck instead. I know it's not like your regular ring but I noticed how down you were about losing it." 

Tailmon looked up at Hikari with a teary eyed look. She accepted the present. The ring was gold and it had her name on it. She then hugged Hikari. 

"Oh thank you Hikari," Tailmon said, accepting the gift. "It's even better than my _old_ ring!" 

"You're welcome," Hikari smiled. "You should have seen the man at the jewelry store. He gave me the most questioning look when I asked him to inscript the name Tailmon on it. He thought I was crazy and asked what a Tailmon was. I told him that he wouldn't understand." 

"You couldn't think of anything, could you," Tailmon asked, giving the girl a credulous look. 

"Boy," Hikari laughed, "you read me like a book." 

"Well, I guess this is good-bye again," Tailmon said while looking down at the ground. 

"Yep, 'til next time," Hikari said with a perky smile. 

"Next time," both Patamon and Tailmon asked. 

Hikari nodded and smiled. 

"Strange, you said that before and we _did_ see each other again," Tailmon pointed out. 

"Hikari-chan," Takeru started, "do you know something that I don't?" 

"Are you sure that you possessed the 'Crest of Hope,'" Hikari said, still smiling. 

"But what are you saying," Takeru asked. "Do you _really_ know something?" 

She shrugged and smiled. 

"Come on, we better get going," Hikari instructed. "We don't have much time left." 

Hikari skipped off leaving Takeru, Patamon, and Tailmon who all had confused looks. 

"She really said that before," Takeru asked, turning to Tailmon, "that we would end up seeing you all again?" 

The small, cat like Digimon nodded. 

"I sometimes wonder if her once having the 'Crest of Light' has anything to do with her always sensing things." 

"Maybe she's just psychic," Patamon said. 

"Maybe the both of you are right," Takeru said. "Remember when we were kids and after my brother got mad and tried to fight against Taichi-san, she ended up possessed by some being and that weird light surrounded her?" 

They nodded. 

"She told us, her possessed self, about how we all were chosen and about you guys and how you became our partners," Takeru recalled. "The voice also told us that Hikari was the only person that could hear her. Maybe she _does_ have a sixth sense which allows her to sense some things. Taichi-san said that she knew what Koromon was when he got taken back to our world three years ago after his battle with Etemon." 

"Do you _really_ think that she has a sixth sense," Patamon asked. 

They all shrugged and ran off to catch up with Hikari.   
******   
Takeru and Hikari joined the others who were all waiting apathetically to go back home. 

"Everyone is finally here" Gennai said. 

"I guess we are ready to go," Daisuke muttered, still wiping away some of his fallen tears. 

"Ready or not, you have to go," Gennai told him. 

"Where did all of these television sets come from," Sora asked looking around. 

The area now had a lot of television sets around. One per chosen. 

"That's your key to getting home," Gennai explained. "All of them are set to send you back to exactly where you are supposed to be." 

"So you mean that I'll end up back home in my room in America," Mimi asked. 

Gennai nodded. 'I hope I set them all right. I don't want them ending up in Antarctica or anything.' 

'I sense a backache coming on,' Koushirou muttered in thought. 'Every time we end up coming back home from the Digital World, I always end up on the bottom with everyone else _crushing_ me!!' 

"I'm going to miss you all," Mimi told everyone. "If we can't travel to the Digital World anymore, I won't be able to see you guys unless it's on a plane to Odaiba. I mean, I know we could always email each other or talk on the phone, but it isn't the same as actually talking _and_ seeing you. I have no idea when I'll be able to see you all again!" 

Mimi ran up and started to hug everyone. She gave all of the girls a big hug and practically cried when she hugged Miyako and Sora since they were like her two best friends out of the Odaiba group of Chosen Children. 

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Sora," Mimi said while hugging the older girl. "You're one of my best friends!" 

"I'm going to miss you too, Mimi-chan," Sora said while hugging her back, "but you know, we could always visit you in America. I could always talk my father into letting me. He's been having a guilt trip lately about not spending much time with me as much as he should." 

"That would be so nice, especially since my parents aren't going to be visiting Japan as much anymore," Mimi said while wiping away one of her tears. "They told me that we wouldn't be since papa has his work. And they don't like me traveling to and from Odaiba by myself. They say I should wait until I am older; maybe a year or two." 

Mimi then turned to Miyako and smiled at the girl. 

"Miyako, I'll never forget you either," Mimi said while hugging her. "You remind me of me, pretty much, with your pure heart and hopes and dreams. Always remain pure in thought and spirit." 

"Sure thing, Mimi-oneesama," Miyako said while hugging Mimi. "I'm going to miss you too, oneesama. You're like the sister I never had." 

Mimi then went over to Hikari. 

"Hikari, you've grown and matured so much, but when you get right down to it, you've always been mature for your age," Mimi said while hugging the younger girl. "I'll miss you just as much as the others." 

"Bye Mimi-san. I hope to see you again soon." 

She then turned to all of the boys. 

"Taichi, you weren't all that bad of a leader," Mimi smiled. "Sure you goofed up at times, but you made up for it. I'm going to miss you." 

She then kissed Taichi on the cheek. 

"Hope to see you soon." 

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Taichi started to blush nervously. 

"Uh...sure thing Mimi..." Taichi said in a flabbergasted manner. 

Next was Daisuke. 

"I know I don't know you too well, but you're a sweet kid and you suredid help us out, along with XV-mon." She then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye." 

Daisuke turned red and smiled nervously as well and nodded politely. She then headed over towards Takeru. 

"Takeru, you've grown so much that it's almost hard to believe you were once an eight year old who couldn't really take care of himself." 

She kissed Takeru on the cheek and gave him a wink while looking over at Hikari. 

"Good luck with your personal matters," Mimi whispered to him. "I know you'll get the guts to do it some day." 

Takeru couldn't move, he was stuck in place. He had never received a kiss from a girl before. She then headed over to Ken and Iori. 

"Sorry," Mimi apologized, "just like with Daisuke, I didn't know you very well, but both of you are okay in my book, especially you, Ken. You helped to save my Palmon and all of the Yukimibotamon from Golemon." 

Mimi then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused Ken to blush. Ken then nervously said "thank you." Mimi then knelt down to Iori and gave him a hug. 

"Iori, promise me that you'll always remain sweet and adorable." 

Iori accepted the hug and kiss but didn't blush or anything. As a matter of fact, it almost looked as if he were enjoying the attention from Mimi and was smirking. He also acted as if he had been in this type of situation before. 

"No problem, Mimi-san; I promise." 

"Always polite," Mimi smiled. "I hope you never change." 

She then went over to Yamato. 

"Yamato, I'm glad you are pursuing a career in music. You're a great musician as well as a talented one." 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and the smiled playfully at him. 

"Too bad I never got the chance to sing in your band." 

Yamato blushed nervously, just like the time when they were hitchhiking to Odaiba and an older pretty lady stopped for him and offered him a ride. 

"Well, there's always a place for you if you ever want to try out. You-you do have a nice singing voice," he managed to say, still a bit nervous from Mimi's sudden kiss. 

He then regained some of his composure and started to speak normally. 

"Next time you come for a visit, I'll let you sing with my band as a guest. I'm sure Akira, Yutaka, and Takashi wouldn't mind. Hmm, maybe a solo for you of whatever song you want to sing or maybe we could sing a duet or something. I should start planning in advance..." 

Mimi smiled and nodded and then went over to Koushirou and Jou, both already nervous. 

"Jou-senpai, I'm glad that you're still trying to become a doctor and as smart and dedicated as you are, I'm sure you'll do a great job," Mimi complimented. 

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused the glasses-wearing boy to blush nervously. 

"Well...um...I...er...thanks Mimi-kun." 

She then smiled and playfully giggled at him. 

"It's also nice to see that you aren't allergic to everything anymore," the girl smiled at him. 

Mimi then turned towards an already nervous Koushirou. 

"Koushirou, I actually miss all of that computer talk of yours that I never understood. Sure it may have annoyed me at times, but that's what makes you, you and it reminds me of all the good times I had with Palmon here in the Digital World." 

She gave Koushirou a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll miss you." 

She then turned to everyone and said, "I'll miss you all, especially you cute Digimon!" 

The Digimon all did a victory pose and Koushirou blushed so deep a red from the kiss Mimi gave him, that his face was the same color as his hair. 

They all stood in front of a set and said good-bye to Mimi. They then went through. Mimi ended up back home in her room. 

"I'm back...home...in America." 

She turned back to the screen and saw Palmon, which caused Mimi to cry.   
******   
Koushirou, Jou, Miyako, and Iori ended up back in the Izumi home in Koushirou's room. 

"Wow, what a ride!" Miyako exclaimed. 

"Strange how the laptop of Koushirou-san is on as well," Iori pointed out, noticing a gate up on the screen. 

"Yeah, a gate from the Digital World opened on my laptop and let me through back home," Koushirou said. "That _is_ strange." 

The boy then realized something and got a bit hysterical. 

"I DIDN'T END UP CRUSHED!! YAHOO, I DON'T NEED ANY PAIN PILLS THIS TIME!!! YAHOO!!!" the boy exclaimed while cheering, jumping up and down in place. "THAT DESERVES ONE MEGA PROOOOODIGIOUS!!!" 

Everyone sweat dropped from his outburst and looked at Koushirou like he was, well, crazy. 

"Oh-kay," Iori said while giving his mentor a look. 

"Um...sorry," Koushirou meekly laughed. 

"Look, guys," Jou said while looking at Iori and Miyako. "Your clothes." 

Iori and Miyako noticed what Jou had and that they still had their Digital World clothes on. 

"Fascinating," Koushirou said. 

"But how is this possible," Miyako asked no one in particular. 

"Everyone, look at the screen," Iori pointed. 

They then turned back and saw their Digimon waving to them.   
******   
Ken ended up back in the room of his home, rather depressed. He really felt as if he had lost his best friend or another family member. He then looked at the screen as tears started to fill his eyes. 

"Wormmon, you were my best friend..." Ken said, his voice quivering as if to cry again.   
******   
Takeru, Daisuke, and Yamato ended up back in the Elementary school's computer lab. 

"I wonder where Hikari-chan is," Daisuke said while looking around. 

"And Sora and Taichi and the others," Yamato asked, looking around like Daisuke. "We all started at Summer Camp." 

"Daisuke-kun, look," Takeru pointed. 

"Huh," the boy asked. 

"Your clothes," Takeru pointed out. 

Daisuke noticed that he was wearing his Digital World clothes. 

"I wonder how this happened and how come I'm still wearing them. I could never wear them outside of the Digital World before." 

They then turned back to the screen and saw their Digimon waving sadly to them. Gabumon was playing the harmonica. He didn't have time to learn the song well, but he learned a bit of it. He promised Yamato, after he tried to teach it to him, that he'd learn it well and practice so that the next time he see him, he could play it for him.   
******   
Hikari, Taichi, and Sora ended up back in Taichi's room. 

"Hey, this is my room," Taichi said. 

"How in the world did we end up here," Hikari asked. 

"All of us older kids were at the Summer Camp where we were first taken to the Digital World," Sora said. "I wonder why we _are_ back here." 

They then obliviously looked at the computer screen and saw their Digimon waving to them sadly, Hikari smiling cheerfully. 

"I just know we'll see them again," Hikari said in an assuring tone. "It'll be a long time from now, but I know we will and I'm sure it'll be on good terms too and not because of some evil force." 

Sora and Taichi gave her a look and shrugged. 

Gennai then appeared on the screen of everyone's computer. 

"I'm glad I didn't miscalculate like I had thought I had," he said nervously. "I just knew that some of you would've ended up at the North Pole someplace." 

"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted. 

"Just kidding," Gennai smiled. "It was nice seeing you all again. I just wish that you all could've stayed longer." 

Their Digimon once again were shouting out things like, "We'll miss you," and "Good luck" and other things of encouragement. The screen then faded and that was the last they saw of their Digimon, two years earlier. 

/Flashback> 

Mimi then decided to go back to reading her book since thinking about that day was depressing her. First, she hooked her Digivice back onto the belt on her skirt. She always carried it around with her no matter what. When she finally started reading, she heard a strange noise coming from her bedroom door. 

"Who is it?" 

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," the person said in a deep, scary voice. 

The girl stood up and got alert. 

"Who's there!" Mimi demanded. 

She just heard a laugh. 

"Daddy, is-is that you," Mimi asked, getting a bit scared. 

No one answered. 

"This isn't funny," the girl shouted. "Who is there!" 

"I know who you are," the voice laughed. 

Mimi grabbed a nearby bat she had used when she played on the girls' softball team her freshman year of High School. She wanted to try at least _one_ sport, and tell Sora about it, but one season was enough for her. 

"You better identify yourself this instant," Mimi demanded, obvious fear in her voice. 

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't," the voice chuckled as if Mimi's being scared was amusing. 

"What!" 

"Just answer me one thing," the voice said. "Do you like..." 

"Do I like what," Mimi asked cautiously. 

"Scary movies?" 

"WHAT!?!" 

"Do you like scary movies," the voice asked again. 

"That does it," Mimi said, growing frustrated and annoyed. "I am _not_ going to stand for this!" 

Mimi opened the door, about to swing the bat, but stopped swinging midway, letting out a gasp, surprised at whom the person was she had almost hit... 


	2. Mimi and Michael's Night Out!

*Here is part two for you. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this fic. Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving responses and reviews. And as always, I do not own any of these characters and/or places normally seen on the show, in the manga, etc. Bandai and Toei has that honour, now on with this fic. Oh and just to let you know, there aren't any "couplings" in this fic, not yet anyway. Who knows what I'll come up with. Like by the title of this part, you probably think Mimi and Michael are an item, but they aren't. Oh and the new word for this part is "sugoi." It means "cool" pretty much. The other word is "hayaku," which means hurry.* 

Part 2: Mimi and Michael's Night Out! 

Mimi was surprised at the person she saw. Instead of finding someone that could harm her, she found it was the complete opposite. There stood a boy, a bit taller than her with bright blonde hair. 

"MICHAEL!! HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AND HOW DID YOU CHANGE YOUR VOICE THE WAY THAT YOU DID!?!" 

"Because you look cute when you're scared," the boy laughed as he showed her a small, square black object. The object also had a few buttons on it. Michael was speaking into the back of the small box, which could change the sound and pitch of your voice. "I guess you can take care of yourself," he said, still laughing. "I was just testing you. I didn't think you were going to take a bat out on me!" 

The girl swung the bat threateningly at him, but in a playful manner. 

"I could _so_ hurt you right now!" 

"Sorry, sorry," the boy apologized, stifling his laughter. 

"Who let you in?" 

"Your mom did," Michael explained, sitting down on Mimi's bed. "I noticed that she was all dressed up, like she's going out someplace." 

The boy took out an object from his coat pocket. 

"Never mind that, though. I brought a CD over for you." He tossed it to her. "I know how you like this group." 

"Sugoi!" Mimi exclaimed, tossing it back. "Pop it in!" 

Michael went over to Mimi's Radio/CD Player and popped in the cd. Mimi put the bat aside and enjoyed the music. 

"I really like this song!" Mimi said while bopping her head to the tune. 

"Yeah, I know and you sing it so well too," Michael complimented. "You sing better than they do!" 

"Thanks for bringing this over!" 

"Sure thing." 

Mimi still lived in Manhattan and was now 15 years old. She was wearing a dark green skirt and a red sweater and white stockings and she had her regular hair color, but it was still its same length. She was also skipped up a grade so that she could be in the normal grade as most American 15 year olds, 10th graders. She is now in her sophomore year in high school along with her good friend, Michael, who was also a Digidestined and 15. 

He was her best American friend. She was also still quite popular. She was in quoir, captain of the cheerleading squad, and head of the Pep Squad. She also took a dance class. Another club she was in was the "Foreign Language Club" which interested her tremendously. Especially since you learned about other cultures and in this club, there were a lot of different languages that made up the club; the most being French and Spanish. She was currently learning Spanish. She felt that Spanish was easier to learn than the other languages her school offered. The other types of languages that was taught at her school, were, Chinese, Japanese, German, and Italian, which made up the rest of the club. 

"Would you care to dance my dear Mimi," Michael asked with a bow, as if he was a perfect gentleman. 

"Sure thing," Mimi nodded. 

Mimi got up and started to dance to the cd Michael had brought over. After the current song finished playing, both sat down on Mimi's bed. 

"Wow, dancing can be tiring at times," she said between breaths. 

"You're a good dancer, though," Michael complimented once again. "I could never dance all that great." 

"Well, I'll show you how to dance, just like with my..." Mimi trailed off and got quiet. 

"What's wrong, Mimi?" 

"I was just thinking about the time I taught my Palmon how to dance," she frowned. 

"You miss Palmon, huh?" 

Mimi nodded sadly. 

"I miss Betamon too," Michael sighed. "We all had good times together." 

"It's been almost two years since I've heard from Palmon. If only we could go back and see them. I hate the fact that every time a gate just happens to open, it's because the Digital World is in some type of a crisis. Couldn't we all just have a nice quiet day where nothing goes wrong in the Digital World?" 

"My guess is that everything is still okay since a gate hasn't opened and none of your friends from Japan have mentioned anything about there being trouble over where they are," Michael said. "And everything on our side is okay. Stephen and the others haven't mentioned anything about there being any trouble either." 

"True," the girl said plainly. "After we got back to the real world, Koushirou sent me an e-mail and said that he and Miyako tried my idea of opening up another gate to the Digital World with his computer, but it just wouldn't work." The girl sighed and continued on. "I'm starting to wonder if we're finally too old to go to the Digital World." The girl then started to mutter a bit to herself and frowned. 'Wish I could go back five years and spend time with my Palmon all over again. I really miss her...' 

Michael saw how upset Mimi was and decided to try his best to cheer the girl up. 

"Let's find a way to cheer ourselves up," the boy suggested. "How about we go out to a movie and have ourselves some dinner. My treat. It's about five now." 

"Well, dinner out would be nice since mom and dad are going to go out tonight to a dinner party," she explained. "I really didn't feel like sitting around the house all by myself anyway." 

'So _that's_ why Mrs. Tachikawa was all dressed up,' the boy concluded in thought. He then turned his attention back to Mimi. "Great, grab the paper and let's find ourselves a movie!" 

Mimi nodded and left the room. Within moments, the girl returned with the Flair section of the paper and both started to look through it to see what was playing. It took a while, but the two decided on catching an 8 o'clock movie. A comedy starring Jim Carey. Neither one of them cared for him much, but the other movies playing weren't ones they were too interested in seeing. They were loaded with either sex or a lot of violence and the two had been through enough violence to last them a life time. 

The other movie they could choose was Star Wars Episode III, it had just come out, but the problem with that was that the tickets were sold out for all the showings. That was their first choice actually - even though Mimi wasn't into the Sci Fi stuff much - until Michael reminded Mimi what happened when they tried to get tickets to the second movie that was out a couple of years earlier. The first week it was out, it was booked, booked, and _over_booked. 

"Let's go," Michael said. "We'll be back by at least 11:30. Do you think your parents'll let you stay out that late? I know mine won't mind since both are currently out of the country. Dad's filming his latest movie in Switzerland and mom is with him and doesn't come back til this weekend." 

"I'm sure they won't mind; besides, mom and dad will probably still be out and what they don't know won't hurt them," the girl smiled mischieviously. 

"Sneaky," Michael smiled approvingly. 

"I better go let them know, though." 

Mimi went and got her parents' permission to go, who said it was okay. Mimi then grabbed her jacket and headed out the door of her house along with Michael.   


A few hours later, they returned home laughing from the movie they had just seen. Michael was about to go home, but decided to walk Mimi in first and to call his folks - which currently consisted of servants - to let them know that he was still at the Tachikawa home and was planning on staying for a while, especially after Mimi asked if he could since her folks were still out. After he did that, they went back to Mimi's room and started talking about the movie and how they actually enjoyed it. 

"I guess Jim Carey isn't _too_ bad," Mimi said, still laughing over the movie they had just seen. "This particular movie was actually pretty funny. Now some of his movies just totally repulse me, like Dumb & Dumber!" 

"I know what you mean," Michael agreed with a laugh. "At least the title of that particular movie wasn't an understatement! It _was_ dumb!" 

"Okay, now tomorrow I can't hang out with you because I have a Foreign Language Club meeting," Mimi explained while hanging up her jacket. 

"Oh really," the boy asked while laying down on Mimi's bed. 

"Yep," Mimi nodded. "We're talking about Japan in this one. I know I'll really enjoy it and I can tell everybody else all that I know about Japan since I'm from there and also to make it clear that the Chinese and Japanese _are_ different. I also promised to sing a few Japanese songs that I know." 

"Cool, what songs did you choose," the boy asked. 

"I decided to sing a few songs by one of my favourite singers, AiM," Mimi smiled. 

"Is she the one who used to go by the name Maeda Ai?" 

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, she started going by the name AiM in about 2000 so people wouldn't confuse her with another singer by the same name. She's much younger, the other Maeda Ai, than AiM, but there was still a bit of confusion." 

"AiM is a pretty cool singer." 

"I'm going to sing, _I Wish_, _Itsumo Itsudemo_, _Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku_, _Itsu Demo Aeru Kara_, _Find Out_, _On the Hill~Kaze wo Kanjite~_, _Like A Candle_, and a song called _Super Girl_. I really like all of them and many more," the girl said excitedly. "Everyone really wanted me to sing them since they like the way that I sing. It's like I'm practically giving a concert to the entire club tomorrow." 

"Well, you _do_ have a pretty voice, and you actually sound similar to her." 

"I'll never be as great as her," Mimi said while shaking her head. 

"But you are," Michael insisted. "I've heard her songs and I've heard you sing plenty of songs in Japanese as well; you sound great! Maybe even _better_ than her." 

"Oh stop," Mimi blushed. 

"Hey, it's true, but what are you going to do for music? I doubt that you could get any of the strings or the marching band members to play those songs since it'll take more than one night to learn the music to play them." 

"I have my Radio/CD Player with all of the karaoke versions of the song with the background vocals, I'll sing to that," she explained. 

"All of those songs have karaoke versions of them?" 

"Well, no. _Find Out, Like A Candle,_ and_ On the Hill~Kaze wo Kanjite~_ don't, but not to worry about that." 

"But how are you going to sing to the karaoke of a song if the karaoke doesn't exist?" 

"Koushirou and Miyako." 

"What about them?" 

"Well, a while ago when I promised this, I really wanted to sing those particular songs. I asked them if they knew of a way for me to, and Koushirou told me that he could easily filter out the vocals using some audio editting program. Both he and Miyako work on the sound for Yamato's band." 

"So they filtered out the main vocals?" 

"Yeah, they sure did." 

"But wouldn't that sound a bit bad quality wise?" 

"Yeah, probably, but they did a terrific job on it! You'd never guess that these three songs weren't original karaokes. They sent the songs back to me through e-mail in mp3 format and I burned them onto a blank cd, along with the other songs I mentioned." 

"Wow, those two are good." 

"Hmm, I really ought to bring some props, or better yet, do something to create a Japanese type atmosphere, you know?" 

Michael nodded. 

"Oh, I wish you'd join, Michael. You're pretty good with Japanese and since you've lived here in New York all of your life, you already speak Spanish fluently." 

"But I have my Karate lessons and I'm already up to my second brown belt, that's why I can't join and I also have to go to a swim meet," he reminded her. "I'm surprised they're having a Swimming Club meet so early this year. They always seem to fall on the same day, the Foreign Language club and my Karate lessons." 

"That's right, I forgot about that," Mimi said while resting her hand on her hip. "The club is looking for more multilingual students. You'd be the perfect candidate since you know both Spanish _and_ Japanese." 

"And don't forget, I know a little bit of Italian, not much worth talking about, though." 

"Hey, can't you speak Chinese too?" 

"Yeah, I can speak a little, but reading is too difficult for me. I started trying to learn that to see what the actual differences were between the Chinese and Japanese languages and cultures, especially since my father filmed most of his movies there," Michael explained. "I only know the Spanish because I lived here for so long and since the majority of the people in my neighbourhood were Japanese-American, I decided to learn it and became somewhat fascinated with the culture. I was about eight at the time. But eventually, more people would move away. I had no one to speak Japanese with and I was starting to forget some of it, until you came along." 

Mimi smiled at Michael. She was glad that she had met him as well. 

"My English teacher asked me if I would like to earn some extra credit. I, of course, agreed and she told me that we had a new student who didn't know much English and was from Japan. I wasn't sure if it was going to be such a good idea. Since our old Junior High School didn't have Japanese as a language, we didn't have a teacher that taught it, and my English teacher knew that I knew a bit of it because of my mom mentioning it at one of their PTA meetings. They had been calling around for a while, asking the parents of the students if anyone was fluent in Japanese. I'm glad that I _did_ tutor you in English now. You caught on pretty quickly. The Spanish I've been speaking since I was really little. My mom spoke it a lot so I picked up on it." 

"I didn't think that I caught on so quickly, but you were so patient with me," Mimi smiled. "Pienso que aprender español es _mucho_ mas facil que ingles." 

"Wow, you've been practicing, even though that's pretty much book Spanish," Michael said with an approving smile, as if he were a teacher that was proud of his student. "But do you really think so? You really think it's easier to learn Spanish than it is to learn English?" 

"Sí, tambien, francés es mucho mas dificil que aprender que español," Mimi nodded. 

"So you think French is harder than Spanish too?" 

"Sí," Mimi gave Michael a sly look, "pero japonés es _mucho_ mejor." 

"I guess Japanese _would_ be better for you since you're from Japan," he laughed. "By the way, are you sure about singing _Super Girl_?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I've heard it before, and it's nice, but there's that one part that doesn't sound too pleasant and you know how the kids are at our school," he warned. "Some have dirty minds." He then laughed. "I'm starting to think it's an American thing." 

"Hmm, I never thought about it but the song _is_ really nice. I'm going to take my chances with it," Mimi said. She then winked at Michael. "And I doubt it's just an American thing. It's probably just a teenage thing in general." 

The boy laughed. 

"Well, good luck from me, but you'll probably do okay anyway." 

"Okay, which song do you want me to sing first," the girl asked. "I should get in some last minute practice." 

"How about _Itsumo Itsudemo_," Michael suggested. 

"Okay," Mimi agreed. "I really need to practice with that one a bite more since there are no background vocals, only music. _I Wish_ is another." 

Mimi got quiet again from mentioning the song, _I Wish_. 

"Mimi?" 

"I'm sorry," Mimi apologized while forcing on a smile. "I'm just remembering the time I had to sing to awaken Tonosama Gekomon (Shogun Gekomon). The song I sang to awaken him was _I Wish_." 

"Man, everything seems to remind you of the Digital World," Michael observed. 

"I know, even my computer does." 

"The computer?" 

She nodded and continued on. 

"It reminds me of going to the Digital World and of Koushirou. He's a total computer nerd and figured out the majority of the things that went on with his laptop while in the Digital World concerning our Digimon," she explained. "Besides, we _did_ travel to and from the Digital World two years ago through the computer." 

"That's right, but I feel there's more to the way you are feeling than what you are telling me." 

She nodded slowly. 

"I am also kind of homesick right now," she confessed. 

"I figured something else was up. You've never mentioned anything like that before." 

"I don't hate it here," she said with a frown, "I just really wish I were back in Japan right now." 

"Mind my asking why?" 

"No, I don't mind," Mimi said while shaking her head. 

"I'm all ears," Michael told her while sitting up. 

"Well, it's my friend, Sora," she started. "She is having terrible boy trouble right now. I just wish I were there to give her some moral support, you know." 

"Yeah, you girls need to stick together when it comes to those kinds of things," he smirked. 

"Michael, I'm serious." 

"What kind of boy trouble is it? Let's see if I can give a suggestion from a guy's point of view," Michael offered. 

"Well, she's currently dating this guy, but in secret. It's been this way for almost two weeks now. She doesn't want to tell her other guy friend because she has an idea about how he feels about her and her secret boyfriend is best friends with her guy friend. He feels the exact same way." 

"Do I know these guys?" 

"Well, you know _of_ them, but that's not important right now. What do you suggest they do? I told her that they should both tell their friend. It's better to hear it from them than from somebody else." 

"I was going to say something like that," the boy seriously responded. "It's tough keeping something like that a secret. I'm sure their friend would find out eventually and it'd probably make him feel worse. Is Sora _really_ good friends with this guy?" 

"Yeah, _best_ friends. He's her best guy friend." 

"Then she should tell him," Michael said again. "It'll mess up their relationship if she doesn't. Best friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, especially over something as trivial as that." 

"Well, I just hope she makes the right decision and tells him what's going on," Mimi said. "If not her, at least her new boyfriend." 

"Man, talk about a love triangle," Michael laughed. 

"Yeah, well...let's just hope everything goes okay." 

The girl decided to get off the subject and start practicing her songs. 

"Forget about that. Let me get that cd with the songs I plan on performing tomorrow. I'm going to use my karaoke machine instead. You go set it up and hook up the microphone." Mimi started to mutter as she searched through her dresser drawer for her cd. "Now where is it..." 

All of a sudden, Mimi's Radio/CD Player started playing. 

"Did you turn that on," Mimi asked, looking back at Michael. 

Michael shook his head. 

"I was about to ask you if it automatically comes on or something." 

The Radio/CD player started to glow, and the room started to fill with wind. Because of this, Mimi instinctively grabbed onto Michael's arm. It was like a hurricane was hitting her room. 

"Michael," Mimi shouted over the high winds, "what's happening!!" 

"I don't know but we better try to get out of here," he shouted back. 

They both ran to the now shut door, which had been blown closed due to the wind, and tried to open it. 

"Hayaku (Hurry), Michael!" Mimi shouted, moving some of her long hair from out of her face. 

"I can't, the door is stuck," the boy told her while still trying to pull the door open. "It won't open!" 

All of a sudden, a beam came from the radio and shot the both of them. They screamed as the light surrounded them. They then felt themselves being pulled into the light, which caused the two to spontaneously clasp hands. 

"Michael!!" 

"Mimi, don't let go!" 

The two now found themselves in a strange tornado like structure. Right now, it felt as if the two were trapped inside of a water-less washer. 

"I...can't...hold...on..." Michael said, feeling Mimi's hand slipping from out of his. 

Both screamed as they were forced apart and went flying in opposite directions. 

"Mimi!!!" 

"Michael...nooooo!!" 


	3. The Late Afternoon Project of Koushirou ...

*Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last part. How was it? Good, bad, horribly terrible...okay, I'll quit it and get on with this. Like always, I do not own any of these characters and/or places normally seen on the show, in the manga, etc.* 

Part 3: The Late Afternoon Project of Koushirou and Miyako! 

Koushirou and Miyako were sitting in the school's computer lab working on a project that made the now eighth grade 14-year-old Miyako a bit frustrated. She was prettier now, not that she never was, and had one admirer in general, whom of which was somewhat shy to tell her how he felt. There was also another person that had a thing for Miyako that nobody knew about. She rarely sees him, but he admires her from afar and has known her for quite a while. There is also one other boy that has a thing for Miyako, but he was just less conspicuous and obvious about it. He's liked her for quite a while too and only one person knows of his crush on her and that particular person promised to keep it a secret. 

No one else was around near the computer lab and the only people left were students participating in after school activities or the janitors, but in the area they were in, nobody was around. It was pretty much isolated, but every once in a while, someone would pass by. The reason for the isolation was because it was the teachers' computer lab. Since she was in the computer club and had a special position in the club, she had special permission to use it. 

"Why in the _world_ did I promise something like this," the exasperated girl sighed while lying her head face-down on the keyboard. "I have only one day left!" 

"Don't worry," Koushirou assured her, "I'm here to help you." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to you know." 

"I don't mind helping," Koushirou smiled. "Besides, you looked very stressed when I was walking by. I'll just take the city bus home instead of walking." 

"I just _had_ to say I'd program my own RPG and present it to them by tomorrow," Miyako complained. "I'm nowhere _near_ finished! Too many stupid glitches! What I really want to know is _why_ there are so many! There always seems to be a different problem everyday!" 

Miyako was now in her second year of Junior High School. She was still an ace with computers and Koushirou was still her best computer buddy. She was in the computer club at Odaiba Junior High and was the vice president of it. 

"Who knows," Koushirou stated plainly. "That's why I'm helping you. I also think that this RPG game that you are programming is pretty creative. I don't know all of the details yet, but I'm sure it's good." 

"No way, this thing is lousy." 

Koushirou was now a semi-tall 15 year old in his third and final year of Junior High, grade 9. He was also still a computer whiz and his hair had grown out a bit compared to how it was two years earlier. He was also the president of his school's computer club. He had been since he had first attended there. He was well respected by both faculty and students, especially the female students lately. Koushirou was just oblivious to the fact that a lot of the girls of his class were attracted to him now since he _was_ a bit more handsome. He just thought they were all being nice. Miyako sighed at his naive ness. She could see that the girls liked him, but he didn't seem to notice. 

Every year, Koushirou was voted to be the president of their computer club. Miyako was quite shy in that sense and didn't want to run for any position; mainly because she knew that she would be running against Koushirou, but he talked her into it her second year and she ended up becoming vice president. She still felt she was new to Junior High and wasn't sure if she was going to be accepted or not by her peers, but everyone liked her and figured that she would be the right person for the job. Those two practically ran the club, even _before_ she became the vice president of it. 

Koushirou didn't know it, but Miyako and the other computer club members were planning on throwing him a surprise party since it was going to be his last year at Odaiba Junior High as their well-respected computer club president. She wasn't in charge of making the preparations, though, another girl was. One that Miyako truly didn't care for and vice versa for this particular girl towards her. 

"I think it was very creative of you to use our Digimon as characters," Koushirou complimented. 

"I really miss Hawkmon so I decided to use a Digimon theme to help remember him," Miyako explained. "I'm glad that you had all of that old Digimon information left on your laptop and those old digital photos that Hikari-chan had of some Digimon. I didn't think I could use those to create the characters." 

Miyako was still a bit self conscious about presenting her RPG, but she gave herself a bit of a pep talk. 

'I hope nobody thinks the idea of Digimon is stupid. It's weird, just like before, nobody remembers about what happened two years ago except for us Chosen Children from all around the world.' She shook her head. 'No, I can't think like that! Who cares! This is to remember Hawkmon by! He would want me to go through with this.' 

"Well, the programs are more advanced now, that's the main reason why," Koushirou explained. "Besides, it doesn't have to be all that advanced. Just a typical computer game will do." 

"No, it _has_ to be the best," Miyako said with determination. "I have to prove to everyone that I _do_ know about computer programs and software as well as I do hardware and I must prove myself, especially to that Mi Aina." 

"Aina-san, huh," Koushirou said as if he were wondering who Miyako was referring to. "Oh, the real pretty black-haired girl from China that you beat by one vote to become vice president." 

"Yeah, she's been getting on my case ever since I won it," Miyako frowned. "She keeps saying that I'll make a terrible vice president, even though I was the president for the computer club in Elementary after you left, so I had the experience." 

"I wouldn't worry about her. You know a lot more than she does and I would know. I've worked with the her before, mainly because she was the vice president last year." 

"You talk as if you don't know her or as if you just met her," Miyako noted. "She's been in all of your classes since you started going to this school." 

"I guess she's okay, but we don't talk much unless it's during class or during one of our meetings," he pointed out. "She _is_ nice though and very friendly." 

"_Nice and friendly my foot_," Miyako scoffed under her breath. 

"She really respects me and sometimes calls me 'Izumi-sama.' That's surprising coming from someone that's the same age as you," he laughed. "I guess I _could_ talk with her more often than what I do. I would love to brush up on my Chinese, especially after my incident in Hong Kong two years ago when I was there with Hikari-san. My Chinese speaking skills were terrible and my English was even worse! Maybe I'll ask her to tutor me. I bet she isn't around, though, since school let out a couple of hours ago. It _is_ pretty late now, so I guess I'll just call her. I'm sure I could find her number in my school address book." 

The boy then laughed a bit. 

"I wonder why I never thought of asking her this earlier. Like you said, she has been a part of my class since I started this school." 

"Just _one_ command and I'll have this thing finished, but I just can't figure out why it isn't working the way it is supposed to," Miyako sighed in annoyance over the entire situation while staring at the computer screen. "It's the sound quality. In the beginning, it's supposed to be playing the song, _Target~Akai Shougeki~_ by the idol Wada Kouji-sama, but you can't hear it or any _other_ music for that matter!" 

"Hmm, I think I see where your mistake is," Koushirou said while looking over the information that Miyako had input. "You typed in the wrong command and used a backslash where you shouldn't have, get rid of it." 

Koushirou then noticed a bunch of other wrong commands. 

"As a matter of fact, Miyako-kun, about 45% of these commands are wrong." Koushirou then sighed as he realized how long it would take to fix them all. "We're going to be here for a while." 

Miyako did as Koushirou instructed, and a couple of other things - that I wouldn't know about since I don't know anything about programing a computer game or programming in general except for my VCR and I can _barely_ do that right (-_-); - which took about another hour or so and ran the game for the fourth time since Koushirou noticed the errors. She crossed her fingers and held her breath, awaiting to see if her Digimon Computer Game would work. 

"It works! It works!" Miyako exclaimed happily. "It took us forever, but it works!" 

She then jumped up and hugged Koushirou when she saw that her game was working. 

"You're welcome," Koushirou said with a nervous laugh. 

Miyako blushed slightly and let go of him. 

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I'm just so glad this game is working now." 

"That's okay," Koushirou said, trying to get rid of that nervous feeling of his. "I know what it's like to spend your time trying to figure something out, like trying to crack a computer code, and then you finally figure it out. It's a great feeling knowing that you figured out something on your own." 

"After all of this work, we should go down to my family's convenient store and get ourselves something to eat," Miyako offered. "I'm famished. Who knows, maybe we could go down to the gym. I'm sure they won't mind an extra person. I just hope they're still there." 

"Good idea," Koushirou agreed. "I'm getting pretty hungry myself, but I wouldn't want to impose. They invited you, not me." 

"I guess I should have mentioned that I was with you, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along." 

"That's okay," Koushirou assured her. "I'll just get me a bite to eat on my way home." 

"No way," Miyako told him. "I'm calling Ken-kun to see if he's still there. It's such a long walk from here to the gym." 

Koushirou couldn't stop her, so she took out her cell and dialed Ken's number. 

'It's so late, I would hate to disappoint him,' she then added on quickly, 'Oh, and the others too.' 

She waited, and waited, but she never got an answer. 

"I guess he isn't around," she said while hanging up the phone. "I wonder where he is and why I didn't get his answering service?" The girl smiled a bit. 'He really loves Wormmon and still uses him for the answering service by it saying, 'Hello, Ichijouji Ken isn't in right now so leave a message for him.' It was cute how he taped his voice like that.' 

"Maybe Ichijouji-kun left for the day and forgot to turn it on." 

"Hmm, wait, let's check out the---" 

"Wait, don't even bother," Koushirou interrupted. 

"How come?" 

"Look at how late it is," Koushirou said, pointing to the computer clock. "They are probably gone by now. We had permission to stay back in the lab, but I doubt they had permission to stay back and use the gym." 

"You're probably right." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have another get together soon," he said trying to cheer her up. "Better yet, why don't you get one together yourself and all of you go out." 

"That's a great idea!" Miyako smiled. 'I just hope Ken-kun is around and isn't too busy, same as Daisuke.' 

"See, everything will go fine." 

"Could you come along too," Miyako asked. "It'll be fun!" 

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "If I'm not busy with anything else, maybe I will." 

"Please? I was thinking about going on a picnic in the park." 

"Okay, you've convinced me!" 

That's because food is involved," Miyako laughed. 

"Whatever gave you that impression," Koushirou innocently joked. 

Miyako laughed. 

"You know, maybe only you guys should go and invite Iori-kun along," he suggested. "I'm sure he'd enjoy hanging out with you guys again since you rarely see him because of the age and grade difference." 

"That's true and to make it worse Takeru-kun and myself both live in the same apartment building as he does and we _still_ don't see him much." She shook her head over how bad it was that they rarely saw him. "We are always busy. Come to think of it, I rarely see Takeru-kun either." 

"Hmm, that is a problem, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." 

"I hope so." 

"Hey, do you mind if I play your game," Koushirou asked, getting off of the subject. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course," he said with assurance. "As president of OJH's Computer Club, I must see if this passes my test, which I'm sure it will seeing as who programmed it." 

Miyako blushed from the compliment and smiled at her older redheaded companion. 

"Sure, go ahead, but do you really think it'll pass your test?" 

"I'm sure that it will pass it," Koushirou said as matter of factly. "You are very smart with computers and you have been doing very well with programming lately." 

"Thanks," Miyako said, "but I didn't even know there _was_ a test." 

"Well, actually, there isn't," Koushirou laughed nervously. "I just wanted to play before everyone else." 

Miyako sweat dropped as Koushirou sat down to play the game and started to explain it to him. 

"Since my time was limited, there are only four main characters," Miyako explained. "I based them on me, you, Mimi-oneesama, and Iori-kun. I chose at random and their names will be, Miya, Koji, Mi, and Cody." 

"Mimi-san, huh?" Koushirou looked over at the clock. "It should be morning time there now. I also wonder how her performance will go over." 

"Oh yeah, she was supposed to sing songs to her class or something like that, right?" 

"Yeah. It took me a long while, but I finally got the songs she requested karaokes of just right." 

"Why didn't you wait for me to help you anyway?" 

"I knew how busy you were with other things, so I just did it all my own." 

"But you filtered three songs!! And we always work on stuff like that together." 

"I know, but I really didn't mind." 

"You still could've asked me to help," Miyako muttered under her breath, slightly jealous over Koushirou's eagerness to work by himself. 

"You know, I remember how we tried that idea of hers when we had to say good bye to our Digimon; trying to find a way back to the Digital World. Too bad it didn't work. I wonder how she is doing in general, now that you mention it. It's been a little over a year since her last visit to Japan." 

"Fine I'm sure, but it would be nice if she could visit us again." 

"Strange how in America she's a whole grade up on me and is in her second year of High School while I'm still in Junior High and we are the exact same age." 

"Go fig the American system," Miyako shrugged, going back to explaining her game. "Now, you start off with my character and the song that should play is _Crash de Bingo_ by the idol, Natsuki Rio-sama, or either the song, _Dancin' on the Sky_. It'll vary, I forgot which I programmed it for." 

"No problem." 

"You're going to explore around and end up in the Digital World," Miyako continued. "The music that starts to play when that happens should be _Butter-Fly_, another song by Kouji-sama. After that, you should run into a Tyranomon who tries to attack you. You're going to run away from him, though, since you don't know what it is. All of that should be automatic, and then a Digimon, from out of nowhere, attacks the Tyranomon. It's a boy with a Tentomon and the Tentomon is what attacked the Tyranomon. The boy and the Tentomon get Miya to safety." 

"I'm guessing that's my character, right?" 

"Bingo," Miyako said with a nod. 

"Prodigious!" 

"Let's see, along with this boy and his Tentomon, is a Digimon called Hawkmon. The song that should play when your character first meets the boy should be _Digital Scratch_. The character finds out that she is in a place called the Digital World and that the Digimon called Hawkmon is her own personal Digimon. Your character also explains how there is an evil force taking over the Digital World changing the once good Digimon into bad ones and that he was chosen to find three other children who were brought to the Digital World to help stop it. He also explains that Miya was one of them and that there are now two others he must go off in search of and how he was meant to meet Miya when she arrived." 

"Very detailed," Koushirou noted. 

"So from there, the two are looking for these other two people to help fight against this evil force together. It should go fast though and watch where you explore or you'll run into a bad Digimon and you'll have to fight them to get them good once again. You use Tentomon and Hawkmon to battle until you find the other two, and then you will have four Digimon allies on your team. During battle sequences, the song _Brave Heart_ should play by the idol Miyazaki Ayumi. I also decided to use the Black Gear idea." 

"This sounds very interesting," Koushirou exclaimed. "Well, let's start this game up. It will be like all of us older kids' adventure in the Digital World and I bet you used Devimon as the last bad Digimon for us to fight against since you decided to use the Black Gear idea that me and all of the older Chosens encountered." 

"Bingo," Miyako said while doing her victory pose. "During his battle, the song _Dark Wing_, by Shiozawa Kaneto, should play and the song I programmed to end it with is _Keep On_ by the famous AiM, even though back then she was still going by the name Maeda Ai. Oh, and all of the Digimon can only go up to their adult (champion) levels and to do that, you have to figure it out. You have to figure out the key of making your Digimon evolve." 

"Cool, I better hurry and get started!"   
******   
A pretty, incredibly popular, 15-year-old, nicely figured girl was wandering around school. She wanted to work, or should we say, sabotage a certain "computer project." Her name was Aina. 

"I wonder where that old Miyako is," Aina wondered out aloud. "I wonder if she's left yet?" 

The pretty girl laughed at the thought. 

"I bet she's still having trouble with her little computer game and is putting in overtime today! I just thought I'd help her along, like I've been doing all week, without her being there of course. It's _so_ easy to do! She shouldn't save it on the hard drive of the computer she uses during our meets! She's just asking for trouble. She should put it on floppies instead or at _least_ a laptop." 

She then started to think for a moment over the situation. 

"Hmm, maybe I won't have to do a thing. I mean, what _are_ Digimon? Honestly! No one will take something like that seriously. I'm sure our president will think she's a nut case!" The girl then smiled evilly. "Well, after she makes a fool of herself tomorrow they'll realize how incompetent she is and how I deserve to be vice president and give me the position back! Then that way I'll get closer to," the girl started, hearts forming in her eyes along with a dreamy sigh, "Izumi-sama. Just like it was before that _brat_ started going to this school!" 

"Aina-chan," a person called to her. 

"Wait up," another person called out. 

The girl shook her head and came back to reality. She turned to see who had called her. 

"Oh, Jen-chan, Joya-chan," Aina smiled. "Hi there." 

"I'm surprised you're still here," Joya said, pointing out the time. "Was there a computer club meeting today or something?" 

"No, I was just, um, going to my locker," Aina told the two. She then realized what Joya had said. "What do you _mean_ there was a Computer Club Meeting today?" 

"We just saw Koushirou-san in the computer lab with Miyako-san over an hour ago when we were on our way to Volleyball practice," she explained. "I just figured they were early or something, but I just went back that way and they're both still there. They're both in the teachers' computer lab." 

"I guess they're staying behind since they're the president and vice president," Joya pointed out. "You know, Aina-chan, I don't remember you ever staying back like that when _you_ were the vice president." 

The girl ignored Joya's last statement. 

"Oh yeah, it must've slipped my mind that we were having a meet today," Aina said while laughing nervously. 'Miyako is still here?! How can I mess up her program if she's still working on it! She doesn't _normally_ stay this late.' 

"It seems that it might be over," Jen said. "Nobody else was there." 

"Maybe I'll go and check up on them," Aina responded, twitching a bit in anger. 

"Aina-chan," Jen said with concern, "you look mad." 

"Incredibly," Joya nodded. "You are our best friend, what's the matter?" 

"I am not mad!" the girl assured them. "What makes you think that I'm mad or upset just because that four eyed _brainiac_ is alone with Izumi-kun!!" 

"You sound jealous," Jen pointed out. 

"I am _not_ jealous!" Aina shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Aina blushed nervously as her echo filled the hall. 

"Well, he has known her for a long time," Jen reminded Aina. "That's probably why he hangs around with her a lot. They don't have the same classes since she's in her second year and he's in his third, like you, which is another reason why they probably hang out a lot. Besides, I like Miyako-san. She's a really cool person to hang around with." 

"Yeah, I like her too," Joya smiled. 

Joya looked down at her wrist watch and noticed the time that was on it. 

"Hey, we better get going," the girl told Jen. "We have to hurry up. My sister is picking us up, remember." 

"Okay," Jen nodded. "Hey, Aina-chan, want to come with us? Maybe we could catch a movie." 

"Nah, I have to do a couple of things first," the girl told them, declining the invite. "I'll take the bus home. I also have to finish planning that surprise party for our Computer Club Prez!" 

"Okay," Joya said. "If you really are busy, that's okay." 

'I _could_ finish out that party planning or maybe Izumi-sama will help me to get home and then I'll invite him in and then I'll offer him a drink and a snack and then he'll accept it and then he'll give me a k--' 

"Earth to Aina," Joya said while waving a hand in front of Aina's face. "Are you there?" 

"Oh, I was, ugh, just thinking about something." 

"Oh, by the way, we overheard him saying that he was going to ask you something," Jen said with a smile. "We didn't catch everything unfortunately." 

"Oh, okay," Aina said plainly. 

The girl then realized what Jen had said and got into her face, shouting out in a happy tone. 

"HONTOU NI!!! (Really!!!)" 

The girl then calmed down, trying to act mature and sophisticated. She felt rather foolish jumping around and screaming out like a crazed fan girl. 

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be," Aina said, clearing her throat. 'Maybe after all of this time he's going to ask me out! I've been waiting for this day to happen! Tons of boys have asked me out but the one boy I _truly_ want to ask me out hasn't. I just _hope_ he is!' 

"We better get going," Joya warned. "My sister hates waiting." 

"Don't I know it," Jen laughed. 

"We'll catch you later, Aina-chan," both girls said as they started off. 

The two girls waved to Aina as they hurried out of the school to catch their ride. They then started to talk as they headed down the hall and out towards their ride. 

"She's never admitted it but I think she has a thing for Koushirou-san," Jen said to Joya. 

"I think she does too," Joya agreed. "She gets totally jealous if any other girl hangs around him." 

"Isn't it weird," Jen started, "Aina-chan isn't the only one that has a thing for Koushirou-san. Naomi, Krystal, Rachel, Jerri, Laura, Sakura, and Kasumi all have a thing for him and seem to admire him whenever he walks by." 

"We could probably make up a bigger list than that seeing as how they're just _some_ of the girls that have a thing for him and I know that because they're all a part of _our_ class!" 

"White Day is going to be hectic for him next year," Jen whistled. "He may actually _get_ something for Valentine's next February, which would require him to give out presents on White Day. Koushirou-san _is_ the polite type and he would probably try his best to give Marshmallow candies to all of the girls who gave him chocolates on Valentine's." 

"I bet he'll end up getting home-made chocolates _next_ Valentine's," Joya said. 

"It's still strange how he never seems to notice the girls hanging around him or how they would go out of their way just to do nice things for him. I could go on and on with that." 

"How could someone _so_ observant never notice something like that?" Joya wondered. "Strange that he doesn't notice all of those girls." Joya then smiled playfully. "But you have to admit, he _is_ kind of cute." 

"Yeah, you're right, he is, compared to when he was younger," Jen smiled back. She then thought for a moment. "Do you think that he _just_ may have a thing for Miyako-san?" 

"Who knows," Joya shrugged. "Out of all the girls I've seen him associate with, he has paid the most attention to Miyako-san out of all of them. Oh, and our best Soccer Player in the history of Odaiba Junior High's younger sister. Um...Yagami Taichi. Koushirou-san pays attention to his younger sister, Yagami Hikari. She's a first year." 

"That's only because he is good friends with her brother, so that's probably why," Jen pointed out. "Besides, he doesn't talk with her much. He's always with Miyako-san, but in a way, I don't think that he has a thing for her. I just think the two are really good friends." 

"But what about her," Joya asked while opening the front doors of the big school. 

"It doesn't seem like it," Jen said. The girl then shrugged. "I really don't know. Their relationship, if you're an observer that didn't know them too well, you would probably say, 'Yeah, those two are _definitely_ an item,' but then again, from the viewpoint of those who know them, you could say, 'Wow, they're really good friends.'" 

"I wonder if anyone has ever gone up and _asked_ if they were, you know, hooked up," Joya wondered. 

"I doubt it," Jen said. "Besides, don't you think all of these girls would stop dropping hints that they're interested in more than a friendship with him if he was together with Miyako-san?" 

"Some girls are just persistent like that, but what if the two _were_ a couple! They could be secretly dating!" 

"You and your wild romance ideas," Jen laughed. "You _would_ want to see something like that happen!" 

"So I'm a hopeless romantic that likes adventure," the girl smiled. 

"I always thought I was the adventurer," Jen laughed. 

"You know, you're right!" 

"I wonder why the gym doors were locked today for practice, but was open after practice," Jen asked suddenly. 

"Good question. It was weird and the light coming from under the door was even stranger. That's what Marissa said she saw when she walked by the gym earlier." 

"Weird, I wonder what happened and if anyone else was in the gym," Jen said. 

"Kuuni, my cousin, said that he saw that Motomiya guy from the soccer club and Ichijouji-kun heading towards there earlier when he was on his way to band practice. The after school activities that are held in the gym hadn't even started yet because of testing for the first years, so it was probably still empty. I'm surprised they didn't just send us home since we couldn't use the gym." 

"I guess we'll know what happened by tomorrow," Jen said. 

A horn honked. It's was Joya's older sister Ariana. The two were so busy discussing, they hadn't even noticed that she had pulled up. 

"C'mon sis, hurry up," the older girl urged, "I have a date tonight!" 

"Okay, okay, we're coming," Joya responded in slight annoyance. "Hold your horses, will ya!" 

The two hopped in the car and Ariana pulled off...   
******   
"How _dare_ she tries to get my man," Aina growled angrily while gritting her teeth. "I'll crash her whole program and _then_ we'll see who'll be going around saying 'Bingo' or 'Perfecto' tomorrow!" 

The girl then got into her dream state and started to think of Koushirou once again. 

"Before that, though, I'll see what my dear sweet Izumi-sama wants to ask me," the girl said with a giggle, "as if I didn't already know." 

She turned in her tracks and skipped happily towards their teachers' computer lab, which computer club members were allowed to use, no questions asked.   
******   
Koushirou started up the game and the song _Target~Akai Shougeki~_ played. It also had an options menu, which played the song _Seven_ in the background, another song by Wada Kouji. You could play in either English or Japanese, so Koushirou chose English. As the game started, a character that resembled Miyako a lot, was shown sitting in her room. The girl's name was apparently "Miya." Koushirou used the character to look around the room. After a while, he left the room and walked downstairs. A man called to his character and walked over. 

Man: Miya, where are you going? 

Miya: I'm going to the park, father. It is just so boring around here. I have to write a story for class but I don't have any ideas and it is due by tomorrow. 

Man: The park is a good place to go to get ideas. Just be home by dinner. 

Miya: Ja ne. (Later) 

"Now I have to find the park," Koushirou muttered out aloud. 

He led the character out of the door and outside. He walked down the street and ran into different characters, most of them resembled their other Digidestined friends and a couple of people they went to school with. Like this one character Koushirou ran into resembled the girl that Miyako disliked, Aina. She was teasing Miya about not having her project finished. Koushirou then found the park after talking to a character that resembled Ken a lot. The computer took over and Miya said that she was going to sit down.   
*******   
Aina made it to the computer lab. She stood outside the computer lab door, listening.   
*******   
"So far, so good," Koushirou complimented. "No mistakes. You even used Kanji in here. Quite impressive for a beginner. You're already ready for your High School entrance exam and you still have another year to go here! Knowing your Kanji characters is normally on there. Normally people stick with plain old Hiragana or Katakana and you did a very good job with the English. It actually makes sense. I'm sure the Japanese is perfect so I won't even play it in Japanese." 

"Arigatou (thank you)," the girl said with a slight blush, "but I didn't use English for everything. Some words I just don't know any English for. I'm still learning it. I want to be completely prepared when I'm ready to take High School Entrance exams since English is normally on it too."   
******   
"'Arigatou, but I didn't use English for everything,'" Aina mocked in annoyance. "What a brat! Sucking up to him like that! I've been after him for two years now! I don't know _what_ it is about him that I like, but I just do. I hate it when other girls are around him, even though he doesn't seem to have an interest in them, but he's so, so _different_ around that Miyako. Miyako is my _true_ rival! She's the _only_ girl I know of that can get his full undivided attention, which means I have to get _rid_ of the competition, and what better way to do that than by making her look dumb!" 

Aina sighed, realizing how hard a task that would be. 

"That's going to be difficult since the girl is no where _near_ dumb."   
******   
"That's all right, you're using it for the majority of it anyway," Koushirou said, giving the girl a smile. "The only thing you aren't using English for are the names of people and specific places. Besides, I understand it and my English isn't too great." 

"I thought that speaking it was difficult for you." 

"Well, yeah, it is," he told her, looking back at the computer screen, reading over some of the text. "Reading and writing it is okay, I guess, but like I said, I actually understand this." He turned to face her again. "Hey, after we finish up here, want to go and get a bite to eat? Anyplace that you want for a job well done with this RPG of yours, my treat."   
******   
Aina was shocked to hear such a thing coming from "Izumi-sama." 

"WHAT!! HE ASKED HER OUT!! THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!!! SHE'S JUST A STUPID SECOND YEAR STUDENT!!! IZUMI-SAMA, WHAT ABOUT ME!!"   
******   
"Sure, why not. I could use a bite to eat _and_ the rest." 

"Well, I saw how down you looked, so why not, right?" 

The boy decided to go back to the game and to also keep himself from staring at Miyako for too long. It was starting to make him feel a bit awkward. 

"Miya then notices that the wind is blowing unusually fast and gets up from off of the park bench she is sitting on. She looks towards the sky and sees a bright light and it shines down on her," Koushirou continued to read out aloud. 

"Hey, wait, what's going on!" Miyako exclaimed. "Where's that wind coming from!" 

Koushirou stood up, his chair falling over in the process. The entire room was shaking and the computer was now shining out a bright light and a wind from out of no place was filling the room. 

"That's not supposed to be doing that," Miyako shouted since the winds were so high. 

"Look, the other computers are doing it too," Koushirou noted. 

Sure enough, the other computers somehow came on, and were acting just like the one they were working on. 

Aina saw the light and noticed the wind and ran into the computer lab. 

"Aina-san, what are you doing here," Koushirou asked, noticing the long-haired girl. 

"Izumi-sama, what is going on," the girl asked, trying her best to keep her long black hair from out of her face. 

Before he could answer, Miyako felt herself being sucked in towards the computer. She shouted for help as she tried her best to grab hold of anything nearby, whirch proved to be unsuccessful. Koushirou, hearing her cries, hurried himself over to her and grabbed her hand to try and pull her away from the weird tunnel that was forming in front of her. 

"Hold on, Miyako-kun!" 

"Tasukete! (Help!)" Miyako shouted. 

Aina looked at Miyako in disgust. She was mad at the fact that Miyako had gone through so much just to get Izzy's attention. 

'She's not getting off that easy! I bet she set all this up somehow! The girl _is_ smart!' Aina sneered jealously. "Save yourself, Izumi-kun! I'm sure Miyako will be fine." 

He gave her a sour look and kept trying to help Miyako, determined to pull his friend away from the strange looking vortex. 

"Izumi-sama," Aina's voice was now enchantingly sweet, which all of the boys of the school drooled over, "c'mon, why don't you---" 

"Either help or leave," Koushirou interrupted, obvious anger in his voice. "Miyako-kun is my friend and I refuse to leave her behind!" 

Aina was surprised by his tone. Koushirou normally remained calm and no one had really ever seen him get mad at anyone _or_ lose his temper. She then sighed and helped Koushirou. She grabbed onto his waist, blushing a bit from nervousness, and tried to pull him back while he was trying to pull Miyako, but neither succeeded. Instead, it pulled both Miyako and Koushirou in, along with Aina... 


	4. The Relaxing Dinner of Takeru and Hikari...

Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed Izzy and Yolei's part, but so far, I'd say Mimi and Michael's was the weirdest. What do you think? (^^); Oh, btw, in my dream, there was no "Aina." I just made her up for this fic. I thought it would be nice to make one of the "nerdier" characters a girl magnet. Let's give poor Yama a break. (^_^) 

Oh, notice how these parts are connected somewhat? For example, in the last part, Miyako was talking about eating down in the gym and not wanting to disappoint someone. In this part, you indirectly figure out what she's talking about, even though she isn't in it, and why she would go down to the school's gym to eat. You find out even more in the next. You also find out a little about the "gym" thing that Joya and Jen were talking about last part too. 

Okay, I've probably said too much now. ^^; Now I must say this before Toei comes around and finds this and then uses it as an excuse to sue me. :-p I do not own any of these characters and/or places normally seen on the show, in the manga, etc. Oh, and something else. Takeru, for this part, refers to Yamato as "niisan." That is what he calls him for season 2 in the original. Hikari calls Taichi, "oniichan." Those are just two ways of saying brother.   
**** 

Part 4: The Relaxing Dinner of Takeru and Hikari! 

Takeru and Hikari were at a restaurant early that afternoon, before the stuff that happened with both Koushirou and Mimi. The two were celebrating their latest victory, passing their big math examination. 

"I thought we were going to _never_ finish that exam!" exclaimed Hikari happily. 

Takeru walked up holding a tray with one strawberry ice cream soda, one ice-cold lemonade, one cola, one fruit punch, and four orders of curly fries. He then sat down across from Hikari at an outside booth with a big umbrella which blocked off the sun's rays. 

"You said it!" Takeru agreed. "Junior High is a lot tougher than I thought. I hope Iori-kun spends his last couple of years in Elementary school wisely." 

Takeru started to hand out the drinks he had been carrying on the tray. 

"Here you go, a strawberry ice cream soda and a small order of curly fries for you and a small order of fries and a lemonade for me. Our pizza is going to be a while since it's an extra-extra large with everything on it, topped with a double order of triple cheese. I hope I got that order right." 

"Well, we all agreed to a giant pizza with everything on it so we can have a lot leftover." 

"Oh yeah," Takeru laughed. 

"Thank you," Hikari smiled while accepting the food and drink from Takeru. "Junk food is _definitely_ what we need after that big test we just suffered through. I'm just so glad all of the testing with the first years is over!!" 

"Yeah, we could use the relaxation!" Takeru said while sipping his drink. 

"You don't think we're over doing it, do you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, that pizza has enough fat calories to turn someone real slim like your brother into a sumo!" 

"No way!" Takeru assured her. "I never eat a lot of junk food, mom won't let me. Let's live a little. Besides, we won't have to worry too much." 

"We don't?" 

"Daisuke-kun eats a lot and will probably eat most of it!" Takeru laughed. He put the tray down with the rest of the food and drinks on it. "I guess I'll just set the other food and drinks aside." 

Both Hikari and Takeru were now both 13 years old and were in their first year of Junior High, grade 7. They went to Odaiba Junior High, just like the other kids. 

Just like when he was in elementary school, Odaiba Elementary and his last year at Kawada Elementary, Takeru was the star basketball player. The boy had grown a bit taller now, too. He was almost as big as his older brother, Yamato, the heart throb of Odaiba High to all of the girls. How Yamato managed to keep a girlfriend was beyond Takeru, seeing as how girls always tagged after him, but even back in elementary school, he always had trouble with girls chasing after him; Takeru was having that problem now. 

Hikari was a cheerleader for their school and took rhythmic dance class, which was something she enjoyed pretty much. She was still nice as ever and still that cute petite size of hers. Hikari also still had that sixth sense of hers, which allowed her to sense things. It just wasn't as often as when she was younger. 

"You know," Hikari started while eating a fry, "I wonder why Daisuke-kun isn't here yet. He promised that he would come with us. I hope nothing has happened to him. I'm actually starting to worry about him." The girl heaved out a long, sad sigh as she thought of the boy. 'He just hasn't been himself lately. Normally when I ask him to join me, he's the first one to run by my side. He also hasn't been speaking to me much lately. He doesn't even get jealous when boys ask me out after our home games. That's _just_ not like him! I'm actually starting to miss the attention from him...' 

"Ichijouji was supposed to be here by now too," Takeru said while downing some of his fries. "We all studied hard, but thanks to Ichijouji's idea of having a study group, I'm sure that that's the reason we all did okay on it. Ichijouji said he was coming after he spoke with his instructor about something and Daisuke-kun said that he had to get in some practice first and that he'll come around later and to just order without him." 

"Practice what?" 

Takeru shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say." 

"Well, I hope he gets here soon," Hikari said. "I really feel that something is wrong." 

"I'm sure it's nothing," Takeru assured her with a smile. "You know how he is when he gets wrapped up in something." 

"I guess," Hikari shrugged, not at all convinced that everything was okay. She then decided to get off the subject of Daisuke altogether. She still wasn't convinced that Daisuke was all right, but didn't feel like burdening Takeru with how she felt as of the moment. "Well, I think it's really cool that Ichijouji-kun goes to school with us now." 

"Yeah, our type of school beats that school he used to go to any day!" Takeru whistled. "They expect too much out of you at those private schools." 

"You know he only asked his parents to switch schools so that he'd be with us and Miyako-san!" 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I think he has a thing for her." 

"You really think so?" Takeru asked. "When he first met her he didn't seem to." 

Hikari nodded at Takeru. 

"I don't know about now. They don't even talk to each other much anymore unless it's by phone or by e-mail. Since she's always busy with Koushirou-san doing computer club stuff and Ichijouji with his Soccer. I'm surprised he didn't join the Computer Club." 

"I'm a bit surprised he didn't either. I thought he liked computers." 

"I guess he didn't join because of all of the Soccer. The Soccer Coach works him and Daisuke-kun hard," Takeru said. "I bet he makes them work the hardest because those two are the best players this school has ever had since your brother and Sora-san started High School. Taichi-san broke tons of records and won tons of awards for this school and Sora-san was the best female Soccer player this school had ever seen, although she excelled more so in Tennis." 

"Well, if Ichijouji-kun didn't have a thing for Miyako-san in the beginning, it's obvious that he does now," Hikari pointed out. "He always talks about her. I've noticed him doing that a lot lately; besides, she was the first girl to believe in him after he stopped being the Digimon Kaiser." 

"Actually, it was Mimi-san..." 

"You know what I mean, silly!" Hikari laughed. 

"Yeah, I know," the boy smiled. 

"You know something else I've notice lately?" 

"What?" 

"Oniichan." 

"What about him?" 

"He's been pretty edgy and short patient lately and I can't figure out why." 

"It's probably just a guy thing that you wouldn't understand," Takeru told her, feeling a bit uneasy. 

"You and your 'it's a guy thing!' I'm sure I'd understand if he told me," Hikari frowned. "I hate it when he snaps at me for no reason! He's been like this for a little over a week now!" 

"Maybe his Soccer Coach at Odaiba High is really getting to him," Takeru said, hoping that Hikari would drop the subject. 

The boy then thought about Taichi and what he was probably going through. 

'I feel pretty sorry for him right now. I wish I would have never told him. He acts like he's the happiest person alive when he's out there playing Soccer, but off the field, he's terribly upset and I'm not supposed to tell anyone else about it.' 

"I doubt it," Hikari replied unconvincingly. "He's had trouble with his coaches before and has never acted like this." 

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything about it." 

"Sounds like you're covering for him," Hikari said while giving Takeru a look of suspicion. "Do you know something that I don't?" 

"_Me_, know something?" Takeru asked with a nervous laugh. "I don't know what on earth you're talking about." 

"You _do_ know what's wrong with my brother!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing a figure at the boy. "I can tell by that nervous look and laugh you get whenever you're trying to hide something! You may be an excellent basketball player, Takaishi, but you're a _terrible_ liar." 

"Um..." 

"C'mon, spill it!" 

"Okay, okay, you got me," Takeru confessed, realizing that lying wasn't going to help the situation any. "I _do_ know what is wrong, but I'm not supposed to say anything about it." 

"Why, because my brother said so?" 

"No, because _my_ brother said so." 

"_Your_ brother?" Hikari asked in confusion. "What does _he_ have to do with my brother?" 

"A lot," Takeru muttered. 

"I don't get it, but you can tell me anyway. I promise I won't tell your brother or my brother that you told." 

"I'm sorry, Hikari," Takeru sighed, "I can't betray my brother's trust again." 

"Again?" 

"I already messed up when I told Taichi-san." 

The girl stared at Takeru, a perplexed look on her face, still trying to figure out what he was talking about. Takeru noticed the look and continued on. 

"I didn't know at the time I wasn't supposed to, but I brought it up in conversation one day with your brother," Takeru explained. "Later on that day, I went to visit my dad. You know, court order. My father gets me for two weekends out of the month." 

Hikari nodded. 

"Anyway, my brother told me not to tell anyone about what was going on because he knows how upset Taichi-san would get if he found out. He also said that he isn't ready to let everyone know about it yet, _especially_ Taichi-san, as well as the other person that's involved, whom of which I'm also not supposed to mention." 

'What's with all of the secrets!?!' 

"I didn't tell him I told your brother, but I promised not to tell anyone either," Takeru continued. "After that, I went and told your brother about what my brother had told me. About how he wasn't supposed to know, so he's going along with it and that's probably what's tearing him up because he wants my brother and the other person involved to go on and tell him. I think he feels betrayed in two ways." 

Takeru finished what he had wanted to say and wouldn't allow himself to go any further. He didn't want to make his brother look bad. 

'Taichi-san is feeling betrayed by a friend and by another friend that he's always confided in, always trusted, but now that one person is keeping a big secret from him. I hate keeping this secret from Hikari-chan. She has a right to know why her brother is so edgy, besides, this secret keeping is killing me to keep!' 

"My brother feels betrayed in two ways?" 

"Yeah, but I really shouldn't get into that either," Takeru told her. "I promised niisan. It's just a bond that we brothers have, Hikari. I'm sure you wouldn't understand it completely, though, since you and Taichi-san are brother and sister and not brother and brother." 

"No fair," Hikari groaned, "I want to know what this big secret is that your brother is hiding." 

"As obvious as he's been lately," Takeru muttered, "I'm sure it'll slip out one of these days. Besides, he can't keep this up too much longer." 

Hikari shrugged and sat there for a while in total silence. Takeru noticed. 

"What's the matter?" Takeru asked. "If it's about the secret, I already explained that I ca--" 

"No, it's not that," Hikari interrupted with a sigh. "I was just thinking about Tailmon." 

"Oh." Takeru stared up at the bright, clear blue sky. "Boy do I miss Patamon." 

"Same here about Tailmon, only I'm somewhat worried." 

"I wish there was some way we could see them all again. It's so hard to believe that it's been almost two whole years since we last saw them." Takeru then realized what Hikari had said. "Why are you worried?" 

"I have this feeling that we are going to see them all again, only now I feel that something bad is going to happen." 

"What happened to that positive feeling you had if we end up seeing them again," Takeru asked, "with no evil forces or troubles being the catch." 

"I don't know," the girl said, a forlorn look about her face. "I just can't explain this feeling. I also have this feeling that when we _do_ see our Digimon again, we are going to be different in some way." 

"Different?" 

"Yes, different," she nodded. "I don't know how, but we'll be somewhat different than what we are currently when we encounter them again." 

"I'm starting to wonder about you," Takeru said while staring at her. 

"What do you mean?" 

"When we left our Digimon before, you just knew we were going to see them again," Takeru recalled. "Sure it was three years later, but you were right. If I'm remembering right, the first time we had to leave our Digimon, you weren't crying, nor did you look sad. You just looked like you felt bad for Mimi-san since Palmon disappeared on her. I guess you are strong emotion wise." 

"That's because I sensed we would see them again so I had no reason to be sad or to cry." 

"You have to be the most mysterious person I have ever met!!" Takeru complimented. "You are always sensing things and not being able to explain them." 

"I don't know why I'm like this," Hikari apologized, her head hanging. 

"Don't worry about it and don't apologize. That's just the way you are and what makes you special," Takeru told her. "Although, I _am_ rather curious about that 'we'll see our Digimon again, only we'll be different' thing." 

Hikari looked uneasy. 

"Hey, don't worry," Takeru smiled at her. "I'm sure everything is fine in the Digital World. No gate has opened to allow us to go back and help them, so everything _must_ be fine." 

"There you go again, always being hopeful," Hikari said with a half-hearted smile. "No wonder you have the crest attribute of hope." 

"Let's just finish this food up before it gets cold." 

The two went back to eating their fries when their pizza was brought to them. 

"We can't eat without the others." 

"I say we make an exception!" Takeru playfully smiled. "We'll just leave them some." 

Hikari sat there and refused to eat. 

"I'm just so worried about Daisuke-kun." 

"I've never seen you so worried over someone before," Takeru noted. "If you want, we'll wait for both him and Ichijouji." 

"I just sense something has happened to him or is _going_ to happen to him." A look of worry now covered face as she gave out a small gasp, sensing even more. "Ichijouji-kun too now that I think about it." 

"I know, I could call the school and ask if he's still there and prove to you that they're fine, or I could just call Ichijouji." 

"I would really appreciate that." 

"I'm sure that Ichijouji has his cell with him." 

The once feared Digimon Kaiser, aka Ichijouji Ken, went to school with Hikari and the others now. He looked pretty much the same, but he was a tad bit taller. He was a little taller than Takeru, but slightly shorter than both Yamato and Jou - Jou still towered over everyone. No one knows exactly why he switched from Tamachi Elementary to Odaiba Elementary when he had only one more year to go. It was said to be one of the best schools for one's child to attend and that it was an honor to even be accepted into to this school. 

*Note: Okay, I made up the stuff a bout Tamachi Elementary being the best school in the district, blah, blah, blah. I'm just assuming it's a fancy pants school since it has the school uniforms and in Japan, most Public Elementary schools don't require them. Normally private Elementary Schools do and on occasion some Public, like in Ken's case, he goes to a public school but it requires school uniforms. Also, with the way Ken's parents are, well, were actually, I wouldn't be surprised if the school was known for their "smart students" or something along the lines of that.* 

It wasn't quite like a private school, but with the expectations and standards you would've thought so. His switching from a school like that to a typical public school boggled the minds of some people. Some say that his time where he was "missing" had something to do with it, or that he was too dumb now and couldn't take all of the pressure. Hikari and the others figured that maybe he wanted to be with his friends, something he never really had before, but for whatever the reason, Ken was truly happy now. 

Ken is also in grade 7 and 13 years old and was pretty much the star of their soccer team. The only other person that was an actual challenge to him was Daisuke. He made just as many goals as Ken. Out of the other boys and girls on the team, the coach worked both Ken and Daisuke the hardest by making them practice more. He was still smart, not as smart as he was when he was the Digimon Kaiser or as smart as his older deceased brother, Osamu, but he still made satisfactory to above average marks. 

Takeru dialed a number on his cell phone. It rang for a moment. A voice on the other end then answered. 

"Moshi-moshi. Ichijouji Ken here, what can I do for you?" the voice answered routinely. 

"Takeru here." 

"Hey Takaishi," Ken greeted. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, just wondering when you and Daisuke-kun are going to get here. Hikari is getting pretty worried about you two." 

"I'm still at school looking for Miyako-san to see if she wanted to come with me, but no one has seen neither her nor Izumi for that matter." 

"Did you try the computer lab or the library," Takeru laughed. "Those are the two most obvious places to look!" 

"Yeah, I tried them but she wasn't in either," Ken explained. "I checked almost all of them, except for the one in the West Wing since it's so far out of my way. I was thinking about checking there next." 

"So besides your hunt, what else is up?" 

"I just got out of my meeting with my Soccer Instructor," Ken said. "I just noticed the time and decided to just head on over, but I don't know what's wrong with Motomiya. I saw him heading towards the gym when I was on my way to talk with my coach. I'm right in front of the gym now and it sounds like he's still in there." 

"What is he doing in there?" 

"I have no idea. I guess he just lost track of the time." 

"Well, how about we just bring the food there to celebrate?" 

"Sure thing. I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt and if we need to heat anything or get ice for drinks we could just go to the kitchen that the Cooking Club uses. I'll go tell Daisuke about it right now." 

"You know you guys owe me big time, right?" 

"I know, I know...we were going to split the bill three-way since Hikari-san _some_how managed to talk her way out of paying," the boy said with a sweat drop. "You pay for the entire thing and then we'll pay you when you get here." 

"Okay, see you guys in about 15 minutes," Takeru told him. 

"Okay."   
*******   
Takeru hanged up the phone as well as Ken. 

'I wonder what's wrong with Daisuke. He's been in that gym an awfully long time.' 

The boy then shrugged. 

'Oh well, I might as well go in and talk to him.'   
*******   
"Well," Hikari asked eagerly. 

"Change of plans," Takeru said while putting his phone away. "I'm paying and we're taking everything back to school." 

"Huh? Back to school?" 

"Ichijouji just got out of his conference and he said before he went, he thought he saw Daisuke-kun headed towards the gym." 

"I wonder why he would go off to the gym?" 

"Go fig, Daisuke-kun," Takeru answered plainly. "He's been acting strange lately anyway. He just hasn't been his usual overly confident cheery self." 

Takeru noticed that Hikari, once again, had a sad look on her face. 

"Hikari?" 

The girl remained quiet for a brief moment and then looked at Takeru. The girl looked as if she could've started crying at any moment. 

"Hikari, what's wrong?" 

"Do you think that he...hates me?" the girl asked in a voice as low as a whisper. 

"_Hate_ you?" 

"I think he hates me," Hikari nodded slowly. 

"You're the _last_ person he would hate!" 

Takeru was wondering how Hikari could assume such a thing. 

'That kid has the _biggest_ crush on her! Too bad I have one on her too. I'm surprised she's never sensed it, my wanting to be more than just friends. I just don't have the guts or the nerve to ask her out, and I know that Daisuke-kun would get upset if I did. It would make him feel terrible. His crush is way bigger than my crush on her and he's had it longer too. He's also my friend and I hate to make friends upset or sad.' 

"It's like he's been ignoring me lately." 

"He's been practically ignoring everyone lately," Takeru said, trying to make the girl feel that she wasn't the only being treated differently. "Not just you, me too, and Ichijouji, and everyone else. Something is bothering him that he just doesn't want to talk about." 

"Well, I intend on finding out!" Hikari said with determination like her brother. "I hate to see him so upset or _any_ of my good friends for that matter upset over anything!" 

"That's the spirit," Takeru smiled. "I'm sure he's just having problems with his parents or maybe he's annoyed at the fact that he's in his sister's shadow. She's always made perfect grades and as far as he's concerned thinks that she's the favourite out of both of them. Jun-san was the model student in school and maybe his parents are expecting too much of him, sort of like the situation with Ichijouji." 

"That's right, Miyako-san told us of how his parents were seeing Ichijouji-kun as his older brother than as Ken. Ichijouji-kun seems to really trust Miyako-san to share something like that with her." 

"I'm sure that's all that's wrong with him, but seems that he would've calmed down by now, though." 

"Well, what are we waiting around here for, let's go!" 

Takeru paid for the food and got Daisuke and Ken's fries put in a bag, and their drinks in a carrier. 

"I just know those fries aren't going to taste too good when we get back to school," Hikari laughed. "They're going to be all cold and icky." 

"Their loss, they should've come with us." 

Hikari carried the drinks and fries and Takeru carried the pizza. They walked away from the restaurant and headed towards school. 

"Wow, it's so nice out here," Takeru said while taking in a breath of fresh air. "It's supposed to be sunny and clear all week including this weekend. We should all hang out Saturday afternoon after school." 

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Hikari agreed. She then looked up at the sky. "I think you were wrong about the weather, though." 

The boy looked over at Hikari and asked, "Huh, what are you talking about?" 

"Look up there," she said while pointing towards the sky. 

"What the..." 

"It looks like a storm is coming." 

"Yeah, it does." 

"We should hurry and find some shelter before it starts to rain," Hikari suggested. 

The wind then started to rise. Other people were gathering around to see what was going on and staring at the now newly formed cloud that seemed to start forming into some type of a funnel. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hikari said, growing a bit worried. 

"IT LOOKS LIKE A TORNADO IS COMING!!!" a bystander shouted. 

"WE DON'T GET TORNADOES HERE!!" another person said. 

"They're right!" Takeru said, getting the same worried feeling as Hikari. "We _don't_ get Tornadoes here!" 

The wind level started to rise more and more as the strange funnel spun faster and faster. The funnel then went towards Takeru and Hikari. 

"THAT THING IS COMING RIGHT TOWARDS US!!" Hikari shouted. 

"RUN!!!" 

Hikari turned and ran along with Takeru, but a big bright light flashed and blinded them, as if lightening had strcuk right in front of them. 

"Where'd that light come from!!" Takeru asked while sheilding his eyes. 

Before Hikari could respond, she felt herself being sucked up into the weird tornado looking thing. Takeru stared in shock as she yelled for help. He didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, the vortex came towards him but instead of running, he let it take him. He knew this wasn't a normal Tornado funnel nor did he care where he would end up, but he knew something was quite different about it... 

"I can't let her down! I have to save her," Takeru said with determination. He then shouted, "I'm coming, Hikari! Just hang on!" 

He then got pulled in and the tornado disappeared, people staring in shock, wondering what had just happened... 


	5. The Peculiar Predicament of Daisuke; Ken...

*Okay, bare with me here. I bet you're all wondering what the heck is the point of this story so far or what the plot is. Well, one of you actually did mention that and was wondering what the plot of this story was. You _will_ find out eventually. For one, if there weren't so many Chosen Children, we would've got into it already so hang around. ::Getting on hands and knees:: Please, onegai, por favor...okay I'll quit with the begging. (^^);. Oh, I know I should've said this earlier, but I'd like to thank my pal, Gatoman for helping me with the part with Mimi. He corrected my terrible Spanish for it. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read. And as always, I know you get tired of hearing that, I do not own any of these characters or places that you would see or associate with the show, comic, game, cards, etc.* 

Part 5: The Peculiar Predicament of Daisuke; Ken Lends an Ear! 

Daisuke stood in the gym shooting baskets, missing each and every one of them. 

"Stupid Takeru," the boy muttered. "I have to beat him." 

Daisuke, just like Hikari, Ken, and Takeru, was 13 and in seventh grade now. He excelled in Soccer and his school grades were better now thanks to Ken, who just happened to be his best friend. 

He took another shot and missed. He groaned in annoyance. 

Ken noticed Daisuke in the gym. He had just finished on the phone with Takeru, who had told him that he was on his way to the school with their victory dinner. 

"I wonder what's wrong with Daisuke," Ken wondered out aloud. "He's been in that gym an awfully long time." He then shrugged. "Oh well, I might as well go and talk to him, but I'll call Miyako-san first. I should've done that first instead wasting all of my time looking for her. But it's not like I mind or anything." 

He dialed her cell number on his phone. Ken had Miyako's number on speed dial.   
******   
"Hmm, I think this just may be right," Miyako said while typing on the computer. 

::A phone rings:: 

"Hey, Miyako-kun, I think your phone is ringing." 

"So it is," Miyako said not really wanting to answer. 

"Why don't you answer it?" 

"Because I want to work more on this." 

"We can get back to it later," Koushirou told her. "Go on and answer your call. It could be important." 

"You're right. Now where did I put that thing." 

She looked a bit and saw she had it sitting right by the computer she was working on. 

"I wonder who it is." 

"Got me," Miyako shrugged. 

She answered it. 

"Moshi-moshi," the girl answered. 

"Hi there, Miyako-san," the voice on the other end responded. 

"Ken-kun," Miyako responded excitedly. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while since I've been so busy." 

"I know what you mean about being busy," Ken said, understanding Miyako completely. "My Soccer Coach kept me back for a conference to go over a new play, I just got from out of there." 

"That coach of yours is going to wear you and the rest of the team out," Miyako said with concern. 

"It's a living." 

The boy was a bit quiet after that. It was like his mind had blanked out on what he wanted to talk with Miyako about. 

"Ken-kun," the girl said, breaking the deafening silence. 

"Sorry," Ken apologized nervously. He then gulped and spoke up. "So, um, Miyako-san, I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a bite to eat." 

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, wondering if she had heard him right. 

"Well, Takaishi, Hikari-san, Daisuke, and me are going to eat out at that outdoor pizza parlour that's just a little ways from here," the boy explained, his stomach tying itself in knots. He held it with his left hand to help ease that strange feeling. 

"I would love to go," Miyako started. 

"You would," Ken said, sounding very happy. 

"But I have to finish up this stupid program by tomorrow and I keep running into glitch after glitch, problem after problem," Miyako finished. "I still can't figure out why I keep having so many." 

"Oh," the boy said in a disappointed tone. 

"I am really sorry," Miyako apologized. 

"Silly me," Ken said, smacking his forehead. 

"What?" 

"I just remembered something," he said with a nervous laugh. "I meant to ask if you would like to join us down here in the gym." 

"The gym?" 

"Yeah; since Motomiya is so late, Takaishi and Hikari-san decided to bring all of the food back to school. They ordered the biggest pizza they sold!" 

"That _does_ sound inviting," Miyako said with a frown, "but I really have to finish this program, Ken-kun. I'm really sorry." 

There was silence on the other end of the line. Miyako really hated to disappoint Ken so she decided to try and cheer him up some. 

"I _could_ come by later, though," she told him. "Hopefully, you all will still be there." 

"Yeah, hopefully," Ken muttered gloomily. 

"Strange how Daisuke is all late, especially if Hikari-chan is involved," Miyako said. "But then again, he's been acting pretty strange lately anyway I've noticed. It is like he has something against her. Last time I spoke with you we were talking about how Daisuke had been treating her strange lately." 

"Well, I'll leave you alone then, so you can get back to your program," Ken said in a tone a bit gloomier than what it was earlier and his flip-flopping stomach finally calm. "Maybe we can get together some other time." Ken then sighed out in a disappointed manner. "I'll talk with you later." 

"Sure thing," Miyako smiled. "By the way, I don't have to help out at my family's store tonight so I can talk to you then." 

"Okay," Ken said plainly. 

"Okay, I'll call you tonight."   
*****   
Ken hanged up the phone and frowned. 

"She's _always_ busy..."   
******   
"Ichijouji-kun, huh," Koushirou asked, as he saw Miyako putting her phone away. "What's going on? Nothing bad I hope." 

"Nothing much. He wanted me to eat with him, Hikari-chan, Daisuke, and Takeru-kun. I told him I'll join them later," Miyako told him. 'I really hate to disappoint Ken-kun. I really do! Every time he wants to get together or something, I'm always busy. I hope he's not mad or upset with me.' 

"You could go now if you want," Koushirou offered. 

"No way," Miyako told her companion. "I'm going to finish this computer game!" 

"You are very persistent," Koushirou noted. 

Miyako then sighed in annoyance. 

"Why in the _world_ did I promise something like this," the exasperated girl sighed while lying her head face-down on the keyboard. "I have only one day left!"   
******   
Daisuke took another shot and missed. 

"Damnit!!" 

Right at that moment, Ken realized that he really ought to go and talk to his friend. He seemed really stressed. 

"Yo, Daisuke," the boy greeted. 

Daisuke turned to see who it was that had called him. 

"Oh, hi Ken," Daisuke replied dejectedly. 

"So, what's happening," the boy asked, trying to make conversation. 

"Nothing," Daisuke answered quickly. 

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, unconvinced that Daisuke was okay. "You seem a bit stressed." 

"I _said_ that I was fine!" Daisuke snapped at Ken. 

"If you say so," Ken said not really believing him. 

"Why are you here?" Daisuke sighed. 

"I came here to let you know that we are late." 

"Late?" the boy asked in confusion. "Late for what?" 

"We are late for our early, extra-high caloric celebration with Takaishi and Hikari-san," Ken reminded him. "Takaishi just called wondering where we were." 

"Yeah...dinner," Daisuke trailed off, as if he could care less. 

"Hikari-san was very worried about you," Ken said in a sly tone, knowing that would get Daisuke's attention. 

All Daisuke could say was "so," as if he didn't care. He then took the basketball he was shooting with and started to dribble it. 

Ken figured that something had to be wrong. For as long as he'd known Daisuke, he'd always had a crush on Hikari. Normally, something like that would've made Daisuke happy, knowing that Hikari was concerned about him. 

"Okay Motomiya," Ken said sternly, grabbing the basketball from him, "spill it! I know how you like Hikari-san and I just said that she was worried about you! Your acting like you don't care just isn't like you! I've noticed that and so has Miyako-san! It seems as if you have something against Hikari-san!" 

Daisuke frowned, he hadn't realized he had been so obvious. 

"_Well_," Ken demanded. 

"I don't hate Hikari-chan," Daisuke uttered quietly. 

"I never said that you did. You just act as if you're holding some type of a grudge towards her and I don't understand why. Is there something you aren't telling me?" 

"I don't have anything against her," Daisuke said, taking the basketball away from Ken. 

He turned his back to Ken and started shooting baskets again. 

"Daisuke..." 

"You don't know what it's like to like someone who doesn't feel the same way back," Daisuke responded suddenly. 

"Huh?" 

"I didn't mean to make it seem as if I was holding a grudge against Hikari-chan," Daisuke said, his back still to Ken, "I just rather not be around her right now. I only did the study group thing because I knew it would be helpful and my parents, for once in their lives, are proud of me because of my grades and aren't thinking of me as 'their stupid son.'" 

*Note: In the original ep where Daisuke introduced Ken to his folks, his father did pretty much say that Daisuke was "stupid," but in the sense of his schoolwork never being all that great. When they found out he knew Ken, his father said, "You can help my stupid son with his school work," or something along the lines of that.* 

"I still don't understand why you don't want to be around Hikari-san," Ken said in a perplexed manner. 

"Because it's obvious she has no interest in me what-so-ever!" 

"That's all?" Ken asked in disbelief. 

"It's starting to hurt, Ken," Daisuke said, as if he were about to cry. "Unless I was more like _TZ_, I would have a better chance with her." 

"What do you mean? The two aren't together, you know! You can still get with her." 

Daisuke stopped shooting baskets and turned towards Ken. He then said, "I lost her when _he_ moved here!" 

"Well, they are good friends," Ken reminded Daisuke. "Wasn't Takaishi friends with Hikari-san before you became friends with her?" 

"You still don't get it," Daisuke said as if he were stressed out. "It really _bothers_ me to see her with Takeru! She's _always_ with him! It never really bothered me before, but it does now! Before he came back a few years ago, she used to always hang with me, but now she hardly _associates_ with me because she's always with Takeru or she either hangs around me along _with_ Takeru. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Takeru or anything like that, I just wish, I guess, I was more like him so that Hikari-chan could pay some attention to me and not think of me as 'just a friend!'" 

"Is that why you are shooting hoops? To try and improve your game so that you can beat Takaishi?" 

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded. "And to relieve some stress." 

"You aren't Takeru" Ken told him. "You have to realize that." 

"Tell me something I _don't_ already know," Daisuke scoffed. "If I were him, I'd be happier right now." 

"Hikari-san, or any girl for that matter, should like you for the way that you are," Ken explained. "You shouldn't have to change for anybody! If Hikari-san doesn't see that, then maybe she isn't the girl for you if you think she's interested in Takaishi." 

Daisuke frowned. Ken had a feeling that Daisuke hadn't really taken in what he had just told him. 

"You know," Ken started, "there are plenty of fish in the sea, or so the saying goes." 

"I just need the right bait to hook that fish," Daisuke said while tossing the basketball up and down, "and the only fish that I'm after is Hikari-chan." 

"You're one of the most popular guys in school and lots of girls admire you...probably," Ken said, in hopes of getting his mind off of Hikari. 

"Who cares," Daisuke stubbornly responded. "It's the girl that I think I've fallen in love with that I want the attention from." 

'He's worse off than I thought. The reason he has been avoiding Hikari-san is because his heart is broken. I bet she doesn't even realize it.' 

"I hate to make everyone worry," Daisuke said, putting the basketball up. "I guess I'll go down there now." 

"You don't have to," Ken informed him. "They are bringing it here." 

Daisuke frowned. 

"Look, I know how you feel, a little, but you can't just not associate with Hikari-san just because you feel as if you lost her to somebody else," Ken said, lots of concern in his voice. "The two are just really good friends." 

"How could _you_ know how I feel," Daisuke spat. "You've never had a thing for a girl like I have. I think my crush on her has turned to love." 

"Well, I know how you feel about the being ignored by someone you admire part, somewhat," Ken muttered quickly. 

"Excuse me," the boy asked. "I didn't catch what you said." 

"Um, how did you and Hikari-san meet anyway for you to like her so much?" 

The boy sat down on the gym floor. Seeing this, Ken followed suit and sat down as well. He figured that this story was going to be quite long. When Ken was comfortable, Daisuke nodded to him and started to tell the long story of how he and Hikari had first met. 

"Well, I first met her when I was about nine years old. We were paired up for a school project and we got along pretty well. The two of us started talking about soccer and I told her that I was going to try out for the team. At the time, I was already in Odaiba Elementary's Soccer Club. She said that she was going to be at the tryouts too, but she was only planning on watching." 

Daisuke paused a bit as he continued with the next part of his story, trying his best to remember every single detail so he wouldn't leave anything out. 

"That afternoon I was trying out for our Elementary School's Soccer Team. I practiced and I practiced so that I could show the coach that I was ready for anything he threw at me. I wanted to play just as well as the great Yagami Taichi-senpai I had heard so much about, not to mention that I had seen him play. He was the best player I had ever seen! He was in the Soccer Club with me and he was always very nice to me. He was also the one who encouraged me to buy the goggles I wore before he gave me his. While at the try-outs, I saw Hikari-chan and she wished me good luck." 

The boy trailed off a bit and started to frown at what happened to him next. 

"Daisuke, is something wrong?" 

The boy shook his head and continued on with his story. 

"During the try-outs, these sixth grade boys started to bully me just because they were older. They kept telling me that I was worthless and that a runt like me didn't belong on their team. It wasn't _my_ fault that I was small for my age." 

"I will never understand the ways of bullies," Ken said, shaking his head in disgust. "What happened next?" 

"Hikari-chan came up and defended me. She told them that I had just as much of a chance of making the team as they did. I got teased badly after that too, but I was happy because no one had ever come to my defense before." 

"That was very nice of her." 

Daisuke nodded and continued. 

"After the try-outs, I got into a fight with one of the bullies. I lost, of course. I couldn't compare with a 12 year old. Hikari-chan and some other people surrounded us as we fought. I don't remember what happened too much after that, but the fight was broken up. Hikari-chan then helped me and said that I did a good job at the try-outs and we walked to our homes. Since we ended up at her apartment complex fist, she asked if I wanted to stay for a snack or a drink. I accepted the invitation." 

"Even back then, Hikari-san was nice." 

"Her mom made some lemonade and gave us some cookies. We talked for a while and felt that it was funny how we always had the same classes together. Even _before_ I really associated with her when we were nine," Daisuke said with a laugh. "Apparently, we had always had the same classes together and just didn't know it. After the lemonade, I thanked her mother and left to go home." 

Daisuke started to get a spaced out look on his face as he continued his story. 

"After I got home, I couldn't get her off of my mind! I kept thinking about how she had stood up for me and how she was a good friend. Year in and year out, I started to admire her more and more. By the time fifth grade came around and I was 11, I was _convinced_ that Hikari-chan was my girlfriend or either maybe one day she will be since she was the only other girl that I thought about constantly." 

Ken continued to listen attentively. He found the entire story, so far, quite interesting. 

"Thinking back now, I feel rather stupid since I would go around saying that she was 'my girl.' I know that wasn't the best impression in the world to make." Daisuke frowned at that and continued on. "Hikari-chan also helped to build up my confidence back when I tried out for the team. I just knew that I would flunk right out." 

"What did she say to help build up your confidence?" 

"She said that I was a good player, only not as good as her older brother. She convinced me to believe in myself and to keep trying. The funny thing is, is that I didn't realize that her family name was Yagami and that her older brother was none other than Taichi-senpai! He was the one who broke up the fight that day. I didn't notice, though, because I was trying not to think of the pain that I was in. When Hikari-chan and I left the soccer field, he had already gone off with Sora-san and other members from the Soccer Club and he wasn't home when we reached the Yagami home." 

Ken laughed at that. 

"Seems that you and Hikari-san were pretty good friends." 

Daisuke then got a dark look about his face as he finished the last part of his story. 

"Yes, we were until one of the worst things happened," Daisuke said in an annoyed tone. "Takeru shows up! After that, things changed. The way Hikari-chan laughs with him, is the way she used to laugh with me whenever we would hang out together. It's just a terrible feeling, being rejected." 

*Note: I know, I know, he didn't meet Tai that way, well, he DID meet him in the Soccer club, but anyway I hate that Daisuke only likes Hikari because she's Tai's sister theory.* 

"Wow, what a history," Ken whistled. "Hikari-san was the first girl to treat you nice. I guess something like that _would_ have some sort of an impact." 

"Ken, I don't know what to do," the boy sighed. "It's just that _every_ time I see her, it hurts me because I just think of her with Takeru. It's like I have to force myself to say hello to her whenever I see her." 

"I just don't know what to say to something like that," Ken said, feeling a bit useless. 

"Don't," the goggle-headed boy said, cutting him off. "I know Takeru has a thing for Hikari-chan too. Maybe he didn't in the beginning, but it's obvious that he does now!" 

Ken shuffled uneasily. He knew it was true, he just never said anything about it. 

"You haven't noticed the way he would stare at her?!?" Daisuke asked in disbelief. "The way he's extra nice to her, always trying to comfort her when she's upset!! I can't compete with that!" 

Ken just sat there, trying to think of something to tell his friend and to cheer him up. 

'I'm glad that Ken is here. He's a really good friend and telling somebody about why I was feeling so rotten feels good because it's less stress on me. I'm glad Ken is my best friend.' 

"I still think you're overreacting, but like you said, I can't compare what I'm going through with what you're going through," Ken said. "My problem is nothing like yours." 

"I didn't say that." 

"Um...well..er," Ken started to blush. 

"What problems are _you_ having," Daisuke asked, giving him a crafty look, standing up. "_Girl_ problems?" 

"What makes you say that," Ken asked nervously. 

"_Aha_!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You _are_ having a girl problem! C'mon, who's the girl and what's the problem!" 

Before Ken could answer, he felt strange, like something was about to happen. Ken then felt wind. 

"Did you feel that," Ken asked, getting alert, standing up. 

"Uh-uh, Ichijouji, don't try to change the subject now," Daisuke smirked. "I spilled my guts, now it's your turn." 

"No, seriously," Ken insisted. 

The wind started to rise. This time Daisuke felt it too. 

"Did someone leave the window open or something," Daisuke asked, trying to keep his long hair from out of his face. 

"No," Ken said while looking up. "The windows are all closed!" 

"Then where is that wind coming from?" 

The two boys then noticed the basket Daisuke was using was starting to glow and a vortex was forming from the hoop. 

"This doesn't look good," Ken said. 

The vortex glowed and grew, which caused Ken and Daisuke to try and run and get out of there. Somehow, the gym doors closed by themselves and ended up locked. 

"SINCE WHEN DO DOORS CLOSE ON THEIR OWN AND LOCK THEMSELVES!!" Daisuke screamed in panic. 

"Who cares about that now, we have to get out of here!" 

The vortex inched closer and closer to them and a bright light filled the room... 

"Ahh, that light," Daisuke said while shielding his eyes. 

"Where is it coming from," Ken shouted, also covering his eyes. 

Before either one of them could make another statement about all that was happening, they were both sucked into the vortex... 


	6. The Tennis Practice of Sora and Taichi!

Here is part six for ya and it's about Sora and Tai, no kidding from the title, right? lol Let's see, how many Chosens are left now, three? Wow, we're getting there. I hope you are enjoying this so far. One person asked how much did I dream. Well, everything you all have read so far, I dreamt, minus the _very_ first part of this story. When it comes to what actually happened in that part, I just added more to it. The only thing that I really dreamt was how everyone got zapped, what they were doing before they got zapped, where they ended up, and who they ended up with, not all of this conflicting stuff, like Daisuke being upset and avoiding Kari or the stuff with Aina, or Mimi being homesick and wanting to be there for Sora to help her with her problem, etc. Even Yama's secret wasn't in my dream. I just thought that up; well, I _did_ get inspired from the latest Japanese eps. ^^; 

Something else, if I haven't mentioned it already, originally Ken wasn't even _in_ my dream but I was like, no way! You can't have a Digific with everyone and _not_ have Ken! lol. I also like the way him and Daisuke get along. Ken is probably one of the few Chosens that really respects him. Well, just to let you know, look out for part seven, Jou is next. Now I do not own anything Digimon related so you can't sue me because I said it. ::Nelson laugh::   
****   
Part 6: The Tennis Practice of Sora and Taichi! 

"Take that," Taichi cried, hitting the tennis ball back at his opponent. 

"You think I would miss such an easy shot," Sora laughed, smacking the tennis ball hard right back. 

"I'm going to beat you if it kills me," Taichi breathed out, returning the serve. 

"I don't want you to die on me now," Sora teased, hitting it back. 

Taichi dived for the tennis ball, but missed it. 

"Point goes to Takenouchi," their Tennis coach announced. "The score is now 40-30. Takenouchi needs only one more hit to win this game." 

"I won't let you win," Taichi said with determination. 

"You know I will," Sora laughed confidently. "I have beaten you two times already and it is still my serve!" 

Taichi and Sora are now both 16 years old and in their first year of Odaiba High, grade 10. Taichi still played Soccer, but decided to play a little Tennis too. Sora talked him into joining the Tennis Club. He was an average player, not great like he was at Soccer. Sora was in the Tennis Club at Odaiba High and did great with it. She was honestly starting to like Tennis more so than Soccer. 

Taichi was a bit taller, but still slightly shorter than Yamato and about the same size as Takeru, but not by much. His hair was still big and could still be a little naive at times. 

Sora was prettier now and nicely figured. Lots of boys at their school would stare in awe at the girl's grace and beauty, even the third year boys. Both Taichi and Sora never had trouble getting dates for dances or other occasions, but neither one of them dated, supposedly. 

Taichi was helping Sora practice for her Tennis Match that upcoming Saturday afterschool, which is why the two were playing, getting in some last minute practice. 

Sora served the ball, but Taichi hit it back. Sora then whacked it hard and it went soaring past Taichi, giving her the winning point. 

"Game goes to Takenouchi!"   


"Yeah," the young girl cheered, pumping her fist up into the air. Taichi walked over to the middle of the court, Sora did so as well.  


"Wow, good game," Taichi managed to say, trying to catch his breath, his hand out. "You've been practicing!" 

"Yep, I sure have." She accepted the handshake. "I have to get ready for my big match this weekend." 

He gave her a playful look. "You know you owe me, right?"   


"I know, I know. You help me with my Tennis, and I practice Soccer with you." 

"Hey, you two, I have to head on in," their coach informed the two, making his way over to where the two were. "You guys can keep on playing if you would like." 

"Yes, Akuma-san." 

"You two keep that up and we'll get into the tournament for sure," Mr. Akuma said proudly. "Especially you, Miss Takenouchi. Your skills are quite amazing. I'm so glad to have you in our club this year, as well as you, Mr. Yagami." 

The two bowed and, once again, thanked him for his kind words. 

"Okay, I'm going now, school let out a while ago and I have a few things to take care of. You can only stay for about a half hour longer before everything is closed up. Don't forget to hit the showers and to take off your Tennis uniforms before you leave." 

"Yes sir." 

"Keep on practicing now," Mr. Akuma called to them as he walked off, leaving Taichi and Sora on the tennis court. 

"So, Taichi, are you up for another game?" 

"Sure, I could use the extra practice." 

The two started to play again. 

"Taichi, what time is it?" 

He looked over at the clock tower. "About 4:45," he said, dribbling the tennis ball with his racket. "Why do you want to know?" 

"Um, no reason," the girl said with a blush.  


Taichi, deciding not to waste anymore time, threw the tennis ball up and hit it fiercly, causing the ball to soar over the net. Sora swung, but missed.  


"I'm sorry, let's try again."  


Taichi nodded and made another excellent serve, but Sora continued to miss as she kept staring over at the clocktower.  


"C'mon Sora," Taichi argued, "I want a challenge!" 

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just have to hurry up and get out of here, that's all." 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the big haired boy asked. 

"No reason," Sora said, trying to get off of the subject. "How about we quit for the day? I _am_ a bit tired." 

"Yeah, sure," Taichi agreed, wondering why Sora had gone from an elite player to a distracted one. 

Sora went and took her water bottle from her bag. Taichi did the same. She kept staring at the time, Taichi noticed. 

"Since when did you become Miss Punctuality," Taichi joked. 

"You're silly." 

"Then how come you're so obsessed with the time?" 

"I just have to be someplace by 5:30 is all." 

"Where?" 

"Why are you so concerned," Sora snapped at him. 

"_Sorry_," the boy apologized. "I didn't know you were so private. You normally tell me everything." 

"Well, it _is_ private," Sora said, calming down some. "And one day, I hope to share this with you." 

Taichi sighed. He knew what was going on and why Sora was so willing to rush off. 

'I wonder what's up and why hasn't she told me about it yet. It's not like I don't already know. She should just come clean with me. I know of her secret dates that she runs off for every other day. If _only_ she would confess! It's driving me crazy! I need to try and get it out of her; get her to admit it.' 

"Taichi," Sora called, noticing how quiet Taichi had become, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," the boy lied. "I was just wondering about something." 

"What about?" the girl asked, taking another sip from her water bottle. 

"Yamato." 

The girl nearly choked on her water. After giving off a small cough, she asked, "What _about_ him?" 

"Yamato has been acting weird lately. Have you noticed?" He gave Sora a knowing look, as if he already knew what the answer was going to be before she would give one. This made the girl feel a bit apprehensive. "He is always running off, even on days where he doesn't have a practice with his band. Any idea why?" 

"I haven't the slightest idea," the girl squeaked out uneasily. 

"Whatever," Taichi said, ignoring the fact that Sora had once again lied to him. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" 

"Nothing much." She regained her composure, not wanting to give off that she was currently nervous. "Just participating in that Tennis Match on Saturday afternoon and attending the concert of Yamato and his band this Saturday night." 

The girl then smiled happily, thinking about her match. 

"I am _so_ glad that we are playing singles instead of doubles! It's hard to find the perfect partner, you know?" 

"Yeah, don't I know it." He heaved out a loud, gloomy sigh. "You think you found the right person and you know you're the right person for them but you find out that you aren't right for them since they already made their choice, even if they don't realize that the other person is the right choice." 

"Ex_cuse_ me?"   


"Nothing, nothing." 

"Why did you ask anyway?" Sora asked. "You _are_ coming to my match, aren't you?" 

"I wouldn't miss it!" He gave the girl a big grin. "How about I take you out afterwards?" 

"Cool, me and the whole team?!" Sora exclaimed, surprised at the soccer player's offer. "That's really nice of you, but---" 

"No, no! I was thinking along the lines of just you and me, not the entire team." He laughed and put his hand behind his head. "I'm not rich you know." 

'I can't let him do that. I have my date on Saturday after the game. I really should tell Taichi what's going on as well as the others.' 

"Sora?" 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that." 

Sora looked down at the ground and remained quiet for a while. She then looked up and faced Taichi. She felt that he of all people should know of her secret. 

"Taichi," the girl started, speaking slowly, "I have something to tell you. My real reason as to why I am in such a hurry." 

"What is it?" the boy asked. 'She's about to make me feel worse. I already know what she's going to say. She is dating someone that I know well. Why him, though? Why not me? We have been through so much more together than she has with him. I have known her longer and we even hanged out together before we moved from Hikarigaoka (Heighton View Terrace)! She is the only person I knew from there before that battle with Parrotmon and Greymon. We have more of a history together than she does with him.'  


"Wait, I can't tell you yet," Sora said, stopping herself. "I'll have to wait. It wouldn't be fair to him. We promised to tell together." 

The girl stood up and picked up her gym bag, tossing the strap over her right shoulder. 

"Well, I better get going." She turned her back to Taichi, almost regrettably, and started to walk off. 'I am already late and I have to shower, and do my hair, and get dressed, and...' 

Not wanting to let the girl go without having her confess, Taichi ran up to her and held her back. "Sora, wait!" 

"Huh, wha?" She noticed that Taichi was holding her arm. 

"Stop, I know what is going on with you and I already know what your secret is." He let go of her arm and stared down at the ground. "Takeru and I figured it out. As a matter of fact, he already knew and he told me. He didn't know at the time that he wasn't supposed to. He was coming over to get an assignment from Hikari and to see if she wanted to hang out with him, but she wasn't home because she was hanging out with a friend from school, so we started talking and he brought it up. He then went home, but later on that day, he called me back, telling me that I wasn't even supposed to have known so I told him that I'll go along with this charade until someone confesses and to keep him out of trouble." 

"What?" Sora said in disbelief. 'He told?'   


It was starting to get dark and _very_ windy. 

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sora stated quickly, trying to walk off again.  


Taichi ran after the girl and stood in front of the anxious girl. A look of deceit on his face. "Sora, stop making a fool out of me!" 

"Make a fool of you?" She shook her head at him. "I would _never_ do that!" 

"I know what's going on!" 

"A storm is coming," Sora said, noticing the dark clouds and the unusual high winds. "We should get inside!" 

"There you go again, trying to change the subject," Taichi said, refusing to leave until the matter was resolved. He had taken Sora's secrets for the very last time. "I know that you're dating---" 

"No, Taichi, I'm serious," she interrupted. 

Taichi looked up and saw all of the storm clouds forming overhead. The wind was so strong now, his normally up in the air hair was blown back. "Well, it _does_ look like a storm is coming. I guess we can talk inside. Let's go." 

All of a sudden, just like with Hikari and Takeru, a weird funnel started to form and a big light flashed. 

"This is no ordinary storm," Sora said. 

She was right. It was like a tornado was forming and there was lightening striking everywhere. One bolt seemed to strike far off into the distance near where Yamato's father worked, the Fuji TV station. 

The strange looking funnel then sent out more lightening bolts and one of them struck Sora, causing her to scream. Taichi stared in shock as he saw the lightening strike Sora while the funnel seemed to pull her in. Before he could think of what to do next, the same exact thing happened to him. He saw Sora and tried to reach out to her, but he just couldn't and both ended up separated... 


	7. The Science Project of Jou! (Revised)

*Hi everyone. Here's part 7, hope you enjoy it. Now, I know you probably thought that the last part with Tai and Sora was lame. I know I did, well, too bad! Nya! lol. Well, read on and hopefully, it'll get better. Let's see now, we have 2 more DDs left after this, Matt and Iori. You're almost finished with the basics and will soon be getting into the plot! Give yourselves a hand! Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters and/or places normally seen on the show, in the manga, etc.* 

Part 7: The Science Project of Jou! 

"I hate writing big reports," Jou muttered in annoyance. "I'll never finish all of this research in time!" 

Jou, now 17, was sitting in his school's library. He was the only person there, with the exception of the librarian behind the desk. He still went to a private school, one that holds all grades, Junior High and High School students. Because of this, Jou didn't have to worry about High School entrance exams like the others, but he made up for that with all of the difficult school work that was expected of him from his instructors. 

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," a girl giggled playfully. "Don't wear yourself out, Kido." 

The boy looked up to see who had addressed him. "Oh, hi Malissa." 

Sixteen year old Malissa Smith was a good friend of Jou's, actually a love interest to him, but he was just too shy to ask her out. The American girl moved from Florida to Odaiba about a year ago with her family because of her mother's job. Her mother was a doctor and her father was a lawyer, and the two became pretty good friends. She had long, dark brown hair and pretty clear brown eyes that Jou simply loved. She wore a blue skirt with a matching navy blue shirt with a red tie, your typical school uniform. She was very nice and she also enjoyed playing sports. Her favourite being Volleyball. 

Out of the other Chosen Children currently living in Japan, Jou was now the most fluent in English, Ken coming in second. Miyako, Iori, and Koushirou would come next, but they just knew enough to get by and Koushirou was better at reading and translating it than actually speaking it, same as Iori. Out of all of them, though, Mimi was the _most_ fluent in English seeing as how she lives in America which required her to learn it. 

*Note: In my fics, Ken is fluent in English, (I know he isn't. Actually, we don't know if he is or not, I'm just saying he is), as well as Spanish (as we already know from his adventure in Mexico, he knows it), so don't flame me. Oh and Iori _did_ know how to write out a sign in English, so I decided to make it so that he learned some English over the past two years. There you go, a logical explanation.* 

"Are you still working on that report of yours?" 

He nodded. 

"Why did that Science teacher of mine pick such a difficult topic," Jou groaned. "Why in the world does she have to be so illogical!" 

"To challenge you," the girl smiled at him. "You are one of the smartest students in your class. She's just trying to intimidate you and show you up. As smart as you are, you could teach the class yourself!" She laughed a bit. "I bet it's really bugging crabby old Professor Tomiya." 

"Thanks," the boy said, his spirits lifting a bit. 

"It's getting late, Jou, why not give it a rest? School let out almost two hours ago." 

Jou stared up at the girl, really wanting to take her up on her offer, but he knew he had to finish his research first. 

"Gomen, but I _really_ have to finish this." 

"Okay, but at _least_ have dinner with me later on," she offered. "I could whip something up. Some fine American Cuisine and I won't take no for an answer, Jou Kido!" She gave him a playful smile. "My mom and dad are going out tonight and my 10-year-old brother, James, is going to stay over at a friend's house from school since my parents are going out and my 14-year-old sister, Jerri, is going to the movies and to a sleepover with her friends, so I'll have the place all to myself. I would hate to sit around there alone; besides, you can finish your paper there." 

"Okay, okay," Jou finally agreed. "I'll join you for dinner." 

The boy then frowned, remembering something.  


"Oh, wait...I can't." 

"Cram school, right?" 

He nodded. 

"How on earth do you do it," the girl asked in amazement. "How do you go to regular school and then go to a cram school!" 

"I've always gone, ever since I was in my final years of Elementary School, so it's no big deal to me now." 

"In America, we don't have cram schools, but we do have summer schools and that's normally for students who are making up courses they failed during the year, or those who want to get ahead of their class," she told him. "C'mon, just miss one day, Jou." 

"But... " 

"Please?" 

Jou looked up at her, he just couldn't say no and smiled. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to miss one day of lectures and practice college entrance exams." 

"That's the spirit! Rest a bit." 

"Okay, but I have to look up one more thing," he said while taking out a piece of paper with a call number written on it. 

"What's that?" 

"I have to find this Biology book before I can leave," he told her. "I'm sure in there, I can actually find out who discovered how the blood flows and circulates throughout the body." 

"Okay," she nodded. 

'Of all the lousy topics, The History of Blood Flow! That's nowhere _near_ normal for a report topic!' 

"Doesn't this place freak you out a little?" She shook slightly, as if cold. "This library looks like something you would see in an old monster movie based on the 1800s! You know, one of those spooky old Dracula type movies." 

"I never really thought about it much," the boy laughed, "but thinking about it now, it _does_ seem quite old." 

Malissa grabbed the paper in Jou's hand, reading off the call number. "Are you sure about this book? That's in the most isolated and secluded part of the library." 

"I can handle looking up a book," he assured her. "I'll be fine." 

The girl smiled at Jou. She really did admire his mature attitude. 

"Hey Jou, how long have we been friends now?" 

"About a year." 

"A _wonderful_ year if you ask me. I can't believe that my family and I have lived here for an _entire_ year! I'm so glad that my parents put my sister and me in this school. We would've never met you!" 

Jou blushed a bit. 

"I just knew I wouldn't make any friends here, but you were nice enough to try," she said, thinking back to that time. "We also were right here in this library when we first met." 

"I was studying for my Advanced Chemistry exam when I saw you," Jou said, remembering the time quite well. "You seemed to be a bit down, so I decided to introduce myself. It would've been rude not to." 

That was part of the reason Jou introduced himself to the girl. He had seen her around the campus and was instantly attracted to her. He told Koushirou of his problem and he encouraged him to associate with her the next time he saw her... 

Flashback 

The phone rang in the Izumi home. The phone didn't ring long though, and was answered immediately. 

"Hello, Koushirou here," the voice responded. 

"Hey Koushirou, what's up." 

"Wow, the scientific genius finally has some free time to call!" the computer genius joked. 

"Very funny." 

"So, what's the problem," Koushirou asked while fiddling with his computer. "Do you need help with your computer homework again?" 

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Jou trailed off while fiddling with the telephone cord. "I just need some, advice," he said, skepticism in his voice. 

"Advice?" Koushirou asked in surprise. "From _me_?" 

"Yeah," Jou said, still nervous as ever. "I need advice about girls." 

"Shouldn't you be asking Taichi-san or Yamato-san about something like that?" Koushirou asked, puzzled as to why his older friend would ask him for such advice. "They have more experience with girls than I do, _way_ more in fact. Even Takeru-kun and Daisuke-kun have more experience than I do and they are both younger than me. I have never even been out with a girl." 

"I would rather not talk to them about this," Jou stated seriously. "They would probably exaggerate or tease me or something; besides, you are more mature than they are." 

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Koushirou smirked. 

"Besides, other than Gomamon and Iori-kun, you are my best friend out of all of us Chosens and I feel really close to you guys," Jou explained. "Sure I have my regular friends and acquaintances from school, but I still feel as if I can tell you all anything." 

"You are right about that."   


He too felt that he could share more with his Chosen friends than with others. 

"So, what kind of advice could I offer you? I am no expert on this particular subject, but I will try to help out as much as I possibly can." 

"Well," Jou began, "there is this new girl at my school and..."

He continued to describe her to him and Koushirou whistled to himself. He felt that this girl was very pretty. 

"She sounds like a very nice person," Koushirou complimented. 

"I always see her in the library by herself," Jou continued. "I don't know how I should approach her or anything." 

"Maybe my computer could bring up some information on what you should do." 

"Koushirou, I'm serious!"   


"Just kidding around," Koushirou laughed with a sweat drop as he put the browser window back down on his computer. He wasn't joking, he was going to literally go through a search engine for advice.  


"So, what do you suggest I do?" 

The redhead thought for a moment - wishing he could just look it up on the net - and snapped his fingers. Jou heard the snap. 

"Did you come up with something?" 

"I think I have," Koushirou responded assuredly. 

"What's the advice," Jou asked eagerly. "I want to know what you think!" 

"My advice to you is to just try and talk to her," Koushirou said as if he were an expert on the subject. "Don't ask her out or anything, get to know her a bit. Try being her friend if she is as new as you say she is. I'm sure she could use a good friend right now instead of a boyfriend and let nature run its course. Eventually, your relationship will blossom. After the two of you become _really_ good friends, then try asking her out and see if it was meant to be." 

Jou's jaw dropped from the advice he had just received. He was not only surprised that the advice was good, but he was even _more_ so surprised that the advice had come from Koushirou. 

"Where in the world did you get that from!!"   


"I was watching Romantic Teen Soap Operas with Miyako-kun again," Koushirou responded bashfully. 

"_Again_?!?" Jou asked. The boy then started to laugh hysterically at the thought. "_You_?!? _Soap_ Operas!?!" 

"Let's not tell anyone about that now," Koushirou said with a sweat drop. 

"Why on earth would you watch Soap Operas," Jou asked, still laughing at the thought of his younger friend watching soap operas. 

"Miyako-kun wanted to watch them when she was over here so I said sure." 

Jou was still surprised and almost wish he hadn't have asked since Koushirou started to ramble on and on about how he had fallen victim to Soap Operas. 

"On the show she had me watching, Takeshi-san just tried what I suggested to you a while ago and now he and that exchange student from Australia, Meagan-san, are hitting it off right now, but his friend Ami-san likes him, but to make that worse, the best friend of Takeshi-san, Ryo-san, likes Meagan-san, but he is dating Ami-san! The two are dating, but Ami-san just doesn't like him, but Ami-san isn't really dating Ryo-san, but his twin brother Ryu-san." 

Koushirou took in a deep breath and continued on. 

"They look exactly alike, Ryo-san and Ryu-san, but the bad thing about Meagan-san is that Takeshi-san doesn't like Meagan-san too much anymore and has eyes for a girl named Kiki-kun who is the younger sister of Meagan-san!" 

Jou was just about to speak up, but Koushirou didn't give him the chance to. 

"But that isn't all!" Koushirou continued, excitement in his voice. "The mother of Kiki-kun and Meagan-san is getting sick and they don't know why. It's because she's a psychic and can read fortunes. She is getting sick because she senses something bad is going to happen to Meagan-san. I can't wait to see what happens next!" 

"Um, yeah," Jou said, his eyes closed like slits, along with a sweat drop. 

"The show Marmalade Boy is good too," Koushirou said, getting started again. "Man, Miki-san and her boy problems! Her best guy friend, Ginta, has a _terrible_ crush on her, can't admit it though, but she has mixed feelings about him, especially with the history those two have. She has a thing for her new brother, Yuu too. Oh, I bet you're wondering about how she can like her brother." 

Jou was about to say, "No, not really," but Koushirou beat him to it once again. 

"Well, in the first episode, the parents of Miki-san said that they didn't love each other anymore and said that they each found somebody else, another married couple and they were going to swap partners and this couple had a son her age; this boy was Yuu. Yuu also ended up transferring to the same school as Miki and is living with her. As a matter of fact, all the parents are there. Miki doesn't agree to the swapping arrangement and thinks they're all nuts. Yuu just didn't care what his parents did." 

"Koushirou?" 

"Right now, nobody else knows that Miki and Yuu are steps and live in the same house, except for the best friend of Miki. Oh, and speaking of her best friend, she has some problems too. Her name is Meiko and she doesn't date or anything like that and she is quite popular as well as pretty and that's considered strange. But Yuu finds out that she is in a relationship with her teacher, Namura-san! Oh, they're all High Schoolers by the way. Yuu caught them making out in the library, but he was the only one who saw them. He was working on an assignment and was looking for a book and heard the two and he saw them kissing. Well, actually, Yuu was hiding out from Ginta. He really dislikes Yuu so far and considers him a rival since Ginta has such strong feelings for Miki. Meiko and Namura-san thought the library was empty. To make it even funnier, to make sure no one would see him, he snuck in through the window." 

"Kooooshirou." 

"After they were finished, he came out, oh Namura-san had left already, and told Meiko that he wasn't going to say anything. I feel sorry for Ginta right now though." 

"Koushirou!" 

"When it was his turn to stay back for classroom duty along with Miki, Ginta took a chance and kissed her. Boy was _that_ a mistake! She smacked him and ran off.. Now their friendship hasn't been the same since. Oh, and don't get me started about Arimi, the ex girlfriend of Yuu who just shows up unexpectedly." 

Jou sweat dropped - still surprised that Koushirou ignored him when trying to get his attention - pretending he didn't hear what Koushirou had just said or the bits he could get since he was rambling the entire time, putting most of his words together. 

"That sounds interesting, Koushirou," he lied, "but I---" 

"Ooh, it ought to be coming on soon," the boy exclaimed, interrupting Jou. "I can't wait to see what is going to happen! Oh _why_ didn't I watch this show when it originally aired all those years ago!" 

Jou blinked dumbfoundedly. 'He sounds as if he actually _enjoys_ watching Soap Operas!'   


He then shook off his thoughts and spoke to Koushirou again, hopefully to get off of the subject of Soap Operas. 

"Maybe I should try what you suggested," he said. "She _does_ look as if she could use a friend." 

"Bingo," Koushirou cheered. "What a per_fect_o idea!" 

"What," Jou asked, a what in the world expression on his face. 

The boy started to sweat nervously and started to defend himself. 

"I mean prodigious," he quickly corrected himself. "That's a pro_di_gious idea! I didn't say anything else!" He started to laugh nervously. "I am sure that will help you out some." He then muttered, 'Now if I could only follow my own advice.' 

"Hey, do you think you will ever try that advice yourself?" 

"I already am," he muttered. 

"What did you say?" 

Koushirou, once again, went back to defending himself, denying everything. 

"Nothing," the boy said, perspiring even more from embarassment. "I didn't say anything!" 

"_Sure_ you didn't," Jou said in a sarcastic manner. "I am certain I heard you say 'I already am,' which means you _do_ have an interest in something other than your computer." 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Koushirou denied. 

Jou ignored this and continued to interrogate his young friend. 

"Who is it?" Jou asked. "Tell me! I won't tell anyone." 

"I don't know if I should," Koushirou said shyly. 

Jou then smirked evilly and got an idea to get Koushirou to talk. 

"If you don't tell me, Koushirou, I will tell Taichi that you watch Sappy Teen Soap Operas and actually _enjoy_ them!" 

"NO, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT," the boy pleaded. "DON'T TELL TAICHI-SAN THAT!! HE'LL NEVER LET ME HEAR THE END OF IT!!" 

"What makes you think that _I_ won't," Jou laughed. 

Koushirou whimpered. 

"Calm down, Koushirou," his laughter subsiding. "You know what, you don't even _have_ to tell me who the person is." 

"I don't?" 

"I already figured it out!" 

"You have?" 

"I sure have and it's pretty obvious," Jou pointed out. "You just said 'Bingo' and 'Perfecto' a while ago and neither one of those is your usual catch phrase." 

Koushirou laughed nervously and fearfully. 

"Don't worry," Jou said, noticing the fear in Koushirou's laugh. "Your secret is safe with me." 

Koushirou sighed out in relief. 

"I'll keep the Soap Opera one secret too," he said, laughing a bit. "I'll _try_ to keep my mouth shut about that!" 

"You _truly_ promise not to tell about the Soap Operas?" Koushirou asked, making sure that Jou was indeed true and sincere about his promise. "Miyako-kun already promised not to tell if I watched with her." 

"Yeah, I promise," Jou said again. "Besides, I don't think Taichi would even believe me if I told him." 

"Thanks a lot, Jou-san," Koushirou said in a grateful tone. "You are a very good friend and you sound truly sincere with your promise." 

"No problem, but a note of advice, don't make yourself so obvious about your crush if you don't want anyone to know about it. Just by this conversation I figured out who it was." 

"Good idea," Koushirou said with a nervous blush. 

"I hope I can get the nerve to introduce myself to Malissa," Jou said suddenly. 

"I am sure that you will do fine, Jou-san." 

A knock was then heard on Koushirou's bedroom door so he told Jou to hold. He then shouted, "Who is it." It was Mrs. Izumi. 

"It's just me, dear," the woman said. "Your friend, Miyako, is here." 

"She is," Koushirou asked in an ecstatic tone. "Prodigious!" Koushirou then turned his attention back to the phone and started to speak. "Jou-san, I..." 

"Say no more," Jou interrupted. "I know your crush is in your home for your daily Soap Opera filled afternoon. I will talk to you later." 

"Thank you," Koushirou said. "Let me know how it goes. See you later." 

They both hanged up. 

"C'mon Jou," the boy said, trying to get the nerve to approach the quiet girl he had been admiring for the past few weeks. "This is the biggest obstacle that I will probably ever have to face! I have _got_ to talk to this girl and tomorrow I shall! Nothing shall hold me back!" 

/Flashback 

"I am glad that I knew some Japanese before moving here," Malissa said. "My siblings and I started learning a good while before we actually moved here. When mom announced that we were moving, we were all surprised and even more shocked to find out _where_ we were moving to!" 

"I understood your Japanese quite well," Jou complimented. "Also, because of you, I am starting to understand English a lot better. I am so confident about my English speaking skills and abilities, I feel that I could go to America and visit my friend in New York, actually site see on my own, and find my way around with no trouble at all." 

"You have a friend in America?"   


"I never mentioned her to you?" 

"I don't think so," Malissa said while shaking her head. 

"Her name is Tachikawa Mimi. She moved there a few years ago with her family because of her father's work. The last time I saw Mimi-kun, it was about a year ago, a little while before I met you, actually." 

"Cool, I would like to meet your friend some day." 

"She's a very nice person and she has this way of cheering you up when you're down," the boy said. "I still keep in touch with her, just not as often as we used to because of school." 

"You know, I sometimes wonder why mom and dad put me in this school."   


"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I'm not all that smart," the girl stated sullenly. 

"But you take advanced classes," Jou reminded her. 

"I know, but still, I only do average in them, not excellent. I don't even know what I want to do with my life. Dad wants me to become a lawyer like him and mom wants me to become a doctor like her. Both careers take a lot of work to achieve and I really don't want to become a doctor _or_ a lawyer. At first, I was interested in computers." 

"I have a couple of good friends who are good with computers who goes to Odaiba Junior High," Jou offered. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have lost my interest in that. At one point I was thinking about accounting or something else dealing with mathematics, but I lost my interest in that also, although I really enjoyed it, but I don't think I would do too well with it." 

"What makes you say that? If you enjoy mathematics or accounting that's what you should go for! As far as I know, you have always excelled and did well in accounting and subjects related to it. You did mention taking that before you moved to Odaiba." 

"I don't know," the girl frowned. "I just know that I will mess up." 

"Quit being so pessimistic. What you need to do is gain some self-confidence in yourself," Jou scolded. "When I was younger, I always thought like that, but I realized that you have to challenge yourself and you never know what you can't do until you actually try it. As you know, I want to become a doctor. When I was younger, I never felt that I could ever accomplish it or get grades good enough in school or anything like that, but I worked hard and gained some confidence in myself and realized that I can do whatever it is I set my mind to. If you don't believe in yourself, then no one else will either!" 

The girl stood there, taking in Jou's wise words. 

"You don't want people to think that of you, do you?" the boy asked. 'I am actually starting to sound like Gomamon. I sure do miss him.' 

"Maybe you are right. Being negative isn't going to help my problem any. To be honest, I like to write more than anything else, but I can't make a living off of writing." 

"Sure you can," Jou assured her. "You can do whatever you set your mind to." 

Before Malissa could respond, an older woman spoke up who was behind the checkout counter. It was the librarian. 

"Kido-kun, I am about to close up," the woman told him. "If you want to check out anything, you better do it now." 

Jou stood up and bowed politely. 

"Hai, Toshokan-san, but I have to go find one more book." 

*Note: Okay, ready for a bad pun? Toshokan is "Library" in Japanese. I couldn't think of anything else. And "Hai," in this case, means, "yes."* 

"Go right ahead," the woman smiled gently. "You are such a good kid." 

"Thank you," Jou said as he bowed politely. 

"Don't take too long," Malissa told him. 

"I won't," he promised, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. 

Jou left to look for the book, leaving Malissa and Ms. Toshokan behind. 

"Let's see," Jou muttered while reading the call number of the book, "it should be right over here." 

Jou saw that the book he wanted was on the very top shelf. He sighed in annoyance and climbed up the ladder to get to the big book. When he go to the top, he retrieved it. He noticed it was dusty and blew it off. 

"Malissa wasn't kidding, this library _is_ ancient!" 

He opened it up to take a look to make sure it had the information he was looking for. When he opened it up to the first page, he noticed something strange. 

"File Island?" the boy asked in surprise. "Why would a map of File Island be in a Biology book and how would this author know about the Digital World?" 

All of a sudden he felt himself falling and the book shined out a bright light. He screamed and fell off the ladder, dropping the book, landing right on it...   
********   
"How did you and Kido-kun become such good friends, dear?" Ms. Toshokan asked while organizing some of the library books that other students had returned earlier that day. 

"I was sitting right here in the library when he came up and introduced himself to me," Malissa said with a dreamy smile. "I had just moved here and I didn't have any friends yet. Jou saw me and just came right over and we started talking and have been good friends ever since." 

"I see you have that look," the wise old lady said. 

"Look?" the girl asked. "I have a look?" 

"Yes you do," the woman nodded. "You have that look in your eye, true admiration for Kido-kun." 

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, blushing furiously. "I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," the woman said with a gentle smile. 

Before Malissa could respond, both of them heard Jou's scream and noticed the bright white light coming from the part of library where he was. 

"Jou!" 

She took off and ran in that direction, Ms. Toshokan ran right behind her. By the time they got there, they saw a bright light and Jou trying to grab hold of something to keep from being sucked into the bright, whirling light behind him. Malissa and Ms. Toshokan shielded their eyes from the bright light. 

"Jou, what's going on," Malissa called to him. 

"I DON'T KNOW!!" 

After the light disappeared, Jou was no where to be found. The only thing left was the book he was planning on checking out and it was now closed. Ms. Toshokan picked up the book and obliviously tried to open it, but it wouldn't let her. They both stood there, looks of confusion on their faces wondering what had happened to Jou... 


	8. The Rushed Band Practice Of Yamato!

*Hi everyone. Here's part 8, for you. How'd you like Jou's part? Good or decent I hope. ^^; I must admit, though, I think I had the most fun writing Jou's part, especially the part where he and Izzy were on the phone. ^_^ Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters and/or places normally seen on the show, in the manga, etc. Only one more Digidestined to go after this.* 

Part 8: The Rushed Band Practice Of Yamato! 

It was a nice afternoon at the Fuji TV station. The now, still handsome, Odaiba High 16-year-old Yamato along with his band members Akira, Yutaka, and Takashi, were rehearsing since they had a big gig that upcoming Saturday and figured that rehearsing there would be the best place to do it. They were getting their own television special, thanks to Mr. Ishida. He works for the station as a TV Director and since Yamato's band had been doing pretty decent within the past year or two, he decided to have them perform for the upcoming special. The show was to promote young, newer groups. 

"Okay guys, let's wrap it up," Yamato said, putting his guitar aside. "We got a lot of practice in today." 

"What do you mean, 'A lot of practice!'" argued the loud and boisterous Yutaka. "We just got started 10 minutes ago!" 

"We have that upcoming gig this Saturday night," the girl crazed Akira added. "We should _really_ be getting in some more practice." 

"I didn't realize it was so late," Yamato apologized. 

Akira shook his head, not really believing Yamato. 

"Let me guess," the boy smirked, "you have to go meet that girl of yours again." 

"Um, yeah," the boy said with a nervous blush. 

"You know, on days where you have late afternoon dates, we really shouldn't have practice," Akira said. 

"ESPECIALLY HERE!!" Yutaka argued. "It takes a good while to get here from school!" 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Yamato apologized again. "I forgot that I had a date for this afternoon and practice at the same time." 

"How in the world could you forget about practice," Yutaka squabbled. "We are performing for that special your dad got for us! This could be instant stardom! They'll have talent scouts there!" 

"I said I was sorry, but I really have to meet up with her today," he told them. "We have to discuss some things." 

Takashi, the quiet one out of the four who had been packing up his equipment the entire time, finally spoke up. 

"Are you going to stop dating in secret?"  


"Yeah, we know we shouldn't, but there's one friend of ours we are afraid we'll end up upsetting," Yamato said while packing up some more of his equipment. "His friendship is important to the both of us." 

The other two boys started to pack up their equipment. 

"We know, we know," Akira said. "You told us." 

"Other than my younger brother, I feel as if I can tell you guys anything." 

"That's what friends are for," Takashi said. 

"You know, I wonder how that Motomiya girl is doing," Yutaka wondered out aloud. 

"She got tired of me, that's what," Yamato sighed out in relief. 

"Without her, our merchandise hasn't been selling as much," Yutaka noted. "Sure it's okay, I know she still comes to our concerts, but we made more of a profit with her around buying our T-shirts, and posters, and stuff like that." 

"You shouldn't have let her go, man," Akira said while shaking his head. 

"What do you _mean_ I let her go!" Yamato exclaimed. "I never _had_ her _to_ let her go!" 

"You ignored her too much," Akira said. 

"I didn't ignore her," Yamato insisted. "She just grew tired of me, that's all." 

"She got tired of waiting around for you to give in," Yutaka corrected. 

"But I never liked her in that way," Yamato shouted at the two. "What turned me off from Jun was the fact that she liked me because I was 'the great Yamato-kun of The Teenage Wolves'! She only liked me because of my looks and because I was in a band." 

"How do you know that?" Akira asked. "How do you know that's the only reason she liked you?" 

He sweat dropped after his statement and remembered all of the times that Jun hanged around. 

"Never mind," the boy said, going back to packing up his equipment. 

"I'm sure she would've been cool if she would've tried, I don't know, _talking_ to me instead of trying to cling onto my arm every chance she got," Yamato said. "Besides, I like her much more now and she really _is_ a pretty good friend. We can actually _have_ a conversation now without her acting lovesick over me." 

"Since we are ending early today, why don't we just have a longer practice tomorrow," Takashi suggested. 

"Good idea," Yutaka agreed. "We need to practice more than we ever have before!" 

"Yeah, we really ought to," Yamato said. "I'll just cancel any other date I had for the rest of this week." 

"So in other words," Akira laughed, "Friday since it's already Thursday and that we're going to be practicing all day Saturday, with special permission, of course, to miss the day from school." 

"Oh yeah, that's right," Yamato laughed. 

"We will probably have to practice here too since it has a sound stage and all of that other sound equipment," Yutaka pointed out. 

Yamato nodded. 

"You know what would be _really_ cool?" Takashi asked suddenly. 

The other boys looked over at him and asked, "What?" 

"If your friend, Tachikawa-san, was here. She has such a nice voice." 

"She's cute too," Akira whistled. 

"You got _that_ right," Yutaka said while giving Akira a high five. 

"You two sounded pretty nice when you sang that duet of yours together when she was here about a year ago," Takashi said to Yamato. 

"It was fun too. Too bad she isn't here now." 

"But you know," Akira started, "if she was to sing with us Saturday night and we get discovered, they would take her over us. A cute girl who can sing perfectly is what the public loves." 

The others laughed. 

"I'm late," Yamato said, noticing the time. "I have to get to the park by 5:30!" 

"Yes, yes," Akira teased. "Go join the love of your life." 

"We aren't _that_ serious," Yamato informed them. "We haven't even dated an entire month yet." 

"Do you want me to clean up here or are one of you going to do it?" Takashi asked. 

"You guys go on ahead," Yamato offered. "I'll clean up and tomorrow, rehearsal will run late." 

"Naturally, and I don't mind," said Yutaka, finally calming down from Yamato's forgetting about his date. 

"We're coming here to the station, right," Akira asked. 

"Yep," Yamato nodded. 

The three boys said goodbye to Yamato and headed towards the nearest bus to get home. Yamato spent about another 10 minutes in the studio clearing and putting everything away. He then put his guitar aside. 

"Should I take it with me or should I take my chances and leave it here," the boy muttered. 

He looked at the time and sighed. 

"I'm already late and I don't have the time to take it home," he said while looking at his watch. "I guess I'll take my chances and lock it up in here. I'll just let dad know that I left it." 

Yamato raced out of the studio to get to the park as fast as he could, but time he stepped outside, he noticed a storm cloud. To him, it looked to be as if it were just in one place. He then noticed lightning bolts coming from it. 

"Weird," the boy said, squinting his eyes. "That cloud looks to be over near our school." 

One of the lightening bolts struck the Fuji TV station, the rod that's at the top. After it struck the station, one of the bolts from the rod struck Yamato. He screamed out in pain as the bolt hit him. Some people walking by noticed and were panicking as they saw the young Yamato being struck. "Call an ambulance" some people shouted. "Help that boy," others shouted. "Yamato-kun!" a girl shouted who knew the boy pretty well. 

After the painful shock, Yamato felt himself being pulled upwards towards a strange looking vortex. He didn't know what was happening, other than he was in a great deal of pain from the electricity. As he was being pulled upwards, he thought he saw Sora and screamed out to her and held his hand out, trying to reach her, but it was of no use. She didn't hear him. He also thought he saw Taichi and called to him as well, but he also didn't hear him. Yamato was then taken into the strange looking vortex... 


	9. The Troubles of Iori! (Revised)

*Hi everyone. Here's part 9, for you. I would have had this up sooner, but you know how messed up fanfiction.net has been acting lately. It took me a few tries just to get the screen up to submit a new story part. Never mind that though. We are now finally down to our last Digidestined, lil ole Iori who just happens to be my for 02, Ken coming in second. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this part. For the record, Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka _are_ the actual names of Yamato's band members. What their names are here, I have no idea. Hmm, I guess I should mention a little bit more about this part also. Iori was technically the only person I didn't really dream much about. He just ended up in the Digital World, how, I don't know or what he was doing when he got there I don't know. So far, his part has been the most difficult to write since it's based on, well, nothing. ^^; Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I want to. Toei and Bandai and all those other companies own them. Now on with this fic. ^_^* 

Part 9: The Troubles of Iori! 

It was early that evening and Iori was helping his grandfather at his Dojo, his grandfather's specialty being Kendo. Hida Chikara was a retired cop and taught Kendo now to pass the time. Iori still attended Odaiba Elementary and was now 11 years old in fifth grade. He also helped out his grandfather and taught the beginning class, with his grandfather watching him of course. He was taller now, maybe about the height Daisuke was when he was that age. His hair was pretty much the same since he believed in keeping things simple and his mentality was pretty much the same also, meaning he stuck to tradition as much as possible and was always very polite towards others. Lately, Iori's mind had been wandering, something that normally wasn't the case with him... 

'I miss the old days when I used to hang around with them. Just one person in general though. She's always busy! I don't even talk to her much now and all those things I said to Armadimon, I didn't mean them. I feel as if I lied to him.' 

"Iori, Iori! C'mon now," an older man called, "I need you to clean up since all the lessons are over!" 

"Oh sorry, grandfather," the boy said, shaking off his thoughts. 

"What is _wrong_ with you?" the old man asked inconcern. "You seem to be spacing out quite a bit." 

"I am very sorry grandfather," the boy bowed, apologizing once again. 

"I know that you have something on your mind," the old man inquired. "It is always better for one to express his feelings instead of holding them in." 

"Nothing is wrong," Iori said, forcing a smile onto his round face. "I just have a lot on my mind." 

"Exactly my point," the old man scolded. "Maybe you should go home if you don't want to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you." 

"No, please let me stay and help," Iori insisted. "It is my responsibility to help you out here." 

"No, go on," the old man smiled. "I can handle things here. Tell your mother that I will be home soon." 

"Yes sir," bowed Iori. "I will do so." 

Iori grabbed his jacket, along with his other equipment, and started in the direction of the door heading towards the hall to leave. Before he was able to get within a few feet of it, his grandfather called to him. 

"Iori." 

"Yes sir," the boy responded as he turned to face him. 

"You remind me of your father more and more everyday," he said with a smile. "He was the same exact way when he was your age with the secrecy." 

Iori frowned after his grandfather said that. 

"He kept secrets about girls too," the man responded slyly. 

"Wha-what?!" His cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I don't have any secrets about _girls_!" 

"You better run along home before your mother worries," the man said, getting off of the subject. He could tell that Iori didn't want to talk about his obvious girl problem. 

Iori ran out and headed home. He ran a good distance and then stopped and started to walk slowly to think some more. 

'I feel as if I am insignificant now. I have an eye for one girl, but she doesn't even realize it and still sees me as the 'kid brother' she has never had. What can I do to get her attention? What can I do to get her to notice me the way I have always noticed her? Even when I was younger I was always quite fond of her and I admit that I had a small crush on her, but now it is a full grown one. I don't know what's making me feel worse, my girl troubles or my guilt dealing with Armadimon. I feel as if I let him down. I still have trouble with trusting and forgiving people.' 

He sighed as he continued his walk, deep in thought. 

"Why did he have to say I reminded him of my father and how did he know I was thinking of a girl? I don't even _know_ my father!" 

Iori then frowned, hating the fact he didn't know much about his father other than what was told to him. 

'If I could _only_ remember the good times I had with my father, but I haven't any.' He lowered his head gloomily as he continued to remain deep in thought. 'All I remember is my mother being sad...so sad. All I remember is crying when I found out my father wasn't coming home for dinner with us. Okaasan (mother) had prepared a special dinner that night, I remember, then we found out that otousan (father) wasn't coming home. He didn't come home because those thieves _shot_ him!" 

Iori grew angered as he remembered the incident fairly well. 

'He didn't do anything! He was unarmed! He was trying to talk them into putting down their weapons. He put down his weapon, why didn't they put down theirs?'  


That was one question Iori asked himself day after day. He always wondered why the ones who had shot his father, never put down their weapons. 

"I shall never forgive that person who actually pulled the trigger," the boy said in pure anger and malice. "He apologized to my mother and to me after his trial along with his accomplices, and he, the main one, said that he had changed. The system forgave him and he is a free man today. He was only charged with theft, but not murder! 'The gun going off was an accident,' so he says, and wanted us to forgive him for his, as well as his buddies', mistake, but he doesn't deserve my forgiveness. He made okaasan sad and made her cry for a long time. I will _never_ forgive that! He took something away from us that we can _never_ bring back! I can't forgive them, ever!" 

Iori stuck to that even to this day. He still didn't forgive the man who killed his father even though he _had_ truly changed. Iori just felt that it was some kind of a trick to work on his sympathies. 

"I will _never_ trust them or people like them," the young boy vowed. "The police force doesn't deserve my forgiveness either, which is why they have never received any from me! They didn't try to help out my father when he was trying to talk those crooks into putting down their weapons! They are just as guilty in my eyes! I told Armadimon that I was going to be more forgiving, when in reality, I really haven't. I let him down." 

Iori sighed again, hating the fact that he had thought of such things and even more upset since he felt that he had let Armadimon down. 

"I wonder if mother knows what day this is," he wondered out aloud. "I remember it. It has been _exactly_ seven years since that terrible day. Seven long, terrible years since my father's death!" 

*Note: How do you guys like my theory as to why Iori has trouble with trust and forgiveness? I sorta indirectly said it right above. I think his father getting killed has a lot to do with it and that maybe the people asked for forgiveness and he couldn't give it to them since he saw them as evil and stuff and that evil people can't change or are worth forgiving. If so, that sorta explains why he's giving Ken the cold shoulder now. He was evil, but doesn't know if he can completely trust him yet. As for Mr. Hida's cause of death, he did get killed while on-duty, but I never knew the details. I just found out a while ago that he was killed protecting a government official, so in other words, he died with honor.* 

It was quite obvious that Iori had a lot on his mind. While he was thinking, he ran into a person holding a grocery bag and knocked the person over. It was a girl and she looked to be about his age. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" 

"Hontou ni sumimasen (I am very sorry)," Iori apologized with a bow. 

He helped the person up and handed her, her grocery bag. 

"You should really watch where you are going," the girl scolded while brushing herself off. She then took the grocery bag from Iori. 

"I am very sorry," Iori apologized again. "I had a lot on my mind and I didn't see you." 

Iori didn't realize who the person was in front of him. 

"Please forgive me." 

"Well, well, well, look who it is," the girl said while putting her free hand on her hip. "It's Iori-kun, one of the quietist and nicest boys in school whom the teachers simply love." 

"Eiji-san?" 

"The one and only," the girl grinned. 

The outgoing 11-year-old Tezuka Eiji was a little smaller than Iori and was also a classmate of his with long aqua blue hair. She always wore flare legged jeans and a typical, plain close fitting T-shirt. She was pretty and popular, but she never let it go to her head and didn't mistreat or tease others just to be popular. Eiji went to the same school as Iori, but they weren't good friends or anything. Just your typical "friend I go to school with" type of friend. They never really saw or associated with one another outside of school. 

One thing Iori noticed about Eiji was how talkative she was. She always gave extra long explanations for such simple questions. 

"What are you doing out here?" Iori asked. 

"I was just doing some marketing for my mother," she explained. "She ran out of garlic for some strange recipe of hers. Let's see, she needed Garlic Salt, Garlic bulbs, minced Garlic, that chopped icky garlic that you scoop with a spoon, Garlic Juice, and Garlic Powder," she said while counting out on her fingers. 

The girl then shuddered a bit, thinking about such a thing. 

"Frankly, I don't think I _want_ to try any of her new recipes! Garlic isn't too pleasant. Also, I can tell you this much, a vampire wouldn't come within 10,000 meters of our entire apartment building! I'm surprised our landlord hasn't kicked us out yet," the girl said with a laugh. "I also volunteered to go get these garlic products for her just so I could get a bite to eat for myself!! It's experimental month with my mother and this month it's 'how many ways can I use Garlic in my dinner recipes.' Last month it was 1001 ways to prepare different onion recipes! She has been acting weird lately anyway, like she's going through some type of a change." 

The girl then shrugged. 

"Go fig mothers, right?" 

Eiji noticed the distant look on Iori's face and how he didn't respond once during her entire story. She really felt that something wasn't right concerning Iori. 

"Is something wrong, Iori-kun? You seem to be upset about something," the girl said with lots of concern. "Come to think of it, you've seemed upset a lot lately. Me and some of the other kids in school have noticed. You have been so quiet lately and even with good friends, you are quiet. What's wrong?" 

"You wouldn't understand," the boy answered sullenly. 

"Try me," the girl insisted. "I would like us to become better friends and friends don't keep secrets you know. I don't mind listening to what you have to say." 

"I'm sorry, Eiji-san, but you wouldn't understand what's bothering me." 

"At least get whatever it is that's bothering you off of your chest," the girl told him. "It's not good to hold in your feelings. I learned that the hard way."   


"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I'm sure you have seen my family and my younger brothers, Keizo and Hiroki." 

Iori nodded. 

"Well, they are not my real brothers. Both Keizo and Hiroki are my step brothers, well, they are more so my half brothers since we have the same mother," Eiji explained. "That man you see with my family is not my real father either. He is the father of Keizo and Hiroki, but he is in no way related to me." 

"Not your real father?"   


She nodded and continued on. 

"My real father died a long time ago. He died so long ago, I don't remember much about him." 

"I am sorry about your father," Iori said in an apologetic manner. "I never knew." 

"Don't be sorry," Eiji assured him. "He wasn't the best person in the world from the little I _do_ remember of him." 

Iori gave her a questioning look, which caused the girl to explain what she meant. 

"My father walked out on my mother," she said with a frown, remembering the traumatic incident. "All I remember is arguing and my mother crying. I remember him _hitting_ her. I remember myself crying because my mother was hurt. My father hit my mother because of me. He was after me, but mommy kept him away and got hit in the process." 

Iori was surprised to hear of such a problem. He couldn't even fathom anyone going through such an ordeal. 

"After he left, my mom cried even more," Eiji continued. "A while later, my mommy got a call saying that my father was in an auto accident and that he wasn't coming home. I didn't feel guilty at all about it since I was too young to understand the concept of death entirely yet, but then year in and year out, it started to bother me that I _didn't_ feel guilty that my father had died." 

The girl lowered her head. 

"I also felt that it was my fault that he got mad and left in the first place since my parents' argument had something to do with me. My mother kept telling me that it wasn't my fault, but I didn't believe her nor did I listen to her. I still blamed myself for that terrible night in our home. Year in and year out, I held that guilt within me until I couldn't take it anymore. I became withdrawn from my family, pretty much, and always acted, I guess, indifferently. I just didn't want to deal with the world or anything anymore." 

The girl lifted up her head and stared up at Iori. 

"Remember when I got sick and didn't come to school for a while, maybe about a year ago?" 

"Yes, I do," Iori responded slowly. 

"Well, all of my symptoms were psychological and I was stressed out for feeling so bad."   


The girl kicked her foot at the ground a bit since there was such an eerie silence. 

"Wow, I have never told that to anyone, not even my best friend," the girl said with a small laugh. "I guess I feel as if I can trust you, Iori-kun." 

Iori didn't know how to respond to such a statement. He just shrugged at the girl. 

'She always seems so cheery, but who would've guessed that she had gone through such a situation.' 

"See, Iori-kun, that is what happens when you don't share your feelings, especially ones dealing with guilt," the girl warned. "You either become violent, suicidal, depressed, or in my case, just stressed out and sickly. You are too bright to let that happen to you. You should tell someone how you feel or let somebody know what is bothering you so you can resolve that problem. If you don't, it will eat away at you until you crack. If you don't want to tell me what is bothering you, do me a favor and tell _some_one. I hate to see you so sad." 

She gathered up her belongings and started to walk off, leaving Iori behind, until he stopped her. 

"Eiji-san, wait." 

She turned and faced him. 

"You are right, I really shouldn't keep in what is bothering me, but it's pretty strange, my situation. I feel as if I have deceived a very good friend," he told her. 'I can't tell her about Armadimon. I am sure she doesn't know about Digimon and I don't want to tell her about my girl troubles. What kind of advice could she give about getting an older girl to notice you? Besides, it's embarrassing.' 

"_Strange_?" The girl scoffed. "I _highly_ doubt it! The strangest thing I've ever seen were those strange monster things that attacked here a couple of years ago and then that big scary vampire looking monster that attacked and tried to take all of us kids away a few years before that." 

Iori gave her a look of pure shock... 

"Oh no," the girl groaned. "Don't tell me you don't remember them either! _No_body that I know of remembers all of those strange looking monsters attacking here." 

"You _know_ about the Digimon that invaded earth two years ago!?!" Iori asked her in astonishment. 

"Oh, so that's what they're called," the girl said, taking in the information. "Well, those '_Digi_mon' made a pretty big mess. I was still nine when it happened and I remember some kids helping to stop those Digimon or something." 

"What else do you know?" Iori asked while leading her to a nearby bench. 

"Nothing much," the girl said, sitting down, Iori sitting down next to her. "I just remember seeing them and battling, but it seems as if I'm one of the few that actually remembers it. It's like they were all brainwashed or something. How could one forget such a thing! They caused so much damage! I just don't get it." The girl then gave Iori a curious look. "How do you know so much about them and how do you know that these monsters were called Digimon?" 

"I am trying to figure out how you remember them," Iori said, pondering over all that Eiji had said. "Normally those who did not have anything to do with the Digimon, like come in contact with them, usually don't remember them. Also, those who didn't have some type of a specific task dealing with Digimon or help to defeat the evil Digimon or anything like that, usually doesn't remember them." 

"Wait a minute," the girl exclaimed, practically jumping from her seat. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE CHILDREN, AREN'T YOU!?! YOU'RE ONE OF THE CHILDREN WHO HELPED TO GET RID OF THAT BIG SCARY MONSTER I SAW ALMOST TWO YEARS AGO!!" 

"Vamdemon in his true and final form, BelialVamdemon," the boy nodded. 

"You were one of them, weren't you!" 

Iori nodded sheepishly, realizing that he had let out too much information. 

"Wow," the girl exclaimed, truly impressed. "So that means you were with the good Digimon monsters, right?" 

"Yes, and the term is Digital Monsters," he corrected. "I had my very own Digimon called Armadimon." 

Iori explained the entire situation to Eiji and how he became a Chosen Child and what happened in that final battle two years ago. She listened with great interest. 

"Wow, being a Chosen Child sounds like it could've been fun," the girl said in a cheery manner. "Except for having to fight all of those bad monsters. Oh, and too bad you had to leave your Digimon--Armadimon, was it--behind." 

"Yeah, I know, and yes, it is Armadimon," Iori sighed. 

"And who would have guessed that the old brainiac, Ichijouji-san, was once evil," the girl exclaimed. "I remember when he was missing for weeks, now I know why." 

"I still find it strange that you know of Digimon if you didn't have any real contact with them." 

The girl shrugged. Iori then looked at his watch, noticing the time. 

"Oh no," the boy panicked. "I should have returned home almost an entire hour ago!" 

"Same here. I'm sure mom needs her garlic." The girl then snickered a bit. "I am glad I bought a burger and fries so that way, I won't have to sample her Garlic Soufflé!" 

The girl was about to walk off until Iori stopped her. 

"Um, Eiji-san, would you mind if I were to walk you home?" 

The young girl looked up at Iori in surprised. A person she truly admired had just offered to walk her home. She really _did_ admire Iori. As a matter of fact, she saw him walking and bumped into him on purpose just so she'd have an excuse to talk to him. 

"Walk me home!?!" 

"It is the least I could do for holding you up. I am sure your family is very worried about you." 

"But what about your family?" 

"I will worry about that later," the boy said confidently. "I am surprised that grandfather didn't pass by us. I am sure that he has already headed home," Iori thought, finding the situation a bit strange. 

"I would be _honored_ for you to walk me home," the young girl blushed with a smile. 

The two started to walk off towards Eiji's home, but the two never made it... 


	10. The Strange Being!

I hope you all enjoyed Iori's part. A real cliff-hanger, right? lol The main reason it ended that way was because I _truly_ don't remember what Cody was doing or what happened to him when he got "abducted." Just that he was on his way home from a Kendo lesson. I decided to use it that way because I couldn't think of a way to describe Iori in an actual session. Jou was originally by himself in my dream, meaning no librarian, no Malissa, etc. When he disappeared, no one knew about it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this part and as to how long this fic will be, I don't know. I never know how long a fic is going to be until I actually finish it, like my Shadow Island fic; a Pokemon story I wrote that was also based on a strange dream that I had. That turned out _much_ longer than I anticipated. It was so long, I had to make another story out of it just for the Epilogue! 

This part will have a little to do with the actual plot, I suppose. Believe me, it was difficult to come up with. I don't even know where this fic is going. ^^; Now I do not own the characters of this fic, except for the ones I made up like Joya and Jen, whose characters I based off from my Pokemon fic and a Sailor Moon fic of mine. Maybe one day, I'll finish that Sailor Moon one!! If you want, you could read that one, if you are a SM fan that is. It is called A New Enemy. I wouldn't want someone who doesn't like Sailor Moon to read it just because of me. I could really use some suggestions for it. Aina, Malissa, Eiji, and a girl I have that hangs out with Jun, whom of which you'll see later, are also extra made up characters. And just to let you know, Jun wasn't in my dream and she wasn't mentioned either. Now on with this fic.   
*****   
Part 10: The Strange Being! 

A strange being that resembled a lady sat on her throne in a darkly lit room, deep in thought; her Digimon partner looking up at her. 

"All of the children I seek have been summoned," she stood up, "but it seems that there may be some extra people with them." 

"Are you sure that these children will be able to help?" the being's elegant partner asked. 

"I am positive that these children will help to restore peace within the Digital World and help us to get rid of that evil Digimon once and for all." 

"But these children you have summoned, are they not kind of old to be considered 'children'?" the Digimon asked, lots of doubt in her voice. "The majority of the ones that you have summoned are old enough to have children of their own. You need children who are innocent and pure, not teenagers close to reaching adulthood! The oldest of the ones you have summoned, like Kido Jou or Yagami Taichi and those of their age, are _very_ close to adulthood. How pure and innocent could they possibly be?" 

"Do not worry," the woman assured her Digimon partner, running her hand through her long silky hair. "For I have already thought of that. They will be in for quite a surprise." 

"What makes you so certain that these children can handle such a task or if they are even worthy enough to accept it?" 

"It is just a feeling that I have," the lady said quietly. "All who have been summoned has helped to protect the Digital World before or has come in contact with Digimon at some point and doesn't fear them. But still," she said slowly, "I have this feeling that one of the people are out of place and doesn't belong. I used up all of my power to bring them here and I can't quite figure out who this extra person is, or extra persons are." 

"Do you know if any of these human children have Digimon partners?" 

"Pretty sure," the woman nodded. "Luckily, wherever they end up, they will end up with their Digimon partner." 

"But what about the extra person or persons you sense that shouldn't be with them?" 

"There isn't anything I can do," the woman frowned slightly. "Hopefully that person doesn't end up in the hands of our enemy. Two children are very special, though, and will be a great asset to the group. We should end up meeting one of them." 

"Why must we do this," the Digimon muttered, wanting to leave well enough alone. 

"Because I am the Empress of the Digital World. I was chosen and appointed to help maintain peace within it," the lady reminded her Digimon sternly. "That job once belonged to Gennai, but, but..." The woman couldn't continue and started to cry silently, her tears' echoes heard as it hit the floor. 

"He was a very good friend," the Digimon said, just as upset as her partner. "But there _is_ hope. He _may_ still be alive." 

The lady wiped away her tears and nodded to her Digimon. 

"I sense that he is no longer alive. Not mentally anyway," she said while trailing off. "Ever since he went after our great enemy by himself I have had this feeling of his being alive." 

"Well, I know for a _fact_ that he is still alive," the white Digimon responded. "Gennai-san, as well as yourself, were the only two out of the five granted to help keep peace in the Digital World, as well as immortality, just like myself since I am your Digimon. The two of you were granted adulthood to help maintain this. But I still do not understand why you summoned these humans. What could _they_ possibly do that we haven't already tried?" 

"Our enemy is truly evil." Her expression grew harsh and serious as she thought of the one Gennai had gone after on his own. "He is 100% evil as well as his followers who have taken over different areas of the Digital World where each child will end up. What better way to defeat our enemy with an evil heart than with children with pure hearts of goodness. I have also heard Gennai speak of these children. I have never met them directly, but he has said good things about all of them and that's also the reason how I know these children have Digimon partners." 

"I really hope you know what you are doing." 

"We _have_ to get Gennai back so that we can be together once again," the lady said, wiping away more of her shed tears. "That is all that matters and according to legend, to defeat this enemy only those with the that of a child's innocent mind can defeat him. I do not understand it, but it is what the Holy Beast Guardians are telling me through my dreams and visions. They must take care of each enemy in each area. There are five areas for them to cover, which has one to two flunkies each. After that, they should all meet up with one another again, except for the one that will end up wandering here." 

"I still wish that these children had their own Digimon partners." 

"All of the Digimon partners of these children already know what is going on, and I sense that they all will meet up with their partners very soon." 

"Are you positive?" the Digimon asked with lots of uncertainty. 

She nodded. 

"I hope all goes well then," the Digimon sighed, hoping that her human partner was doing the right thing. 

"So do I." The woman went back over to her throne. "Now we must await these children and keep with their process. They should be arriving very soon and when they are all together, I will explain everything to them." 

The lady and the Digimon sat back down and hoped that all would go according to plan and awaited their guests...   
****   
Who is this lady and her Digimon? How does she know Gennai? Speaking of Gennai, where _is_ he and who is this "enemy" that this lady and her Digimon speak of? For all of the answers and more, tune into the next part of Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True! 


	11. The Case of the Missing Children!

*Okay everyone, how was the last part? Okay I hope. Now, here's where you, the readers, get to help me out. What, Digimon should this "mystical, angelic, mysterious, psychic" type lady have? I'm open for suggestions. I can't think of anything for her. Now as always, I do not own any of these characters or places normally associated with the game, show, manga, etc., and I do apologize for this part being so lengthy.* 

Part 11: The Case of the Missing Children! 

Back at Iori's place, the home was being over run by many phone calls, but being the polite woman that she was, a dark, long-haired Mrs. Hida answered each and every call. 

"I am sorry Mr. Inoue, but Miyako is not here," she told Miyako's father. "I haven't seen her in the longest of times since she has been so busy with other school activities." 

...... 

"Do not worry, if I see her, I'll tell her to come straight home," the woman promised.   
...... 

"No, Iori isn't here yet, but I'll be sure to ask him when he comes in," Mrs. Hida responded. 

::More talking:: 

"Okay, nice talking with you. I will talk with you later and I _do_ promise to let Miyako know that you are looking for her." 

She hanged up the phone and sighed a bit. 

"What is the matter my child," asked Mrs. Hida's father-in-law. 

The woman sighed and sat down next to him. 

"All of the calls we've received today is the problem," the woman complained. "I have never received so many calls in one day! The earlier calls were salesman and solicitors and I hate those types of calls. All evening they've been calling. I don't know how polite I can remain if they keep calling here." 

"That call just now was from a solicitor?" 

The woman shook her head. "Oh, no, that was Miyako's father. He was wondering if we had seen her. She was supposed to have come home a couple of hours ago, but she hasn't." 

"Maybe she is still at school. She has been staying back in school most of this week I have noticed." 

"He said that she's been working on a school project all week and that she was supposed to have stayed back in school, but the school is now closed and nobody else is there." 

"That _is_ rather odd." 

"Speaking of children who should be home, where _is_ Iori," she asked her father-in-law. "He left before you did! Why isn't here!!" 

The old man chuckled a bit and gave his daughter-in-law a smug smile. 

"I saw him talking to a pretty young lady when I was on my way home," he told her, "but I didn't want to interfere or embarrass him." 

"Father! It's getting late!" the woman exclaimed with worry. "He should be at home!" 

"Have you not noticed how upset he has been lately as well as his being secretive?" 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Iori not being at home right now!" 

"It is quite obvious that something was bothering him and I sense that it was a crush on a girl," the man finally said. "Maybe this girl is the one he has the crush on." 

"Honestly, a _girl_?" She gave out a scoff of disbelief. "I think I know my Iori better than that. If he had a problem he would come to me with it." 

"That's not entirely true," Mr. Hida stated wisely. "A boy Iori's age doesn't go to his mother with problems such as this. Boys normally go to their...fathers..." 

He stopped as a grief-stricken look appeared on his face when he realized what he had said. Mrs. Hida had an equivalent look. 

"You don't suppose that the reason he is upset is because he doesn't really know his father, do you?" 

"Who knows," Mrs. Hida responded, almost crying. "I really miss him. Thinking back, Iori really didn't know his father well. He was so young when he died and today is the anniversary of his death." 

"Do not worry my child." He gave her a small hug. "Zutto be all right, as long as you remember a lost loved one at his or her best." 

*Note: Okay, I used an 01 kawaii Takeru phrase from his 01 theme. Zutto be all right simply translates to, "It'll always be all right" TK was SO adorable for the first season. (^_^)* 

"I guess," the woman sighed after Mr. Hida had stopped hugging her, "but Iori can't because of how young he was! He probably feels as if something is missing and is looking for the answer to find out more about who he is since he resembles his father so much. He's the splitting image of him from the way he eats his food down to the way he ties his shoelaces!" 

The old man nodded slowly. 

"If he is having trouble with a girl, why doesn't he just talk to _you_ about it?" 

"I guess I am not the right person for him to talk to my dear," the man stated as matter of fact like. 

Mrs. Hida shook her head and sighed. 

"It's like I am starting to lose him," she complained. "He never used to keep secrets from me. I just feel as if I'm useless to him right now. I know he has always been mature for his age, but he still acted like a typical child. I guess I miss those times. I wasn't expecting him to grow up so fast." 

"Now you know one of the toughest parts about being a parent, watching your child grow up." 

"Father," Mrs. Hida commenced, "I sometimes wonder that if his father were still alive, do you think he would have turned out as mature as he is now? He acts more mature than some people my age when he was just eight years old!" 

"That is something we will never know," the old man sighed. 

Mrs. Hida started to think of the day when her husband passed away, frowning over the entire incident... 

_A four-year-old Iori was playing happily with a toy his father had given him, which made his young mother smile._

_"Are you having fun, Iori?" a younger Mrs. Hida asked._

_"I sure am," the boy responded with a playful smile. "When is daddy coming home?"_

_"Pretty soon and we're going to give him a surprise," the woman said as she kneeled down to her son._

_"The dinner we made for him, mommy?"_

_"Hai, hai," the woman nodded._

_"Yay," Iori cheered._

_"I am sure your father will enjoy the surprise dinner we prepared for him to celebrate his being promoted earlier this week," the woman said. "And he is going to be especially proud of his son for helping to prepare some of his favorite dishes: Raamen with steamed vegetables along with Gyooza and Yakitora and Tenpura with fried rice, a fresh salad, and Mushroom soup. You also did a good job making his favorite side dish, Sushi Rolls."_

_"But they don't look too good," Iori frowned._

_"Don't worry," the woman told him. "I am sure with some more practice, you'll make the best Sushi Rolls in the entire world!"_

_Iori clapped happily as she hugged him. She then smiled. Iori had helped to cook everything, well, more so handed her things while she cooked, but he really did make the sushi rolls and helped with dessert._

*Note: Okay, time for a little bit of translating. Raamen are Chinese noodles/Gyooza are Chinese dumplings filled with either meat or veggies and are either steamed or fried. I've tried it both ways and it's pretty good. I prefer fried though, more flavour, but for health reasons, if you're a health nut that is, you're better off eating them steamed. Steamed foods are always healthier than fried foods/Yakitori are chunks of chicken barbecued on a bamboo skewer/Tenpura is a dish of seafood and veggies. Now this is good too. I like the veggies that are used. Its all fresh and stuff...well, it tastes like it. lol. It's pretty good with fried rice and teriyaki and stuff like that. And for the seafood used, it's normally stuff like shrimp, scallops, etc.* 

_"What about dessert?" Iori asked after getting out of his mother's embrace._

_"Now how can we forget about dessert," the woman laughed. "I am sure he'll enjoy that chocolate cake we baked."_

_"I got to lick the bowl and it was good," the boy said happily. "And so was the frosting!"_

_"Okay now," Mrs. Hida said while taking off her apron, "since we've spent all day cooking all of these foods for daddy, let's go and set up the table."_

_"Is ojiisama coming to dinner?"_

_"No, not today." She hung her apron up on the swinging kitchen door. "Your grandfather is going out to dinner with some old friends of his from the police force."_

_"Oh."_

_Both Iori and his mother set the table; Iori putting down chopsticks, spoons, and plates and his mother set the food on the table. She didn't want Iori to burn himself. Besides, Iori was happy to put the plates on the table. It made him feel grown up._

_After they had finished setting everything on the table, Iori and his mother decided to watch television. She let Iori watch evening cartoons and today he was watching Pocket Monsters._

*Note: In Japan, Pokémon comes on late in the evening, at about 7:00. I don't know if it's always been at 7 but that's what it is currently. It also doesn't come on everyday...I'm sure you all figured that. I think it comes on about three times a week, though. Once for the regular showing, another day for repeated eps, and then Pokemon Encore, which shows the eps in English to help younger children there to learn English. Also, Pokemon came out in April of 1997 in Japan and this flashback technically takes place in 1997, if you did your math. ^^;* 

_Mrs. Hida sighed as she saw that it was now 7:13 and that her husband still wasn't home. It wasn't a late day for him. She then got up._

_"Where are you going, mommy?"_

_"Oh, I'm just going to go and keep your father's drink warm," she told the boy. "Saké always tastes better warm."_

_He shrugged and went back to watching his cartoons._

_Mrs. Hida went to do as she said. She took the bottle and small cup and set it aside someplace so that it would remain warm. While she did this, she had the strangest feeling that something was wrong in reference to her husband, but she just couldn't put her finger on it._

_"Mommy, you're going to miss the funny parts!"_

_Mrs. Hida shook her head and came back to reality._

_"I'll be in there in a bit, Iori," the woman called back._

_She went back to watching evening cartoons with the young, oblivious Iori. Some more time passed and it was now a little after 8:00. Mrs. Hida decided that Iori should eat, but he refused and said that he wanted to wait for his father. She knew the boy was stubborn, so she let it slide, but only for a little bit longer._

_Mrs. Hida looked at the clock once again and noticed that it was almost 8:15._

_"Where in the world could he be?" the woman asked no one in particular. "He should have been home almost two hours ago."_

_The woman looked down and noticed Iori. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep in her lap._

_"Iori, it's getting late so I want you to eat your dinner," the woman instructed. "You are a growing boy and you need your food so that you can be nice and healthy."_

_"But mom," the boy said with a yawn, "I want to wait for papa."_

_"Iori, don't argue with me," the woman ordered. "Just go and eat your dinner. I am letting you stay up a little past your bed time since you're eating so late. Eating late gives you nightmares."_

_"But what about papa?"_

_"I promise you that the next time your father doesn't have a late day, we will all celebrate along with Hida-ojiisan," the woman said. "Also, your father was planning on taking us all to the amusement park this Saturday so we can all celebrate then. We'll go to the amusement park, then come home for a special dinner prepared by you and me."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Have I ever lied to you?" Iori thought for a moment and shook his head. "Good. Now, you go get into your pajamas while I fix you a plate."_

_Iori nodded and ran off while Mrs. Hida headed to the kitchen to fix Iori a plate. She gave him a small slice of cake and gave him some of the Tenpura and the broth. She then heard the phone ring. She went to answer it._

_"Moshi-moshi...Hida residence."_

_There was a man on the other end and he didn't sound too happy._

_"Is something wrong?" the woman asked, wondering what the man could have wanted._

_"Hello there, Hida-san," the man on the other end said slowly._

_"Hello there," she responded, that feeling of dread coming back to her. She had the feeling that something was definitely wrong._

_"I don't know how to tell you this, ma'am, but," the man started, trying to get the words out._

_"Tell me what?" the woman asked while taking out a glass for Iori. "Who did you say you were again?"_

_"I am sorry for being rude, ma'am," the man apologized. "I am Sergeant Fisher of the Odaiba Police force."_

_"Sergeant Fisher?" She thought for a moment, trying her best to recall who he was. "Oh, I remember you. You were at the company picnic last summer. Hiroki speaks very highly of you."_

_"That's nice to know," the man said plainly._

_"You and your wife should join Hiroki and me some time for dinner," the woman offered. "It's rare that we get to see you or Officer Takahoshi around."_

_The woman noticed the silence on the other end._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Sergeant Fisher," the woman apologized. "What is it that you wanted to tell me? I'm sure it is a message for my husband."_

_"Not exactly," the man said, dreading what he had to say._

_Mrs. Hida started to pour out a glass of juice to go with Iori's dinner._

_"What do you mean?"_

_The man sighed and tried his best to deliver the information._

_"I am, well, afraid to inform you that...your husband, a great man, was killed during an armed robbery."_

_Mrs. Hida couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stood there in shock as the juice she was pouring filled up the glass and spilled over. Since she was in so much shock, she didn't even realize that she was making such a mess and left it that way. At that very moment, Iori ran back in with his Sandopan (Sandslash) pajamas that he had just received for an early birthday present. He always liked Sando (Sandshrew) and Sandopan. Why he liked those two particular Pokemon so much, he never knew. He just liked the way that they were and how they could "dig" underground and such. Iori noticed his mother and the mess she had made._

_"Mommy, you wasted the juice all over the floor," the boy said while pulling on his mother's sleeve._

_The young Iori then noticed the distant look on his mother's face._

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" the boy asked with concern._

_The woman didn't say anything as she held the phone in her hand._

_"His partner should be over shortly to explain all of the details," the man said sadly._

_"Okay...okay...goodbye," the woman managed to say, a look of surprise on her face._

_She dropped the phone. Iori was wondering what had upset his mother so much._

_"Mommy?"_

_Mrs. Hida left the mess, slowly made her way towards kitchen table, took a seat, and cried. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Iori, but she was still in shock herself. Iori still wondered what was wrong and tried to get his mother's attention, but it just didn't work._

_A short while later, there was a knock at their door. His mom was still in a state of shock and was still crying a bit. Iori shrugged and went to answer it, but he knew to ask who it was first. He recognized the voice and opened the door. The man was Iori's father's partner and one of his best friends, Takahoshi Ohmori. Normally, his father's other best friend, Oikawa Yukio, hanged around, but he wasn't this time. As a matter of fact, it was rare to see him at all. Iori didn't really know him that well and neither did his mother. One could probably count on one hand as to how many times he had actually visited the Hida household._

_Iori let Mr. Takahoshi in. He still didn't understand what was going on or why his mother had left such a mess or why she was crying or why Mr. Takahoshi was in his home and why his father wasn't. He had a look of sadness on his face as well. The only thing her, his voice mournful and quiet, to Mrs. Hida was, "I guess you heard..."_

_"I don't know what's going on," the boy complained, wanting some answers. "Where is papa, Takahoshi-sama? Is he with Oikawa-san?"_

_Mrs. Hida left the spot she had been in for so very long and spoke in a gentle voice. Iori could tell from her tone that it couldn't have been good. She kneeled down and hugged Iori tightly as some of her tears fell on the top of the young boy's head._

_"Mommy?"_

_With a sob, she let go of the boy and held his shoulders. Iori's perplexed look was even more evident now._

_"Mommy, what's going on? Why are you crying?"_

_She took in a deep breath and painfully told Iori that his father had been killed. Iori couldn't believe what he had just heard. It meant that his father wasn't going to ever come home._

_Officer Takahoshi explained everything to them. Takahoshi wasn't there, but he told them of how heroic Mr. Hida had been and how he was trying to talk the robbers into putting down their weapons while he himself was unarmed; no gun nor vest. Iori couldn't take much more and ran off to his room screaming, "I HATE THEM!! THEY TOOK PAPA AWAY FROM US!!" and cried, slamming the door behind him._

_Mrs. Hida stared on at her only son and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him..._

'Oh Iori, I am sorry that promise got broken to you and I'm sorry you didn't get to know your father as well as you should have. I don't know why I feel so guilty over that. It was his time to go. I kind of wish that I could talk to Iori about this. We rarely talk about Hiroki and I think it's about time that we do.' 

The woman then frowned, thinking back to how Iori acted at the trial of her husband's killers and how Iori acted as he got older. 

'I'm just remembering him at the trial. Those men said they were sorry and that it was an accident that they shot him. Iori looked as if he had pure hatred for them. Everyone deserves to be forgiven, even if they've done horrible things, but if they are truly sorry for what they did, then it shouldn't be held against them. And then how he became after his father was killed, that serious attitude of his started up. He took everything seriously, even games. If you cheated, he would lecture you about how it is wrong, how cheating symbolizes 'evil,' and how cheaters aren't worth his time. That's why we had to switch schools and move over to this part of Odaiba, other than that house of ours holding too many memories of Hiroki. Iori couldn't make friends or the friends that he had he lost because of his ways. We had to move to get away from all of that negativity and sadness. I am forever grateful that he met Miyako when he was seven. He started to lighten up and started acting like a child again, not entirely, he still acted serious, but he _did_ play and didn't criticize the other children....' 

"Yoo-hoo," Mr. Hida said while waving a hand in front of his daughter-in-law's face. "Anybody home in there?" 

The woman jumped, seeing the hand being waved in her face. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about some things." 

"What things?" 

"I'll discuss it later. I'm just hoping that Iori gets home soon. I'm starting to worry about him and I feel that we should talk about his father. I have this feeling that he's never really coped with his death." 

"I don't think any person really does," Mr. Hida responded wisely. 

Before she could respond, the phone rang. 

"Hold on," the woman sighed out in slight annoyance. The phone calls were really starting to annoy her some. 

She went to answer it and put on a smile. She knew it would be rude to answer with a bad attitude. 

"Moshi-moshi." 

The person spoke on the other end, which surprised her some. 

"Izumi-san," the woman said in surprise. "Why are you calling?" 

::More talking on the other end:: 

"Oh no," Mrs. Hida apologized. "I'm just surprised that you called here. What's the matter?" 

Mrs. Izumi started to ask about Koushirou. 

"No, I haven't seen Koushirou. It has been a while since I've seen him and whenever I do, he's always with Miyako. I guess my seeing him less and less has a lot to do with the fact that he is in his last year of Junior High. The last year is always the most difficult since they are getting ready for High School entrance exams and learning those Kanji characters aren't nearly as difficult as the rest of the test." 

::More talking:: 

"No, Iori isn't here yet and when he comes home, I'll be sure to ask if he has seen your son." 

While Mrs. Hida was on the phone, Grandfather Hida answered the front door since somebody was knocking on it. It was a pretty young, blonde-haired lady, but her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying, and being the kind person that he was, let her in. 

"My, what's going on around here," the woman shook her head while hanging up the phone. "First Miyako hasn't come home and now Koushirou is missing." The woman then shouted back at her father-in-law. "Father, who was at the door?" 

He didn't have to answer her since she saw who it was. 

"Mama-san no Takeru." 

*Note: That just says, the mother of Takeru* 

"My Takeru is missing," the woman cried. 

"Please, have a seat first of all, Natsuko-san," Mrs. Hida said, leading her over to a seat. 

*Note: That's her original name folks. ^^* 

Mrs. Hida asked her father-in-law to get some tea to help calm Ms. Takaishi. 

"Now, what do you mean Takeru is missing?" 

"The exact way that I said it," the woman said, still crying. "Takeru is missing and so is Hikari. Her mother called over my place looking for her. I also just watched the evening news and there was some commotion going on down at that new pizza place and that's where Takeru, Hikari, and their friends, Ken and Daisuke were supposed to have been. They found a hat down there!! A hat that looked _exactly_ like Takeru's!! The one he picked out when I took him to visit his grandfather in Paris when he was still eight years old! His grandfather got it for him and he's loved it ever since and he never takes it off except for when he has to! He wouldn't leave it behind like that!" 

Iori's grandfather had come back and put out a tray of tea for the ladies and turned on the news. 

"Hmm, I see a special report is on," the man noted. 

"Hi there everyone," the TV anchor greeted. "This is Yamauchi Mori for FNN here with your evening news recaps and more on the strange abductions. Now, as you know, earlier today there were some strange happenings occurring here in Odaiba. Eye witnesses claimed to have seen some type of a tornado, which didn't cause any damage, but apparently, it caused an abduction. I am here right now with one of the eye witnesses. " 

The young anchorwoman turned to the eye witness, who commented. 

"I saw it with my own eyes," the man said. 

"Would you please explain to our viewers what happened," Miss Yamauchi asked politely. 

The chubby man wearing the bright blue shirt and beige pants nodded. It was quite obvious that he wasn't from around Odaiba by the way he spoke and his vernacular. His accent sounded more westernized, as if from Kyoto or someplace around there. 

"I was sitting here eating a slice of pizza, and then I saw this tornado from out of nowhere just appear. Luckily, I had my camera with me. I had just finished visiting Tokyo Tower and wanted a bite to eat before heading over to a relative's home. When I saw the weird tornado, I just started recording it. I never knew Odaiba got storms like that, which is why I started taping it." 

They started to show the film footage of what this Eye Witness got, who was talking and explaining what he had saw. 

"This is when I started taping it," the man explained. "The strangest thing is that there were two kids near by and one of them was wearing a hat and was really tall and slim and he had a girl with him and it looked like they got pulled right in after that big flash of light, but it's hard to make out on the film." 

"This _is_ indeed a strange occurrence and we found this nearby." 

The woman held up an object. 

"It appears to be a hat, but the owner is nowhere to be found and fits the description of the boy who was wearing it before he vanished mysteriously."   
******   
"THAT'S TAKERU'S HAT!!" Ms. Takaishi blubbered. " I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIS!!"   
******   
"Hold on, this just in," Miss Yamauchi said while listening to what was being told to her through her earpiece. "Apparently, there was trouble down at the Fuji TV station?" the woman said in a questioning and surprising tone. "This is quite surprising. We now go there live with Nishiyama Kenji for the report." 

The screen is now split and shows Mr. Nishiyama standing in front of the Fuji TV station and Miss Yamauchi at the Pizza place. 

"Seems that the same thing happened here earlier this afternoon, Mori," Mr. Nishiyama informed her. "Eye witnesses claim that a young boy fitting the description of Ishida Yamato, the lead member for the Teen-Age Wolves, was taken into a strange vortex. Ishida Hiroaki-san is the station manager here at Fuji TV and is also the father of this young 16-year-old boy."   
******   
"YAMATO!?! NOT MY YAMATO!!" Ms. Takaishi screamed out hysterically. "THAT NO GOOD EX OF MINE, LETTING YAMATO GET ABDUCTED LIKE THAT!!" 

"Hold on," Mrs. Hida said trying to calm Ms. Takaishi down. "Maybe it wasn't him. They said someone that looked similar to him was taken." 

"I have lost both of my boys," the woman sobbed into a tissue, not really listening to what Mrs. Hida had said.   
******   
The split screen that was up, is now gone and it is just showing Mr. Nishiyama. 

"We have a couple of girls who were around and witnessed this and called it in," Mr. Nishiyama said. "Here we have 19-year-old Motomiya Jun and her friend, 20-year-old Kokiri Marissa." 

The man turned to the two. 

"Now, please explain what happened girls." 

He put his microphone over near the two so that they could tell their story. 

"We were just on our way to the station to buy tickets to Saturday's show and to meet our friend, Inoue Momoe," Jun explained. "We then saw Yamato-kun coming from out of the station." 

"We then saw a lightening bolt strike the tower up there and then it struck him," Marissa added on, "but the bolt looked like it was from far off and it looked like he was in terrible pain." 

"We then saw this weird looking vortex form in the sky and it pulled him right in!" Jun finished up. 

"Do you girls know Yamato well enough to know that it was actually him?" Mr. Nishiyama asked. 

"To be honest," Marissa started, "I have never met him directly, but Jun seems to know him personally." 

"Not really," Jun corrected. "He was just a pretty face whom I admired dearly when I was younger, but I grew out of that. I guess we're so-so friends now. I still talk to him every now and then." 

"We also have here a few friends of Yamato who were with him last; two of the Teen-Age Wolves members," Mr. Nishiyama announced. 

Two boys were standing out by the station awaiting to be addressed. It was Akira and Yutaka; Takashi wasn't around. 

"Now, please, in your own words, describe what happened," Mr. Nishiyama politely instructed. 

"We weren't here when whatever happened, happened," Akira explained. "We were just practicing for our next upcoming gig this Saturday night! One of the most important performances ever!" 

"Too bad we couldn't practice long since Yamato had to run," Yutaka said. 

"And where might that be," Mr. Nishiyama asked. 

"C'mon man," Yutaka said in disbelief. "Isn't that like an invasion of privacy or something?" 

"We are just wondering if it would help any as to where he may have been taken or ended up," Mr. Nishiyama explained. 

"We can tell a little," Akira said. "He was on his way to the park, but we aren't at liberty to say why he was going or if he was going to see anyone or anything like that." 

"Okay, we will now have a word with the television station's manager, Ishida Hiroaki-san." 

The camera turns to Mr. Ishida who looks very upset and as if he were about to cry, but was trying his best not to... 

"Now, do you have any comments for anyone out there, Ishida-san?" 

"I just don't understand what's going on here, but it doesn't make sense to me," the middle-aged man sighed. "How can he get sucked into the sky? That doesn't make any sense!! I just hope someone can find my son. I have already contacted the police department and they are on the job investigating." 

"Let us all hope that all goes well for you," Nishiyama said. The man then held his earpiece and said, "This just in! The identities of the two children that were abducted this afternoon has been revealed. We now go back to Mori who has more information on that." 

"Thank you, Kenji," the woman said. "Now the descriptions of the two children have been identified. Apparently, it was Yagami Hikari, age 13, a first year student of Odaiba Junior High and with her was Takaishi Takeru, also a first year at OJH. Apparently, they were going to meet some friends here, but the friends never showed up and it appears that the two may have been leaving."   
******   
RP: The news people always find out stuff, how, we don't know. lol   
******   
"The police are now contacting the parents of these two children to let them know what's going on. Until we know what we are dealing with, we suggest that all school aged children stay in their homes," Miss Yamauchi instructed. "We don't know why these three children have been taken or where they could've been taken to." 

The woman once again held her earpiece, being given some more information. 

"Hold on, I'm getting another update," the woman said. "According to this, we are getting more phone calls in about missing children and there was also a strange occurrence over at the Gakkoo wa Eichi, the private school known for their outstanding academic achievers. It's another disappearance. We will have the details for you later on that. As for right now, the young persons that are missing are as follows: Yagami Hikari, Takaishi Takeru, and Ishida Yamato. To add on to the list, we now have concerned parents calling about Yagami Taichi, a first year student at Odaiba High; Takenouchi Sora, also a first year at Odaiba High; Motomiya Daisuke, a first year at OJH; Ichijouji Ken, also a first year at OJH; Izumi Koushirou, a third year student at OJH who was last seen with Inoue Miyako, a second year at OJH, and also a Mi Aina, a third year at OJH. If anyone has any information on these missing persons, please let us know as soon as possible so that it could help the cops in their investigation and search." 

The screen split again showing both Miss Yamauchi and Mr. Nishiyama. 

"I hope they are found," Mr. Nishiyama said. The man then noticed the looks on everyone else's faces that were with him. Mr. Ishida and Jun's looks were the most noticeable. 

"Ishida-san, Jun-san, what is the matter?" 

"Did you say a Takaishi Takeru was missing!!" 

"Did you say Motomiya Daisuke was too!!" 

"Yes, she did," Mr. Nishiyama nodded. 

"Oh no! My brother!!" 

"Oh my god...my son!!" 

"Apparently, folks, this Takaishi Takeru is also the son of Ishida-san and this Motomiya Daisuke is the younger brother of our eye witness, Jun-san." 

"I don't want you guys to give up your search," Mr. Ishida said as serious as could be. "I want you to find _both_ of my sons even if it takes you all night and day! I want Takeru back home with his mother safe and sound!" 

"And find my brother," Jun ordered. "Sure I said some things to him that I didn't mean and the same goes for him, but I love him very much!" 

The girl started to cry a bit and grabbed the microphone from Mr. Nishiyama. 

"Daisuke, if you're listening to this, please be okay and don't worry! Where ever you are, we _will_ find you!" 

"There you have it folks, two people who are close with the victims," Miss Yamauchi said from her end. "So if you can, please help. Are these indeed strange alien abductions or are they just very clever kidnappings? Only time will tell. We now go to Morimoto Reika live with the weather and we will be back with any further information dealing with the strange disappearances of...hold on, I'm getting a name on the school abduction. It's Kido Jou, a 17 year old in his 11th year and..." 

Mrs. Hida turned the television off. 

"I'm going out _right_ now," Ms. Takaishi said getting up. 

"Wait, you can't go out by yourself in the state of mind that you're in," Mrs. Hida warned. 

"Both of my sons are missing," Ms. Takaishi snapped. "I don't care, I'm going out to look for them!" 

"It'll probably be best if we..." 

Mrs. Hida stopped shortly and then realized something, Iori still hadn't come home yet and that report was at least twenty minutes long. 

"I wish my Iori would come home," the woman sighed. 

"It _is_ quite strange how he hasn't returned home yet," Mr. Hida said. 

"Father, describe the girl to me," the woman instructed. "Maybe I know of her mother or father." 

The older man described Eiji to Mrs. Hida who smiled. 

"That sounds like Eiji. I remember her. She is very polite and sweet. I met her and her family at a school meeting a while back. I'm actually a pretty good friend of her mother's. I'll go give her a call." 

She went over to dial her number... 

"Hi there," Mrs. Hida greeted. 

There was talking on the other end from Eiji's mother who sounded a bit frantic. 

"Let's calm down now," Mrs. Hida responded calmly. "I was just wondering if Eiji was there." 

There was more talking on the other end as well as Eiji's mother crying. 

"Oh, I see. She was doing some marketing for you and should've been home over an hour ago?" 

Eiji's mother was literally blubbering now. 

"No, I have not seen her, but I know she is with my son, Iori, and he isn't back either and I was wondering if he went over there," the woman explained, feeling herself about to cry. 

::More talking:: 

"Okay, I'm going out to look for them." 

::More talking:: 

"You want to come too?" 

She responded with a yes. 

"Okay! We'll be over there in a bit! See you later." 

She put down the receiver and cried. 

"What's the matter," Mr. Hida asked. 

"Eiji isn't home and she should have been home a _long_ time ago and I _do_ mean long," the woman said, going frantic. "Something has happened to her and if something has happened to her, then something has happened to Iori! I'm going out to look for them as well as Eiji's mother who's coming with me!" 

"I'm coming with you," Ms. Takaishi said. 

Mrs. Hida nodded. 

"I will remain here in case someone shows up," Mr. Hida said. 

Before they could respond, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hida opened it. It was a girl, about 19 years of age and was breathing hard like she had ran up a couple of flights of stairs. 

"Momoe," the two women said. 

"Konban wa Hida-san, Takaishi-san gomen nasai, demo..." Momoe tried to say while catching her breath. 

"Calm down child," Mr. Hida told the girl. "Take your time." 

*Note: That simply translates to, "Good evening, Mrs. Hida, Ms. Takaishi...I am sorry, but..." Oh and for the record, Momoe and Chizuru are the real names of Miyako's two sisters.* 

"I was about to say that I was sorry for coming by unannounced," the girl explained. "Please excuse me for my rudeness." 

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hida asked. 

"It's my mother," Momoe explained. "She's going crazy and I just saw the news report! Miyako is missing! Me and Chizuru are going to go out and look for her. Our brother is watching the store and mom and dad have already left to go to the police station." 

Before Momoe could continue, her younger 16-year-old sister ran up behind her. She too was out of breath from running up the flight of steps. Both girls had just come up from the Ai-Mart that their parents owned and didn't feel like waiting for the elevator to take them back up. 

"Well, have they seen him?" the girl asked eagerly. 

"I didn't get the chance to ask," Momoe told her sister. She then turned back to the two adults. "Have have you guys seen Iori-kun? He knows our sister pretty well and was wondering if he had any idea as to where she could be." 

Mrs. Hida explained how their father had called earlier looking for Miyako and asked the same thing pretty much. She then told them how Iori wasn't home and was worried and was about to go out and look for him. 

"May we please come with you?" Momoe asked. 

They nodded. 

"Let's just go find my boys," Ms. Takaishi said between sobs. 

They all left out of the apartment to fetch Eiji's mother and to go on with their search.... 


	12. The Unexpected Trip!

*Hi again everyone. Just one question...was the last part a bit TOO unrealistic with the news casts that were going on? I thought it was too long to be honest with you...oh well, that's just the way my imagination works is all.(^^); As always, I do not own any of these characters or places normally associated with the game, show, manga, etc.* 

Part 12: The Unexpected Trip! 

Each Chosen Child found themselves going through the weird vortex that had taken them and it was like they were going through a tunnel of time. It was like they were going through the eye of it since the winds were now blowing around them. No one knew of the other kids' being there, except for the ones they were with. It was somewhat dark in this strange tunnel, just not entirely, and each child called out to someone... 

"Michael, Michael, where are you," Mimi shouted out in a frightened tone. "MICHAEL!!!"   
*****   
"Miyako-kun! Miyako-kun," Koushirou called out. "My gosh, what if something bad has happened to her!" He then called out for her once again, his voice echoing out.   
*****   
"Hikari, answer me," Takeru called out. "Hikari," his voice echoed.   
*****   
"Ken, are you there buddy?" 

Daisuke didn't get an answer. 

"Ken, where are you!"   
*****   
"Sora, where are you," Taichi called out. "SORA!!" he shouted out again, his voice echoing.   
*****   
"Taichi, Sora," Yamato called out in confusion. "You guys there?"   
*****   
"Eiji-san, Eiji-san, where are you!!" Iori called out in worry. "Are you okay!! Eiji-san!!"   
*****   
Each kid then noticed that a part of them were glowing...   
*****   
"What's happening," Miyako wondered out aloud, looking down. "My chest, it's glowing..."   
*****   
'My heart,' Iori noticed, 'it is glowing and it is forming a strange shape; two shapes to be exact, but now it is forming into one...'   
*****   
'I know what this is...' Sora started.   
*****   
'...it's my crest within my heart,' Jou finished, holding his hand over his heart.   
*****   
'It's my Crest of Kindness!'   
*****   
"It's like I have a crest inside of my heart, but I've never had a crest," Miyako stated.   
*****   
"My old Crest of Purity is lighting my way," Mimi said.   
*****   
"But what is it leading me to?" Koushirou wondered out aloud.   
*****   
"Could this be leading me to someone," Hikari asked, "or someplace?"   
*****   
The light that was glowing from them was indeed leading them to something, or someone, and each child was starting to see one another...   
*****   
'My old Crest of Hope is shining towards someone, but who is it?' 

He squinted his eyes to see who the person was that his Crest of Hope was leading him to. 

"_Dai_suke-kun?" Takeru asked in surprise.   
*****   
'What's going on and where am I going? It's so dark in here, and the only light I see is the one coming from this glow I have. What _is_ this weird shape that's glowing on my chest? It sorta looks like that shape that was on that Golden Digimental I found a few years ago and V-mon armor evolved into Magnamon! What did Magnamon say after he evolved? Something about miracles...' 

The boy thought for a moment and remembered. 

'Oh, I remember now, he said, 'Kiseki no Kagayaki, Magnamon!' My chest has a glow that forms the shape on the Digimental of Miracles, but what does this mean?' 

The boy then noticed that his newly formed crest was leading him to a person. He squinted to see whom it was. 

"This light seems to be leading me to someone and it looks like...Hikari-chan?!?" the boy said in surprise. 

*Note: Kiseki no Kagayaki, Magnamon is Magnamon's catch phrase. I don't know what he says here, I forgot, but his Japanese catch phrase translates to, "Magnamon, Shining Miracles!"*   
*****   
"My light seems to be leading me to someone," Hikari noted. "Maybe it will help me to find Takeru-kun. He was trapped in that weird thing just like I was." 

The girl then saw someone up ahead, but she couldn't see them very well. 

"Is that Takeru-kun?" 

The girl shook her head and realized that it wasn't him. 

"No wait, that's not Takeru-kun, that's...Daisuke-kun?"   
*****   
"Where are you taking me! What do you want with me!" Yamato shouted out in frustration to no one in particular. He then shouted out, a bitworried, "Sora! Answer me Sora!" 

His chest started to glow in a familiar shape, his Crest of Friendship, a glow coming from, shining towards someone... 

"Is that you Sora?" 

He then got a better look. 

"_Jou_?" the boy said in surprise. 'What's Jou doing here?' 

"Yamato-kun?"   
*****   
"Why is my crest glowing if its powers are pretty much useless since its powers were used to make that seal?" Mimi asked no one in particular. "What is it leading me to?" 

Her light from her crest then shined in front of her and a crest light shined back at her and she saw a very familiar face... 

"_Kou_shirou?" 

"Mimi-san?"   
*****   
All of a sudden, each child felt as if they were going through some type of a metamorphasis or transformation...   
*****   
"It's like my body is changing," Koushirou observed, "but this is, of course, scientifically impossible."   
*****   
"This isn't happening!!!" Jou shouted in a panicky voice. "This _just_ can't be happening to me!!"   
*****   
"What is happening to me," Iori said in alarm. "This isn't natural and what about Eiji-san! Is she all right wherever she is?"   
*****   
"What's going on!" Takeru panicked, noticing that his voice was getting higher in pitch and that his body was growing smaller. "Why in the world is my body shrinking!"   
*****   
A voice was then heard. The voice was gentle and angelic and none of the children feared it. It said, "Do not worry, all will be explained to you soon." 

After the "transformation" process was complete, the tunnel that they all seemed to be traveling through dissappeared and each child ended up someplace...a place that would look somewhat familiar to them, if they were conscious... 


	13. Welcome to the Digital World! (Revised.....

*Hi again everyone. Yay, another cliff-hanger!! I love cliff-hangers, but hate it when writers take forever to put up the next part. Okay, so that's what I'm doing right now. Sorry. Well, I've finally come up with something, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. (^_^) As always, I do not own any of these characters or places normally associated with the game, show, manga, etc.* 

Part 13: Welcome to the Digital World! 

The being and her very rare Digimon sat, discussing the arrivals of their unexpected guests... 

"I see that they all have arrived here safely," the woman sighed out in relief from her throne. Beside the throne sat a big, clear crystal orb on a stand. Using her powers, she can view any and all parts of the Digital World.  


"If you say so," muttered her Digimon. 

She looked awat from the crystal and to her Digimon partner. "Why do you sound so negative?"   


"I don't know," the Digimon sighed while stretching out its neck to get a better look at the orb, "but I just sense a flaw within this plan." 

"Do not be so negative, I am sure that all will be fine." 

"If you say so," the Digimon replied doubtfully. "I just hope that the Holy Beast Guardians know what they are doing." 

The wavy-haired woman stared at her partner as if one had smacked her in the face. "You should _never_ doubt the words of our Guardians," the woman fumed. She normally remained quite calm and reserved, but what her radiant Digimon partner said plucked a nerve with her. "They have told me these things and I believe them. They have never been wrong before and my visions have never been wrong before either. Even the great Guardian of the Southern gate is helping me and he has always been pretty much on his own." 

"That _is_ true, I suppose," her Digimon nodded, hating the fact she had upset her life-long friend, "but I still have the feeling that something bad will come of this." 

"Let's just continue watching over these children and see how they will do." 

The being's Digimon nodded as a projection came up from the crystal orb showing each area that each child should've ended up. It showed a tropical area, a snowy area, a place that was right by the ocean, a place near a factory, and one place that seemed to be emerged by fire. 

"It seems that you could have miscalculated," the Digimon pointed out, noticing all of the Chosen Children's features. "For all of them are now younger." 

"That was my intention," she responded dully. "The younger they are, the better our chances." 

"You know that they will need a change of clothing seeing as how they are years younger." 

"I can't do that," the woman said, surprised that her Digimon would mention such a thing. "It is not like I have spare clothing lying around." 

"It's like you made a mistake, then again, maybe not," the Digimon said in confusion. "Some of them have clothing that fit them, while others do not; or either they may have a mix of both. Some of them seem to have extra objects with them as well; this is very strange." 

"I did the best that I could," the lady said. "Let us all hope that they will cope with their change okay." 

"Qinglongmon-sama (Azulongmon) of the East, Xuanwumon-sama (Zhuqiaomon) of the North, Baihumon-sama of the West, Zhuqiaomon-sama (Ebonwumon) of the South," sighed the Digimon, skeptical over the entire situation, "I hope that you, the four Holy Guardian Beasts of the Digital World, _truly_ know what you are doing by having these children brought here." 

*Note: I have _no_ idea if those English names are right or not. The English names are the one in the (), btw. All I know is that it's confusing! They should've stuck with the original names. _*   
****   
Koushirou was lain out on the ground. He had finally awakened and tried to investigate his surroundings. He tried to stand up, but he was still feeling a bit dizzy and light-headed from his strange abduction. 

"Ow," the boy said while holding his head. "I wonder what happened." 

He then remembered the classroom, and his being separated from Miyako. 

"Oh my gosh! Miyako-kun," he gasped. "I have to find her!!" The boy cupped his hands around his mouth and started to shout out, "Miyako-kun, Miyako-kun!" 

After calling out for the girl, Koushirou heard a voice that obviously belonged to that of a girl, whom of which mumbled, "Quiet down, some people are trying to sleep around here." The young boy crawled towards the sound of the voice. Luckily, the person was only a couple of feet away from him. He saw a young girl lying down in clothing about 2 sizes too big for her. 

"Miyako-kun?" 

He shook his head and realized that this couldn't have been Miyako. For he didn't remember Miyako wearing a red shirt and a green skirt. When separated, Miyako was wearing her typical school uniform, which Koushirou felt looked nice on her. He crawled over to the girl so that he could be a bit closer. He then shook her awake. 

"Um, excuse me," he said while shaking the girl gently. 

The girl sat up and saw the boy, but soon screamed. 

"YOU PERVERT!" the girl screamed in English, ready to knock Koushirou senseless, her right fist bawled. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I TELL MY DADDY ON YOU!!!" She swung before he could even answer. 

"Wait, hold it," the boy pleaded back in attempted English, just barely avoiding the young girl's swing, "this isn't your room!!" 

The two stopped arguing and Mimi stop swinging. The two then stared at each other and came to a surprising realization... 

"MIMI-SAN!!" 

"KOUSHIROU!!" 

"How are you," both asked in unison. "I am fine, thanks for asking!!" Both laughed, realizing they had said the same thing at the same time. 

They both then stood up, but fell back down to the ground. They both realized that their clothes were a _tad_ bit too big for them, but for some odd reason, their shoes fit them. 

"What happened to my outfit," Mimi asked while taking notice of herself. "My skirt looks like a dress now, my shirt looks like something I could use for bed, or either something my mother would wear since it's too big for me, and I am wearing my old shoes I tossed out years ago since they didn't fit anymore!" 

"My voice," Koushirou panicked while holding his throat. "It sounds different!!" 

"And you are shorter than me too," Mimi pointed out. "It has been a while since you've been shorter than me." 

"This is _not_ Prodigious at all," the boy exclaimed. "What is going on!! I am about 5 inches shorter, my voice seems higher, and my clothing seems to be too big for me now." 

Mimi was having her own troubles. Her skirt wasn't that much trouble, especially since she had a belt, but her shirt was causing her the most trouble. Her shirt kept falling a bit revealing her shoulders. Her unmentionables were giving her some trouble too since they didn't fit anymore, especially up top. 

"I can't walk around like this," the girl complained. "My shirt keeps falling off!!" 

She didn't mind revealing her body - the most she ever revealed on herself was her midriff and her legs pretty much since she was a skirt wearing girl - but she never wore _really_ revealing clothing, unless it was a bikini. She didn't like the idea of her shirt hanging off of her, showing off her underclothing. 

"I don't like this," Mimi whined in annoyance. "Koushirou, what is going on?!?" 

"I have no idea, Mimi-san," the boy responded while scratching his head. "I don't even know where we are." 

The boy squinted his eyes to try to get a good look as to what was ahead of them. 

"All I see is what looks to be a factory of some sort." 

"It looks like the Digital World to me." 

She tugged on her sweater again. 

"I can't walk around the Digital World in my underwear," the girl shouted out in exasperation. "I wish I had a change of clothes," she muttered. 

Koushirou stood there for a moment, thinking for a bit. Mimi wondered what he was thinking about and was about to ask, but he spoke up first... 

"Sorry," the boy apologized. "I just got lost in thought there about your walking around in your underclothing, and---" 

"You _pervert_!!!" the girl interrupted furiously. 

"No, no, I am not thinking of anything like that," Koushirou insisted. "I was trying to come up with some type of a solution to your problem that wouldn't require you to have to walk around in your undergarments." 

"Oh," the girl said, calming down. 

"Wait, I have an idea." 

Koushirou took off his uniform jacket and handed it to her. 

"What's this for," Mimi asked, accepting the jacket. 

"I can get along fine without it. It should be big enough to cover you; besides, with the way I am now, it's too big for me." 

"Oh, thanks," Mimi smiled. 

She put on the jacket and buttoned it up. Sure enough, he was right. It covered her quite well and she didn't have to worry about her shirt falling off and anyone seeing. The jacket was big on her too, but wasn't dragging like it was on Koushirou. 

"How did you get here," Koushirou asked Mimi suddenly. 

"Well, Michael and I..." 

"Michael," the boy interrupted, trying to figure out whom she was referring to. 

"Yeah, you know, Michael," the girl said, as she thought of ways to describe him. "He has blonde hair, a bit tall, he is a very nice boy and has a Betamon for his Digimon partner." 

"Oh, okay," Koushirou said, remembering the person. "I remember him now." 

"Well, we had just got back in from hanging out. He took me out to the 86th Street East, it's a movie theatre over on 86th street, and then we went out to _Ray's_ for a slice of pizza over on 94th street. It has the _best_ pizza ever!! If you guys ever visit New York, I will surely take you there!!" 

"I will keep that in mind." 

"My parents weren't back yet so I asked him to stay a while," Mimi continued. "I was then going to practice some songs I had to sing for tomorrow. All of the songs are by my favorite singer, AiM!!" 

"People know about her in America too?" 

"You'd be surprised as to how many people enjoy her music." 

"Prodigious! And here I thought that what you were going to perform to your class was unknown, which is obviously wrong since you said everyone knows of her." 

"Anyway, a strange wind filled the room and a beam shot out from my Radio/CD Player and pulled both Michael and me in. We then found ourselves in this weird, tornado looking thing and we tried to stay together, but we both ended up separated. The next thing I know, my chest is glowing in one spot in the shape of my old Crest of Purity which leads me to you." 

"Fascinating," the boy said in a pondering manner. 

"We have to find Michael," Mimi said with a sad look upon her face. "I lost him! We tried to keep together, but I lost him!" 

"Do not worry," Koushirou assured her. "He is probably in another part of the Digital World, that's all." 

"I sure hope so," the girl said, wiping away her newly fallen tears. "I just hope nothing bad has happened to him." 

"I am sure he's okay, we are." 

Mimi sighed and decided to try and get Michael off of her mind. She knew that worrying wasn't going to help the situation any. 

"So, how did you get here?" 

"Miyako-kun and I stayed after school to work on a project of hers," the boy explained. "She was programming a computer game based on our Digimon and our very first adventure, our encounter with Devimon, and she even programmed the game to play the perfect theme for him." 

"Cool," Mimi smiled. "But Devimon is someone I _definitely_ don't want to remember!" 

"No kidding," Koushirou said. "I definitely wouldn't want to have to encounter him again." 

"So, what else happened?" 

"Well, we were working on that project and the game was based on four characters: Iori-kun, herself, you, and me. After she finished it, I told her I wanted to try it out so I did. All of a sudden, the entire computer lab was shaking as if we were experiencing an earthquake and the computer we were on, shined out a bright light and a wind from out of no place filled the room. It is scientifically impossible for something like that to happen, but anyway, the computer we were working on started to pull Miyako-kun in. I tried to pull her away from the weird portal, with some help from a fellow student, but it didn't help. She was pulled in along with me and..." 

The boy trailed off, coming to a shocking realization. 

"Koushirou?" 

"OH NO, AINA-SAN!!" 

"Aina?" 

"She was with me," Koushirou said in alarm. "Oh no! I am sure she that she doesn't know a thing about the Digital World!" 

"Who is Aina?" 

"She is just some girl in my class who treats me like royalty or something," the boy said in a 'no big deal way,' but that soon changed when he thought of his other friend. "But let us not worry about her, we _have_ to find Miyako-kun! I hate the fact she isn't here!" 

"What about Aina," Mimi asked with her arms crossed in a semi annoyed fashion. 

"Oh yeah, her too." 

"I wish I knew why we are here," Mimi sighed. "And where is Palmon or Tentomon?" 

"Well, it _has_ been a long time since we have seen them last," the boy started with a frown. "You don't think that they could be---" 

"Don't even _say_ it," Mimi shouted at him before he could finish his sentence. 

"Okay, I won't, but do we know what the life span is for a Digimon?" 

"Koushirou, don't say such things!" the girl ordered, covering her ears. "Don't think things like that!" 

"But why aren't they here?" he asked calmly. "They always greet us whenever we come to the Digital World. They always find a way to find us, we never find them." 

"Maybe we were brought back to the Digital World to help them," Mimi said, removing her hands from her ears. "Maybe they are in trouble!!" 

"Could be. That would _definitely_ explain why they aren't here." 

"So, what do we do now?" 

"I think we should go to that building I saw in the distance and see if we can get some help," the boy suggested, "or maybe if we are lucky, we will find Gennai-san and then maybe he can tell us where Miyako-kun, Michael, and Aina-san could have ended up." 

Mimi nodded in agreement and the two of them started off towards the building with the many smokestacks that resembled a factory...   
****   
Will the young Mimi and Koushirou find their friends? Will they find help when they reach the factory? What exactly _will_ they find at the factory? Will they find their partners Palmon and Tentomon? Where could they be? What has become of the others? Why exactly were they brought back to the Digital World? To find out more, tune into the next exciting chapter of, "Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True!!" 


	14. The Dark Digimon, his Partner, and the S...

*Okay, I'm back with another part for you. Sorry it took me such a while, but I had to come up with something. lol. Oh, just to let you know, I wrote another story called The Broken Hearted Koushirou. It's a POV fic. I could really use your opinions. It's not very long and I was wondering if I was any good at writing them. I just may start writing short POV fics, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. ^^ Like I always say, I do not own any of these characters and if I did, I'd be filthy rich and would be paying someone to type this for me. :~p lol.* 

Part 14: The Dark Digimon, his Partner, and the Sorcerer! 

Takeru gave out a moan while lying out on the ground, which seemed to be covered with sand. He smelt the salty sea air and was confused as to what had happened or why he heard the crashing waves of the ocean. Curious as to where he was, he opened his eyes slowly, his vision a bit blurred. After opening them, he noticed a boy and a girl, about his age, staring down at him with worried looks. 

"Good, you finally woke up," the girl smiled happily. 

"Are you okay?" the boy beside the girl asked. 

Takeru sat up and rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the two that were watching over him. 

"Hikari, Daisuke-kun?" 

He stood up and realized he was short again. 

"What happened? I thought my shrinking was all just some bizarre dream!" 

The two others shrugged. Takeru was now shorter than both Daisuke _and_ Hikari, which was annoying for him since he had gotten used of being the tallest of them. It was like he was eight again when he had first met Hikari. 

"We have to find out where we are and what's going on," Hikari instructed. 

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded. He then grew a bit hysterical and asked, "And I want to know why we are a bunch of kids!!!!" 

"I am wearing the same clothes I wore when I went to summer camp all those years ago when we first met our Digimon," Takeru said, taking off his familiar green cap to inspect it. 

"Same with me, I even have my whistle," Hikari said, pointing to the metal object hanging around her neck. "But Daisuke-kun isn't wearing his Digital World clothes or the goggles oniichan gave him." 

"Instead of my Digital World clothes, it seems that I am wearing plain old clothes I would have probably worn when I was a kid." 

The boy thought for a moment and came to a surprising realization. 

"Come to think of it, these are the _exact_ same clothes I wore when Vamdemon had my sister, me, and my mom held captive in that convention center five years ago!" 

"Weird," Takeru muttered. 

"How in the world can you remember something like that?" Hikari asked. 

"That was a very scary time in my life, maybe that's why. It's weird how I remember it so well, as if it happened yesterday." 

Putting all of those thoughts aside, Daisuke looked out at the ocean and then back to his comrades. 

"Do you think we're back in the Digital World?" Daisuke asked. 

"We don't _normally_ age backwards when going to the Digital World," Takeru pointed out. 

"But we were obviously forced here," Hikari noted. "Maybe this is some kind of a side effect since we haven't been to the Digital World in so long." 

"Maybe you're right." 

"Getting here was weird," Daisuke said, remembering the incident. "I was in the gym and then I got sucked into this thing." 

The boy then remembered something else that was a bit more important. 

"Ichijouji was with me! We have to find him!" 

"Right," Hikari nodded. "If you were with Ichijouji-kun, then we will _have_ to go and look for him." 

"Strange, the same thing happened to us," Takeru started. "We were on our way back to school when this weird looking tornado came down from the sky and sucked us right up into it!" 

"Takeru-kun, did a part of your chest light up in the shape of your old crest?" 

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "That's the the weirdest thing about this whole situation." 

"I know this is going to sound weird, but mine did too," Daisuke said. 

Takeru and Hikari gave him a skeptical look. 

"No, it's true!" the boy insisted. "My chest was glowing too, but the shape it formed was different. It had the shape of the symbol I saw on that Golden Digimental I activated so that V-mon could armor evolve to Magnamon." 

"That settles it then," Takeru determined, putting the familiar green cap back onto his head, "we _must_ be back in the Digital World." 

"But what can we do?" Hikari asked. "We don't even know what part of the Digital World we're in." 

"I know I have never been here before," Takeru said. 

"Let's swim across the ocean," Daisuke suggested, just as hyper as ever. "Maybe we'll meet up with Whamon!" 

"What are the chances of us seeing the same Whamon?" Takeru asked. 

"I don't know," the boy said while scratching his head. "I'm just trying to think of something so we can get some help and that's the first thing I could think of." 

"I wonder what my big brother would do if he were here," Takeru wondered out aloud. 

Daisuke thought for a moment and then turned to both Takeru and Hikari. 

"If we are in the Digital World, then where are our Digimon?" 

Both Takeru and Hikari shrugged. 

"You know," Hikari said while looking around, "I haven't seen any Digimon since we've been here." 

"Hey, look-it," Takeru said while pointing towards the jungle like area that was a good ways from the ocean's shore. "Someone's coming." 

As if on cue, a Digimon ran from the jungle and right up to Hikari and hugged her. 

"I knew you'd come," the Digimon joyously greeted. "I just _knew_ you would!" 

"Tailmon!!" 

"It's nice to see you again," Hikari said, hugging Tailmon back, "but what's going on?" 

"I have no idea. I just heard someone talking near here, so I decided to come check it out. I wasn't sure who you guys were until I saw your whistle, Hikari!" 

Hikari looked down at the silver object hanging around her neck. "I'm still trying to figure out why I have it." 

"I have a question for you all," Tailmon said while staring at them with a look of confusion. "How come you shrunk?" 

The three of them could only shrug themselves, not certain as to why they were smaller and younger than their present-day selves. 

"I'm confused," Takeru said. "Why are we here, why are we kids again, and where are Patamon and V-mon?" 

"I don't know where those two are. I haven't seen them for a good while now." 

"I sure would like to see V-mon again..." 

"Hikari," Takeru said, excitement in his voice, "you were right!" 

"Right about what?" 

"Remember what you were saying before we ended up in that portal?" Hikari shook her head. She was still a bit awestricken over their situation. "Well, you said that you sensed we were going to be a little different when we saw our Digimon again and this is as different as you can get! We somehow aged backwards and by the looks of our clothes, it's obvious that we aged backwards five years!" 

"Didn't she say something like that before we left the Digital World two years ago that we were going to see them again?" Daisuke asked. 

Tailmon nodded. 

"So _this_ is what she meant," the blonde-haired boy exclaimed. "Hikari was sensing it even then! She sure is incredible when it comes to sensing stuff!" 

"Tailmon, has anything happened in the Digital World lately that we should know about?" Hikari asked. 

Tailmon nodded sadly and started to tell them of what had been going on. 

"A bunch of strange things have been happening lately and evil Digimon have been taking over different parts of the Digital World," Tailmon explained. "We Digimon decided to stay in a place to help protect it. It is sort of like how Tentomon and the other Digimon did a few years ago when the Digimon Kaiser was still around and each of them protected different areas from his controlled Digimon. It's so strange, I haven't the slightest idea as to what else could be happening or what's behind it or anything." 

Hikari hugged her Digimon. 

"Don't worry, we're here now," Hikari told her with a smile. 

"A lot of good _that's_ doing," Daisuke muttered stubbornly. "We still don't know what we're supposed to be doing or why we're here." 

"We have to stop those meanies from hurting innocent Digimon," Takeru said with determination, "and we have to find out what they want to do with the Digital World and find Ken!" 

The other two nodded in agreement. 

"Do you know where Patamon is?" Takeru asked Tailmon. 

"And what about V-mon?" 

"No, not really," Tailmon said while shaking her head. "Those two could be anywhere, but we could go look for them. They always take breaks and goof off. They should try to be more responsible like Hawkmon or Tentomon." 

"Yay, I get to see Patamon again," Takeru cheered happily. 

"And V-mon," Daisuke said, jumping around hyperly. 

"Let's go," Tailmon said with a sweat drop, staring at the two hyper boys. "I will lead the way. I have an idea or two as to where they _could_ be." 

The three, now younger Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari followed Tailmon in search of V-mon and Patamon…   
****   
A 12 year old blue-haired boy was running along with an 11 year old blonde-haired boy through a woodsy like area, but it wasn't easy since they kept tripping and falling along the way due to their clothes being a bit too big for them. It wasn't by much since these two had their height to help make up for it, but the blue-haired boy's khaki pants and the blonde-haired boy's dark jeans were still a bit long for them. Lucky for them, they didn't have trouble with shoes. The shoes seemed familiar to them…ones they had grown very accustomed to when traveling around the Digital World years earlier. They were the exact same ones... 

"This…can't…be…happening," the blue-haired boy said between breaths. 

"Don't talk, Jou," the blonde could barely say, growing tired of running. "Just keep running!" 

"You don't have to tell me twice, Yamato!" 

The two were both Jou and Yamato, and just like with the others, they had aged backwards to the age they were when they first met their Digimon. Right now, both were running away from a strange round-shaped Digimon who had a sword and a bunch of shurikens. 

"Get back here you annoying kids," the Digimon ordered. "I am sure that my master will be _very_ pleased to meet you," he laughed. 

"What kind of Digimon _is_ that anyway," Yamato asked, still running. "I've never seen one like it before!" 

"Do we _really_ have to stick around to find out?" 

"Not necessarily." 

Digianalyzer On>> 

RP: This Digimon is Igamon; a Vaccine type Digimon who doesn't take too kindly to strangers. He is a skilled martial artist and his Iga Style Shuriken Throw and Dancing Leaves attack'll leave any Digimon begging for mercy! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"Hayaku, Yamato-kun!! We've almost got rid of him!" 

Yamato glanced back and realized Jou was right. They were way ahead of Igamon; as a matter of fact, they couldn't even see him anymore. The two boys stopped running. 

"Man that was close," Jou said while wiping his brow. 

"You were saying," a voice chuckled from behind the two. 

"Please don't tell me that's who I _think_ it is," Jou muttered, growing more depressed than what he currently was. 

"Oh no, it's that Igamon guy again!" 

"I told you not to tell me," Jou said, taking off in a sprint. 

"This sure is a fun game," Igamon smirked as he watched Jou and Yamato run. "Please, just go on and run into my traps!" 

"Did…he…say..." Yamato started. 

"…his…traps?" Jou gasped. 

Before the two could say anything else, Igamon tossed two of his shuriken at them and jumped up into a nearby tree in a flash. 

"He missed us by a mile." 

Before Jou could respond, a cage fell right on top of them. 

"Surprise," Igamon laughed. 

"We're trapped," Jou said, panicking slightly. "We are trapped like a couple of rats!" 

"He used those shuriken stars of his to cut the ropes holding up this cage," Yamato said in annoyance. "It was nothing but a set up! He led us here on purpose!" 

Igamon jumped down in front of the cage. 

"Okay, enough of my fun; it's now time to dispose of you," Igamon said, staring at his two victims. "But I will worry about that later. I just don't know how I'll do it yet." 

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Igamon, sir," Yamato started, "but why do you want to hurt us?" 

"Oh no you don't," Igamon said pointing an accusing finger at them. "I am not falling for any of your tricks!! I am a skilled ninja and skilled ninjas don't fall for stuff like that!" 

Igamon whistled and a couple of trees started to move… 

"Jureimon!!" Yamato growled in anger as he recognized the Digimon. 

He remembered how he had encountered a Jureimon (Cherrymon) before when he and his friends were fighting against the Dark Masters. That particular Jureimon, who worked for Pinocchimon (Puppetmon), had tricked him into thinking that Taichi was his enemy and because of this, Taichi, as well as his Digimon, could have been killed because of him. He always felt guilty and responsible because of that and still beat himself over it to this day. 

"Nice to see that you know your Digimon," Igamon smugly said. He turned towards the two Jureimon, both awaiting their instructions. "Okay, take them away. I have plans for these two!" 

"Just great," Jou muttered. "We have been conscious in the Digital World for about five minutes and we're al_ready_ in some kind of trouble." 

"Hold on for a moment," Igamon said, halting the Jureimon, who obeyed. "I have to make a quick call." 

"Wait, don't we get to make a call?" Yamato asked. 

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "Don't _we_ get a say in this matter?" 

"Let's see," Igamon said, acting as if he were taking them up on their request. "Okay, I have come to my decision." 

The two boys looked on, hoping for an answer they would like. 

"Should I let you get a say in the matter?" the Digimon taunted. "Nope!" 

"Why am I _not_ surprised," Jou muttered sarcastically. 

Igamon laughed cruelly at them as he took out, what looked to be, a cell phone. Jou and Yamato wondered who he could be calling, but so far, nothing else had made much sense so they shrugged it off. Igamon was pretty private so they couldn't catch what he was saying... 

"Hey boss, I caught those children that were snooping around here like you ordered." 

"Good," an evil, yet pleased, voice rumbled from the other end. "I know Angelique is doing all that she can to stop me and those children are the key! I want you to dispose of them as soon as possible!!" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Don't you disappoint me or I _will_ dispose of you," the evil Digimon threatened. 

"Yes sir," Igamon responded frightfully. "I would _never_ disobey you!" 

"Good, just remember that," he threatened again. 

"I will sir, but if you don't mind my asking, what is so important about these children that we have to dispose of them?" Igamon asked. "They seem pretty harmless to me and they aren't even worthy enough for me to actually fight against in mortal combat to the death!" 

"They possess a great power and if that power is released, it'll ruin my plans to take over the Digital World as well as the human world," the Digimon explained. "That Angelique think she's so smart," the Digimon muttered. "I'll beat her at her own game and get rid of all these children!!" 

The evil Digimon then laughed. 

"Excuse me, boss," Igamon asked, wondering what his boss was laughing at. 

"Nothing," he said as he stopped laughing abruptly. "Just go and do as I say! Destroy those children!" 

"Is there any particular way you want me to dispose of them?" 

"Do whatever you want with them," the evil Digimon said in a nonchalant manner. "Cut out their hearts and toss their carcasses into the fiery pits in the new 'Fiery Hot Springs' where all of those Fire Reptile Digimon hang out for all I care." 

"Yes sir. I shall not disappoint you!" 

Igamon hanged up his cell phone and turned to Yamato and Jou, smirking at them. 

"Well, it looks like I get to rip out your hearts and throw your bodies into a fiery pit," Igamon said with a small chuckle. 

The two boys turned white from fear after he said that. Igamon then laughed at their expressions. 

"I tried to get you off, but the boss wants me to kill you," Igamon responded mockingly. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, though. I have plans for you two." 

Igamon turned to the two Jureimon and ordered them to continue back to his place. The two Jureimon obeyed and they carried the cage with the young Yamato and Jou, but luckily for them, nearby a Digimon friend had witnessed the entire incident… 

'What does Igamon want with them? I bet it has a lot to do with the strange things that's been going on, but I can't fight him off by myself. I hope some my fellow Digimon allies are around. I have to get some help if I want to free them!' 

With that, the Digimon ran off in hopes of finding someone to help him free the captured humans…   
****   
"Oh dear," the being said while monitoring the children. "This isn't going as well as I had hoped." 

"I knew something like this was going to happen! Two of them have already gotten themselves into trouble!" 

"I know," the woman sighed, "but that Digimon that saw everything is on his way to get help. He _will_ succeed. Death is not in the future of these children." 

"You don't think that _he_ knows of the other children's where-a-bouts, do you?" the Digimon asked, obvious fear in her voice. "It is obvious that he knows of the ones named Jou and Yamato." 

"Let us hope no. Yamato and Jou will have to defeat and destroy that Igamon and his flunkies. Let us just hope that they will be able to." 

"_Hope_!?!," her Digimon shouted out in disbelief. "You are basing their _lives_ on hope!!" 

"It is just an expression," she stated plainly. "Besides, I know they will be safe." 

The Digimon noticed a child walking as if lost, on the orb. "Who is that child right there?" 

"The one that we will be meeting quite soon," she said. 

"Do you know of this person's name?" 

"No, but we will learn all of this later on," the being explained. "That child is the safest as of the moment and we should really watch over the others now." 

The Digimon agreed and nodded...   
****   
Miyako had been walking around a bit. She didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that she was wearing the same clothes she had worn when she witnessed the battle on the net with Diablomon and that she was younger, yet she was nine years old. When she witnessed the battle with Diablomon almost four years earlier, she was going on ten. 

"Izumi-senpai," Miyako called out, her hands cupped around her mouth. "Izumi-senpai, where are you!" 

The girl put her hand on her hip and frowned. She had been looking around for Koushirou for a good 20 minutes and so far, she had had no luck. She had no idea where she was and since she _had_ been wandering around, she had gotten herself lost. The only thing around here were a lot of trees. 

"I can't find him anywhere!" Miyako complained. "Where could he be?" 

The girl then noticed something up ahead and squinted a bit. 

"Hey, there's a building over there!" 

She squinted a bit harder to get a better look. 

"It looks like a factory or something! I'm sure someone _there_ could help me!" 

She then frowned a bit. She was already a bit tired from wandering around. 

"It looks like a good walk from here," she noted, "but it'll be worth it!" she finished up, determined to make it to the building. 

Miyako started to walk faster than what she had earlier when searching for Koushirou. As she walked, she didn't watch where she was going and tripped, causing her glasses to fall off. She started to feel around for them and put them back on to see what she had tripped over. She gasped when she saw what it was she tripped over. It wasn't a thing at all, but a person. 

"Hello," Miyako said while shaking the person. "Daijoubu ka? (Are you okay?)" 

It was a dark-haired boy wearing a white dress blouse, dark blue pants, and looked to be in her age group. She shook the boy some more, growing a bit worried, especially since the boy had been knocked unconscious. 

"Excuse me, hello," Miyako said again, trying her best to wake the person up. 

The boy started to stir and stared up and saw a young lavender haired girl staring down at him. 

"Hi," the boy automatically responded. He then stared at the girl, a perplexed expression his face. "Who are you?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?" 

"But I asked first." 

"You know," Miyako started, "you look a bit familiar to me." 

"I'm still trying to get my vision straight," the boy muttered while rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you _really_ okay?" Miyako asked. "You were out when I found you." 

"Miyako-san," the boy questioned, getting a better look at the girl. 

"How do you know me?" Miyako asked, growing a bit cautious. 

"You don't recognize me?" The boy stood up. 

He then noticed that he was quite different. 

"Wait a minute," the boy exclaimed in alarm. "What happened to my body! I'm short!" He then noticed his clothes. "My clothes are different too. I used to wear stuff like this as a child!" 

"Do I _know_ you?" Miyako asked. "You haven't said much of anything." 

"It's me, Ken!" 

"Ken-kun?" 

"Ichijouji Ken desu," he nodded. 

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." 

"That's okay," Ken said. "But what I want to know is why I am the age of eight or nine." 

"Strange, so you were brought here too." 

The two started to explain to one another about their abductions. 

"You were with Daisuke?" 

"Yeah, he was in the gym shooting hoops." 

"Why was he there?" 

"His Hikari-san thing." 

"So you found out what was bothering him?" 

"Yeah," Ken sighed. "He's upset because Hikari-san is unintentionally ignoring and rejecting him." 

The boy then smirked slightly. 

"I guess he prefers direct rejection." 

"That's not funny," Miyako scolded. 

"Sorry," the boy apologized. "So you were with Koushirou-san?" 

"Yeah, but I can't seem to find him anyplace." 

"Let's go and look for them together," Ken suggested. "Izumi and Motomiya." 

Miyako nodded. 

"I saw a building North of here," she said pointing ahead of her. "I am sure someone there could help us find our friends." 

"You know, this is going to sound strange, but my body maybe younger, but I still feel like my 13-year-old self mentality wise," Ken said. 

"It's not at all strange because I feel the same exact way." 

"Do you have any idea where we are?" 

"I'm not sure. This place kind of reminds me of the Digital World." 

"Could we _really_ be back in the Digital World?" 

"Maybe, but I haven't seen Hawkmon or any other Digimon since I've been walking around." 

"Maybe they are in that building you saw," Ken said. "Maybe Wormmon is there too!!" 

"And maybe we'll find Hawkmon!" Miyako cheered. 

"Yeah, let's go!" 

Ken obliviously grabbed Miyako's hand and started to pull her along. Miyako blushed nervously as Ken did this and so did he, but neither objected to it or let go...   
****   
A dark (as in evil) Digimon sat on his thrown smiling evilly, wearing a cloak and hood. He had a very special guest before him - well, maybe not special, but it _was_ a guest none-the-less. It was a pretty girl who looked frightened of the cloaked stranger with evil, purplish blue eyes. She was found by a couple of Candmon that worked for him. 

"You must not be important to Angelique if you were brought here," the Dark Digimon stated. 

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't even know where I am! I want to go home!" the girl cried. "Things like this _never_ happen when I visit my grandparents in Hong Kong!" 

"Silence," the Dark Digimon ordered, his voice rumbling. "You were brought before me obviously for some kind of a reason! I just may use that to my advantage," he chuckled. 

"Please, do not hurt me," the girl pleaded. "Please, spare me Mister, um...um...what _are_ you anyway?" 

"Hmm, so the Candmon speaks the truth," the Dark Digimon observed. "This human really _doesn't_ know of our existence. For I am a Digimon." 

"A Digimon," the girl asked. 'Digimon are real!?!' 

The girl then started to get a bit hysterical and started to ramble. 

"I know, this is all just a _bad_ dream! Yeah, that's it!!" the girl said trying to convince herself that none of what she was seeing was real. "Digimon aren't real, they can't be. Digimon is just some stupid thing she made up to better her chances with him and to take him away from me!" The girl then laughed uneasily. "Yeah, that's it! You aren't real!" 

"You _dare_ doubt my existence!!" 

The Digimon used an attack that looked like a miniature fireball. He then aimed it towards the wall behind the frightened girl who was now pale with fright. 

"Do you _still_ doubt our existence!!" he growled at the girl. 

"No sir," the girl said, shaking her head vigorously. "I believe in Digimon, but what do you want with me! I haven't done anything!" 

"My Candmon found you..." 

The young girl's mind wandered hearing the name "Candmon," remembering exactly how she was caught and brought before this strange Digimon in the first place... 

_The young girl got up and noticed her surroundings._

_"Where in the world am I," the girl muttered._

_She got up and started to walk around a bit. While she walked, she noticed a big and dark castle at the end of the path she was walking on. She decided to go there for help. While walking she realized it was getting pretty dark, and the closer and closer she got to the castle, the darker and darker it became._

_"Um, hello, anybody here," the girl called out as she walked. "Can somebody help me find my way back home?"_

_When she didn't get an answer, she continued to walk and she thought she heard some rustling in the bushes. Frightened, she turned to see what it was._

_"Oh, it was probably nothing," the girl said, sighing out in relief._

_She heard a noise again and a small giggle._

_"It was probably the wind," she responded nervously. "I wonder why it's getting so dark out. I'll never make it to that building before night fall at the rate I'm going."_

_The girl then noticed a light coming from a nearby bush. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she went over to inspect it. She saw a few candles just sitting there._

_"Who would leave candles by a bush?" the girl asked in bewilderment. "That could start a fire going!" The girl then smiled at her luck. "At least it'll help me to see better."_

_The young teenaged girl picked up the candle but soon screamed. She realized the candle had arms, eyes, nose and a mouth, and the most frightening part of all, it had spoken to her._

_"Put me down," the candle ordered._

_"You-you talked," the girl pointed and stammered while backing away._

_"You must be one of those kids our master wants dead," the candle smirked evilly._

_"No, please," the girl pleaded._

_The candle then called out some other friends of his. More and more candle like creatures showed up and surrounded her, which made it impossible for her to run away, unless she wanted to get burned. After all of the candle like creatures showed up, they started to grow so that they could be in their true forms. These candle like creatures weren't really small at all; they only used that as a cover._

_"What are you creatures," the girl asked in alarm._

_One of the candles said, "We are Digimon."_

_"A Digimon?" the girl asked. "There is no such thing as Digimon!"_

_They all looked at her angrily and started throwing out fireballs at her feet, which caused the girl to try her best to evade all of them. She looked as if she were dancing._

Digianalyzer On>> 

_Head Candle: We are Candmon and we don't like strangers! Especially strangers that are a threat to our master! Anyone who interferes with his plans faces the consequences when we use our Bonfire attack!_

Digianalyzer Off>> 

_She now had a look of pure stress. She just couldn't believe what was going on._

_"What do you want with me!!"_

_"Nothing much," said the Candmon. "We just want to kill you."_

_The others smiled evilly and nodded in agreement._

_"Okay Candmon," the leader commanded. "Attack now!! Bonfire!!"_

_Another Candmon spoke up._

_"No, wait," the second Candmon interrupted._

_The other Candmon ceased fire._

_"What is it?" the head Candmon asked._

_"Why not take her to our master? I'm sure there's a reason for her being here in this area. Besides, don't you find it strange that she doesn't know a thing about Digimon?"_

_The other Digimon nodded in agreement. The head Candmon, the one the girl had mistook for a candle, told them to take the girl to their master and to let him deal with her. The girl didn't like the sound of that. She didn't know if she should be happy or upset. All of the Candmon told the girl to walk on. She knew not to refuse since a lot of them were behind her and had a big flame going. She felt tears streaming down her face and was very scared as of the moment._

_"What in the world did I do to deserve this," the girl sobbed._

_After they got inside of the castle, the other Candmon dispersed, except for the head one. He told her to wait outside in the hallway. She knew she wouldn't be able to run away since another one of those "Digimon creatures" was guarding her, a very scary looking one. The Candmon referred to it as a Deltamon._

Digianalyzer On>> 

_RP: Deltamon, a Virus type Digimon who doesn't have just one head, but three!! It isn't only scary in looks, but is also scary when it comes to its attacks since it attacks with all three of its heads! His attacks are Skull Fang and Triplex Force!_

Digianalyzer Off>> 

_"Don't try anything funny," the Deltamon snarled at the girl._

_The girl just stood there, petrified with fear until Candmon returned and escorted her to their master..._

The girl shook her head and continued listening to the Dark Digimon.... 

"My Candmon brought you before me, but you are of no threat to me, which means I don't have to bother destroying you." 

"Destroy me?" the girl blinked. 

"I will find something to do with you," the Dark Digimon said. "Maybe I could even use you against them." 

"Against them?" the girl's voice trembled. 

"Yes, of course. I will use you to get them!" 

"Um, excuse me, but what if I don't _want_ to get 'them'?" 

"Nice of you to ask that," the Dark Digimon responded in a surprisingly calm manner. "I shall show you." 

The Dark Digimon stood, his evil blue eyes glowing, and he called for another Digimon. The Digimon to walk in was big and strong looking and was armored with a sword. He also had a young, handsome brown haired man with him. The cloaked one referred to this Digimon as his 'partner.' 

"Meet my partner here who is helping me to conquer this world," the Dark Digimon said. 

"What is wrong with that man!" the girl asked in alarm. 

The young, dark-haired man stood there, looking as if he were the walking dead. 

"He defied and went against us so now he is paying the _ultimate_ price," the Digimon Partner explained. "He has no control over his mind as of right now." 

"Does _that_ answer your question as to what will happen to you if you are not to obey us," the Dark Digimon asked. 

The girl couldn't utter a word. The man looked so deathly and his eyes were pale, but she could sense that the man wanted to be freed... 

"Just as I thought," the Dark Digimon said, noticing the girl's expression. "I now see we have your undivided attention." 

"H-h-how," the girl stammered. 

"It is very simple, but that's not of any importance to you," the Digimon Partner snapped. 

"Now, you will help me to get them," the Dark Digimon threatened. 

Scared to defy him, she meekly spoke up. 

"Um, who exactly are you referring to?" 

"Those you entered our world with," the Dark Digimon specified. 

"Miyako?" 

"Yes, that is one of them." 

The girl got a look of pure jealousy when she thought of Miyako. 

"So the one with the Digimon Partner Hawkmon angers you," the Dark Digimon observed. "We shall _definitely_ use that to our advantage!!" 

His partner laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"That Miyako," the girl growled, her fists bawled, "I'll get her! It's all her fault that I'm here and it's her fault that I am separated from my Kawaii Koushi-kun!!" 

"Good," the partner said. "Then you will have no problem destroying her for us." 

"Destroy...her," the girl asked slowly. "I can't do that! Sure she may have the main thing I have been after for the past two years, but I don't want to _kill_ her!!" 

"We are not _asking_ you to kill her, we are _telling_ you to," the Dark Digimon yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. 

"I am sorry," the girl said, getting some nerve to speak up. "I do not believe in killing, and I _won't_ do it!" 

"My, my, she refuses to cooperate," the Digimon Partner tsked with a disappointed look about his face. "It looks like we will have to use the same treatment on her that we used on Gennai here." 

He pushed Gennai down onto the floor, which caused him to groan in pain. 

'Gennai? This man is named Gennai?' 

"I suppose so," the Dark Digimon responded to his partner. "Get up you pathetic excuse of a human!" the Dark Digimon shouted at Gennai. "Go and fetch me my sorcerer!" 

Gennai stood up slowly and then spoke as if he was a robot, saying, "Yes sir," and just walked off. The girl was frightened. She couldn't believe that she had made them angry. She felt rather stupid for her actions, even if they were logical. 

'Why did I get them mad at me!! I'm such a moron!! Now they're probably going to kill me!' the girl thought, hot tears dripping down her face. ' I wish I would have _never_ gone back to that computer lab. I should have gone to get help instead of letting my jealousy affect my judgment.' 

A short while later, Gennai returned with another Digimon. He wore a hat and had a magical looking staff. It also resembled another Digimon that we all knew and loved a few years ago...Wizarmon. 

"Ahh, welcome Sorcerymon," the Dark Digimon greeted. 

"Sorcerymon?" the girl muttered. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

RP: Sorcerymon, an adult (champion) leveled Digimon who resembles Wizarmon a lot. He has special magical powers that not even his master knows about! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"I want you to use the same method you used on Gennai on that girl," the Dark Digimon told Sorcerymon. "I want her to help dispose of those children!" 

"Yes sir," Sorcerymon said. "I would be happy to," he snarled evilly, giving the girl a hateful look. 

Sorcerymon started to wave his hand around in front of the girl's eyes. She tried not to look, but she just couldn't resist. She then felt herself getting sleepy, which finally got the best of her. She fell asleep standing up. Sorcerymon then looked as if he were praying and a great power surrounded him. The sorcerer then transmitted this power to the 15-year-old girl. The Dark Digimon and his partner smiled as Sorcerymon did his work. After he was through, the girl opened up her eyes slowly and stood there as if awaiting her instructions. 

"She is all yours," Sorcerymon said, bowing down to his superiors. "The process is finished." 

"Good," the Digimon Partner said as he turned towards the girl. "Okay girl, we must test you first to see if you truly are loyal." 

The girl nodded. 

"Do you understand that you will obey our every command," the Dark Digimon asked, referring to himself, his partner, and Sorcerymon. 

The girl nodded again. 

"That's good," the Dark Digimon said. "Now you will go out and destroy every child that you see roaming around the Digital World! Sorcerymon will go along with you!" 

The girl nodded. 

"Let us check to see if she speaks the truth," the Digimon Partner said. "So far all she is doing is nodding and agreeing!" 

"Let us start off with something simple to ask of her," Sorcerymon suggested. "What is your name, girl, and what have we requested of you to do!!" 

The girl got an eerie look on her face and smiled evilly. She stared at Sorcerymon and then over to the two Mega leveled Digimon. 

"I am Mi Aina," the girl responded emotionlessly. "I am 15 years of age and I am in my third and final year at Odaiba Junior High. My task is to kill Miyako and any other child who is here in the Digital World that is a threat to my masters and I will _not_ fail you, sir! I assure you." 

The three Digimon smiled, happy to see that they had complete control over her mind... 


	15. In Search of Taichi-san; The Guilt Trip ...

Here is part 15 for you. I have _no_ idea where I'm going with this, I just type whatever comes to mind. I really appreciate your reviews, and the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write for you. 

Oh, something I seem to always forget to mention is that the majority of my "Digimon" info, as well as spoilers, are from Megchan's Digimon Sekai. It is a great place to go if you want Digimon information. I hang out on her Message Board, that's how I got my Holy Beast info. 

Oh, here's something else for you. My mind was a blank when trying to come up with a title for this part. I normally write out the part then come up with the title. That's just a bit of a warning to you so you'd know why I have such a rotten title for this part. ^^; 

Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters, places, or actual Digimon normally associated with the manga, the show, TCG, etc. Toei and Bandai have that pleasure.   
****   
Part 15: In Search of Taichi-san; The Guilt Trip of Sora! 

Sora was walking around, looking for Taichi since he was the last person she was with. She noticed a great change in herself just as the others had. For one, she was a lot smaller, she was wearing the same blue helmet she wore when she was a kid, and she also noticed that she still had her Digivice clipped to her Tennis Skirt. Just like with the other Chosen Children, she always carried it around to remember her Digimon and her adventures in the Digital World by. 

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" the now 11-year-old Sora asked her current traveling companion. 

A pink bird spoke to her and gave Sora a reassuring smile. It was Sora's Digimon Partner Piyomon (Biyomon). 

"I'm sure we will, Sora," Piyomon responded enthusiastically. 

"I hope so," the girl depressingly sighed. 

"It's great to see you again Sora, but how come you look so young? I thought humans are supposed to get older, not younger." 

"I have no idea," Sora shrugged, still trying to make sense of the situation herself. "I may look younger, but I still feel as if I'm the age I was before I got brought back here." 

She sighed again. 

"I'm glad I found you before you fell." 

"I am too," Sora smiled gently. "I surely would have died if you wouldn't have been nearby." 

_Sora had just gotten out of the weird vortex and was falling fast..._

_"HELP!!!!" the girl screamed._

_Piyomon, at the time, was talking to a couple of Pyocomon (Yokomon) and explaining the importance of evolving and how she missed her old friend Sora..._

_"I wish I had a human partner," the first Pyocomon said._

_"Me too," the second Pyocomon said, bouncing on the ground. "That way, we can evolve faster and we wouldn't have to wait so long to evolve naturally!"_

_"It's a wonderful thing," Piyomon told the two. "Maybe one day, another child or two will come to the Digital World and become your human partners!!"_

_They both hopped up and down happily, hoping that they too would one day receive human partners._

_"I think our wish is going to come true," the second Pyocomon exclaimed happily while looking up at the sky._

_"Why do you say that?" Piyomon asked._

_"Look up there," the second Pyocomon hopped. "A human is falling fast towards that ravine."_

_"What makes you so sure that it's a human?" the first Pyocomon asked._

_"Because I have never seen any Digimon that looked like that."_

_"Good point," the first Pyocomon agreed._

_"Oh no!" Piyomon said in alarm. "We have to help that person! Who could it be? We haven't had humans in the Digital World for a couple of years now."_

_"What can we do?" the first Pyocomon asked. "I thought you said humans couldn't fly, Piyomon."_

_"They can't so there's only one thing I can do," Piyomon said, a bright light started to surround her body. "Piyomon shinka...Birdramon!"_

_"Ooo," the two Pyocomon stared in awe._

_"You two stay here while I go save that human," Birdramon instructed._

_The two Pyocomon obeyed, for a while. The two ended up hopping along anyway to see Birdramon in action._

_Birdramon flew as fast as she could to save the falling person. She really wasn't concerned as to who it was, not yet anyway. She flew faster and faster, and she soared right under the falling person. She caught the person just in the knick of time, but the human still ended up knocked out from the impact of falling down hard onto Birdramon's back._

_The two Pyocomon cheered as they saw Birdramon fly back, who landed and devolved back to Piyomon. The Pyocomon started to inspect the human since they had never seen one before._

_"What's that weird thing on the human's head?" the first Pyocomon asked._

_"Is this human a boy or a girl?"_

_"It has to be a girl! It has a skirt on!" the first Pyocomon explained._

_"Oh yeah, that's right, but that still doesn't explain what that weird thing is on her head," the second Pyocomon responded._

_"Hey, look at that thing on her skirt!" the first Pyocomon exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly. "It is a Digivice! I bet this human is going to be my new human partner!"_

_"No way, she's going to be my new human partner," the second Pyocomon retorted._

_"Hmm," the first Pyocomon started while examining the girl. "Doesn't this human seem a bit old looking with those clothes to be a human child? She has a body like some perfect (ultimate) or ultimate (mega) leveled humanoid looking Digimon, like Lilymon, or Rosemon, or Angewomon. She just looks smaller since she doesn't look as old as them."_

_"I bet she's really a Digimon after all and found that Digivice," the second Pyocomon said, quite disappointed over the fact that this person wasn't her new human partner. "That blue thing on her head looks like that hat Angewomon wears, only it doesn't cover her eyes."_

_Piyomon was resting. She finally looked over and got a better look at the human and recognized the "object" that the two young Pyocomon kept asking about._

_"That looks like Sora's old blue helmet!" the bird said, finally recognizing the object. She gasped. "That is Sora!!!"_

_"Sora?" the two Pyocomon asked in unison._

_Piyomon ran over to wake up the girl._

_"You two stay here with her and I'll go get some water," Piyomon instructed._

_Piyomon flew off and went to get the young girl some water. When she returned, Sora had awakened._

_"Piyomon?"_

_"Hey Sora," the bird smiled._

_The young girl hugged her Digimon partner tightly. Piyomon then explained to her what had happened and how she had evolved to save her and Sora explained what had happened with her and Taichi._

_After the greetings, the two started off in search of Taichi..._

"I am forever grateful to you Piyomon." 

"That's what friends are for."   


"So, do you have any idea why I am back in the Digital World or why I am walking around four or five years younger?" Sora asked. "I have my old blue helmet I wore when I first met you, but I have the tennis uniform that I was wearing before that weird vortex sucked me and Taichi in." 

"I don't know," the bird said. "But there _have_ been some strange things going on around here." 

"Like what?" 

"Inexplicable Digimon attacks, evil Digimon in general, the usual," Piyomon responded as if it were no big deal. 

"_That's_ usual?!?" the girl asked in surprise. "How long has this been going on?" 

"I'd say for the past couple of weeks or so. Digimon have been attacking at random saying that they're conquering the area for their master. It is like we are dealing with the Digimon Kaiser again, but I, as well as the others, know that it isn't him. No human has been in the Digital World since you and the others left two years ago. Due to these attacks, all of the other Digimon and I have decided to take an area and protect it since we are the only few Digimon who have the power to evolve to a higher form since we have human partners. Sure we can't go to our perfect (ultimate) forms anymore since we gave up those powers years ago, but we can still help to keep the evil Digimon away until all of the other Digimon in the area are safe and out of danger." 

"You guys sure have been going through a lot," Sora said, feeling sorry for Piyomon and the other Digimon. "I wonder if we were brought back here to help you get rid of these evil Digimon that have been attacking." 

"Oh, that would be great," Piyomon smiled as she hugged Sora. "It would be just like old times!" 

"Yeah, old times," the girl muttered, trailing off. 

Piyomon noticed the distant look on Sora's face. She was upset about Taichi being lost and the fact that she had hurt him. She could tell that he was upset over her dating Yamato... 

"What's wrong Sora?" 

"Me, oh nothing," Sora lied. "I was just wondering where Taichi could have ended up." 

"Maybe since you ended up with me, maybe Taichi found Agumon!" 

"That's great Piyomon," Sora said with a smile. "Let's go find Agumon!" 

"It's going to take a long time by foot," Piyomon explained. "It would probably take an entire day at the least." 

"Oh," Sora said, lowering her head. 

"But I could evolve and then we could fly there easily! My energy is up so there shouldn't be a problem." 

"Okay," Sora nodded. "But if you feel like you're losing energy, just let me know and we'll continue on foot." 

"Don't worry."   


The small pink bird evolved to Birdramon and allowed Sora to climb onto her back. 

"Hold on tight! We are off to Agumon's area! Since I'm stronger than ever now, it should take us a little under a half hour. I hope you don't mind flying that long and that fast." 

"It's no problem at all," Sora said, making sure she had a tight grip on Birdramon. "The sooner we get to Taichi, the better." 

The majestic bird--hmm, is that the word for her -_-;--took off and headed towards the area Agumon would be guarding. 

'Taichi, I'm sorry I hurt you, but please, just be all right...'  
****   
"Another child has found her Digimon Partner," the being said happily, still monitoring all of the Chosen Children. 

"That's great," her Digimon responded. "Soon all of them will be together and they will be able to defeat our cloaked enemy, his partner, and all of his followers." 

"That is true, but I sense trouble with one of the children," the woman said, a worried look upon her face. "I can't seem to locate the child that has nothing to do with Digimon; the extra person." 

"You don't suppose that he or she has been found by our enemy, do you?"   


"I am afraid so," the woman nodded slowly with a frown. "All I sense from this child is a negative aura." 

"Oh dear," the Digimon muttered. "Just what we need." 

"But there _is_ hope," the woman reminded her partner. 

"There you go with the hope again." 

"Hope is a very powerful thing," she explained. "Without hope, miracles wouldn't occur." 

"That is true, but this child's life could be in danger," the Digimon reminded her. "What can we do to help!!" 

"There's nothing we _can_ do until the child destined to find this place gets here." 

Her Digimon sighed. "I sure hope you are right."   


"I know I am," the woman said, great confidence in her voice. "The Holy Beast Guardians have never been wrong before."   
****   
At the time Sora had taken off on Birdramon, Taichi was still knocked out. A Digimon watched over him, hoping that he would soon awaken. 

"I hope he wakes up soon," the Digimon said in a hopeful manner. 

It took a while, but Taichi finally started to stir. 

"Taichi," the Digimon shouted while hugging the boy, "I'm so glad that you're awake!!" 

Taichi rubbed his eyes and held his head. 

"It's hot and my head hurts," Taichi muttered. He then remembered what had happened to him and shouted, "Oh my gosh, Sora!!" 

He then noticed the Digimon hugging him. 

"Agumon?" 

"Hey pal!" 

"AGUMON!!" the boy shouted back happily, returning the small orange reptile's hug. "What are _you_ doing here!! What's going on?" 

The boy then remembered about Sora. 

"Wait, I have to find Sora!" 

"Sora?" 

"Yeah, I have to find her!" 

Taichi stood up and started to jog. He didn't get far, though, because he ended up tripping and falling. His clothes were now too big for him. 

Agumon hurried over to his friend and helped him up. "Are you okay, Taichi?"   


"Hey, I wasn't wearing pants before that weird portal sucked me into the sky," Taichi said, looking over his outfit. "I was wearing my gym uniform playing Tennis with Sora!" 

"Um, Taichi, don't you notice something else different about yourself other than your clothes?" 

Taichi shrugged and then noticed what Agumon had. He was a lot shorter, wearing a pair of goggles - the pair he had given to Daisuke - along with the blue sweatband he used to wear along with them. Just like with everyone else, his shoes were the same ones he wore when he first met Agumon and they fit. 

"Ahh, what happened to my body," the boy screamed. "I'm a kid again! Its like I'm 11 again, the age I was when I first met you!!" 

He then obliviously dug through his pocket. To his surprise, he found a couple of very familiar objects in it... 

"My pocket telescope? My Digivice?" Taichi stared down at the objects in confusion. "Why do I have my goggles and why do I have my pocket telescope? I left my Digivice in my gym locker since I didn't want to accidentally break it while playing Tennis with Sora. I wonder why I have it with me now and why am I the age of 11?" 

The boy calmed down a bit. 

"I wonder if the same thing happened to Sora?" 

"I don't know about Sora, but you're the only one here," Agumon told him. 

Taichi started to study his surroundings, which caused him to sweat drop nervously and get a look of uneasiness. 

"Agumon, where am I and why are there so many fiery pits here?" The boy then gulped a bit. "I'm not..._dead_, am I, and I am not where I _think_ I am, am I?" 

"No, you're not dead," Agumon laughed. "You're just as alive as I am! As for where you are, you are in a hot spring for reptile Digimon such as myself." 

"A Hot Spring," the boy asked with a sweat drop. "It's a a little hot, don't you think?" he muttered. 

"Not for me, but yeah, this is a hot spring," the reptile smiled. "Instead of it being filled with water, it is filled with fire. I use it to keep my strength up; I always take a dip in a Fiery Hot Spring. It is very good for Fire Reptile Digimon such as myself. Gennai told me that. I'm not the only Digimon who comes here, but this is my area, so that's why I'm here. This is my new home." 

"So, what has happened in the past two years and do you have any idea as to why I am here?" Taichi asked. "Better yet, do you have any idea as to why I am a kid again?" 

"I'm sorry, Taichi, I don't know why you are so young again." 

"I guess you wouldn't," Taichi said. "So, how _is_ Gennai doing?" 

Agumon started to frown a bit at the mentioning of Gennai's name... 

"Yo, Agumon," Taichi called to his Digimon with concern. "What's the matter? Has something happened to Gennai?" 

Agumon nodded. 

"No one knows what's happened to Gennai," the reptile explained. "He's been missing for quite some time now." 

"Missing?" the boy asked in surprise. "Agumon, I want you to tell me about everything that has gone on and don't leave out one single detail!" 

"Okay," Agumon nodded. "I don't know why you're a child, but there has been some trouble going on around here lately..." 

Agumon told Taichi the same thing Tailmon did to Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke and Piyomon to Sora, the only difference being that he told Taichi about Gennai... 

"So, it seems that we've all been brought back to the Digital World to help get rid of these guys," Taichi pondered, "but for some strange reason, we ended up younger than what we currently are." 

"I suppose so, but I can't fight those evil Digimon alone. It's bad since none of these Digimon are being controlled." 

"Let's find Sora; maybe she has Piyomon with her and then that way, we can work together as a team and beat all of those evil Digimon!!" Taichi said with a bawled up fist. "No one messes with our pals and gets away with it! We also have to find Gennai!" 

"Yeah!!" 

'At least this way, I can prove to Sora that we make a great team.' 

"But Taichi, it'll take a long time to get to Piyomon's area," the small reptile explained. "It would take at _least_ a day's journey by foot and unfortunately, I can't fly unless I'm MetalGreymon and that power that I used to have from Qinglongmon, which allowed me to warp evolve to WarGreymon to fight against BlackWarGreymon, was a one time only thing." He lowered his head and frowned. "I can't do it anymore." 

"That's okay, buddy," Taichi said while patting his friend on the back. "I'm sure we'll think of something to stop all of those evil Digimon and to find Sora." 

"Okay, but I hope we come up with _some_thing," Agumon muttered. 

"So, Agumon, since I'm here and we aren't going anywhere for a while...can I have a bite to eat," Taichi blurted out quickly with a big lopsided grin. 

"Sure thing, pal. Just watch yourself and _please_ don't fall into any of those pits," he warned. 

"C'mon now, I'm older, sort of," Taichi said with overconfidence. "I'm not as clumsy as I was when I was a kid." 

Time he said that, he tripped over his untied shoelace, which caused Agumon to sweat drop. 

"You were saying?" 

"Um, just gotta tie my shoelaces...hehehe," the boy laughed, a bit embarrassed. 

"Let's go," Agumon said, shaking his head at his friend. 

The two headed off towards a clearing where Agumon had a lot of food stored in the trunk of a tree. The two then started to eat and reminisce as well as think of some way to get to Sora...   
****   
Koushirou and Mimi had been walking for a good while and were talking the majority of the time. The place was a lot farther than both of them thought. 

"Koushirou..." 

"Yes, Mimi-san?" 

"Do you have any theories as to why we could've been brought back to the Digital World?" 

"No, not really," the boy admitted while shaking his head. "But I _do_ have this feeling that we will find all of our answers once we reach our destination!" 

"How do you know?" 

"I don't, really," Koushirou stated, staring ahead. "It's just a feeling that I have." 

"That doesn't sound like you. You always have to have facts before you come up with anything or even agree to it." 

"Well, I guess I have changed in that sense," the boy said with a shrug. "Having all of the facts doesn't mean anything and one going by instincts is a good thing too." 

"Speaking of changes, how how has everyone been?" 

"Fine," Koushirou said plainly. He then spoke in an unintentional semi love-struck tone. "Everyone is fine, _especially_ Miyako-kun! She cracked a computer code for me that I had been trying to figure out for days! Isn't she amazing!" 

"I bet she is," Mimi muttered sarcastically. 

"Oh, did you say something Mimi-san?" 

"No, I didn't say anything," she lied, growing slightly annoyed with Koushirou's always referring to Miyako for everything. 

She put her hands into Koushirou's uniform jacket pockets. She felt a metallic object in it. She took it out, Koushirou noticed as he glanced to his side at her. 

"I see you found my Digivice." 

"So you keep yours with you too." 

"All the time," he nodded. "It helps me to remember Tentomon by and our adventures in the Digital World together." 

Mimi handed Koushirou his Digivice and unclipped hers from her overly big skirt. 

"I do too," she said while staring down at it. "Michael keeps his with him too. We both figured that if we can't see our Digimon pals anymore, it wouldn't hurt to have something to remember them by." 

"That is exactly the way we see it. Miyako-kun always keeps her D-3 and D-Terminal with her in a pocket she made for her uniform. She still uses the D-Terminal to send out e-mail to everyone." 

"So, how is Jou-senpai doing?" Mimi asked. "You haven't really mentioned anything about him, or anyone _else_ for that matter, other than Miyako." 

"He's doing okay," Koushirou said. "He is always studying as usual." 

"That's it," the girl said in surprise, stopping in her tracks. "That's all that's happening with him? Just studying?" 

Koushirou stopped walking and turned to face her. 

"You sound surprised," the boy observed. 

"You _bet_ I am," the girl said with her hands on her hips. "Jou-senpai is almost out of High School! Are you telling me that he has never dated or has had a girlfriend?" 

"Um..." 

"Do you know something?" 

"Why are you so concerned?" 

"To be honest with you, I'm just curious. As long as I have known him, he has always been into the studying thing, not that that's a bad thing. I was just wondering if he had changed any since my last visit." 

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret." The boy scratched the back of his head. 

"I just _love_ secrets!" the girl squealed excitedly. "This is what I was waiting for, some juicy gossip! What's the secret?" 

"Do you promise not to let on that you know?" 

"Cross my heart," Mimi smiled sweetly. 

Koushirou stared at Mimi momentarily. He had almost forgotten about the pretty smile the young girl had, but he shook that thought off and continued on... 

"Well, Jou-san has an interest in an American girl," Koushirou explained. "Her name is Malissa. Her family moved here a while after your last visit to Japan. She is a nice person, but you can tell that Jou-san is very interested in her. He doesn't have the courage to ask such a girl out." 

"How cute," Mimi smiled. "Jou-senpai having a crush. You know, he should probably ask Taichi or Yamato for some advice." 

"That's just the thing," the boy said with a nervous grin. "I am the only one who knows and he didn't want to tell Taichi-san or the others because he is afraid of being teased by them." 

"He worries about what other people think too much," Mimi said while shaking her head. 

"Maybe so, but Taichi-san _is_ a bit immature. He may not be as bad as he used to be, but he still is and he probably _would_ tease for a while before getting serious." 

"You're probably right," the girl laughed. 

"Yeah." 

"So, speaking of Taichi," Mimi started, getting off the subject of Jou, "how _is_ he, Sora, and Yamato doing?" 

"You are just loaded with questions."   


"I'm just concerned about my friends, that's all," Mimi replied quickly and seriously. 

"I haven't seen much of Taichi-san, Sora-san, _or_ Yamato-san since they started High School," the boy told her. "I see Takeru-kun and the others occasionally since we are all busy with different things." The boy then thought for a moment. "Oh, I forgot to mention this, Yamato-san and his group will be giving a concert this upcoming Saturday night. They will be performing on that show that helps to get local bands discovered. Do you remember that show?" 

"Yeah, I used to watch that all the time!" 

"That's the show he and his band are going to be on. We're all going to cheer him on." 

"That's great! I hope they get discovered." 

"Sora-san is going to be in a Tennis Tournament this Saturday afternoon after school also," Koushirou added on. "I was going to go with Taichi-san to cheer her on. I am not sure if the others can make it or not yet." 

"I hope she does okay too," Mimi said. "So there is nothing else is going on in the life of Taich that you know of?"   


"Nope," the boy said while shaking his head. "None what-so-ever." 

"How about Sora?" 

He shook his head again. 

"Yamato?" 

"No, nothing, except for what I just said a while ago. Why do you ask?" 

"So they _haven't_ told yet," the girl muttered out aloud. 

"Told what?" 

"I don't know if I should..." 

"I told you about Jou-san," the boy pointed out to her. "The least you could do is let me in on what's going on involving Taichi-san, Sora-san, and Yamato-san." 

"Fair enough," the girl said giving in. "I can't keep this secret anymore anyway; it's driving me crazy! Either Sora or Yamato should have told by now anyway! I can't believe they've kept it a secret this long!" 

"This must be some secret," Koushirou said, obviously interested. 

"Okay, I'll tell you, but just remember to let on that you don't know and when they _do_ tell, just act surprised." 

"I won't tell," he promised with a nod. 

"Good," the girl smiled. "Now I have been talking to Sora a lot lately. She's been having a bit of a problem and it's upsetting since I'm not there with her to give her some moral support." 

"She always seemed normal to me when ever I would see her," Koushirou said. "She always seems to act as if nothing is bothering her." 

"She's a good actress, now the secret is about Yamato and Sora and Taichi and Takeru finding out!" 

She told him everything dealing with the secret relationship between Sora and Yamato, and Takeru accidentally blabbing to Taichi. 

"Why am I always left out of these things," Koushirou fumed. "I thought I was a part of the team! Taichi-san knows; Takeru-kun knows and since he knows, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Hikari-san knows, _especially_ since Taichi-san _is_ her brother and since Takeru-kun knows, then Daisuke-kun probably knows since he is in the same class as both Hikari-san and Takeru-kun, which means Ichijouji-kun probably knows since he is best friends with Daisuke-kun, which means that Miyako-kun probably knows since Ichijouji-kun always hangs around her constantly, and---" 

"Calm down, Koushirou," Mimi said, sweat dropping from his rambling. "As far as I know, the only people who know are Taichi and Takeru and the both of them are keeping it a secret. The only reason I know about Takeru and Taichi finding out is because Takeru e-mailed me and told me. He wanted to tell someone this news so he told me about all that had happened. I already knew about Sora dating Yamato because of her actually telling me." 

"Well, I sup_pose _that's a good enough reason, but I am always left out of things" the boy said stubbornly. 

The boy then calmed down a bit. 

"Poor Taichi-san. I never realized that he was interested in Sora-san," the boy said shaking his head. "The two _do_ have quite a history together. Taichi-san and Sora-san had been friends for many years before our encounter in the Digital World. They even knew each other all those years ago when we all witnessed that battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. Who would have guessed that Taichi-san had such an interest in Sora-san in a non friendship way..." 

"Yeah, who would have." 

The two started their walk again. It took them a short while longer until they reached the factory... 

"We're finally here, let's go," Mimi exclaimed. 

"Right!" 

The two started running towards the factory, but Koushirou was in the front and tripped over a couple of things, which caused Mimi to fall as well. 

"Next time you stop, how about giving me a warning," the girl shouted at him. 

"Sorry," the boy apologized. "I tripped over something." 

Mimi looked over at the objects Koushirou had tripped over. She then gasped. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Koushirou...look!" 

The boy got a wide-eyed look as he saw what he had tripped over. 

"My laptop and its carrying case!" 

"And my old pink hat I wore when we came to the Digital World for the first time!" 

Koushirou picked up his laptop and Mimi picked up her hat and put it on. 

"I haven't worn this in years," the girl said with a smile. "It's the perfect thing to wear when we're walking out here like this. It helps to block out the sun's rays." 

Koushirou started to mess with his laptop and turned it on. Lucky for him, the battery was fully charged and it worked better than ever. It even seemed to boot up faster than usual. 

"Peculiar," Koushirou said, trying to figure out how his laptop had appeared from out of no place. 

"It's nice that your laptop works, but can we go now," the girl asked. "I'm starting to get hot wearing this sweater and your jacket over top of it." 

"Okay," he nodded while shutting off his laptop, strapping it to his back. "Let's go." 

The two went towards the factory, but they didn't realize that they were going to be in for a big surprise... 


	16. The Mystery Behind Iori and Eiji's Disap...

*Here is part 16 for you. Oh, for the record, from now on if I have an author's note or something, I'll use an asterisk which means there's a note at the end of the part. One person mentioned that they like it better if they just read all of the notes at the end of the part instead of inside of the story. Not a bad idea. Now for the disclaimer...I do not own these characters or places associated with the Digital World or anything like that. Now on with this fic.* 

Part 16: The Mystery Behind Iori and Eiji's Disappearance!! The Targets of Nohemon's! 

"So cold," a small boy who looked to be no more than six shivered and sneezed. 

With the boy was a small white Digimon and a yellowish one. They had built a fire for the boy to help warm him up. They were out in a snowy area and the lakes were even frozen over. When they found the small boy, he was covered in snow, so they dug him out to help warm him up. 

"Are you okay?" the white Digimon asked. 

"I'm okay," the boy smiled weakly. "Thanks a lot Gomamon." 

"Don't mention it." 

"It's so nice to see you again," the sluggish, yellow Digimon said. 

"Same here, Armadimon," the boy stated. "It _has_ been a long time." 

"I missed you a lot, Iori!" 

Iori hugged his partner. He was happy to see him again. The two Digimon were Armadimon, Iori's Digimon partner, and Gomamon, Jou's old Digimon Partner. 

"Iori, how did you get here?" Gomamon asked. 

"And how come you look a lot younger than what I remember you being?" 

"I don't know how I got here, Gomamon, and I have no idea why I am younger, Armadimon. It is like I've aged backwards, yet I have my old Digital World clothes on and along with me, I have my D-Terminal and D-3. I didn't have them with me before I ended up here." 

"So how _did_ you get here?" Gomamon asked. 

He started to explain what had happened to him and his friend and how he ended up back in the Digital World... 

"Um, Eiji-san, would you mind if I were to walk you home?" 

The young girl looked up at Iori in surprised. A person she truly admired had just offered to walk her home. She really did admire Iori. As a matter of fact, she saw him walking and bumped into him on purpose just so she'd have an excuse to talk to him. 

"Walk me home!?!" 

"It is the least I could do for holding you up. I am sure your family is very worried about you." 

"But what about your family?" 

"I will worry about that later," the boy said confidently. "I am surprised that grandfather didn't pass by us. I am sure that he has already headed home," Iori thought, finding the situation a bit strange. 

"I would be honored for you to walk me home," the young girl blushed with a smile.   
The two started to walk off towards Eiji's home... 

_"Hey, what's that stuff on your back?" Eiji pointed towards the bag strapped to Iori's back._

_"Oh, just my Kendo equipment," Iori explained. "I just got back from my grandfather's dojo. He specializes in teaching Kendo."_

_"Oh," the girl said, hating the fact that Iori was being so quiet._

_She then thought of something else to get the boy's attention._

_"So, Iori-kun, what was it that was bothering you earlier?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "Think you're ready to tell yet? You said something about betraying a friend or something."_

_"Well, yeah," he responded shyly. "The friend I was referring to was my Digimon partner Armadimon. I promised him before we parted ways that I would give people a second chance, when in reality, I really haven't kept that promise. I still have trouble with trusting and forgiving people."_

_"That's all?" the girl asked in surprise. "You shouldn't feel bad because of that. I'm sure you have good reasons for your having trouble forgiving and trusting people." The girl then looked up at him and quietly and seriously asked, "You do trust me, don't you Iori-kun?"_

_"Of course I do," the boy responded in the same shy tone he had had earlier. "I do trust you."_

_"That's all that matters to me," the girl smiled, her outgoing tone of voice returning. "You're still a nice person and that's what counts."_

_He was quiet from Eiji's words. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, his guilt...._

_"Well, we should be getting to my place soon," Eiji said, grabbing onto Iori's arm. "We only have four more blocks to go."_

_Iori felt his face growing hot and his cheeks going slightly red. He wasn't used of this kind of attention from a girl..._

_"Hey," Eiji said while looking around. "What was that? I heard something."_

_"I don't know," Iori said, looking around as well, becoming alert. "I thought I heard something too."_

_"Looks like somebody up ahead," Eiji said pointing to a short figure a few paces ahead of them._

_"Why would anyone wear a cloak like that at night?" Iori asked out aloud to no one in particular. "It is such a dark color and it looks to be made from a very thick material. It is kind of warm out this evening to wear such a thing. Let us just pass him."_

_The girl nodded._

_"Just stay close to me, Eiji-san," Iori instructed. "I will protect you if anything happens."_

_"Right," the girl blushed. "Arigatou, Iori-kun."_

_"Um...yeah, sure thing Eiji," the boy sweat dropped nervously._

_Eiji clung on tighter to Iori's arm, as if she were scared, when in reality she wasn't. Eiji just wanted an excuse to hang onto him._

_The two walked past the guy, but he started to follow them. This made the two young preteens feel a bit uneasy since they knew they were being followed. They walked faster, but the footsteps behind them got faster. They then started to jog a bit, but they didn't hear anything. They turned, while walking fast, to see if the cloaked stranger had stopped following them. Lucky for them, he had. They both sighed out in relief and went back to walking briskly._

_"I wonder what was up with that guy in the cloak."_

_Before Iori could respond, the cloaked stranger appeared in front of them, causing the two to gasp._

_"So there you are," the cloaked stranger snarled._

_Iori stepped in front of Eiji as if to protect her and took out his shinnai in the blink of an eye._

_"Get away!" the boy warned, preparing himself in case he had actually use his bamboo sword._

_"I don't have time for these games," the cloaked stranger bitterly snapped. "I can only stay in the human world for a short time before the gate I used to get here closes. You're the two that my master fears the most so I must destroy you."_

_"Master?" Iori asked._

_"Destroy us?" Eiji asked. "What did we ever do to him?"_

_"Does it really matter?" The cloaked stranger seemed to really be in a hurry, and could care less about the two kids. "I have my orders, to destroy you before you get summoned back. Now I am tired of all of this talk!"_

_The stranger tossed off his cloak and held up a bow and arrow towards them, which caused Iori and Eiji to gasp in shock. This person wasn't a human, but a..._

_"Digimon!!" Iori exclaimed. "What is a Digimon doing here in our world!!"_

_"What a strange looking Digimon," Eiji said while staring at the cloaked Digimon. "Why does he have a crow on his head? What is it?"_

_"I have no idea what kind of Digimon that is," Iori told her, still alert and ready to fight._

_"Then let me introduce myself," the stranger bowed politely._

Digianalyzer On>> 

_Cloaked Stranger: For I am _*_Nohemon, one of the most skilled bowmon and assassins known in the Digital World! Whenever I am given an assignment, I always fulfill it and I never show any mercy, especially towards humans!! Watch out for my crow...there is more to it than what it seems..._

Digianalyzer Off>> 

_"What do you want with us!!" Iori demanded._

_"Like I said, to kill you so you won't ruin my clients' plans," Nohemon stated plainly. "Now stand still while I get my arrow ready."_

_The crow cawed that was on top of his hat. Iori stood his ground with his shinnai in hand._

_"Eiji-san," the boy whispered, "I want you to run when you get the chance."_

_"I'm not leaving you behind!!"_

_"Eiji-san, you don't know how bad Digimon can be," the boy told her. "I have more experience than you!"_

_Nohemon had gotten annoyed with their talking and attacked. The crow on his hat had thrown out an attack. It looked like a small green energy ball. Luckily, Iori grabbed Eiji had pulled her aside and out of the way of the attack. The attack left a giant hole on the nicely paved sidewalk._

_Since Iori had made certain that Eiji was okay, he let his guard down slightly. Nohemon then, in a very fast motion, took out an arrow and loaded it into his bow, ready to shoot. Iori saw this and stood in front of Eiji, determined not to let any harm come to her. Nohemon only smirked as he launched the attack; he shot arrow after arrow, but he purposely missed._

_All of the arrows ended up going around them. He laughed at their surprised looks, especially Iori's since he couldn't tell where each one was going. Iori was glad that none of them had come towards him. He then shot out another arrow towards the sky, which turned into a net and landed on the both of them. Both children were trapped._

_"I am sorry Iori-kun," Eiji apologized depressingly. "I should have left like you told me too! I just had to be stubborn!"_

_"Eiji-san..."_

_"Now you're going to die and it's going to be all my fault, just like with my father! If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive! If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have gotten mad at my mother and left and he would've never gotten into that accident!"_

_"Don't say that," Iori said, trying to cheer her up. "We will get out of here somehow."_

_"I don't know how, you guys are trapped," Nohemon laughed as his crow cawed loudly, flapping its wings. "Now to get rid of you."_

_He took out his bow and loaded it with an arrow, aiming it towards Eiji..._

_"No, let her go!" Iori ordered Nohemon. "She isn't even a Chosen Child!"_

_"Kid, I don't ask questions," Nohemon said dully, "I just do as I'm told and what I am paid to do!"_

_"Maybe I should die," the girl muttered, staring down at the ground. "That way no one else will get hurt because of me."_

_"Don't say that Eiji-san," Iori said, surprised that she would say such a thing. "No person deserves to die! I would know that better than anyone! You should know that better than anyone!"_

_"I know," the girl sighed, "I just...just..."_

_The girl couldn't continue and hugged on to Iori. She then started to do something she'd never done before, cry. She was so upset and overwhelmed over everything that was happening and her blaming herself for her real father's death, that she just broke down. Iori felt sorry for her and actually hugged onto her back; well, he was hesitant to do so since he wasn't used of anything like that. He, as well as anyone else who knew her, knew that Eiji was a tough girl and never cried for any reason. She always wore a smile on her face, and was always quite outgoing and happy. No one had ever seen the girl frown once._

_"Don't worry, Eiji-san, we will get out of here somehow," Iori whispered hopefully, patting her back. "I promise that we will."_

_"Isn't this a touching moment," Nohemon muttered sarcastically while rolling his eyes._

_All of a sudden, right when Nohemon was about to attack, a weird cyclone opened from the sky and a bright light shined over the area._

_"What's going on," Eiji asked in alarm, getting out of Iori's arms._

_"Hopefully, a miracle," Iori said quietly._

_The strange cyclone then engulfed both Iori and Eiji and it closed behind them._

_"*Shimatta!" Nohemon cursed as he threw down his weapon in anger. "I took too long!"_

_That was the last Iori and Eiji saw of Nohemon, but in the portal, they both ended up separated. Iori noticed a few changes within himself, like his shrinking for one. He also noticed that his chest had lit up in two shapes, but the two shapes vanished and formed one. The two shapes were Jou's Crest of Sincerity (Reliability) and Koushirou's Crest of Knowledge, but the shape that formed looked like a combination of the both..._

_After he got out of the portal he crash landed in some snow, but he was okay._

_"What a ride," Iori said while rubbing his head, standing up, regaining his composure._

_He looked around a bit and noticed all of the snow and that he was near a cave on a hilltop and shivered a bit. Not knowing what else to do, he started to shout out for Eiji, which was a big mistake. By him yelling, he had awakened a peacefully sleeping Mojyamon. He wasn't too happy to find a human in his area, so he attacked poor Iori. The only thing he could do was run. As the Mojyamon chased him, Iori tripped and fell down the steep, snowy hill into a bank of snow, which resulted in his getting knocked out from the impact. When Mojyamon didn't see Iori anywhere, he snorted and went back to his cave to get some more rest._

_Meanwhile..._

_Armadimon ran up to give Gomamon some information. He, as well as some other Digimon in the area, had heard a lot of the commotion coming from on top of the hill._

_"What sane Digimon would hang up there this time of year anyway!?!" Gomamon asked in surprise. "Mojyamon is hibernating and if you wake him up, he's crankier than usual, not to mention more difficult and dangerous to deal with."_

_"Well, one of the *YukiAgumon said he thought he saw something land at the bottom of the hill in one of the snow banks," Armadimon explained. "Some of the *Yukimibotamon said they saw something too, as well as a few of the other Digimon."_

_"I guess we ought to go and check it out then," Gomamon said with a groan. He was enjoying his leisure time. "I sure feel sorry for the Digimon that woke Mojyamon up. That's probably what happened and they probably ran away in fright. I sure am glad you're hanging in my area for a while. We might have to do some digging if a Digimon fell down the hill into one of the snow banks. Digging should come naturally to you," Gomamon smiled._

_Armadimon nodded and rolled into a ball towards the place where everyone had heard all of the commotion with Gomamon trotting behind. When they got to area, they saw the marks of someone falling down the hill. That's what they figured anyway. They inspected the area but didn't find anything. They were about to give up, until Gomamon found something, something buried in the snow..._

_"Armadimon, over here," the small white mammal instructed. "There's someone over here. I see a hand," he said, inspecting the specimen a bit closer than what he had. "That means that this must be a human!" Gomamon concluded._

_"A human? There haven't been any humans here since Iori left," Armadimon told him. "Maybe it's a humanoid Digimon, like Angemon, or Angewomon, or Lilymon."_

_"Let's not worry about that now," Gomamon said, a bit panicked. "Help me dig this human or Digimon or whatever, up. We have got to get them someplace warm. We don't know if they are accustomed to such cold weather."_

_Armadimon agreed and started to dig through the snow ferociously with his claws. After a couple of minutes, they had the human all dug up. They gasped when they realized who it was. The human's Digital World like clothing was a dead give-a-way..._

_"Iori!!" Gomamon exclaimed._

_"What is he doing here!"_

_"That doesn't matter," Gomamon said quickly. "We have to get him someplace to warm him up! He is starting to turn blue!!"_

_The little Armadillo like Digimon nodded in agreement. The boy then started to shiver and started mumbling, "Must find Eiji-san...she's in trouble...must save her..."_

_"Who's Eiji?" Armadimon asked._

_"I don't know, but we have to get him someplace warm!!"_

_"Right!"_

_"Gomamon shinka...Ikkakumon!"_

_Ikkakumon picked up Iori and put him on his back. He knew he would get back faster if he were to evolve. Luckily for them, they got back to their area and got him in a nice, warm cave..._

"Wow, what a story," Gomamon whistled. "But the question now is why are you here." 

Iori shook his head, unable to answer. He then sneezed again. 

"Maybe we should get you some more hot tea," Gomamon suggested. 

Iori nodded slowly. 

"Hey Betamon, we're out of tea!" Gomamon shouted. 

A familiar looking green tad-pole like Digimon hopped in holding a bag in his mouth filled with tea leaves. Gomamon took them and started to brew them. 

"Wow," Iori said, quite impressed. "How did you learn how to do that?" 

"Palmon showed us where to get these tea leaves," Betamon explained. "We have to now-a-days, with all of these stupid attacks," Betamon muttered under his breath. 

"She showed them how to brew the tea too," Armadimon added. 

"Well, actually, I already knew," Gomamon said, using his paws to pour out a cup of tea for Iori. "Jou has shown me how." 

"Thank you, Gomamon," Iori said while accepting the tea, the hot steam coming from the cup feeling soothing and relaxing as it hit his face. He then turned to Betamon and Armadimon. "I have been meaning to ask this ever since I awoke, but why are you two here in this snowy climate? Why don't you two just go someplace else?" 

"Well, this weather doesn't bother me," Betamon said. "I got used of snow when I was in New York with Michael." 

"I'm just rolling by," Armadimon smiled. "Besides, the snow is fun!" 

"What's going on," Iori asked. "It seems that something isn't right around here and what is the deal with Nohemon being sent to 'destroy' Eiji-san and me!" 

The three frowned and explained to Iori about what had been going on. 

"That's terrible! We have to help stop them, but first I am going to go find Eiji-san!" 

The boy set his cup of tea down and stood up, but his legs were weak, and caused him to fall back down. 

"You have to get your strength back first," Gomamon told him. 

"I'm fine," Iori said, determined to leave. 

"Stop being stubborn, Iori," Armadimon scolded. "You're not well!" 

"Eiji-san is in trouble!" the boy shouted, determined to go after Eiji, even if every bone in his body was broken. Nothing was going to stop him. "She doesn't know anything about the Digital World! She could get hurt out there!" 

"Don't worry," Betamon assured the young boy. "Yukidarumon is already searching the area for her!" 

"But I just told you about her," the boy said with a confused look. "How would you know to send someone out to look for her?" 

"After they got you here, you kept mumbling in your sleep about a friend so I told Yukidarumon (Frigimon) to go out and take a look around to see if anyone else was with you," Betamon explained. "He should be getting back pretty soon." 

"I hope so," the boy said with a frown. "But what about the bad Digimon that's been giving you all trouble? What are you going to do about them?" 

"There isn't much we _can_ do," Betamon sighed, wishing he had a better answer for him. "We just keep them away from the area by evolving to our adult (champion) levels. Lucky for us, nothing higher than an adult has ever attacked here so we don't have much trouble driving them off or, unfortunately, destroying them." 

Iori really disliked the sound of that. He really hated the concept of anyone's life being taken, even if they _were_ bad. He still believed that people can be reformed and changed, which he learned well through both Ken and Oikawa, but he still had a difficult time with trusting people at first if they were bad at one point. 

"You know," Gomamon started with a serious look on his face, "we are sitting ducks here." 

"What do you mean?" Armadimon asked. 

The water mammal type Digimon frowned and spoke in a serious manner, something that wasn't common with Gomamon. He was normally a playful jokester. 

"One of those henchman went after Iori in the real world. One of the most feared Digimon known...Nohemon! Sure he isn't all that strong, but he _is_ a skilled fighter and always succeeds in pulling off his missions. Even if it's a Digimon on a level much higher than his, he will find their weakness and kill them! If they find out Iori is here, we'll be in terrible trouble," Gomamon said with worry. "What if he followed him here and whoever it is he's working for knows already!" 

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," Iori apologized. 

"Don't worry Iori," Armadimon said, giving Iori a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault that everything that's been happening is happening." 

The boy became utterly depressed right at that second. He felt that it _was_ his fault that all of this had happened and he felt even worse because Eiji was brought into this... 

'What am I going to do?' Iori asked himself. 'What am I going to do...'   
****   
Nohemon had just gotten back to his clients' castle and one of his clients was furious. 

"How could you be so incompetent," the Digimon Partner yelled angrily. "You let them get away!" 

"I am sorry sir, I didn't mean for it to happen," Nohemon apologized. "It took me a while to find them! When I was about to perform my deed, a strange looking gate opened up from the sky and took both of them away!" 

"Excuses...excuses..." the Digimon Partner muttered while shaking his head in annoyance and disgust. 

The Cloaked Digimon walked into his throne room, where Nohemon and the Digimon Partner were, just as angered. He had heard the entire conversation that his partner was having with Nohemon. 

"I thought you were the best Digimon Assassin ever!" the Cloaked Digimon spat as he glared down at the small, scarecrow like Digi. 

"I am, sir, but they were summoned before I could do them in! Also, by the time I found them, the gate that Sorcerymon had opened for me was about to close and I also didn't have much time left!" 

"What should we do with him?" the Digimon Partner asked. 

"I say we let him live," the Cloaked Digimon said, calming down, seating himself in his throne. 

"Surely you are joking!" the Digimon Partner exclaimed. "He didn't succeed with the duty he was assigned! I say we murder the bastard!!" 

"But you forget, he always gets his job done," the Cloaked Digimon said, looking over at his partner, his eyes narrowed some. His partner calmed down and remained quiet. He then looked down at Nohemon. "Just because he failed this one time, does _not_ mean that it will happen again." 

"Yes, that is true! I am very reliable and faithful to my many paying clients," Nohemon nodded vigorously. 

"I am sure that you are," the Cloak Digimon said with a nod and a pondering look. 

"What exactly are you getting at?" Nohemon asked while giving him a skeptical look. "I sense you have something else in store for me." 

"It seems so," the Digimon Partner said, also noticing the look that his friend had. 

"How would you like to do another job to make up for messing up this one?" 

"Keep talking," Nohemon said, obviously interested. 

"Those two children that you were sent out to kill are not the only ones I want dead," the Cloaked Digimon said while stepping down from his thrown, walking over towards the other side of the room, staring out of the window. "There are others, it's just that those two have a very special power coming from them, _especially_ that girl!" 

"How many children are you saying I have to get rid of. I am _not_ a damn baby-sitter you know." 

"You should really do as he says," the Digimon Partner instructed. 

"Go on," Nohemon said, giving the floor back to the Cloaked Digimon. 

"There are about 12 or 13 of these children," the evil Digimon continued, still gazing out of the window. 

From that statement, Nohemon's slitted eyes grew wide and was surprised to hear such a thing. 

"* Juuni..._juu_san!?! That's too many!!" 

"For someone as skilled as you, it shouldn't be a problem," the Cloaked Digimon said plainly. 

Not caring what the Digimon did to him, Nohemon walked over to where he was, pointing a finger at him. "You are going to pay me overtime for this." 

"Don't worry," the Digimon Partner said. "You'll get your money." 

"You better!" Nohemon gave the Digimon Partner a threatening look. "I don't go out and work unless I get paid!" 

"Now," the Cloaked Digimon continued, turning his attention away from the window and putting it back on Nohemon, "I knew of the prophecy of Chosen Children coming back to get rid of the new evil that tries to take over both worlds, but I took care of that. I knew that Gennai and Angelique were going to try and stop me." He then laughed a bit. "That Gennai is so stubborn. He actually thought he could stop me! He now has the mind of a paperweight!" 

"How can you change a prophecy?" Nohemon asked. 

"All of those that were brought back are now children, thanks to Sorcerymon," the Cloaked Digimon explained. 

"So you mean that the people that were brought back weren't children? Those two I found in the human world were kids." 

"Not young children," the Digimon Partner explained. "The oldest one to be brought back was almost 18 years of age, now he is probably 10 or maybe even younger." 

"My, what a difference," Nohemon noted, "but explain more about this prophecy business." 

The Cloaked Digimon nodded and continued. 

*"It was destined for me to break away from that world in which I was imprisoned and I knew about that prophecy. I knew that BelialVamdemon wouldn't succeed. That is why I didn't mind being banished to the Dark part of the Digital World. It gave me the chance to become stronger and to think things out. My partner here, as well as myself along with Sorcerymon, were plotting against BelialVamdemon the entire time anyway." 

"Double-crossing, I love it," the archer smirked. 

"As for the prophecy," the Cloaked Digimon continued, "Sorcerymon interfered with that foolish girl's dreams to make her _think_ that I was supposed to be defeated by a bunch of small children. That is why they are all so young now, not to mention vulnerable." 

"If they have no chances of defeating you or messing up your plans, why are you bothering bumping each of them off?" 

"It's that girl. I sense a positive aura from her. There is something mysterious about her as well as with that boy that was with her--that Iori boy," the Cloaked Digimon shuddered, his eyes glowing. "I just want to be sure that nothing _does_ happen. Like what if they somehow end up being their regular ages once again. They will be more of a threat to me like that." He then smiled a bit, even though his face was always hidden under his hooded cloak. "I am also doing it for fun." 

"I am not understanding this completely.." 

The Digimon Partner of the evil Cloaked one tossed Nohemon a roll of bills. 

"But who says I have to," the Digimon said with a crooked smile while putting the money inside a pocket of his cape. "A job's a job." 

"Glad you see things our way, now go off and get rid of that girl and that boy!" the Cloaked Digimon ordered. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nohemon bowed. He put out his arm and whistled. "Let's go!" His feathered friend, who had been resting on one of the beams of the sealing cawed and flew down to Nohemon, landing on his raised arm. With his feathered companion by his side, Nohemon took off out of the door to commence his search to find Eiji and Iori. 

"Do you think that he will be able to find them?" the Digimon Partner asked. "The Digital World is such a big place." 

"Do not worry about it," the Cloaked Digimon assured his partner. "He will, I know he will. Just think, we will take over both worlds! I will _finally_ get the recognition I deserve! All Digimon will cower and bow down to me!" 

"Don't forget about me and Sorcerymon." 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that," the Cloaked one smiled. "Unlike Vamdemon or BelialVamdemon, I do not destroy those who help and remain loyal to me. It is those who oppose me who doesn't live to see another day!" 

"Tell me about it, poor Mummymon and Archnemon," the Digimon Partner tsked. "They were loyal, but they also showed to be weak and BelialVamdemon let both of them have it!" 

"Let us also not forget about poor *PicoDevimon. The most loyal servant to ever serve Vamdemon, yet he got rid of him like he was of no importance." 

"I am very glad that you wouldn't do that to us." 

"Of course," he said, his eyes glowing. "For I can be trusted when it comes to my allies. I knew BelialVamdemon couldn't. I just knew he was going to get rid of me the first chance he got since it is in his nature too do something so foolish!" 

They both laughed at how BelialVamdemon was defeated and found him to be pointless and weak and went back to plotting...   
****   
What is so special about Eiji? What is Iori going to do? Will Sora find Taichi? Will the Digimon that saw the kidnapping of Jou and Yamato going to get back in time to help them from their fate? Whatever _did_ happen to Mimi and Koushirou when they reached the factory? Will they run into Ken and Miyako? Will they ever find Michael or Aina? Will Aina kill Miyako now that she is under the enemy's control? Find this out and more in the next chapter of Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True!!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Nohemon is a real Digimon everyone. It is the evolution of Wormmon if he were to use the Digimental of Purity (Sincerity). Just to let you know this now, I favor almost all of the armors using that particular Digimental. A few of my fav Purity Armored Digimon are Yashamon (V-mon), Kabukimon (Tailmon), Shurimon (I _hope_ you know this one), and of course, Nohemon. ^_^   
***   
Note 2: Shimatta means, "Damnit" in Japanese.   
***   
Note 3: YukiAgumon, which translates to SnowAgumon, was the first, "snow related" Digimon I could think of right off the top of my head. 

Yukimibotamon, which translates to SnowBotamon, is the Baby I (Fresh) form of Tailmon/Gatomon. Yuki translates to "snow." The Yukimibotamon are the Digimon that the kids were trying to help keep safe from Golemon in that ep where Hawkmon evolved to Aquilamon for the first time.   
***   
Note 4: Juuni and juusan is "12" and "13" in Japanese. You probably figured that out from the way the sentence was phrased.   
***   
Note 5: Okay, this is like an alternate story line, my fic. Also, what I am about to say is a spoiler, so if you don't like them, don't read read what I am about to say. Just highlight the paragraph below... 

Spoiler> 

After the defeat of BelialVamdemon, all of the Dark Seed Children end up with their own Digimon and traveling back and forth from the Digital World and then to the Human World is possible. Also, everyone knows of Digimon and everyone gradually and eventually, ends up with their own Digimon partner. By the end of this season and also in the future everyone knows of the existence of Digimon, whereas in this fic, nobody knows about Digimon or their existence except for the Chosen Children and those who were meant to. 

/Spoiler>   
***   
Note 6: PicoDevimon just happens to be "DemiDevimon's" original name, that's all. I personally think it's cuter and I love how he shouts out, "Pico Dart!" He's used it quite a bit for the original. More than what they showed here. He's attacked Takeru with it, Taichi, Koushirou, and of course, Piyomon. He nearly killed Koushirou with it. He threw out about three or four of 'em at one time at him, and he dodged them. It's painted over here. They're sticking out of the wall that's behind him for the original ep where Koushi went out in search of the eighth child. 

Oh, and I think you already know who Vamdemon is. That is Myotismon's real name. It pretty much means, "Vampire Monster" or "Vampire Demon." Myotismon has a bat meaning to it. 


	17. The Ocean Area Cleared; Thanks to Angewo...

*Hey everyone. This isn't getting too dull is it? I think it is. Here I am with another attempted part for you. I hope I don't run out of ideas for this fic. lol. Oh, as for the last part, remember, I never _did_ say what happened to Iori and his friend, so I just made up that stuff off the top of my head for Iori's flashback. I'd also like to thank you all for the reviews you're leaving. That's the best part out of the deal, feedback from you readers. Oh and I _have_ to get this out of my system....lol I'm An Alien. You come up with the funniest scenarios! ::Imagines Izzy hiding from Joe who is about to pound him:: lol Okay, I have to get serious again now. lol. I do not own these characters or places associated with the Digital World or anything like that. Now on with this fic.* 

Part 17: The Ocean Area Cleared! Thanks to Angewomon and Stingmon! 

Takeru had noticed that in his pocket, he had a familiar metallic object... 

"Hey, lookit! Look what I got!" Takeru exclaimed. 

Hikari, Tailmon, and Daisuke stopped walking and stood around Takeru to see what he had found. 

"Your Digivice," Daisuke said. 

Hikari decided to go through her pockets as well and to her success, she found her Digivice. 

"I have mine too," the girl frowned a bit, "but... " 

"...it's just a plain old Digivice," Takeru finished up, quite disappointed. 

Daisuke searched his pockets and found both his D-3 and D-Terminal. 

"Cool, I have my D-3 with me _and_ my D-Terminal!" 

"How come he still has his D-3 and we don't!" Takeru complained. 

"Maybe the others know something," Tailmon insisted. "Let us continue on." 

Tailmon didn't have to go far because V-mon and Patamon were on their way to Tailmon's area. They also had two friends with them... 

"Wormmon!" Hikari exclaimed. 

"Hawkmon?" Tailmon asked. 

"Hi," Wormmon responded with a smile. 

"My, isn't this a surprise," Hawkmon said. 

"Patamon!" 

"V-mon!" 

The two Digimon were shocked to see their old partners and ran to them - well, Patamon flew - and hugged them tightly. 

"What are you doing here!" Patamon exclaimed. He then noticed Takeru and asked, "What happened to you?" 

"Beats me, I have no idea," Takeru said. "I didn't mean to shrink." 

"It doesn't matter, it's still great to see you again!" Patamon smiled. 

"How have you been, V-mon! I missed you _so_ much!" 

"I've been doing okay, Daisuke," the small Digimon responded. "I'm just glad you're back, even if you _do_ look a bit younger than what I remember you." 

Daisuke noticed V-mon's wrist and smiled. 

"Wow, you kept my friendship bracelet!" 

"Of course! We're an inseparable team and are friends to the end," V-mon smiled at Daisuke. 

"What are you guys doing here instead of guarding your areas?" Tailmon asked Hawkmon and Wormmon while Takeru and Daisuke were reminiscing with their Digimon. 

"There's been a few problems lately," Hawkmon explained. "My area is fine and so is Wormmon's and the others, but a couple of our fellow Digimon are missing." 

"Missing?" Hikari asked. 

Wormmon nodded. 

"Both Palmon and Tentomon are missing! They disappeared about a day or so ago. It was said that their areas were attacked by cyborg looking Digimon and were taken away. Hawkmon decided to go in search of Tentomon and Palmon and I decided to go along with him. We then ran into Patamon and V-mon and they said they were on their way here to talk to you and see what you thought." 

"Hmm, this is serious," Tailmon said. 

"Is Ken-chan here?" Wormmon asked while looking around. 

"Nope," Takeru shook his head. "We were about to go and look for him." 

"What about Miyako-san?" 

"I don't know about her," Daisuke said. "I haven't seen her in a good while." 

"Me neither," Hikari and Takeru responded. 

"We don't know if she's in the Digital World or not, Hawkmon, but we know Ken is!" Daisuke said. 

"How about we go back to where we were to sit and think?" Takeru suggested. 

The others agreed and headed back to where Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke had started. They then all sat down and tried to come up with a solution to their problem. 

"How will we ever find them?" Tailmon asked. "The Digital World is such a big place." 

"Good question, but who cares if you do or if you don't!" an evil voice laughed out. 

"Who's there!" Hawkmon demanded, getting alert and ready to protect the three children. 

The other Digimon did as Hawkmon and stepped in front of the children so they wouldn't get harmed. 

"Come on out!" Tailmon ordered. 

"Maybe we don't want to," another voice laughed. 

"You better leave us alone!" Daisuke threatened, his right fist bawled. 

"Can you believe that," laughed the owner of the first voice in disbelief. "They _honestly_ think they can threaten us!" 

"A challenge _would_ be nice for a change," the owner of the second voice agreed. 

Two Digimon stepped out from their hiding spots - one of them was flying in the air - and showed themselves to the group. Takeru was the first to speak up. 

"Another Angemon?" the boy asked in confusion. 

"It looks like him," Hikari said, studying the Digimon's features, "only his clothes are red and white. The clothes of Angemon are blue and white." 

"That's _no_ Angemon," Tailmon said. 

"The cat is on a roll," the flying Digimon laughed. 

"Let us introduce ourselves," the second one suggested. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

First Digimon: I am Pidmon, an Angel type Digimon with a bad attitude! The only difference between me and Angemon is that I am a lot stronger and not as much of wimp! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"I don't believe it!" Tailmon said in disbelief. "I have heard of Pidmon!" 

"So have I," Hawkmon said, same state as Tailmon. "Pidmon has always been called, 'The White Winged Warrior of Justice'! What has happened!" 

"Maybe he is infected with some type of a virus," Patamon said. 

"I can assure you, that is not the case!" Pidmon responded, growing slightly annoyed. "And how _dare_ you interrupt our introductions! My partner hasn't finished yet!" 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Second Digimon: Talk about rude! My name is *Mothmon and our task is to destroy any children wandering around the Digital World and you guys have just volunteered to be our first victims! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

Pidmon landed and took out his golden rod, which was similar to Angemon's, and held it towards Hikari and the other kids. 

"You are _not_ going to harm these children!" Tailmon said with determination. "*Neko Panchii!!" 

"Yeah!" V-mon nodded. "*Boom Boom Punch!" 

Tailmon, along with V-mon, ran up and tried to attack Pidmon, but he smacked her out of the way and kicked V-mon. 

"Tailmon!" Hikari shouted. 

"V-mon!!" Daisuke called. 

Patamon and Hawkmon tried their luck next by attacking Mothmon at the same time. 

"*Air shot!" Patamon shouted, throwing out his air bubbles. 

"*Feather Slash!" Hawkmon shouted as he threw his blade like feather at the bug like Digimon. 

Mothmon avoided the two attacks and attacked back by shooting at them. They both got hit and fell to the ground. 

"On no, Patamon!" Takeru shouted out. 

"Hawkmon!" Wormmon called. 

"Sorry," Hawkmon apologized. "We are still a bit weak from the long journey we took to get here." 

Patamon nodded sadly. 

"There must be some way to beat them!" Takeru said. "They don't look all that strong!" 

"I see that we are too tough for you!" Pidmon laughed, noticing that none of the Digimon were trying to attack him. 

Patamon got up weakly along with the others. 

"We are not giving up," Tailmon groaned. 

"If that's the way you want to do it, then okay," Pidmon said, preparing to attack. "Fire Feather!!" 

The Digimon used one of his ultimate attacks, Fire Feather. He shot out a big inferno of fire at Tailmon and she screamed in pain. Mothmon then started to shoot at her, hurting her badly. Both Digimon started to laugh cruelly at the poor Digimon. 

Hikari ran up to Tailmon and held her in her arms crying after the fire had gone out. 

"Tailmon...no..." 

"No, get out of here," Tailmon warned. 

Wormmon couldn't take it anymore and evolved since he was the only one who hadn't fought. He still had some of his strength left. 

"Wormmon, shinka...Stingmon!" 

"Mothmon, take care of that oversized bug!" 

"With pleasure!" Mothmon said with an evil snarl. 

While Mothmon and Stingmon fought, Pidmon went after Hikari and Tailmon. Pidmon picked Hikari up by her neck, which caused both Takeru and Daisuke to get angered. Due to this, they both started to yell threats out to Pidmon. Due to the tight grasp that Pidmon had on the girl's neck, Hikari started to cry since her neck was starting to hurt. 

"Time to kill this child," Pidmon said with an evil glare. 

He held out his staff towards the young girl's head, ready to strike... 

"NOOOO!!!!" Tailmon shouted. 

All of a sudden, the chest of Hikari lit up in the shape of her old Crest of Light. A beautiful pink light started to surround Tailmon who got up and did something she hadn't in a long time...evolve to her perfect (ultimate) form 

Everyone watched in awe and gasped in surprise. 

"*Tailmon, chou shinka...." 

Tailmon's petite, cat like body started to grow to that of an average sized human. Her body became curvy and long, blonde hair now flowed down her back. A   
helmet covered her big, blue eyes and pink ribbons draped around her arms. She now wore white boots, and angelic wings protruded from her back. 

"...Angewomon!!" her voice echoed. 

"She...she super evolved," Takeru said in amazement. 

"But, but how," Daisuke stuttered. 

Due to the surprise Pidmon was in, he had dropped Hikari who was helped up by Daisuke and Takeru. 

"You get her Angewomon!" Hikari cheered. 

"Yeah, teach that phony baloney Angemon a lesson!" Takeru added on. 

"Leave here or I will be forced to hurt you," Angewomon warned. 

"I am not afraid of you!" Pidmon scoffed. 

"You should be!" Stingmon buzzed. 

Mothmon then came up behind the bug and knocked Stingmon down. Mothmon was pretty fast, but Stingmon knew he could beat him, which he did. When Mothmon tried to shoot at him again, Stingmon moved in the opposite direction and used one of his most powerful attacks... 

"You should never let your guard down," Stingmon said while a purple energy knife came out from the top of his hand. "Striking Finish!!" 

He stabbed Mothmon right in his chest, which resulted in him being deleted. 

Angewomon was still fighting against Pidmon. She kept trying to shoot Pidmon by using her finger. She kept shooting out that pink energy of hers, hoping to land a hit on him, but he was very agile and kept using his Pid Speed attack to avoid all of hers, but she had an idea and needed the help of Stingmon to do it. She nodded to him and he got what she was thinking, which was pretty simple, actually... 

"Don't tell me you give up!" 

"I never give up," Angewomon told the flying Digimon, her finger pointed at him. "Unlike you, I really _do_ believe in justice towards all and defending the innocent!" 

Stingmon snuck behind Pidmon while Angewomon was talking to Pidmon to stall him. The children and the other Digimon only sat there quietly. They didn't know what the two were planning, but they hoped that it would work. 

Pidmon then used an attack on Angewomon, his Fire Feather attack once again. Angewomon got hit purposely. She knew she was stronger than this Digimon, it was just a matter of keeping him still. While Pidmon laughed at Angewomon, who acted to be in real pain, Stingmon flew fast and grabbed him... 

"Hell Squeeze!" 

Pidmon was in Stingmon's grasp and was being squeezed very tightly. 

"Let...me...out...of..here..." Pidmon grunted, trying to get out of Stingmon's grasp. 

"Good, keep him there," Angewomon instructed. 

The Angel like Digimon started to gather energy and a big arrow formed. She then aimed it right towards the chest of Pidmon. 

"*Holy..." Angewomon started, an echo heard in her voice. 

"Stingmon, move out of the way," Daisuke warned. "You'll get hit!!" 

Stingmon just continued holding Pidmon in place, ignoring the young boy's plea. 

"...Arrow!!" Angewomon finished, releasing the arrow. 

The arrow was now getting closer and closer towards Pidmon and Stingmon. 

The children, as well as the other Digimon, were telling Stingmon to move; especially Takeru and Hikari since they knew how powerful her Holy Arrow was. 

A big light then illuminated the entire area as the arrow hit Pidmon, which caused him to scream loudly. He was then deleted. After the light cleared, Stingmon was flying high in the air. He then came back down and devolved back into Wormmon and Angewomon devolved back into Tailmon. 

"Great job! I knew you would move in time! You're fast," Tailmon complimented. 

Wormmon smiled from the compliment and was glad that everything had worked out. 

The others all cheered and hugged on Tailmon and Wormmon for saving the day. Patamon then got a puzzled look on his face. 

"What's the matter, Patamon?" Daisuke asked. 

"I'm just trying to figure out how an attack from an Angel Digimon can destroy another Angel Digimon." 

"It is quite simple," Tailmon said. "He was just on the adult (champion) level." 

"Yes and since Tailmon was one level higher, it destroyed him," Hawkmon added on. "That is the only reason why." 

"How do you know that he was an adult (champion) leveled Digimon?" Takeru asked. 

"We all have, I guess you could say, mirror versions of ourselves here in the Digital World," Tailmon explained. "Like there is a Black Tailmon roaming around and Black Tailmon is also an adult (champion) such as myself. Pidmon is just another version of Angemon, just like Devimon, the only difference being is that Pidmon is normally a good Digimon and isn't a Fallen Angel Type like Devimon is." 

"I think I got that," Takeru said while scratching his head. 

"Okay, let's get out of here now," Hawkmon suggested. "I don't think it would be wise to sit here. What if their leader sends some other Digimon to this area to attack us. The children are obviously in danger." 

"Good idea," V-mon agreed. "I don't think I have all of my strength back yet to fight against another Digimon." 

"I think you guys should eat first to get your strength up. What if we run into another Digimon after we leave here?" 

The Digimon all agreed with Daisuke and ate. While they ate, they all discussed what had just happened. 

"It felt great to evolve to Angewomon again!" 

"I bet!!" Patamon said. "I wish I could evolve to Holy Angemon again." 

"Does this mean that Hikari has her crest powers back now?" Takeru asked while eating on a piece of fruit. 

"We need answers," Hawkmon said. "If we could _only_ find Gennai-san!" 

"But we have to find Ken-chan first!" Wormmon insisted. 

"Don't worry, we will," V-mon said while chomping down on an apple, "but Hawkmon _is_ right. We _do_ need to find Gennai." 

"What do you mean?" Hawkmon asked. "What I meant by my statement was that we should go visit him to get answers." 

"I guess you guys haven't talked with Agumon lately. Gennai has been missing for a good while now." 

"That's what we were coming to talk to Tailmon about," Patamon said. 

"Ken-chan first!" Wormmon shouted. "We find Ken-chan first!" 

"What do you _mean_ Gennai-san is missing?" Hikari asked. 

"He just vanished," V-mon said. "The rumor is that he went up against whoever the head Digimon is that's causing all of this trouble." 

"Uh-oh, that's not good," Takeru said. "What if he's hurt?" 

"Do you know where this head Digimon is!" Daisuke stood up, speaking with determination. "I want to meet this Digimon and teach him a lesson he'll never forget for messing with our friends!" 

"Stop thinking irrationally," Tailmon scolded. "You know you can't fight against a Digimon alone. I'm surprised Gennai did." 

The boy sat back down. He hated when he couldn't help out. They continued to eat and then started off on their next task, to find Ken. Wormmon was hyper about it and insisted on them going in search of him first. 

"YAY, I GET TO SEE KEN-CHAN AGAIN!! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY---" 

"He's more hyper than Upamon whenever you mention Ken-san," Hawkmon laughed. 

Everyone laughed in agreement and left to go off in search of Ken...   
****   
Meanwhile... 

"What is the matter?" a Digimon asked. 

The Digimon's human partner smiled happily at her partner. 

"What has happened?" the Digimon asked again. 

"I sense that some of our enemies' followers have been defeated," the being said. "The area that is near the ocean seems to be cleared of all the evil that was within it." 

"That's wonderful!" 

"Yes it is, and you were doubtful." 

"So I was doubtful, but can you blame me for having my doubts?" 

"No, I suppose not." 

"You said that it was the ocean area, right?" 

The woman nodded. 

"Which set of children were there?" 

"The ones named Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke," the being told her partner. "Now they are on another journey and by doing this, they will meet with all of the others." 

"I am sorry for doubting you earlier, but I guess you were right afterall," the Digimon apologized. 

"Of course, but still, that negative feeling I have has not yet gone away. It's that extra person I am sensing..." 

"Let's not worry about it," her Digimon insisted. "We are on a roll!" 

"Maybe you are right," the woman said, agreeing with her partner. "I am sure they will find that person as well and they will all be safe." 

The Digimon nodded. Both smiled and were happy to know that the children were making progress...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Mothmon is what Patamon would evolve to if he used the Digimental of Knowledge. (Click here to go back to where you were)   
***   
Note 2: "Neko Panchii" translates to "Cat Punch" and is also the original name of Gatomon's "Lightening Paw" attack. (Click here to go back to where you were)   
***   
Note 3: "Boom Boom Punch" is the original name for V-Punch, nothing more. ^_^ (Click here to go back to where you were)   
***   
Note 4: "Air Shot" is Patamon's "Boom Bubble" attack...Air Shot is the original name. (Click here to go back to where you were)   
***   
Note 5: "Feather Slash" is the attack Hawkmon uses when he takes that one feather sticking on the top of his head and tosses it out towards his enemy. I have _no_ idea what he calls it for the dub. (Click here to go back to where you were)   
***   
Note 6: The phrase, "Tailmon, chou shinka...Angewomon!" simply translates to, "Tailmon, super evolve...Angewomon!" That's the original evolution call when going to the perfect (ultimate) level--Super Evolve. (Click here to go back to where you were)   
***   
Note 7: "Holy Arrow" is Celestial Arrow's original name. (Click here to go back to where you were) 


	18. The Birth of MegaSeadramon; The Digimon ...

*Hey everyone!! I'm in such a great mood because of all of your reviews. Arigatou minna-san! I got an idea for this fic again, which is why it's being put up so soon. I would've put this up yesterday but I had trouble getting back online. I think I had the most fun with this part so far, with the exceptions of the part with the "Soap Opera" conversation between Joe and Izzy and part 3 with Yolei, Izzy, and Aina oh, and of course the part with Ken and Daisuke talking in the gym and Iori's part. Hmm, that's a lot. ^^ Oh, I guess I should've said this, hmm, how many parts ago? lol. But that Marmalade Boy thing I owe that to my good friend Pijoto, an online buddy of mine. He got me into the Marmalade Boy anime and it _is_ nothing but an animated Soap Opera when you think about it. I guess by the title of this part it's obvious who's going to evolve; but then again, everything isn't always the way it seems. ::Gets a sly look:: lol Well, as always, I do not own any of these characters and never will. On with this fic!* 

Part 18: The Birth of MegaSeadramon; The Digimon of Honor! 

"Boy, that sure was a good meal!" Taichi said while rubbing his stomach. 

"Yep, sure was," Agumon burped. 

Taichi stood up and brushed his clothes off and stretched a bit. 

"Now that we have eaten, we can now go find Sora!" 

"But Taichi, like I told you, it'll take about a day on foot if we went to Piyomon's area. If we could fly, it would take no time at all." 

"We _have_ to do something!" the boy shouted out. "I hate the fact that she's by herself and there's no guarantee that she's with Piyomon!" 

"I'm sure she is," Agumon assured him. "Besides, Sora can take care of herself, Taichi. You should know that better than anyone. She did a good job of that when she was hiding from all of us. Remember, Tokomon said that she was the first one who left the group to go off in search of you after our battle with Etemon. Don't you remember?" 

Taichi remembered the time Agumon was referring to. She was self conscious about her Crest of Love and knew for a fact that it wouldn't glow or that she wouldn't be able to activate its powers since she was convinced that she didn't know how to love. 

"Agumon, I know," he sighed, his head lowered, "but I still would like to know for sure that she's safe." 

The now 11-year-old Taichi kicked at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He then heard a beeping sound. It was his Digivice and he took it out. 

"Wait a minute," Taichi said coming to a realization, "I know Sora has her Digivice! She was wearing it before we started playing tennis. She clipped it onto her tennis skirt! Maybe I can find her on my Digivice through her Digivice signal!" 

The boy started to look at his Digivice and saw that something _was_ nearby. 

"I see that somebody is close by and they're moving very fast." 

"That couldn't be Sora, then," Agumon said. "She can't move that fast." 

Before Taichi could respond, they both heard a strange, angered voice say, "Yeah, no human can move that fast and even if they could, they couldn't escape their fate if they run into me!!" 

"Who's there?" Agumon asked cautiously. 

Nobody responded. 

"Maybe we were hearing things," Taichi said, more concerned over Sora's well being. "Now, about my Digivice, this person is right up on us." 

"Yeah, you're right," Agumon said while looking at the flashing light on the Digivice. "I wonder who it could be." 

A strange Digimon was sneaking up behind Taichi and Agumon, but neither one of them knew it. The Digimon was about to attack with its razor-sharp talons, but the Digimon never succeeded in doing so... 

"Meteor Wing!" a voice shouted out. 

Some fire from out of no where went right past Agumon and Taichi. The two looked up and saw who it was. It was an 11-year-old Sora riding on Birdramon. Taichi was very happy to see his friend and shouted up at her... 

"Sora! I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" 

"Taichi, Agumon, look out!" Sora warned. 

The two turned to see why Sora had Birdramon attack. There was a big bird-like Digimon behind them. Birdramon landed and let Sora off. Taichi was staring at the Digimon that was about to attack them in shock. It was familiar looking to both him and Sora, especially since she got a closer look at it. 

"Parrotmon," the two children said in surprise. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

RP: Parrotmon is a perfect (ultimate) leveled Giant Bird Digimon and is _very_ strong! You should really watch out for those talons of his...they can be _deadly_! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"Oh, so you've heard of me," the bird smiled proudly. 

"It's bigger than the Parrotmon I saw as a kid!" Taichi said, staring at the giant sized bird in amazement. 

"Yeah, it is," Sora agreed. 

"Why were you trying to hurt Taichi and Agumon!" Birdramon demanded. 

"Because I wanted to!!" Parrotmon snarled. "Besides, humans and the Digital World don't mix and my master wants them all eliminated and I'm going to carry out his wishes!" 

"You're not going to hurt them!" Agumon was ready to fight and stared at the giant bird with pure hatred. "We won't let you!" 

"Whatever," the bird scoffed. 

"Agumon, you better evolve!" Taichi instructed. "This Digimon looks like he means business!" 

Agumon nodded and evolved to Greymon. 

The Giant Bird went towards Sora. Birdramon gasped and went to save Sora with Greymon right behind her. Birdramon knocked Sora out the way in time, but Parrotmon attacked Birdramon along with Greymon who just happened to be with her, using one of his most powerful attacks... 

"Mjolnir Thunder!!" 

The attack was filled with electricity and it hit Birdramon and Greymon knocking them both back. 

"Birdramon!" 

"Greymon!" 

The attack was pretty strong and both Birdramon and Greymon were down. The two ran to their Digimon but Parrotmon caught them and grabbed both of them in his claws and flew up high. The two children screamed and yelled at the bird Digimon who only scoffed and laughed. 

"Oh no!" Birdramon said with worry. "We have to save them!" 

Greymon slowly as he stared after the Parrotmon. He was about to attack when he realized that it wouldn't be a good idea. 

"I bet you want me to let you two children go, right," the bird laughed. 

Taichi and Sora started to plea with the bird. They then looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do, even if it meant sacrificing themselves. They realized that Greymon and Birdramon weren't attacking because of them. 

"Greymon, Birdramon attack while you have the chance!" Sora instructed. 

"Yeah, go ahead and blast this bird!" Taichi ordered. 

"We can't do that!" Birdramon said, surprised that the two would resort to their own deaths just to defeat a Digimon. 

"She's right, we'll end up hurting you!" 

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," Taichi said while giving Greymon a thumbs up. 

"We love the Digital World and we want to do what's best for it," Sora shouted down to Birdramon. 

Taichi nodded in agreement. 

"We can't," Birdramon said sadly. 

"You have to," Sora said. "It's the only way!" 

Parrotmon was just flapping and keeping in one place up in the air. He started to laugh hysterically at the situation. 

"I don't believe it! You're trying to save me some trouble! Go ahead and attack me! I don't care! My life is meaningless anyway! Besides, you'll kill the children if you attack me and I know you wouldn't want to do that!!" 

"DO IT NOW!!" Sora and Taichi shouted in unison, their eyes shut tight awaiting their deaths. 

All of a sudden, their chests started to glow. On Taichi's, it showed his Crest of Courage and on Sora's, her Crest of Love. Birdramon and Greymon felt something they hadn't in a long time...evolving to their higher stages... 

"What the," Parrotmon started, staring at the bright light surrounding both Birdramon and Greymon. 

"Birdramon, chou shinka..." 

A giant flame surrounded the bird as she grew more muscular and and a ponytail hung down her back 

"Greymon, chou shinka..." 

A light surrounded Greymon as he felt himself changing, his claws now becoming metal, his chest now covered and protected by a steel vest, while his face is covered with a metal mask. 

"...Garudamon!!" 

"...MetalGreymon!!" 

The two stared in disbelief. Their Digimon had evolved to their perfect (ultimate) forms! Because of Sora's love for the Digital World and Taichi's courage to try and protect the Digital World, it activated their natural crests, allowing their Digimon to evolve. 

"Put them down, Parrotmon!" Garudamon ordered. 

"Sure thing!" The bird gave Garudamon an evil, sinister look. "Catch!" 

Parrotmon dropped Sora and Taichi from the high spot that they were in. The two screamed as they headed towards the fiery pits below them. They knew that they weren't going to survive and were both expecting it. Parrotmon then positioned himself so that his attack would hit Sora and Taichi. This angered Garudamon and she attacked Parrotmon so that the attack would miss them by pushing Parrotmon aside. MetalGreymon caught the two and put them on the ground. 

"Thanks pal!" Taichi thanked MetalGreymon. 

"Don't mention it," the Digimon smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, we have a battle to finish out with that dumb bird!" 

"Out of all the children to get rid of, I just _had_ to end up with ones who have Digimon partners!" Parrotmon muttered in annoyance. "I'll just have to get rid of you two first!" 

The bird used his Mjolnir Thunder attack again and it hit Garudamon right on. As a matter of fact, since Garudamon was the one to ruin his aim when he was about to attack Sora and Taichi while they were falling, he stayed focused on her and not on MetalGreymon who was planning an attack of his own, as well as Garudamon. Both Taichi and Sora shouted up at their Digimon, cheering them on. 

"*Shadow Wing!" Garudamon called out as a flame in the form of a phoenix shot out from her body. 

Parrotmon blocked the attack by using his Sonic Destroyer attack. While he was avoiding attack after attack from Garudamon, this gave MetalGreymon the perfect opportunity to get in a clear shot. 

"Great, now I can get rid of this bird once and for all," MetalGreymon said to himself as he was preparing to attack. "*Giga Destroyer!!" he shouted out. 

MetalGreymon's metal chest plates opened up and launched two torpedoes which hit Parrotmon right on. While MetalGreymon did this, Garudamon used her Shadow Wing attack so that both attacks would work together. This Digimon was a pretty strong perfect (ultimate) leveled Digimon. The more attacks going towards him, the better. 

"Two against one isn't fair," the giant bird screeched out in pain. 

The two attacks together showed to be successful because they both deleted Parrotmon. 

"They did it...they did it...they did it," both Sora and Taichi cheered while holding hands and dancing. 

The two Digimon flew back down to the ground and devolved back into Agumon and Piyomon. After they landed, Taichi and Sora ran to their Digimon and hugged them. 

"Oh Piyomon, you were great!" Sora complimented. 

"You too, Agumon!" 

"You're the greatest friends we've ever had!" Sora smiled. 

The two Digimon were being smothered to death from the hugs. After the hugs, they all sat down to talk. 

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "I can't believe you evolved to your perfect (ultimate) forms and I can't believe that my natural crest power is still here! It's like when we were brought back, our natural crest powers that we used to create that protective seal over the Digital World was never used to make the seal at all. Maybe _that's_ why we're younger! This is before we gave up our natural crest powers!" 

"Maybe you're right! That's the most logical explanation I've heard all day as for why we are young again." 

"If so, maybe Agumon will be able to Warp Evolve to WarGreymon!" Sora said. 

"It was like old times again," Taichi said. "Our getting rid of pure evil Digimon!" 

Sora nodded. 

"I wonder what activated our crest powers so that our Digimon could evolve?" 

Sora shrugged, she didn't have the slightest idea. 

"I think I know," Piyomon smiled. 

"Me too!" Agumon chimed in. 

The two gave them quizzical looks so the reptile and the bird continued. 

"Because of the love Sora has for the Digital World, that activated her Crest of Love, which gave Birdramon the power she needed to evolve to Garudamon," Agumon explained. 

"And because of the courage Taichi has to try and protect the Digital World, that activated his Crest of Courage, which gave Greymon the power he needed to evolve to MetalGreymon," Piyomon finished up. 

"You know, I'd say that it was a mix of both," Agumon said to Piyomon. "Love _and_ courage." 

"I think you're right. For the decision Sora made, that didn't only show her love for the Digital World, but that she had the courage to do it, and for Taichi, not only did he have the courage to try and protect our world, but he had to love it as well." 

"I guess that _does_ make sense," Sora said slowly, taking in all that the two Digimon had said. 

"I guess we make a pretty good team, huh Sora," Taichi stated, while turning his attention towards Sora. 

"I guess we do," Sora smiled at him, "but we always have." 

"Not in the dating department," Taichi muttered under his breath in annoyance. "You wouldn't even give me a chance by waiting until I had the nerve to actually ask." 

"Excuse me?" Sora asked. "I didn't catch what you said." 

"Never mind," Taichi said quickly. "It was nothing." 

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked. "I'm sure there are a lot more Digimon like Parrotmon around who's trying to kill me and Taichi for this 'master' of theirs." 

"We should get you two out of here," Agumon said. 

"Yeah," Piyomon agreed. "If their master is after you, you'll surely be in danger." 

"And if that Parrotmon was sent here, then that must mean they know you're in this area!" Agumon added on. 

"We'll get out of here faster by air," Piyomon said. 

The small pink bird tried to evolve, but she couldn't... 

"Hey, why can't I evolve!" 

"You're probably too tired to evolve," Sora said, smiling gently at her pink companion. "You did quite a bit today. First you flew me all the way here, then you evolved to fight Parrotmon. It has been a long time since you have been on a level that high. You probably have to get used to it again." 

"Oh yeah," the bird laughed bashfully. "I guess you're right." 

"I guess we go by foot," Agumon said. "But where should we go to keep them safe?" 

"Whose area is the closest to here that would take us less than a day on foot to get there?" Piyomon asked. 

Agumon started to think. While Agumon tried to think of a place to get the two out of danger, Taichi obliviously looked at his Digivice and noticed two blinking lights. 

"Hey, Sora, do you have your Digivice?" 

"Yeah, I do, why?" she asked, showing him her Digivice. 

She then noticed the two blinking lights on her Digivice. 

"Hey, someone else must be here in the Digital World!" Sora exclaimed. "Some more Chosen Children and they must have their Digivices with them since we are picking up their signals!" 

"Exactly! I say we go and meet up with these Chosen Children. Maybe they can help us and all of us together can fight against this 'master' and defeat him or her once and for all!" 

"Or better yet, maybe we know these Chosen Children." 

"Before we start off, do you guys know where these two people could be or where they are?" Taichi asked the two Digimon. 

Agumon and Piyomon looked at Taichi's Digivice ... 

"Hmm, that's someone's area, I know that," Piyomon said. 

"It's Gabumon's area!" Agumon said. "That's not too far away from here." 

"Okay, so let's go!" Sora stretched a bit from sitting down for so long. "And before we go, you two better eat and get your strength up. What if you have to evolve again?" 

They agreed and had themselves a snack before heading off. After they ate, Piyomon, Taichi, Sora, and Agumon all followed the direction their Digivices were signaling...   
****   
Meanwhile, in another part of the Digital World in a woodsy like area... 

"Will you hurry up you incompetent girl!" Sorcerymon shouted, growing tired of his newest slave. 

"Yes sir," Aina obeyed. 

"Why are you moving so slowly!" Sorcerymon demanded. 

"I am sorry, sir," Aina apologized. "I am not used of walking in such an area." 

"I guess that's an acceptable excuse," Sorcerymon said, calming down a bit. "Now hurry, we have to get over to Igamon's place to make sure all goes well. We then head over to the factory to make sure that all of the guests there are destroyed. There is a young boy there already." 

"Is Miyako there?" 

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't," Sorcerymon shrugged. 

"If she is, then good! I will teach _her_ a lesson she'll soon never forget for trying to take my Kawaii Koushi-kun away from me!" the girl cackled evilly. 

"Boy, am I good or what!" Sorcerymon smiled, complimenting himself.   
****   
Meanwhile, back in Gomamon's area... 

"We have to go out and find her," Iori pleaded with Gomamon. 

"There isn't much we _can_ do, Iori," Gomamon told the young boy for the 20th time. "She isn't around here. Yukidarumon already told us that and he scouted around the entire area along with some Otamamon." 

The Yukidarumon that Betamon had sent out to search for Iori's friend had come up empty handed. He explained to them that there was no sign of anyone else being around. 

"Maybe he missed an area," Iori insisted. 

"Maybe she isn't even here," Gomamon said. "You said that you and your friend were separated, right?" 

Iori nodded. 

"Then maybe she is in another part of the Digital World. Until I can get some more information, we don't have any idea as to where we should start looking." 

Iori was about to respond to Gomamon's comment, until a big rumbling sound was heard from outside. 

"What's that sound?" Iori asked in surprise. 

"I don't know, but we should go check it out," Betamon suggested. 

Gomamon and Armadimon nodded and ran outside to see what was going on. Iori went along with them. A whole bunch of Digimon were evacuating the area. 

"What's going on?" Armadimon asked. 

One of the Yukimibotamon spoke up. 

"A Digimon is attacking the area and he keeps saying that he's looking for a human child!" 

A Koromon that was with her spoke up next. 

"Yeah and he has another Digimon with him too and he's one of the most dangerous Digimon around!" the Koromon said in fear. "_No_hemon!" 

"Nohemon!!" Iori exclaimed. 

"Oh no!" Gomamon frowned. "I _knew_ we should have left and gotten Iori to safety while we had the chance." 

"Well, we're leaving now," the Yukimibotamon said in a rush. "Good bye!" 

"Yeah, we're out of here!" 

The Yukimibotamon and the Koromon took off with the rest of their fellow Digimon. 

"We have to protect Iori!" Betamon said. "This is also our area and we are not going to let some corrupt Digimon take it over!" 

The other two nodded. 

"Your area?" Iori asked. 

"Yeah," Betamon explained. "This area belongs to Gomamon and me. We chose to protect it since we are the only two Digimon who can take the cold and icy like climate. Armadimon just likes to hang with us because of the snow." 

"Yep," Armadimon smiled. 

"But what about the other American Digimon where you are from? Wouldn't they need your help?" 

"There's no trouble there," Betamon told him. "I offered to stay and help Gomamon since he _was_ by himself. All of the other Digimon protect their areas pretty much in pairs or have someone else close to them: Agumon and Gabumon's areas are close, Tentomon and Palmon's are close, V-mon and Patamon's are close, and Tailmon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon's areas are all in close range of one another. Nothing ever goes to Armadimon's area, which is why he is hanging here with us." 

"You didn't mention Piyomon. What about her?" 

"She's near both Agumon and Gabumon, but her area is rarely attacked," Armadimon explained. "She normally helps out Agumon and Gabumon." 

"Enough talk, we have to get Iori to safety!" Gomamon instructed. 

Betamon nodded and he, along with Gomamon, evolved to his adult (champion) form. 

"Gomamon shinka...Ikkakumon!" 

"Betamon shinka...Seadramon!" 

"Armadimon, go find someplace to hide Iori until Nohemon leaves," Ikkakumon instructed. 

"But he may hurt you or maybe even something _worse_!" Iori said. 

"Don't worry about us, just go!" Seadramon ordered. "We are here to help protect you!" 

"But what would Jou-san or Michael-san say if I am responsible for your deaths!" 

"They won't, now go!" Ikkakumon ordered. 

Iori frowned and reluctantly followed behind his Digimon. After the two were out of sight, Nohemon arrived with a big fiery-blue Digimon by his side. 

"So, you were expecting me I see," Nohemon noted. 

"Yeah, we heard that you were coming," Ikkakumon said. 

"I'm going to get right down to business," Nohemon said, refusing to beat around the bush. "Where is the human child that landed near here?" 

"_What_ human? We don't have any human here," Ikkakumon mocked. "Do you have a human child here, Seadramon?" 

"Nope, no child here," Seadramon said, following Ikkakumon's lead. "I haven't seen a human child in the Digital World for a couple of years now." 

"I do _not_ like being made to look like a fool!!" Nohemon shouted at the two angrily.   
****   
"I don't like this," Iori whispered to Armadimon from the snow bank they were hiding behind. "That Digimon looks scary that's with Nohemon! We have to help!" 

"No, don't! They told us to hide!" 

"But they haven't a chance against Nohemon and it isn't worth it for them to die because of me!"   
****   
Nohemon got a look of anger and ordered the Digimon that was with him to attack both Ikkakumon and Seadramon. The two tried their best to fight, but it wasn't enough and they were getting hurt badly. Every attack Seadramon used on the strange Digimon only made him more powerful. It took in his attacks like it was nothing. Iori couldn't take it anymore and ran out. 

"Iori, come back!" 

Iori didn't listen and kept going, Armadimon running behind him. 

"Leave them alone and what have you done with Eiji-san!" the boy shouted at Nohemon. 

"Who said that?" Nohemon asked, looking around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. 

"I did!" Iori shouted to get the archer's attention. 

Nohemon looked down and saw a small Iori. He then laughed. 

"He sure wasn't kidding! I was expecting you to be a child, but not _this_ young! I can just kick you and you'll be dealt with!" 

"Stop laughing and stop hurting my friends!" Iori took out his D-3 and his D-Terminal. "Armadimon!" 

The little armadillo like Digimon nodded. 

"Digimental...Up!" Iori called out. 

Armadimon started the process of Armor Evolving.... 

"*Armadimon, armor shinka..."   
Armadimon's body was surrounded by a bright, yellow light and was engulfed in a cocoon. He then broke out of the cocoon, no longer a land creature, but a large, insectoid Digimon. He now had drills for his hands and his nose, and his body was more metallic looking. Also, decorating his body was purple crop circles, which represented the crest symbol of knowledge. 

"...hagane no eichi, Digmon!!" 

"Show them who's boss," Nohemon instructed the strange looking Digimon beside him. "Let them know that we don't take kindly to those who oppose me!" 

The strange Digimon nodded. 

"What kind of Digimon _is_ that anyway?" Ikkakumon asked. "It sorta looks like a Meramon." 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Nohemon: Sorry for my being so rude. This is Blue Meramon, a perfect (ultimate) leveled Digimon who'll freeze you in your tracks if you get on his bad side, and just like with me, he never stops until his mission is complete!! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"No wonder my attacks didn't affect him too much!" Seadramon muttered. "Everything I threw out were ice attacks." 

Blue Meramon attacked Ikkakumon and Seadramon again, knocking them back. Digmon then came in and used his "Goldrush" attack. 

"That didn't even hurt!" the Blue Meramon laughed, dodging the drills. "Now this is what I call a _real_ attack! Cold Flame!" 

The Blue Meramon sent out an attack which was very fiery looking, but it was blue and it was cold. It hit Digmon straight on and he fell back shivering and sweating. The flame was cold, but it still had the same effect of a typical flame. 

While they were fighting, Nohemon had gotten Iori. He was holding him in his grasp, squeezing his neck firmly. Ikkakumon and Seadramon had tried to save Iori, but Nohemon used one of his arrows to create a net to trap both of them. 

"Now to get rid of you." 

"No, don't," Iori said between gasps of air. "Why do you want to hurt me!" 

"Because I am being paid to! That's my job and I like to say that I do it well!" Nohemon's grip grew slightly tighter when something he had been wondering for a while came to mind. "Why do you care so much about my world! You're a human! It should be of no concern to you!" 

The boy cried in pain since Nohemon's grasp on his neck was getting stronger and tighter. Digmon saw this and felt helpless since he couldn't save him. 

"I have great respect for the Digital World as well as to the Digimon in it and all those who make up the Digital World! Because of this, I'll always try my hardest to try and protect it from people like you who don't care what harm comes to it!" Iori said with hot tears trickling down his face. "It is my responsibility as a Chosen Child to!" 

Right after Iori said those words, his chest started to glow the way it did when he was on his way to the Digital World. His chest lit up in the crest shapes of Knowledge and Sincerity (Reliability), but the two combined and formed another shape. It looked like a mixture of both Knowledge and Sincerity (Reliability)--okay use your imaginations as to what it would look like if you combined Jou and Koushirou's crests--and the faint, gray light that was coming from Iori's newly formed crest, blinded Nohemon, which caused him to drop the boy to the ground. 

"What's going on," Iori asked while looking down at the glowing shape on his chest. 

All of a sudden, Digmon stood up and he felt something he'd never felt before while in his armored form...he felt that he could evolve... 

"He couldn't be," Ikkakumon said in surprise. 

Seadramon stared in shock as he saw Digmon evolve... 

"*Digmon chou shinka...MegaSeadramon!" 

"MegaSeadramon?" Iori said. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

MegaSeadramon: Thanks to Iori I somehow evolved to the perfect (ultimate) leveled Digimon, MegaSeadramon! My most powerful attack is Thunder Javelin, which I use with my horn so enemies beware if you don't want to encounter a shocking experience! 

Iori: (Groaning from the bad joke) "A _shocking_ experience!?!" Couldn't you come up with something better than that? 

MegaSeadramon: Um, that's all I could come up with. Hehehe. ^^; 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"How is this possible!!" Nohemon demanded. 

"It doesn't matter!" Blue Meramon said. "I'm not at all worried." 

MegaSeadramon used his horn to cut the net that both Ikkakumon and Seadramon were trapped in. 

"Thanks MegaSeadramon," Ikkakumon said. "I'll go get Iori!" 

Ikkakumon ran up to block Iori off from Nohemon. Seadramon went with him. Blue Meramon got angered and threw out another attack. This time it went towards MegaSeadramon. He used his Ice Phantom Attack on him. The attack didn't hurt him at all. 

"Can't you do any better than that!" MegaSeadramon asked. 

"I'm sure I can...Cold Flame!" 

MegaSeadramon evaded the attack and pushed Blue Meramon down. Nohemon stared in disbelief. In all of his years, he had never seen a Digimon evolve just because of a human. He snarled at the thought in disgust. Iori sat on Ikkakumon's back as he went over to help Seadramon and MegaSeadramon with Blue Meramon. All three of them attacked him at the same time... 

"*Ice Arrow!" Seadramon called out. 

"*Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon shouted. 

"Thunder Javelin!" 

All of the attacks combined deleted the evil Blue Meramon. Iori cheered happily as MegaSeadramon devolved back into Upamon and Ikkakumon and Seadramon both devolved back into Gomamon and Betamon. Iori ran over to Upamon and picked him up and hugged him. 

"You did a great job, Upamon!" 

"Thanks Iori!" 

"Now," Iori's expression turned serious, "let's go get Nohemon! Maybe he knows where Eiji-san is!" 

When they looked around, they saw that Nohemon was nowhere to be found. 

"Where did he go?" Betamon asked. 

"I wonder why he ran off?" Gomamon asked. 

'This child is a lot stronger than I thought,' Nohemon concluded while hiding in the shadows, watching them. 'He made that Digimon evolve. I have never seen anything like that before in my entire life! I'll get him later, but for now, I think I will keep a close watch over him.' 

Nohemon then took off in a flash. 

"Gomamon, Betamon, how come I evolved?" Upamon asked. 

The other two Digimon could only respond with, "I don't know." They didn't understand why Digmon was able to evolve. They had never witnessed an Armor Digimon evolving to a higher stage before. 

"We definitely can't stay here now," Betamon said. 

"You're right," Gomamon agreed. "We have to get out of here. It's a good thing all of the Digimon here evacuated that way we won't have to worry about them getting hurt if another Digimon is sent here to look for Iori." 

"But where can we go to keep Iori safe?" Upamon asked. 

Right at that moment, Iori noticed that his D-3 was reacting to something. 

"Hey guys, look." 

Iori showed them his Digivice. On it, he could see five dots blinking. 

"Somebody else is here in the Digital World!!" Iori exclaimed. 

I wonder who it could be?" Betamon asked. 

"More Chosen Children!" Iori said hopefully. "Maybe they can help me and then we can all go and find Eiji-san!" 

"Good idea, good idea, good idea, good idea! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!!" Upamon hopped. 

"Calm down," Gomamon said while smiling at the small, energetic Digimon. 

"You know, these five people all seem to be scattered," Iori said while studying the signals on his Digivice. "See, there are two people over there on the left side and then there are another two people on the right side and then there's one person right in the middle. It doesn't seem as if these five people are all together, but are in the same area. It's two, two, and one." 

"Who cares!" Betamon said. "Let's just go! We have to keep you safe!" 

"They're right," Upamon said. "Let's go Iori!" 

Iori nodded and started off along with his three Digimon friends, but encouraged them to get their strength up first, which they did. He was determined to find Eiji and to get her back home safely.   
****   
A small girl wandered around for a long time. She was about six years old and wore a pair of blue jeans and plain T-shirt. She had been following a bright light. It seemed as if it were guiding her to this place. She figured that if she followed it that she would find her friend, whom of which she had lost. The place she ended up at was a big beautiful house. After standing there for a short while, she finally got the nerve to knock on the door. After she knocked, a beautiful lady wearing all white answered it and with her was a creature that resembled a swan, only much bigger than your average-sized one. 

"I see you have finally come," the woman said. 

"Huh?"   
****   
Who is this woman? Will this girl find her friend? What is in store for her and will Nohemon succeed in destroying all of the Chosen Children? You'll get all of your answers and more next time on, "Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True!"   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Shadow Wing is the original name for "Wing Blade"   
***   
Note 2: Giga Destroyer is the original name for "Giga Blaster"   
***   
Note 3: Okay, time for a translation for those who don't know. "Armadimon, armor shinka....hagane no eichi, Digimon," translates to, "Armadimon, armor evolve...Digmon, the wisdom of steel."   
***   
Note 4: Okay, you're probably wondering, "HOW IN THE WORLD DID RP GET MEGASEADRAMON OUT OF DIGMON!!" Okay, well, Digmon actually can evolve to MegaSeadramon, but there is a catch to that. 

Digmon can only evolve to MegaSeadramon if Digmon jogress evolves with Submarimon. Now Submarimon can naturally evolve to MegaSeadramon, but as we all know, Submarimon isn't good on land and I really wanted Armadimon to go to some type of an ultimate that involved something "aquatic" like to compensate for Jou's part. I'll come up with an explanation as to what actually happened and how the jogress thing was surpassed later....gotta make something up first. ^^; I bet from the title you thought Seadramon was going to evolve. Nice surprise, right? ^^   
***   
Note 5: This is more of a question rather than a note...but what is the name of Seadramon's attack for the dub? I really don't know. I rewatched the original episode where Michael's Seadramon used his attack against Cherrymon and it sounds like he said "Ice Arrow"...I then looked it up and it's one of Seadramon's attacks.   
***   
Note 6: Harpoon Vulcan is just the original name for Harpoon Torpedo. 


	19. The Rescue Of Jou and Yamato! (Revised.....

*Hey everyone, I'm back again. This is turning out longer than I expected it to. Just to let you know, I am not very good with battle scenes. Any suggestions as to how I can improve that? I could really use a few suggestions. Oh, also, let me apologize in advance. This part is kind of long so I'm sorry to those who hate to read long parts. Please forgive me. Okay, as always, I do not own these characters or places seen on the show, manga, etc.* 

Part 19: The Rescue Of Jou and Yamato! 

A small girl wandered around for a long time. She was about six years old and wore a pair of blue jeans and plain T-shirt. She had been following a bright light. It seemed as if it were guiding her to this place. She figured that if she followed it that she would find her friend, whom of which she had lost. The place she ended up at was a big beautiful house. After standing there for a short while, she finally got the nerve to knock on the door. After she knocked, a beautiful lady wearing all white answered it and with her was a creature that resembled a swan, only much bigger than your average-sized one. 

"I see you have finally come," the woman said. 

"Huh?" the lost girl asked. 

"Please, do come in," the woman smiled gently as she led the young girl into her home. 

As the young girl entered, she looked around and noticed a lot of pictures on the wall. She started to look at them. Most of them were of Digimon smiling happily. She didn't know what kind they were so all she could do was look. She then noticed some photos that had humans in them. In the one that had caught her eye, she saw five children and each of them had one Digimon each with them. 

In another, she saw a photo of a man that resembled a young Obi Wan Kenobi, only he was much younger. He looked to be in his early teens. In another, she saw the same person with four others and they were all smiling and hugging on each other. They looked like the same five children who were in the other photo she saw. One of the two girls in the photo had red, wavy hair and with her was a Swan like Digimon. She then saw a photo of the guy that resembled the young Obi Wan Kenobi and he was hugging on to a younger version of the woman who had let her into her home. They looked very happy together. 

She saw more and more photos like this and found them quite interesting. The young girl then came to another one that sat on a small table at the very end of the hallway that she had been walking down obliviously since she had entered the home. In this photo, there was an old guy, some Digimon, one of which that resembled a robot, and eight children. She didn't really know them, yet the youngest girl wearing the yellow, sleeveless shirt in the photo seemed to look a bit familiar to her, like she had seen her older or around school at some point.   
****   
RP: Think you can figure out what the picture is of and who the "familiar looking girl" is that's in it?   
****   
"How do you like the photos?" the woman asked the young girl. 

The girl jumped since she was startled so. 

"Sorry for being rude," the girl apologized. 

"They say that a photo can tell an entire story just by the way the people are acting in them, so the saying goes," the woman said. "I've always been bad when it came to remembering old sayings." 

"Thank you for your hospitality and I am sorry for intruding," the girl bowed, "but I don't know where I am and I'm looking for my friend. Do you think you can help me?" 

"Why not have a seat first?" 

The girl was skeptical, but she nodded and followed the woman to what looked like a living room area and sat down. 

"Thank you," the girl said slowly. 

The woman had a beautiful, expensive looking pure silver tea set out as she sat on the other side of the girl. To the girl, it was almost as if this woman was expecting her company since there were two places set. She started to pour out a cup. 

"Tea?" the woman offered. 

"No thank you, but can you help me?" 

The woman set the pot back down onto its tray and added some sugar to the bitter beverage. 

"I'm sure we can," the woman said as she started to stir her tea. "I am also quite sure that you can help us out as well." 

"Help you?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I am quite sure." She took a sip of her hot tea, still not completely satisfied with its taste yet. "If we help each other, you will find your friend." 

"I don't understand." 

"Other than your concerns and where-a-bouts of your friend, I am sure you have lots of other questions, am I right?" 

The girl nodded, she _did_ have a few questions. 

"Ask away," the woman smiled. 

"Well, for one, where am I and how come you have a Digimon?" 

"Are you referring to my companion you saw when I answered the door?" 

She nodded. 

"Yes, you are correct. That creature you saw was a Digimon; _my_ Digimon," she said, adding a lump of sugar to her tea. "And as for where you are, is it not obvious?" 

"Am I in the Digital World?" 

She stirred the tea again and sipped some of it, which was finally to her liking, before answering. "Yes you are. You have been chosen to come to the Digital World." 

"Why was I chosen and why am I pre-school aged wearing two pigtails!?!" the girl asked. "I am supposed to be 11! I don't want to live those years over. I can't suffer through those years anymore." 

The angelic woman wearing the white dress with the wavy shoulder-lengthened red hair put her cup and saucer down and stood up by a window and in front of the window sat a small table with photos on them. She stared down at one of the photos with the look alike Obi Wan. She frowned a bit. It was obvious she had a certain someone on her mind. 

"Are you okay, ma'am? " 

"Yes, I am fine," the startled woman managed to say, setting the photo down. "Now, to answer your question..." 

Before the woman could utter another word, the woman's Swan like Digimon entered. She sat down in the seat that was right beside the woman's. The woman then continued. 

"An evil force is trying to take over the Digital World and after he has done so, he will try to take over the world in which you live in." 

"But how can _I_ help? I don't know anything about the Digital World _or_ Digimon!" 

"You have come in contact with Digimon and you do not fear them; besides, you have a great aura coming from you," the woman said. "It is very strong, I can sense it." 

"Huh?" 

"When you first encountered Digimon, was it when Vamdemon took over your city?" 

"I think so," the girl said with uncertainty. She wasn't sure if that had been her first time or not. "I remember it very well, but I didn't feel scared or anything. I just knew everything was going to get better." 

"You have the qualities of a Chosen Child." 

"I do?" 

"Yes," the woman nodded. "That is probably why when summoning the other children, you were chosen as well." 

"I think you're mistaken, ma'am. I am just an 11-year-old girl from Odaiba who just happens to remember everything dealing with the Digimon that attacked my home, not counting what happened two years ago because I don't really remember it. Everything that happened then is still a blur to me." 

"Well, you were chosen for a reason and that must was it! I was given the power to summon the children who have helped the Digital World in some way thanks to the four Holy Beast Guardians who helps to guard and protect this world," the woman said while taking her seat again, right beside her Digimon Partner. "For I am the Empress of this world and of this particular region. The true ruler of this region went after our enemy by himself and no one has seen him since." 

The woman, who had had a confident, yet gentle smile the entire time the girl had been there, was starting to fade as a forlorn frown slowly started to creep up on her face. 

"We can not fight against him alone," the woman said, trying not to cry. "I just know he has done something to poor Gennai." 

"Gennai?" the girl asked. "That name sounds familiar...oh, yeah! Iori-kun told me about a guy named Gennai who gave him and the other Chosen Children some power from a Digimon named um...let's see, I remember the name sounded Chinese....oh yeah...Qinglongmon!" 

"He is one of the four Holy Beast Guardians that guards this world. He is responsible for the Eastern Hemisphere of the Digital World, which is what we are in right now," the woman explained. "Baihumon, the Tiger Beast, is responsible for the Western Hemisphere of the Digital World, Xuanwumon, the Turtle Beast, is responsible for the Northern Hemisphere of the Digital World, and Zhuqiaomon, the Phoenix, is responsible for the Southern Hemisphere of the Digital World. They are very important Digimon here and are well respected, even Zhuqiaomon who has always been a bit on the strange side. They gave me these visions to summon you all as well as the power. So far, I only had the power to get children from the South Eastern Hemisphere, meaning those from Japan." 

"So there are more people here?" 

"Yes, there should be." 

"But what about Iori-kun!" 

"We will meet up with all of them soon," the woman smiled at the girl's concern for her friend," but as for your friend, he has to find his way first." 

"Find his way here?" 

"No, he has to find his other friends first. They have to fight off all of our enemy's Digimon followers. So far, three areas are free of his followers. Only two more to go, then we will go to them." 

"But what about Iori-kun!!" 

"His area was one that was cleared. Because of his true admiration for the Digital World, he was able to have his Digimon evolve to another level," the woman said proudly. 

"How do you know this?" 

"Let's just call it woman's intuition," the woman joked. 

"Um...yeah," the girl sweat dropped. "Anyway, you still haven't explained why I'm so much younger than what I currently am." 

"I am sorry," the woman apologized. "According to the prophecy, only those with the mindset of a child can defeat our enemy. That is why you all were brought back as much younger versions of your current selves, or when you first encountered or saw Digimon or when you first became a Chosen Child. I finally figured that all of the children that Gennai spoke highly of were all Chosen Children with partners." 

"Except for me," the girl muttered sadly. 

"Yes, this may be true, but I sense you are important in some way. I do not understand how quite yet, but you are." 

"If you say so," the girl shrugged. "But can you explain something to me?" 

The woman nodded. 

"If you have Qinglongmon guarding this part of the Digital World, then why are you and this Gennai guy necessary? Couldn't they just do all of these things themselves?" 

"Each part of the world, the East, West, North, and Southern parts of it has a ruler and god. The gods can only do so much. They need someone to help keep things in tact for their areas." 

The girl had a confused look. 

"I guess I should find a better way of explaining that." 

She nodded. 

"Well, Qinglongmon is like the boss for this part of the Digital World and all bosses need workers to help carry out their tasks. I, as well as my friend Gennai, was chosen for the Eastern Hemisphere of the Digital World since we are from the Eastern region." 

The girl said "oh" plainly. She pretty much understood that. She then thought for a moment. 

"I have another question, I guess." 

"Go ahead, ask." 

"You said that to beat this evil Digimon, everyone had to be brought back as a child since the prophecy said that to defeat him, you must have the mindset of a child." 

"Yes, that is true." 

"But isn't there a mistake in your plan?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" 

"Sure, I may look like I'm 6 years old, but I'm still thinking like my 11-year-old self." 

"It seems so," the woman said. "That is something that I can not explain." 

"Okay, now what about Iori-kun," the girl asked again. "When will we go and get Iori-kun and where will we meet him?" 

"According to what I am sensing, your friend, as well as the others, will all meet up in the last area that needs to be ridded of those filthy Digimon...the factory." 

The young girl didn't get most of what this woman had said, about the prophecy and such, but she just shrugged it off. She was more worried about Iori and who this woman was. 

"Excuse me," the woman started, "but I never _did_ catch your name." 

"That's because I didn't throw it!" the girl said cautiously. "But anyway, it's Eiji. Tezuka Eiji." 

"We were quite rude, don't you think," the Swan like Digimon said. "We didn't properly introduce ourselves either." 

The woman nodded as she and her Digimon introduced themselves to Eiji...   
***   
Jou and Yamato frowned as they sat in their dark, damp one-windowed cell with a not so great view of the Tropical area that they were caught in by Igamon. Jou was starting to get annoyed and so was Yamato. They wanted to know why they were there in the Digital World and what Igamon wanted with them and why his master wanted them dead. 

"I can't believe I'm stuck here in a cell where some dumb Digimon wants to have me killed when I'm supposed to be in the park now," Yamato complained. 

"The park, huh," Jou said. "I was supposed to go over to a friend's for dinner and to finish writing my paper, but _no_, I'm stuck here in the Digital World for no reason at all!!" 

"There has to be a reason," Yamato said. "We just don't know what it is yet." 

"Yeah, you're probably right," the older boy agreed. "But what I want to know is this..._where_ are Gomamon and Gabumon!" the boy said getting a bit hysterical. 

"Who knows," Yamato sadly sighed. "Maybe they don't even know we're here." 

"We're doomed," Jou muttered. "I wanted to become a doctor! Now I'll probably have to end up going to one for my injuries." 

"That is if you are alive," Yamato pointed out. "You might end up seeing the undertaker."   
****   
RP was about to say something, until she was interrupted... 

Yamato/Jou: DON'T DO IT RP!! 

RP: Okay, fine! I won't put Undertaker in here for comedic reasons, sheesh! (Mutters) I would've been able to get away with it if this were one of my Pokemon fics.   
****   
"Ne, Jou, what do you have in that bag of yours?" 

"I have no idea. I don't even know why I have it or how I got it. I woke up with it. Looks like the one I packed with supplies when we went back to the Digital World to fight against the Dark Masters." 

A Digimon yelled into Yamato and Jou's cell... 

"Hey you two, shut up in there!" 

"Sorry," Yamato apologized. "Don't blow a gasket." 

"Yeah, we're just trying to pass the time away, you know." 

"Igamon-sama (Lord Igamon) doesn't like his prisoners to talk or to have any kind of fun," the Digimon yelled at them. "It ruins his fun when killing his victims!" 

"Who's having fun!!" Jou argued, small panic in his voice. 

"QUIET!!" 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Tentomon: That's Musyamon, a virus type Digimon who is a skilled fighter. Just don't get on his bad side or you'll regret it, if you actually live to tell about it that is. His Violent Dismissal and White Bird Sword attack will make most Digimon agree with him every time, wrong or not! Too bad Shurimon isn't here to fight it off like he did before when he and Miyako-han were in Kyoto... 

Digianalyzer Off>>   
****   
RP: Um...Tentomon, why are you doing the analyzer? 

Tentomon: BECAUSE I'VE ONLY BEEN IN ONE PART OF THIS FIC SO FAR! I DESERVE RECOGNITION AND RESPECT, RP-HAN!" 

RP: You're going to have to show up eventually. I mean we _have_ to get Jou and Yamato away from Igamon's _some_how. Remember, the Digimon that saw them is on his way to get help. 

Tentomon: Oh, so was that me RP-han? 

RP: You're missing, remember? 

Tentomon: Oh yeah! 

RP: You don't hear Palmon complaining. 

Tentomon: Well, I'm just used of having the attention. She is used of not getting any air time. Just look at the fourth movie. She is not even with Mimi-han for the character profile introductions from the *_Diablomon no Gyakushuu_ pamphlet!! 

RP: Neither is Piyomon or Gomamon, which sucks because I like both Gomamon _and_ Palmon. They are two of my favorites out of the older Chosen Children, but I should've expected that. 

Tentomon: See, I'm still special! I'm still there. 

RP: That's only because you're Koushirou's Digimon partner. Even if he would have ended up with Gomamon and you would have ended up with Jou, Gomamon would have been there instead of you. 

Tentomon: (Shuddered at the thought) Don't _say_ such things! I couldn't _live_ knowing that I got less screen time than Gomamon and Palmon! 

RP: (Sighs) Good bye, Tentomon. 

Tentomon: But I'm not finished! 

RP: Good bye...stay missing until I need you. 

Tentomon: That does it! I'm going back to my trailer for a drink with Palmon and Gomamon! If I'm not in this part or the next part or if I don't do the analyzers, I quit this entire fic!! 

RP: (Muttering to self) Oh brother, why couldn't you be more like Palmon, patient and quiet... 

Tentomon: (Crossed his arms) How do you like that!? 

RP: I'll see what I can do, besides, I have something _very_ interesting in store for you. 

Tentomon: I guess that will have to do. Just keep your promise, RP-han. 

He flies off to his trailer to hang with Gomamon and Palmon until they're needed again. 

RP: (Sweat drops) Just to think, Tentomon is one of my favorites. 

Jou: Um, RP, do you mind? I'm getting sick of sitting in a cell like some kind of a criminal and you ruined my chances with Malissa! I was finally going to take the advice of Koushirou and tell her about how I feel! 

Yamato: Who's Malissa? 

Jou: (Slightly blushed) Um...no one! Never mind! 

Yamato: (Ignoring Jou) I would like to get out of here too. This damp cell is killer on my hair and I bet there's no hair gel for me to use anywhere around here. 

RP: Okay, okay, I'll continue on! (To readers) Just to let you know, I always get this way whenever I have a big writer's block. I throw in attempted comedy.   
****   
"Look here, um, Musyamon, or whatever, but what do you have against us?" Yamato asked. "We didn't do anything to you _or_ Igamon." 

"Yeah, we didn't ask to come here, it just happened! All I was doing was looking for a book in the library and the next thing I know, I'm brought here!" 

"You are enemies of my master's superiors," Musyamon said. 

"Well, who are they?" Jou asked. 

"Oh no you don't," Musyamon said, shaking a finger at them. "Stop trying to play tricks on me! I will not fall for any of your human tricks! You humans are quite crafty! One of you annoying humans helped to destroy one of my fellow Digimon. Quite a few, actually: Mugendramon, Piemon, Vamdemon, Devimon, Pinocchimon---" 

Yamato got an angered look and grabbed the bars of the cell, ready to knock Musyamon senseless... 

*"You idiot! Devimon and Pinocchimon _both_ tried to kill my brother! Come to think of it, so did Piemon! They deserved what they got! I'm glad I had MetalGarurumon fry Pinocchimon and I'm glad Angemon got rid of Devimon and I'm glad that HolyAngemon got rid of Piemon for good!" 

"Calm down Yamato," Jou said trying to hold the younger boy back. "We really don't want to make him mad." 

The boy ignored Jou's plea and kept arguing with the big, scary looking Digimon. 

"You think you're so special just because we're stuck in this cell!" 

"How _dare_ you speak badly of our most loved and respected Digimon!" Musyamon shouted angrily. "You have no right to speak in such a manner!" 

"Who cares! You guys think you're so special just because you have powers and can hurt a bunch of defenseless children! You're nothing but cold-hearted idiots and jerks if you respected Digimon like Devimon, Vamdemon, Pinocchimon, or Piemon!" 

"Yamato," Jou muttered, "op-stay on the ame-nay alling-cay ease-play." 

"Quiet, human!" Musyamon ordered with a growl. "You humans are always sticking your noses in where they do not belong! I can't wait until Igamon-sama disposes of you two! Two less children to worry about." 

"But we didn't do anything _to_ you!" Yamato argued. "Why are we here! We have the right to know _that_ at least." 

"I said to be quiet!!" 

"I will _not_ be quiet! I want to know why the hell I'm here!! Do you know I'm missing a _date_ right now because of you! I didn't askto come here!" 

"I see you will not cooperate," Musyamon stated quietly. "You seem to have a lot of anger and you are being quite annoying." 

"Annoying!!!" Yamato shouted. "How dare you---" 

"YAMATO-KUN," Jou interrupted with a shout, "WILL YOU CALM DOWN!!" 

"Why _should_ I!!" Yamato snapped at him. 

"Look, we are _not_ in the position to be complaining!" Jou whispered to him. "We are _their_ prisoners, not the other way around! We need to think logically and stay here as long as we can so we can figure out a way out of here without it involving us tied up on our way to a chopping block to be beheaded or executed or anything! I don't know about you, but I enjoy living!" 

The 11-year-old boy backed down and kept quiet. He knew Jou was right. He was just annoyed at the situation and that he was missing his date with Sora. He hoped she wouldn't get mad at him for standing her up. 

"I have business to attend to," Musyamon said, glad to see that Yamato had finally shut up. "I am going to get special permission for Igamon-sama to get rid of you annoying children myself!" 

The Digimon took off in search of Igamon. 

"Way to go," Jou muttered sarcastically. 

"Don't start Jou," Yamato said, realizing that Jou was right and that he should have kept his cool. 

"Never mind that, let's just try to find a way out of here." 

Yamato nodded. The two started to go through Jou's duffel bag. They found rope, a first aid kit, and a bunch of other things... 

"Man," Yamato laughed a bit, "even when you're not prepared, you're prepared." 

"Hey, look at this." 

Jou had found a metallic object and picked it up. 

"This is my Digivice," Jou said, holding the object in his hand. "I always wear it on my belt. I wonder how it got in my bag." 

"There's another one there too. It has a bluish shade to it." 

Yamato picked it up. It was quite familiar to him... 

"This is _my_ Digivice," the boy said in surprise. "I wonder how it ended up in _your_ bag. I left it in my guitar case." 

"So far, nothing has made sense since we have arrived here," Jou muttered. 

Before they could say anything else, Musyamon returned with Igamon. Igamon didn't look very happy. 

"Musyamon has told me of your behavior, _hu_man, and I don't appreciate it," Igamon said angrily while looking towards Yamato. "It looks like I'll have to test out some new skills of mine." 

Igamon threw out one of his shuriken, which headed right towards Jou. It nearly hit him and missed him barely. 

"Don't wet your pants now," Igamon laughed. 

"Why me," Jou muttered while rolling his eyes. 

Jou was scared to death, Yamato, on the other hand, was not. He was annoyed and mad. 

"Cowards!!" Yamato shouted to them. "Look at that! They can't even compete against us in a fair fight! How are we supposed to defend ourselves!!" 

Igamon gave them an evil look and Musyamon started to unsheathe his sword... 

"How is _this_ for fair, _human_?" 

"That's not what I had in mind," Yamato gulped, growing a bit fearful over Musyamon's ready to slash him. 

"Hold on now," Igamon said, putting up his hand to stop Musyamon from attacking the two boys. "Why not let them out and let them get their fair fight." 

"Surely you jest!!" Musyamon said in disbelief. "These are humans! Humans can not be trusted! You saw how they brutally murdered some great Digimon of the past, like our great BelialVamdemon and Devimon and---" 

"No, I am serious. Let them out." 

He then whispered something to Musyamon who smiled happily as he put his sword away and unlocked the cell. 

"Thank you," Yamato said calmly. "Now, what can we use to defend ourselves?" 

"We have _just_ the thing for you," Igamon smirked. 

Before the two boys knew it, their torsos and arms were tied up by both Igamon and Musyamon. They were then taken outside and put in front of a wall. 

"HOW IS _THIS_ FAIR," Yamato shouted. 

"It seems fair to us," Musyamon chuckled. 

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND OURSELVES WITH NO WEAPONS, TIED UP!!" 

"You get to defend yourselves by using your bodies," Igamon chuckled lightly while taking out some of his shuriken. "If you are not agile enough to dodge our attacks, you die." 

"What if we dodge all of them?" Jou asked, not really expecting an answer he would like. 

"Hmm, that's a tough one," Igamon said, acting as if he were thinking. "Let's see, the answer to your question is, you die!!" 

"Oh joy," Jou muttered sarcastically. 

"We have another friend here for you to meet to join this party," Musyamon smiled. 

The two boys heard a loud howling sound, as if coming from a wolf. They looked in the direction of the howl and saw a Digimon running from the woods over to where they were. Yamato was about to call out to the Digimon in pure happiness, but that smile of his soon faded when he realized it wasn't who he thought it was. This Digimon was bit more on the buff side compared to the Digimon friend he was used of. 

"Igamon-sama, why did you summon me," the buff Digimon asked. 

"We are having ourselves a little fun," Igamon said. "See those children over there?" 

The wolf like Digimon looked over at them and snorted. "Yeah, are they two out of the many that our master has ordered us to destroy?" 

Musyamon nodded. 

"Then it'll be my pleasure to dispose of them!" 

"Is that...Garurumon?" Jou asked, second guessing himself. 

"I don't think so," Yamato said. "It's definitely not _my_ Garurumon. There's something different about him. His coat is darker and he looks, well, mean." 

The Digimon barked out a laugh, overhearing Jou and Yamato's conversation. "Garurumon?! No _way_ would I want to be a wimp like that!!" 

"Don't talk about Garurumon like that!" Yamato threatened. "One of my best friends is a Garurumon!" 

"Oh boo-hoo," the Digimon cried mockingly. "I'll stop talking about your itty bitty friend." 

He laughed again. 

"Now for a little target practice!" the strange Digimon said. 

The strange Garurumon looking Digimon was about to use one of his attacks on the poor Jou and Yamato, until a familiar voice screaming, "Pepper Breath, Poi" hit their ropes, causing them to fall off. They then heard another voice shout, "Howling Blaster" at the strange Digimon and an bright, blue flame hitting him. 

"What's going on!" Igamon demanded. 

The Digimon to save them were Garurumon and Agumon. 

"Leave them alone!" Garurumon ordered. 

"Garurumon!" 

Garurumon started to fight with the strange Digimon that resembled him quite a bit. 

"What kind of Digimon _is_ that if it isn't a Garurumon?" Jou asked.   
****   
All of a sudden, Tentomon shows up, which caused this narrator to sweat drop... 

Tentomon: Yay I'm back and I get to do the analyzer!! 

RP: Ahem, just analyze. Stop cheering or I'll get Palmon to do the analyzer. (Thinks for a moment) Hmm, not a bad idea! Hey Palmon, Gomamon!! 

Palmon and Gomamon walks in. 

Palmon/Gomamon: Yes RP? 

RP: From this point forward, you, Gomamon, and Tentomon are responsible for the Digianalyzers and since Tentomon did it last time, one of you will do it this time. I decided to choose Palmon. Gomamon'll be next. 

Gomamon: Cool, I don't mind. 

Palmon: Neither do I!! I hardly _ever_ get to do the analyzer screens! 

Tentomon: Well, I _do_ mind. What about my deal, if I'm not in this part or the next, that I quit this entire fic! 

RP: But Tentomon, you _have_ been in this part already. You are in it right now complaining about your wanting to do the analyzer. 

Tentomon: But... 

RP: No excuses, Tentomon. Palmon, you're on! 

She nodded as Gomamon laughed at Tentomon face faulting.   
****   
Digianalyzer On>> 

Palmon: This strange Digimon is *Gururumon. Sure this data type Digimon may look like Garurumon, but his bark is _just_ as deadly as his bite! Just don't get on his bad side or he'll finish you off with his Killer Bite attack! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"_Gu_rurumon?" the two boys asked in unison. 

"Oh great," Jou contemptuously muttered. "Now a mentally unstable dog wants to kill us. This is just like old times I didn't want to relive." 

"Wow, another Garurumon!" Gururumon mocked sarcastically as if he were intimidated by Garurumon's presence. "If you are going to interfere then you're just as bad as the humans!" 

"Yamato and Jou are my friends and they are no threat to the Digital World," Garurumon said. "Digimon like you are!!" 

"Traitor!!" Gururumon growled. "Chaos Fire!!" 

"I won't let you harm them!!" Garurumon said, attacking back. "*Fox Fire!!" 

Gururumon and Garurumon's attacks met in the middle, but Gururumon was a bit stronger and it overpowered Garurumon's attack, knocking him back. Gururumon seemed to have the upper hand, even though he was a vaccine type. Data types, like Garurumon, normally had the advantage over vaccine types, like Gururumon. 

"GARURUMON!!" 

Igamon and Musyamon were cheering on Gururumon, who was winning pretty much. They then noticed Agumon. 

"I see we have a lizard that needs disposing of," Musyamon said while drawing out his sword. 

"I don't think so!" Agumon shouted. "*Baby Flame!!" 

Agumon tried his best to hold Musyamon and Igamon back, but that didn't help. He then heard someone say, "Meteor Wing" and flames hitting the two, knocking the fighters down. 

"Good timing, Birdramon!" Agumon said, thanking the bird. He then evolved to Greymon. 

"I can handle you," Musyamon said, not intimidated over the fact that Agumon had evolved. 

"Just try and hit me!" Greymon told the sword happy Digimon. 

"Okay, I will," Musyamon said while powering up. "White Bird Sword!!" 

He took his sword and landed a hit right on Greymon. Since he was still weak from his earlier battle, Greymon ended up devolving... 

"No fair," Agumon cried. 

Birdramon was trying to fight off Igamon, but the same thing happened to her. Igamon used one of his ultimate attacks and it caused her to devolve back to her child (rookie) stage. 

The only Digimon left to fight was Garurumon, which wasn't good. The odds were against him. It was now three against one.   
****   
Two familiar looking children were hiding behind some bushes watching the Digimon getting beat terribly... 

"Oh no, they're both out of energy, Sora!" 

"We have to help them, Taichi, but how are we going to get Jou-senpai and Yamato-kun out without being seen?" the girl asked. 

"We have no choice but to take the chance to reveal ourselves," Taichi said. "While Garurumon holds them off, we'll run up and get Jou and Yamato!" 

Sora nodded and they took off to get their friends...   
****   
"Hey look!" Jou pointed. "Isn't that Taichi and Sora?" 

"Sora?" 

He looked and saw that it was indeed Sora... 

"Sora!!" 

Musyamon turned around and saw Taichi and Sora since Yamato had called out Sora's name. He was now inching closer and closer towards them. The two were scared, but they gestured to Yamato and Jou to run off... 

Garurumon and Gururumon were still battling it out and it looked bad since Garurumon was losing terribly. Gururumon's bite was very viscous and he continued doing just that. 

Taichi and Sora were begging Musyamon and Igamon to let Yamato and Jou go since they couldn't think of anything else. 

"You know, we're just here to help our friends out," Sora said nervously. 

"Couldn't you let them go...for us?" Taichi asked. 

"Why would we do something stupid like that!!" Igamon looked at the two as if they were crazy. "They are our prisoners and why are you waving your hands around like that!!" he said, noticing Sora jumping up and down and waving her arms around. 

"I like to...exercise?" the girl laughed nervously and questionably.   
****   
"What are they doing?" 

"They are trying to buy us some time so we can get away," Yamato said. 

"But we can't leave them!" Jou said. "Igamon and Musyamon will do away with them if we leave!" 

All of a sudden, Gururumon tossed Garurumon aside and he ended up hitting Jou and Yamato. 

"See, that's the power of a _real_ Digimon!" Gururumon howled. 

"Oh no, Garurumon!" Yamato shouted. 

Sora and Taichi were about to run to the scene, until they were stopped, Musyamon's sword just inches away from them. 

"Why can't we be friends instead?" Sora asked suddenly. "Not all humans are bad just like all Digimon aren't bad." 

"What would _you_ know about friends!" Musyamon scoffed. 

"A lot!" Taichi said. "We know that we want to be your friend. Why won't you be ours?" 

Gururumon ran up and headbutted Taichi _very_ hard, knocking him down, causing him to scream in the process. 

"How's that for your answer, _hu_man," Gururumon laughed cruelly. 

Agumon ran up to Taichi, to try and help him, but he got knocked back as well by the Garurumon clone. The boy trembled as he tried to get up, but the powerful headbutt was too much for him. 

"You meanie," Sora argued. "He just wants to be friends with you! How dare you hurt Taichi and Agumon!" 

Jou and Yamato watched in horror as Piyomon pushed Sora out of the way of Igamon's sword. Gururumon then hit Sora the same way he had Taichi and laughed. 

"Stupid humans!!!" he said, barking out a laugh. 

"SORA!!!" Yamato shouted out. 

"Taichi!!" Jou called out. 

Yamato tried to run to Sora, but Gururumon knocked him back right into Jou, but not as hard as he had Taichi and Sora. Jou helped Yamato up. 

"Are you all right, Yamato-kun?" 

He ignored Jou and was literally growling in pure anger... 

"All they were trying to do was to be friendly with you creeps and _this_ is how you react!!" Yamato darkly muttered, his fists bawled and trembling in pure anger. "We aren't the monsters, _you_ are!! You hurt Garurumon, one of my best friends! You hurt one of my best buddies, Taichi, and humiliated my good friend Jou! You even had the au_da_city to hurt Sora!! You hurt one of the few girls I can actually associate with! A girl who means a _lot_ to me! For that, you...will...PAAAAAAAAAY!!" 

All of a sudden, his chest started to glow in a familiar shape and a bright blue light shined out, blinding the three evil Digimon and giving Agumon, Piyomon, and Garurumon extra strength... 

"Is this my..." Yamato started while staring down at the shape glowing on his chest. 

"It's your Crest of Friendship," Jou gasped. 

Sora and Taichi looked up weakly and saw that Yamato's chest was glowing in his old crest shape. The two weren't all that surprised. Apparently, his strong friendship with them, triggered its powers because Garurumon was able to evolve... 

"I feel I have the strength to evolve," Garurumon said, standing up.   
****   
"He's evolving," Agumon said. "Maybe he can get rid of them!!" 

"He should," Piyomon said. "He has the upper hand and he's a good fighter too!"   
****   
"Garurumon, chou shinka..." 

A light shined down on Garurumon as his form started to change. He now stood upright. His lower half was now clothed with jeans and the kneepad on his right leg was covered with spikes, while a pair of brass knuckles covered his left. 

"...WereGarurumon!!" 

"WereGarurumon?!?" Yamato rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was true. "He evolved to WereGarurumon?!?" 

"Yamato, let's get away from here," Jou instructed. "Let's go help Taichi and Sora-kun." 

The boy nodded and the both of them took off. 

The three evil Digimon stared with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that a human had helped a Digimon to evolve to a higher level. They also didn't notice Jou and Yamato run over to help out Sora and Taichi. 

"I bet he's not so tough!" Gururumon scoffed. 

WereGarurmon gave a smug smirk. "Care to test that theory?" 

Gururumon charged head on into WereGarurmon, who moved out of the way and he ran right into the brick wall that Jou and Yamato had been standing in front of earlier. He then picked Gururumon up by his tail and tossed him aside. 

"Don't let that human lover make a fool of you, Gururumon!" Musyamon shouted in support. 

"I don't plan too!" Gururumon said with total confidence. "Chaos Fire!" 

WereGarurumon held out his paws and stood his ground as the attack hit him full force, but he tossed it aside. Gururumon stared in fear. 

"That's no attack," WereGarurumon laughed. "Now _this_ is an attack...*Kaizer Nail!" 

WereGarurumon slashed the buffed up Digimon. The attack showed to be successful because Gururumon couldn't take it...he tried to withstand the attack, but it didn't work. He ended up deleted. 

"No, it can't be," Igamon stared in shock. 

"We must defend the honor of our fallen Digimon...attack!" Musyamon ordered. 

Igamon agreed as he took out his sword. Musyamon did the same and both headed for WereGarurumon ready for some type of a decapitation, but he used another attack of his to prevent this from happening... 

"Garuru Kick!" 

He roundhouse kicked both swords out of their hands. They looked at him in fear... 

"You show them, WereGarurumon!" Yamato cheered. "Show them that they can't hurt our friends and get away with it!!" 

He nodded and used his Kaiser Nail attack again, hitting the both of them. They were both weaker than they had let on because it deleted the both of them. 

"Are you all okay?" WereGarurumon asked as he walked over to where Yamato and the others were. 

"Thanks to you we're fine, and Jou too," Taichi said. "Good thing he has a first aid kit." 

"Always be prepared I always say," Jou said putting his first aid kit away. "Even though this time, I wasn't...weird." 

"I just knew if we told them we wanted to be friends that they would give in." 

"Yeah, I know," Sora sighed. 

"At least you're okay now," Yamato said. 

"Taichi, Sora-kun, are you two sure you're okay?" Jou asked. "You took quite a hit there from Gururumon." 

"I'm fine!" Taichi stood up and did a cartwheel. 

"Yeah, he's back to normal all right," Agumon laughed as he saw his human partner tumble. 

All of a sudden, a shot hit WereGarurumon in the back, which caused him to fall over and devolve back to Gabumon. 

"Are you alright," Yamato asked, holding his Digimon friend. "What happened!" 

"I don't know. Something hit me in the back and it really weakened me." 

All of a sudden, they heard a girl's voice along with a male's voice... 

"How did you like that, you pesky kids!" the girl laughed, both her hands on her hips. 

"I hope they enjoyed it," the male said. "It is quite obvious that Musyamon, Gururumon, and Igamon were weak and unworthy." 

"Who's there?" Taichi asked, ready to fight. 

A girl and a strange looking Digimon appeared from out of the shadows. 

"Wizarmon?" 

"People always get me and that weakling confused," the Digimon said angrily. "For I am Sorcerymon and this is my newest slave." He pointed to the girl beside him. 

"Who's that?" Piyomon asked. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." The girl tossed some of her long black hair over her shoulder. "We are here to destroy you like my master has commanded me to!" 

"No, do _not_ tell me that we are dealing with another Ichijouji-kun!!" Jou shouted while holding his head due to all of the stress. 

"I don't think so." Gabumon studied the girl. "I've never seen her before in my life." 

"Neither have I," Piyomon said. 

The girl, growing tired of the discussion, ordered Sorcerymon to attack them. 

"Run back into Igamon's mansion," Agumon instructed. 

They didn't have much of a choice, so that's what they did. They ran and ran, going through a hallway, turning corners when coming to the end of a hall. The group continued doing this until they came to a big, spacious room. It looked it could've been a room for training or meditating. The only thing in this room were a few floor mats and some ninja like equipment, like Kunais, Shurikens, and swords. The only way out of this room was through a door far to their right but by the time they would get there, the girl and Sorcerymon would've caught up with them, they all concluded. 

"We don't have enough time," Sora panted as she and the others continued to run towards the door far to their right.   
"Don't get discourage, Sora-kun!" Jou managed to say while trying his best to remain calm. He heard the angry shouts from Sorcerymon and the girl growing louder and louder. 

The group got half-way across the room when a blast occurred right in front of them. The group stopped running as they stared at the giant hole in the floor, smoke dancing from it. 

"Good job, Sorcerymon," they heard the black-haired girl compliment. 

Sora and the others turned to see Sorcerymon, his hand raised. 

"I guarantee you that next time I won't miss," Sorcerymon threatened. 

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Piyomon said, stepping in front of Sora and the others. Agumon and Gabumon also followed suit and stood in front of them, willing to protect them at all costs. 

"Don't hurt yourselves," Jou told them. 

"You Digimon stay out of this," Sorcerymon ordered, his wand in hand. "It's the children we want!" 

The three child (rookie) leveled Digimon stepped in front of the four children. 

"No, we won't let you!" Agumon shouted to the sorceror. "They haven't done a thing to you!" 

"They are humans, that is all the reason I need!" he snapped back stubbornly. "Besides, they are Digimon murderers!" 

"What!!" Gabumon said in disbelief. "That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!" 

"Just get out of the way!!" 

"Do as he says!" the girl said. 

'That girl sure looks familiar, I just can't put my finger on it,' Yamato thought, staring at the girl. "Sorcerymon, what have you done to that girl!" 

"Who really cares, she is my slave and that is all that matters." 

Jou was pondering. He really wanted to try and find a way out of this situation. He then gazed up and noticed loose boards in the ceiling. 

'Hmm, I think I may have something,' Jou inwardly smiled. "Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon, aim your attacks towards the loose boards in the ceiling! Taichi, Sora, Yamato, when they do that, run!!" 

The three Digimon didn't ask questions; neither did Yamato, Sora, or Taichi. They did as they were told and launched their attacks to where Jou had instructed. After they did so, they heard a large rumbling sound as the ceiling started to cave in. As this happened, the children and the Digimon had started heading towards the door they had seen. 

They got out just in the knick of time. The ceiling had collapsed and the door was now blocked off. Even though they knew the door was now blocked, they continued to run, not wanting to take any chances. They didn't stop until they were a good distance away from Igamon's mansion. 

"Good call, Jou-senpai," Sora complimented, practically out of breath. "How did you come up with that?" 

"Taichi." 

"Me?" Taichi asked. 

"Taichi?" Yamato asked. 

"How did Taichi help you to come up with that idea?" Gabumon asked. 

"I just remembered the first time we encountered Andromon when he was being controlled by one of the Black Gears of Devimon. He told Agumon to attack the ceiling and it stalled Andromon for a while. Anyway, Igamon maybe a skilled ninja, but he's a terrible house keeper to let the place get that bad. I noticed that the boards in the ceiling were loose and that it was right near the key in the ceiling. Hitting it would make the whole place cave in. I'm sure that'll keep them busy for a while, now let's get out of here while we have the chance!" 

"Wait, my Digivice is beeping." Sora took out her Digivice and stared down at it. 

The boys heard beeping sounds as well and took out their Digivices. 

"I wonder what it could be," Sora said. 

"Maybe it's another Chosen Child," Piyomon said. 

"On mine, I see one person far off, but about five or six more in another area," Jou said. 

"Hey, I was just wondering, how did you guys find us?" Yamato asked. 

"Gabumon saw you two when you were first captured by Igamon," Taichi explained. "Since he saw you, he left to try and to find some help." 

"He then ran into us," Piyomon added on. "We were on our way there anyway." 

"We found you through our Digivices," Sora finished up. "I guess our Digivices homed onto your Digivice signals." 

"Oh," Yamato and Jou said together. 

"Well, seems like we are picking up on someone else's signal now," Taichi said. "We should go and follow it. Maybe they can help us." 

They all nodded and took off following the signal on their Digivices...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Okay, _Diablomon no Gyakushuu_ (Diablomon Strikes Back), is the name of the fourth Digimon movie that just recently came out in Japan, which is a sequel, pretty much, to _Bokura no Wargame_ (Our War Game), Movie 2. Remember, _Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals_ (Movie 3 with Wallace/Willis), has _nothing_ to do with the television series' continuity and was more like an alternate story line. 

It's sort of like those OAV and TV specials for Tenchi Muyou! There is Shin Tenchi Muyou! (Tenchi in Tokyo), which is an alternate story line based on the characters from Tenchi Muyou! TV (Tenchi Universe), and then there's Tenchi Muyou! itself that is the first out of the Tenchi series which was an OAV, and then there's The Pretty Sammy series or whatever it's called, which is about Sasami as that Sailor Moon character she dreamt up for Tenchi Universe, which is off from the OAV, Tenchi Muyou! since for it, Ryo-ohki is a girl and for the Pretty Sammy OAV, Ryo-ohki is a boy that becomes a human eventually, and he seems to belong to Sasami anyway, whereas for all of the other series, it is quite clear that Ryo-ohki belongs to Ryoko. A lot of those don't have anything to do with the actual Television series, only the reusing of the characters for alternate story lines. Especially the stuff dealing with the Pretty Sammy series. One is an OAV and the other was an actual television series and both are off from one another. 

So, in other words, Wallace does not exist for the anime series and he did not create Diablomon like the dubbed movie said. As a matter of fact, the e-mail that Koushirou received that was from Wallace in the dub, was just some random person for the original. Koushirou knows nothing about Wallace, they are not pen pals, they don't chat with one another on a regular basis or send e-mails to one another, etc. Diablomon's egg was infected by various old and obsolete Y2K programs--the movie came out in the spring of 2000 originally, which was a short time after the big Y2K scare--and the egg hatched. For movie 4, Diablomon is literally stalking Yamato and Taichi through anything computerized and throughout the net and I guess Koushirou was the first one to notice it since, from what I'm getting, he was the one who called the meeting. 

The third movie was only made to promote the newer Chosen Children and to introduce the audience to the Golden Digimentals' powers, which we would see in 02 for the Chimeramon arc, and as for the pamphlet for the fourth movie, for the character introductions, Sora, Jou, and Mimi don't have their partners with them. Piyomon, Gomamon, and Palmon are the only ones that don't show up for the movie. They aren't even mentioned for it. Art wise, I don't like it too much. Iori looks scary!! >_   
***   
Note 2: Just thought I'd let you know that out of all of the 01 villains, to me, Devimon was the best out of them. I guess Myotismon would come next. Everyone else was okay, minus Etemon who was pathetic, uh-huh-huh. -_-; Okay, just kidding around. I actually found him pathetic in an amusing way.   
***   
Note 3: Yes folks, there _is_ a Digimon called, "Gururumon." It looks very similar to Garurumon, only more on the "buff" side. Another difference is that Garurumon is a Data type and Gururumon is a Vaccine type. Gururumon also evolves from Psychemon and Garurumon, as you already know, evolves from Gabumon. Actually, Gabumon can go to both Garurumon and Gururumon, Psychemon can't evolve to Garurumon though. Well, that's about all I can think of to say about Gururumon.   
***   
Note 4: Fox Fire is the original name for "Howling Blaster"   
***   
Note 5: Baby Flame is the original name for "Pepper Breath" and when you think about it, the name actual fits him. For one thing, he's on the "Child" level so him using an attack named "Baby Flame" makes sense, don't ya think? ^^;   
***   
Note 6: Kaiser Nail is the original name for "Wolf Claw" 


	20. The Powers of Knowledge and Purity!

*Hey everyone, I'm back again. This is turning out longer than I thought. Oh, let me apologize in advance for this. If you thought the last part was lengthy, this part is _really_ lengthy. Everyone shows up for this part. I'm sorry to those who hate to read long parts. Please forgive me. I can't believe it, I finally beat out my own record for writing a fic. My Pokemon fic Shadow Island was always the longest one with 18 chapters. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this part. Expect some more evos for this part. Okay, as always, I do not own these characters or places seen in the show, manga, game, etc.* 

Part 20: The Powers of Knowledge and Purity! 

Both Miyako and Ken were almost to the back of the factory, but Ken was starting to drag behind. 

"C'mon," Miyako urged. "What's the matter?" 

"I'm just trying to figure something out." 

He jogged a bit to catch up with Miyako who gave him a questioning look. 

"What are you trying to figure out?" 

"Well, I started to go through my pockets, and this is what I found." The boy opened up the palm of his hand, showing the object to Miyako. 

"A Digivice?" 

"Not just _any_ Digivice, but the one I had before I put it into that Dark Pool changing it into a D-3. This is the Digivice that came out of my brother's computer." 

"How do you know it's the same one?" 

"Because I always keep my D-3 with me in my pocket. I put it there before I talked with Daisuke in the gym." 

"That's weird. You know, I never _did_ check to see if I had mine." 

She went through her pockets and found both her D-3 and D-Terminal. 

"I wonder why you still have your D-3 and why I don't," Ken pondered. 

"I don't know. Maybe when we find Izumi-senpai, he'll be able figure it out by coming up with one of his many theories that actually makes sense and sounds logical." She put her D-3 and D-Terminal away. "Now, let's just get to that place so we can get some help." 

Ken nodded, but before they could do anything else a net trapped them from the ground. 

"Hey, what's going on!" Miyako shouted. 

"Looks like we have been caught in somebody's booby trap," Ken said quietly. 

"Let us out of here!" 

While the two were struggling in the net, a strange, robotic looking Digimon showed up looking as if he could've been running for his life. He noticed the net and Miyako and Ken being trapped in it. He stopped and stared up at them. 

"Who are you?" 

"What do you want with us?" Ken asked. 

"I bet you two hate being trapped in that tree like that." 

"I should think so," Miyako muttered in annoyance. "How about letting us down!" 

The Digimon nodded and did so. He shouted, "Cyber Nail" and used his claws to cut them down. They both landed with a loud thump. Ken stood up and extended his hand out to Miyako, who accepted it. She smiled a bit and so did he. The two soon stopped when they realized that the Digimon was staring at them with a quizzical look. They both blushed and stopped holding hands. Miyako then started to argue, which was something she did best.... 

"What's the big idea of the net!" 

"What are you children doing here!" 

"What do you mean! What business is that of yours!" Miyako argued. "Why did you set that net up!!" 

"Calm down Miyako-san," Ken said in a gentle tone. He then turned towards the Digimon who had freed them. "We are looking for some friends of ours and we were on our way to that building over there to see if the occupants could help us find them." 

"No! Don't go in there!" the Digimon warned. 

"Do you think we can trust him?" Miyako whispered to Ken. 

"I don't know," Ken whispered back. "He seems harmless enough." 

"Do you have any idea what kind of Digimon he is?" 

"I have no idea." 

"It would help if we knew," Miyako said out aloud. 

Everyone stands around waiting for someone to do the Digianalyzer. Miyako then cleared her throat and spoke a bit louder. 

"It would _help_ if we knew!!"   
****   
RP: Pssst, Gomamon that's your cue... 

Gomamon: Oops, my mistake, RP. I forgot I was supposed to do the analyzer screen next. 

RP: Just do the analyzer screen, Gomamon. (Smiles) You're forgiven. 

Gomamon: Thanks, RP. 

RP: You're welcome. I'm glad it was set up this way, actually. It makes sense for you to do this part since this part has a lot to do with your two companions who haven't been seen yet since any of the children returned to the Digital World.   
****   
Digianalyzer On>> 

Gomamon: This Ultimate leveled Digimon is Cyber Dramon, a Cyborg Digimon who is known for his strong physical powers. They also have a bad reputation as being evil and dangerous, but let's hope this one is the exception... 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"You children should not be around here," Cyber Dramon warned. 

"Why not?" Miyako asked. 

"If my boss catches you, all will be lost!" 

"Your boss?" Ken asked. 

"Yes, Ebemon-sama (Master Ebemon)," the Digimon explained, fear in his voice. "I just hope those other children I saw found some way to escape. I warned them to leave and not to go after that blonde haired boy, but they wouldn't listen." 

"Blonde haired boy?" Ken asked out loud. 

"We don't know anyone with blonde hair, do we?" 

"No one that I can think of," Ken responded. "Unless he's referring to Takaishi or Ishida." 

"It doesn't matter. Just get away from here or you'll get caught just like the other three children did! Their lives are doomed! I helped them once, but I don't want to get killed by my master." 

"Would you mind explaining everything to us?" Ken asked. 

"I can't," the Digimon trembled in fear. "I'm getting out of here!" 

Miyako noticed that her D-3 was beeping and looked down at it. 

"What's that?" Cyber Dramon asked. 

"It's just my D-3," the girl explained. "It's homing onto something. It must be some more Chosen Children." 

"Mine is homing onto something too," Ken said while taking out his now Regular Model Digivice. "I have three signals on here saying that three people are right near us." 

"Did you say our friends were trapped?" Miyako asked Cyber Dramon. 'I wonder how he knows that these children are our friends.' 

Cyber Dramon nodded. 

"Then we have to go and help them," Miyako said with determination. 

Ken nodded in agreement. 

"You must be crazy! You'll get killed!" 

"It's a risk that we'll just have to take. People need our help." 

"Let's go Miyako-san!" 

Cyber Dramon watched the two head towards the door that he had run out of. 

"Wait," Cyber Dramon shouted to them, causing the two to turn around. 

"What?" Miyako asked. 

"Please, save your friends," Cyber Dramon begged. "They don't deserve this, none of you children do. If you want to find your friends, the blonde haired boy is on the second floor. The red headed one and the tan haired girl is in the basement with two Digimon. Their fate is _far_ worse than that of the blonde haired boy's so _please_ hurry and rescue them first before it is too late!" 

Miyako and Ken took in all of the information. 

'I tried to help them, I really did, but every time I tried to help, they ended up caught!' Cyber Dramon thought sadly, remembering his encounter with the prisoners. 'I just _knew _they would have escaped with those Digimon and that boy, but every time I tried to help them get away, Ebemon-sama thought I had caught them. I surely hope that they succeed.' He then shouted out to the two again. "_Please_ get them out before it is too late!" 

Ken and Miyako nodded and said "Thanks for everything," and headed off towards the factory. Cyber Dramon sighed and ran off in fear of his life...   
****   
Before Cyber Dramon met up with Ken and Miyako.... 

"Excuse me, is anybody here?" a certain pink hat wearing girl called out. "We could use some help!" 

All the girl heard was her echo answering back. 

"Where _is_ everybody," she shouted, once again, the only response she received being her own echo. 

Koushirou and Mimi had just entered the front door of the factory, but there was no answer when Mimi shouted out for help. 

"I was hoping someone would be here," Koushirou muttered. "How can a factory run without workers?" 

"You know what," Mimi said while studying her surroundings, "this place sorta reminds me of the factory we went to when Tentomon evolved to Kabuterimon the first time." 

"Yeah, it does," Koushirou agreed while looking around. "Maybe we will meet up with Andromon if it's the same place." 

All of a sudden, Mimi noticed something strange about her Digivice... 

"My Digivice is going off," she announced. "It's homing on to something." 

Koushirou took out his Digivice and started to study it. 

"It seems so. Somebody else must be here." 

"But I see three people on mine and they're right near us," Mimi pointed out. 

"Yet, they are all spread out." 

"Do you think it could be Michael or Miyako?" 

"That would be my guess," Koushirou said. "But then, who could the third person be? It couldn't be Aina-san since she is not a Chosen Child. I'm sure those lovesick Hoi brothers would have mentioned her if she were a Chinese Chosen since she is from Hong Kong as well. No wait, she was here in Japan two years ago, so that rules out that theory." 

"Well, there's only one way to find out who is here," the hat wearing girl smiled. "Let's go!" 

They walked for a while until they ran into a strange looking Digimon. They were about to run, until the Digimon assured them he was their friend... 

"No, do not fear me!" the Digimon said. "Ore wa Cyber Dramon, and I am on your side." 

"Well, my name is Mimi and this my friend, Koushirou." 

"What do you mean by 'our side'?" Koushirou asked. 

"Exactly how it sounds. I am on your side. I am also assuming that you are two of the many children that are in danger." 

"We're in danger?" the two asked in unison. 

"Yes, now leave here!" the Digimon ordered. 

"But our Digivices say that someone is here," Mimi explained. 

"Oh no, you _are_ a Chosen Child!" Cyber Dramon groaned. "You are in grave danger!" 

"Couldn't you help us then?" Mimi asked. 

Cyber Dramon started to look around, as if he were making sure that he wasn't being watched. He then reluctantly spoke up. 

"Okay, I'll do as you request. I will help you to free the other Chosen Child. Follow me but keep quiet," Cyber Dramon warned. "I don't agree with what's going on and I am entirely against it. I just wish I had some more Digimon Allies to overthrow them, but everyone is too scared to even consider it." 

The two looked at each other, and then shrugged, deciding to follow behind Cyber Dramon. They walked for a long ways, and at one point, they had to climb some steps. As they walked throughout the factory, seeing many conveyor belts filled with jars being filled with a strange grayish liquid, Koushirou was exploring. Everything was computerized, which interested him tremendously. His curiosity was starting to get the better of him and he wanted to try and figure out how everything worked. After a while, they finally arrived to a cell with a familiar, knocked out looking boy who looked to be no more than ten years of age. 

"Michael!" Mimi gasped out. 

She grabbed onto the cell bars and stared in with tears in her eyes.... 

"We have get him out of there!" Mimi said to Cyber Dramon and Koushirou. 

All of a sudden, they heard a voice, which made all of them turn around to face it... 

"That's going to be kind of difficult to do when you're going to join him," the owner of the voice said. 

"Oh no," Cyber Dramon said in surprise. "Giga Dramon!" 

"Who's that?" Mimi asked, staring at the giant, golden-plated serpent like creature. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Gomamon: This big goon is Giga Dramon, a cyborg Digimon who is quite annoying and is also very powerful. He can also swoop down and land an attack on you before you even know it. (Sighed) Just to think, I was hoping that none of my fellow Digimon would have to encounter another Giga Dramon ever again... 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"Giga Dramon," Koushirou pondered. He then remembered. "Mugendramon (MachineDramon) had a Giga Dramon as one of his henchman and that one almost killed Taichi-san and me when we were trying to get that medication to Hikari-san!" 

"Good job," Giga Dramon complimented Cyber Dramon. "You have found two more brats for our master to dispose of." 

Koushirou got a look of surprise on his face after hearing Giga Dramon say that his master wanted to "dispose of" them; Mimi got hysterical and started yelling at Cyber Dramon. 

"How could you!!" the girl screamed at him. "We trusted you! You said you were our friend!" 

"Could you not see that he was just tricking you!" Giga Dramon laughed. "Young humans are so gullible and naive." 

Cyber Dramon was speechless and couldn't think of a way to defend himself, but he didn't even try since he feared Giga Dramon and what he and Ebemon would do to him. 

"Lock those two up downstairs in the basement with those two Digimon that tried to oppose us by trying to save that blonde haired boy, since these two just barged in here," Giga Dramon ordered. "They haven't any manners at all, so I guess we'll just have to teach them some!" Giga Dramon laughed evilly. 

Cyber Dramon forced out a laugh. Koushirou didn't find it all that convincing, but it angered Mimi, which surprised Koushirou. He figured that Mimi of all people would've figured that something wasn't right with the situation since she was good at judging people and what they were truly like. 

"You promised to help us! You promised to help our friend!!" Mimi shouted at Cyber Dramon with tears in her eyes. 

She was so angry now that she was trembling and was trying to come up with something to say to Cyber Dramon. 

"Omae...omae...omae...*uragirimono! Ja-ku!" She then shouted out in furiousity, "Hi-hi-hiretsukan!!!" 

"_Mi_mi-san!!" Koushirou said in surprise. 

Cyber Dramon shuddered at every name that Mimi had called him. He felt awful. 

"What are you waiting for! Go lock them up! I will go inform Master Ebemon of your good deed." 

He sighed and grabbed Mimi and Koushirou and headed downstairs towards the basement which was dark and dank. The only thing they could hear was faint, dripping sound from one of the pipes. The two were frightened because they saw a whole lot of rats on their way down. Cyber Dramon then opened up the cell door, which squeaked loudly, since it was rarely used, and tossed the two of them in. 

"How could you," Mimi shouted while holding onto the bars of the cell. "I thought you were our friend!" 

"I am, but I'm supposed to lock you up," Cyber Dramon whispered to the two. "Just listen to me." 

Before the Digimon could explain himself, Giga Dramon returned. 

"Our master is pleased with your work," Giga Dramon smiled. 

"He is?" Cyber Dramon asked in confusion. "I mean, yes, he should be! Hahaha!" he said quickly, as if he were proud of what he had done. 

"Yes, very pleased," Giga Dramon informed him. "Ebemon-sama will dispose of them later. He is just checking in with our superior to let him know that we have three of those children here." 

"Yes, now we can do away with them! Hahaha!" Cyber Dramon said with a forced smile. 

"Let's go, we have some work to do for Master Ebemon," Giga Dramon instructed. 

Cyber Dramon reluctantly followed behind Giga Dramon who flew back up the stairs. He then turned to the children and said to himself, "Gomen nasai, Koushirou, Mimi." 

Koushirou noticed how he was looking at them and he truly _did_ look upset about what had happened. Koushirou could see that, but Mimi couldn't, which surprised him quite a bit. He knew of Mimi's personality and how she seemed to find good in everyone. Mimi was just mad at the fact that Michael wasn't freed and that Cyber Dramon had turned on them. 

"How dare he turn us over like that," Mimi muttered angrily. 

"Mimi-san, I don't think he meant to rat us out. Just look at him." 

"What _about_ him," Mimi responded stubbornly, her arms crossed. 

"I say we give him the benefit of the doubt. Giga Dramon showed up and he couldn't look like he had turned on him and his superior so he locked us up to prove his loyalty to them. I don't think he's bad. Notice how everything he did was forced?" 

Mimi thought for a moment over what Koushirou had just said. She then turned to him. 

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "He didn't seem all that mean or anything when Giga Dramon told him to lock us up down here. He seemed a bit surprised to me." 

"Exactly, but now we have to find a way out of here." 

The two decided to have themselves a seat, until they noticed two figures in the back of the cell in the shadows. The two were asleep. Mimi was the first to notice who it was... 

"Palmon, Tentomon!!" Mimi said in surprise. 

The two children ran over to them and picked up their partners. It took a while, but they both started to stir. 

"Mimi?" Palmon asked while opening her eyes slowly. 

"Yes, it's me Palmon." Mimi gave her partner a big hug. 

"_Kou_shirou-han?" 

"Yeah, it's me, buddy," the computer genius responded. 

"What are you doing here!" Palmon asked while standing up. 

"I wish we knew," Koushirou muttered. 

"What happened to you two?" Mimi asked. 

The two Digimon frowned and explained their story of how they got there... 

Flashback> 

Palmon was sitting around with Tentomon in his tree house playing cards. Tentomon's tree house had been improved upon over the years. It looked like a nice condo!! Man, this dude...er...mon, knows how to live!! lol Their areas were pretty close to one another so Palmon being in Tentomon's tree house wasn't such a big deal. She would still be close enough to get back to her area if something were to happen. 

"Gin!" Tentomon said while putting down his cards. 

"I'm starting to think that you're cheating at this game!" 

"No way, I play fair!" 

"_Sure_ you do," Palmon said with a small scoff, her vines folded across her chest. "It would be more fun if Betamon and Gomamon were here, then we could play poker. I always win, but with only two players, it isn't all that fun; besides, you'd just cheat." 

"Okay, think what you want about my cheating, but---" 

"Wait, did you hear something?" Palmon interrupted. 

Tentomon stopped talking and started to listen. 

"I thought I heard someone running," Palmon said. 

*They looked down from Tentomon's tree house and saw a young blonde haired boy running and screaming for his life. 

"That boy looks a little like Mimi's old friend Michael, but he's too young," Palmon said. 

"Hmm, guess he's playing or something," Tentomon said, not paying the boy any mind. "Okay, you deal this time." 

"Okay." 

The two started to play cards again, when it hit them... 

"A _human_, in the Digital World!?!" the two questioned. 

They then noticed some trees getting knocked over and now understood why the boy was running. He wasn't playing, he was being chased. Palmon used her vines to grab the boy and pulled him up in the tree house with them. 

"Hide behind that chair over there!" Tentomon instructed. 

The boy nodded and hid behind the chair. The big Digimon went right past the tree house. The Digimon was Cyber Dramon and he had reached the tree house first. Two more Digimon were with him, Giga Dramon and another Digimon that feared by all...Nohemon. The three stopped searching and went back to the tree house. 

"You two, did you see a small human run by here?" Giga Dramon demanded of them. 

"Why don't we just give up," Cyber Dramon said in a hopes of ending the search. "It is obvious that the human has escaped." 

"You weakling!" Nohemon responded in disgust. "You _never_ give up on a mission!" 

"Very true," Giga Dramon agreed. "Now you two," Giga Dramon said, turning his attention back towards Palmon and Tentomon, "did you see a human boy run by here!" 

"No, we didn't see anyone go by here, honest," Tentomon responded nervously. 

Palmon nodded. She was just as nervous. 

"Those who act nervous are normally hiding something," Nohemon said, giving the two a suspicious look, narrowing his eyes at the two, as if trying to peer into their souls. 

"We aren't, honest," Palmon gulped, not at all liking the way Nohemon was staring at her. "We were just playing an honest game of Digi-gin! We saw something zoom by, but I'm not sure if it was a human or not." 

"The thing that ran by headed North of here," Tentomon said. 

"Then why are you so nervous!!" Giga Dramon demanded. 

"We are sorry," Tentomon apologized with a bow. 

"It is Nohemon," Palmon managed to say, sweating heavily. "We are just nervous because of him, please forgive us." 

"It is understandable," Nohemon responded in arrogantly. "I _am_ the most skilled Digimon there is." 

"Don't let all of that fame go to your head," Giga Dramon warned. 

"But I _am_ one of the most skilled," Nohemon said. "Look at the level I'm on and I can defeat any Digimon that is thrown at me." 

"Well, the boy isn't here obviously," Cyber Dramon said, once again trying to get out of the situation. "Why not go back to Master Ebemon and tell him." 

"No, we keep going," Giga Dramon said. "You, the Tentomon, which way did you say you saw the boy run!!" 

"*Ho-ho-hokubu," Tentomon shook while pointing. 

"Are you sure?" Cyber Dramon asked. "I am quite sure he said that the boy was heading East." 

"Get your ears checked!" Nohemon snapped. "He said North!" 

Giga Dramon started off with Nohemon right behind him. Cyber Dramon sighed and went off with them... 

'Failed again,' Cyber Dramon thought, 'but at least I know the boy is safe. That Palmon and Tentomon are hiding him. I saw them pull him up in the tree before Giga Dramon and Nohemon caught up.' 

Cyber Dramon turned to Palmon and Tentomon and gave them a quick thumbs up so Giga Dramon and Nohemon wouldn't see him and went off after the two. They were confused by his actions, but shrugged it off. After the Digimon was long gone, Palmon and Tentomon told the boy that he could come out from hiding. 

"Thank you very much!! I really appreciate your help, but do you think you can help me? I'm looking for my friend, Mimi." 

The boy then noticed the two Digimon who had saved him. 

"Palmon!?! _M_imi's Palmon? Nice to see you again! It was so awful! Mimi and I got separated, then we ended up going through this strange portal and I somehow aged backwards! I then ended up a little ways from here and that's when that Nohemon Digimon found me along with Giga Dramon and Cyber Dramon. Thanks so much for helping me guys!!" 

The two gave him a look. *They didn't really understand him since he was speaking English... 

"He's speaking English," Tentomon said to Palmon. "I don't know English very well. I understand the 'help' stuff and the Digimon he has mentioned, but I am lost with the other stuff." 

"I don't know it too well either since I didn't stay with Mimi long, but he seems to know Mimi _and_ me." 

"*Ano," Tentomon started, trying to think of a way to respond in English. "We do not understand you. We do not know much English." 

The boy slapped his forehead. He had forgotten where he was. He then spoke Japanese. 

"Gomen, I forgot where I was," the boy apologized. "I am in the Eastern hemisphere of the Digital World where all of the Japanese Digimon live." 

"Who _are_ you?" Tentomon asked. 

"It's me, Michael." 

"Michael?" Palmon said in surprise. "No wonder he knew who I was!" 

Michael explained to the two what happened to him, but after he explained, he was shot in the back with an arrow which shocked him. The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground, knocked out. 

"Michael, Michael-han!" Palmon and Tentomon shouted, running over to the befallen blonde. 

"I knew they were lying," a Digimon darkly murmured. "Surely my presence couldn't be all _that_ intimidating." 

They looked up to see that Nohemon was on top of Tentomon's tree house by the sunroof. He had shot one of his arrows from there. 

"You seem to be right," Giga Dramon said, appearing behind the scarecrow. "Now, what do we do with Digimon Traitors?" 

"We dispose of them, but I wasn't paid to," Nohemon said. "My assignment was to off the children." 

"Let us keep this one," Giga Dramon said. "Master Ebemon told us to bring him back at least one child. Just tell your client that." 

"Yes, let us keep him" Cyber Dramon agreed reluctantly. "I am sure you have better things to do." 

"Sure, why not," Nohemon shrugged. "I have to find that girl that was with that Kendo boy anyway. I'm out of here." 

The scarecrow looking Digimon took off in a flash, leaving Giga Dramon and Cyber Dramon with Tentomon and Palmon who looked very frightened. 

"Lying is a _very_ serious offense, you know," Giga Dramon said angrily. 

The angered Digimon attacked both Tentomon and Palmon, knocking them out and trashing Tentomon's tree house. The two didn't have a chance to try and evolve _to_ fight back. Giga Dramon and Cyber Dramon, who was reluctant and against the entire thing, helped to get their new prisoners back to their master... 

/Flashback> 

"That's awful!" Mimi cried. 

"Yeah, I know." Palmon lowered her head in shame. "We couldn't even defend ourselves _or_ protect Michael!" 

"Don't feel bad," Koushirou said, trying to cheer them up. "You did the best you could." 

"They sure did, but they failed!" a voice laughed. 

"Oh no, Giga Dramon is back!" Tentomon groaned in annoyance. 

"Sure am and it's time to get rid of you all," Giga Dramon snarled. "You have loitered around long enough." 

He pulled a lever down opposite their cell. After he pulled the lever, a compartment opened overhead and strange, black creatures entered the cell. Both Mimi and Koushirou turned pale from fright after seeing what they were... 

"Let's see you get from out of that," Giga Dramon laughed. "Those are Scarab Beetles and they'll eat you alive!! First, they'll burrow their way under your skin, and then eat the flesh inside until they find their way out!! Your friend is lucky, he isn't on the death list. Master Ebemon has plans for him!" 

The Digimon laughed cruelly at them and exited. 

"I HATE SCARY LOOKING BUGS, ESPECIALLY ONES THAT CAN KILL ME. GET RID OF THEM!!" 

Hearing Mimi's shouts, Tentomon flew up and started to flap his wings as hard and as fast as he could to generate enough energy to attack the deadly insects. "Petite Thunder!" Tentomon called as a zap of a electricity shot from his wings. 

He blasted a few, but more were still coming. He kept shocking and shocking, but it just wouldn't keep them away. 

"Tentomon can't keep this up!" Koushirou said with worry. "We need to get out of here or stop them from getting in here! We'll die if we don't do something!" 

"I have an idea!" Mimi said. "Palmon, use your vines to grab that lever Giga Dramon pulled!" 

Palmon nodded and did as she said. She used her vines and reached out as far as she could to grab the lever. It took a couple of tries, but she finally got it and stopped the Scarab Beetles from entering the cell. They were all relieved that no more would get into their cell, but they still had a slight problem; the ones that were already there. 

"The locks, they're computerized," Koushirou noted. "Maybe I can _some_ how tap into its system and unlock these cell doors." 

"Go ahead," Mimi said while kicking at the bugs. "Anything is better than this!!" 

Koushirou took his computer case off of his back and took out his laptop, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything with it. The beetles were by the front of the cell, which was where he needed to be. 

"*Chikushou!" he muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked. 

"I can't get over there to the locks to try and get them open! We're stuck!" 

Tentomon was now tired and Palmon had pulled Mimi and Koushirou up onto a crate that was in the back of the cell. Mimi was crying as the beetles were getting closer and closer to them. Koushirou just couldn't figure out what to do next. He had never felt so useless in his life. 

All of a sudden, a bunch of water and electricity came from out of nowhere. The floor ended up wet and electricity filled the floor electrocuting the bugs. They then heard a girl speak up and with her was a boy close to her age. 

"Are you guys okay?" 

"Good thing we got here when we did," the boy beside her said. 

"Miyako-kun!" Koushirou shouted out happily. 

"Hi, Izumi-senpai" Miyako smiled. She then noticed another person in the cell with Koushirou. "Is that Mimi-oneesama?" 

Mimi nodded. 

"Oh Miyako, we are _so_ glad to see you!" Mimi noticed the person beside Miyako, but didn't recognize him. "Who is that with you?" 

"It's me, Ken," the boy responded. 

"Ichi_jou_ji-kun," both Mimi and Koushirou responded in surprise. 

"We better get you out of there," Miyako said. 

Mimi was about to jump down until Palmon stopped her... 

"Mimi wait! You can't jump down there, the electricity!" 

"Oh yeah, the electricity. We can't get down from here because of the water and electricity. Thanks, Palmon, for stopping me." 

The hose that Ken had used and the cable that Miyako had broken to mix with the water was still there. The water had stopped flowing, but the cable was still shooting out tiny electrical sparks. 

"All of the cells in this place have computerized locks," Koushirou explained to Miyako and Ken. "I was going to use my laptop to unlock it, but I couldn't because of the beetles, now I can't because of the electricity." 

"Couldn't Miyako-han do it?" 

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed. "Miyako, maybe you can use _your_ computer know how to get us out of here!" 

"I can fly your laptop over to her," Tentomon offered. 

"Go right ahead, Tentomon," Koushirou said. 

Koushirou handed the laptop to Tentomon, and also wrapped the cable that went with it around his neck, who flew over to Miyako and handed it to her through the bars. She thanked Tentomon and took it and opened it up. She then got to work, plugging one end of the cable into the lock, and the other in the laptop. A short while later, the light on the lock went from red to green and Ken pulled the cell door back. They succeeded in opening the cell, but they still couldn't figure out a way to get Mimi and Koushirou out. 

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Palmon smiled. "Grab hold, Mimi!" 

Mimi grabbed onto Palmon's back. Palmon then shouted, "Poison Ivy" and pulled Mimi across the cell by grabbing the bars. She made sure to stay as high up away from the floor as possible. 

"Okay, now you two help Mimi down," Palmon instructed. 

Ken and Miyako helped Mimi out. She smiled happily. Next was Koushirou. Palmon did the same thing for him. Everyone had escaped from the cell safely. 

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Mimi asked. 

"A Digimon called Cyber Dramon told us," Ken explained. "He warned us not to come here because of his master or something, but our Digivices led us to you." 

"See, I told you he was a good Digimon, Mimi-san," Koushirou said. 

"I guess you were right," Mimi smiled at him, but the smile didn't last long as she remembered her friend. "We have to go and get Michael now!" 

"Michael's here?" Miyako asked. 

The redhead nodded. 

"We were expecting to find Daisuke," Miyako said. 

"Why would you expect to find him here?" Koushirou asked. 

"I was with Daisuke when we got brought back." 

"I was with Michael when I got brought back." 

"And I was with Izumi-senpai when _I_ got brought back." 

"Peculiar," Koushirou said. "I wonder if there are others here?" 

Before they could say anything, Miyako heard something beep. It was her D-Terminal. 

"Sounds like you have mail," Mimi said. 

"I wonder who would be e-mailing me," she muttered. Miyako looked at the e-mail and gasped out in surprise, "It's from Iori!" 

"What's wrong with that?" Ken asked. 

"He's stuck here in the Digital World just like us," Miyako explained. 

"What else does his e-mail say?" Koushirou asked. 

"It says that he tried to e-mail Takeru-kun through his D-Terminal, but it said that the address didn't exist, so he tried me next. He's on his way someplace, but isn't too sure since he's just following the signal on his Digivice. Right now he says he is resting and decided to send out an e-mail to let everyone know where he is and to make up something to his folks and to tell them that his friend Eiji is with him. She got brought back to the Digital World too and they ended up separated. He also says that some strange Digimon called Nohemon is after him," Miyako said, skimming over the e-mail. 

"Oh no!!" Tentomon shouted out. 

"What?" Miyako and Ken asked. 

"That's the same Digimon that was after Michael," Palmon said. 

"_Ken_do Boy! He _said_ he was after a 'Kendo Boy'!" Tentomon felt bad. "He must was talking about Iori-han!!" 

"I hope he's safe," Palmon said. 

"I hope so too," Miyako said. 

"Where was he?" Palmon asked. 

"Some snowy area," Miyako said. 

"Snowy area?" Tentomon asked. 

She nodded. 

"I wonder if he ran into Betamon and Gomamon," Tentomon muttered. 

Miyako shrugged at Tentomon and continued to read more of Iori's e-mail. 

"He also wrote that a Blue Meramon attacked where he was. The snowy area he ended up in was Betamon and Gomamon's area. He met up with both Betamon and Gomamon and Armadimon just happened to be there. He then said that Armadimon armor evolved to Digmon to help fight against Blue Meramon and then something strange happened. His chest started to glow in the crest shapes of Knowledge and Sincerity which formed together into one shape and then Digmon evolved to another form." 

"While in his Armored form?" Tentomon asked. 

"Yeah," the girl said, still skimming the long e-mail. "Digmon super evolved to MegaSeadramon." 

"Mega_Sea_dramon?" Mimi asked in disbelief. "How can a bug evolve to something like a giant sea dragon?" 

"According to Iori, he didn't get it either, but they ended up getting rid of Blue Meramon and Nohemon took off. They are being cautious, though, just in case he shows up again. He is more concerned about his friend since, apparently, Nohemon is after him or her too. He then says he'll explain this all later. 'Just get this message to Koushirou-san. Maybe he can think of a way to get me back home, with your help, Miyako-san.'" 

"That's going to be a problem seeing as how I am already here," Koushirou muttered. 

"Hmm, I wonder if everyone is here." 

"What do you mean, Miyako-san?" Ken asked. 

"Okay, oneesama and Michael are here in the Digital World, you and Daisuke were brought back, me and Izumi-senpai were brought here, we now know that Iori is here so do you think that maybe Lola, or Yuri, or..." 

"...Chichos (Rosa), or Lou, or Maria, or Stephen, or any of the other children are here in the Digital World? " Ken asked. 

Miyako nodded. 

"But why would the Russian or Mexican or American Chosen Children be brought back to the Eastern Part of the Digital World to this particular part," Mimi asked. "Everything is Japanese here." 

"By mistake maybe?" Koushirou said with uncertainty. "Your friend is American and he was brought back, but you are native to Japan and also became a Chosen Child in Japan. So when whatever it was brought you back, brought him back along with you. Aina-san isn't a Chosen Child and she was brought back because she was holding on to me. My question is this, are Sora-san, Taichi-san, Yamato-san, Jou-san, Takeru-kun, or Hikari-san in the Digital World?" 

"If they are, I'm sure they're fine," Mimi insisted. "Right now we should get Michael, get out of here, and _then_ worry about the others." 

"That's a good idea," Palmon agreed. "Iori is following the signal on his Digivice so maybe the others are too if they're here in the Digital World." 

"Where did Cyber Dramon say Michael was?" Miyako asked. 

"The second floor," Mimi said. "Let's go and we better be careful." 

"I wish I had Hawkmon with me," Miyako sighed. 

"Yeah, and Wormmon," Ken frowned. 

The children walked up the stairs, being as cautious as possible. They didn't run into any trouble and ended up at Michael's cell. He was awake now, but looked around in confusion. 

"Michael," Mimi whispered. 

"Mimi?" the boy said in surprise. "What's going--" 

"Quiet or they'll hear you," Miyako interrupted, handing Koushirou his laptop. "We'll have you out of here in no time." 

Koushirou started to tap into the Ebemon's network, but frowned and muttered out, "Uh-oh." 

"What's wrong?" Ken asked. 

"I don't know if I can figure this out," Koushirou said. 

Miyako went to take a look and she frowned as well. 

"Well?" Tentomon asked. 

"He's right. According to the program used on the locks of this particular cell, it'll trigger onto an alarm. The thing is to get around that and disarming the alarm." 

"I'm on it," Koushirou said, typing in various computer codes and commands. 

"Mimi, I want you to get out of here," Michael said. "I want you to forget about me." 

"We are _not_ leaving you Michael!" Mimi told him. "We don't abandon our friends!" 

"No, I mean it! You're too cute to die! I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." 

"Oh brother," Koushirou rolled his eyes, overhearing Michael. 

"I heard that weird metal big-brained Digimon talking and he's planning on killing all of the Digidestined Children," the boy explained. "The ones they fear the most are the ones that have crests or have had crests. I've never had one, that's why I'm still here." 

"So _that's_ why they came after Koushirou and me first." 

"They went after you?" 

"Yeah, and we found them and got them out," Ken explained. 

"Hey guys, I think I've got it!" Koushirou announced. "This should do it!" 

Koushirou pushed the enter key on his keyboard and the cell door unlocked. Mimi opened it and gave Michael a big hug. 

"Oh, I was _so_ worried!" 

"I was worried about you too," Michael said. "But you all are in danger, especially you and your friend Koushirou since you two once possessed crests." 

Before they could say or do anything else, Giga Dramon showed up. 

"Oh no!!" Tentomon said. "It's Giga Dramon again!" 

"I knew something wasn't right!" Giga Dramon said. "I knew you guys would try to break your friend out." 

"How did you know we broke him out!!" Ken asked. 

"Silent Alarms, my friend," Giga Dramon laughed. "So much for making him a slave for our master. We will now have to destroy you all!" 

"Run!!" Palmon shouted. 

They didn't need to be told twice. They all started to run towards the other end of the hallway, but Giga Dramon blasted it. The children turned around in fear. 

"You children _actually_ think you can get _away_ from us!" a voice exclaimed. 

All of a sudden, a robotic looking Digimon with many arms that resembled tentacles walked in. 

"No, it couldn't be," Koushirou said in surprise. 

"You know this Digimon?" Miyako asked. 

"I-I-I'm not sure," Koushirou stammered, staring at the creature hard, "but he seems familiar." 

"That's Ebemon!" Tentomon said. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Gomamon: Ebemon is a Cyborg Digimon and is very powerful!! Beating him may almost seem hopeless... 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"But he looks so much like Vadermon, only robotic like!" Koushirou said, still studying the creature before him. "It's the brain that reminds me of him!!" 

"My, my, my, it's been a long time hasn't it," Ebemon smiled seductively at Koushirou. 

"You know of these children, sir?" Giga Dramon asked. 

"I know of one of them." Ebemon pointed at Koushirou. "I encountered that redhead when he was a child, but thanks to Sorcerymon, he's the same age he was when I first encountered him." 

"Ebemon is the evolved form of Vadermon," Tentomon explained. "This is his next level!" 

"That means that he is an ultimate (mega) leveled Digimon now!" Koushirou muttered. 

"I got out of that old business of mine, now I have something else in mind," Ebemon explained, staring right at Koushirou. "This new business of mine still does involve my taking your soul, knowledge, and curiosity as well as everyone else's in the entire world!" 

"We don't want to hear about it!" Palmon said, annoyed over the entire situation. "Palmon, shinka..." 

The small, green Digimon was surrounded by a bright light. She then began to grow taller, her vine-like arms now big and somewhat muscular, and her hands were covered with boxing gloves. Her skin was now dry and prickly, and her once, full green eyes were now hollow. 

"...Togemon!" 

"Tentomon, shinka..." 

Tentomon's beetle like body grew tall and upright. His skin's color was now gray, his wings larger, and he now had four, long skinny arms. 

"...Kabuterimon!" 

Giga Dramon attacked both Togemon and Kabuterimon knocking them back, but they weren't going down without a fight! 

"*Mega Blaster!!" Kabuterimon called, shooting a large, electrical sphere at the mega leveled Digimon. 

"Needle Spray!!" Togemon called, spinning around, her needles shooting in all directions. 

Both attacks hit Giga Dramon, but it didn't bother him in the least. He just laughed at their attempts. This made Koushirou and Mimi mad as well as the other children. They fought and fought, but it was no use, they couldn't hold Giga Dramon off. Ebemon grew bored and decided to join in on the battle. 

"I shall take over the minds of those in the human world, which was promised to me by our great master! He promised me that I could have all the knowledge that you humans possess! That way I can profit off of them and sell them here in the Digital World and also sell them back to you pitiful humans at a very high price!! This is what this factory of mine manufactures, knowledge serums with freshly squeezed brain matter for all of those brainless Digimon out there who would pay anything for it! That's what I was going to use that blonde haired boy for. I had a new invention I wanted to try out on him. He was going to be my guinea pig to see if my new brain extractor worked efficiently!" 

"You can't do that!" Koushirou shouted at the strange tentacled Digimon. "Everyone will walk around like zombies if you do that!" 

"Yeah, knowledge is important!" Ken added on. 

"What are you going to do to all of those innocent people after you take away their souls, knowledge, and curiosity!" Michael asked, growing annoyed with Ebemon. 

"Feed them to a stray Tyranomon; I don't really give a damn what happens to them." 

Miyako, as well as Mimi, gasped at the thought. 

"Hmm, but if I do that I won't make a profit," Ebemon said. "Oh well, I shall save some humans to sacrifice for fun and some to experiment on. Now to start with _you_ five!" 

Togemon and Kabuterimon were still fighting with Giga Dramon, losing badly, but they were trying. Ebemon pointed his gun at the five children, ready to blast them. The first he was going for was Koushirou and Mimi since he knew they had once possessed crests and was a big threat to his superior, even though he _was_ considering keeping Koushirou alive for his own unusual pleasure. The tentacled Digimon pulled the trigger, the blast heading towards Mimi. 

"Mimi-san, get out of the way," Koushirou called to her. 

She awaited her fate, but she didn't feel anything. Something dropped in from the roof and took the blast for her, shouting, "No!!" She opened her eyes and saw who had saved her life. 

"YOU FOOL!!" Ebemon bellowed. 

"Cyber Dramon!!" Mimi shouted out. 

The Digimon fell over. He felt as if his brain was starting to leave him... 

"You imbecile!" Ebemon shouted at Cyber Dramon angrily. "You got in the way of my ray! That ray wasn't meant for Digimon! You will now surely die!" 

"*No, Cyber Dramon," Mimi said while crying. "Why did you do it!" 

Giga Dramon, who had laid off of Togemon and Kabuterimon was curious as to why too... 

"I am against our master," Cyber Dramon coughed weakly. "For he wants to take over both worlds and rule it. He is very hateful and destroys anyone who defies him. He is worse than BelialVamdemon ever was and I hate to see innocent Digimon, or humans for that matter, getting hurt." 

"Cyber Dramon!" 

"The Chosen Children is my world's only hope of getting back to normal," Cyber Dramon said slowly. "I didn't want anything to happen to you." 

"After all of this time, my own brother is a weakling!" Giga Dramon said in disgust. "Tell me this, did you know that the boy was hiding in the tree house!" 

"Yes...I knew...I didn't want you to get him," Cyber Dramon responded. 

"And you really _were_ going to set those children free!" Giga Dramon said in surprise. 

"I will not accept such behavior!!" Ebemon shouted at Cyber Dramon. 

He pointed his gun at Cyber Dramon, ready to shoot. All of the children trembled and were all shedding tears. They knew what was in store for Cyber Dramon. 

"I might as well finish what I already started," Ebemon said, getting his Brain Extracting gun ready. 

He used his gun and shot Cyber Dramon with it again. All of a sudden, a weird, gray liquidy looking substance started to drain from out of Cyber Dramon's left ear. He then started to look as if he were having some type of a seizure. The kids stared in fear at Cyber Dramon's behavior right now. He looked like he was suffering. 

"Such a worthless brother," Giga Dramon said while shaking his head. 

"True, and look at this side effect," Ebemon said. "If this was a human, he wouldn't be going through this." 

After the seizure, Cyber Dramon collapsed to the floor, right beside Mimi, who held him in his arms. 

"No!!" Mimi said. Her eyes grew wide as he started to fade away in her arms. "I'm sorry Cyber Dramon, I'm sorry!!" the girl sobbed. "I'M SORRY!!!" 

She started to cry terribly and kept mumbling, "I'm sorry." Miyako stared with tears in her eyes and so did the others. Ebemon then turned back to the children. 

"Now, back to business. It is time for me to take your knowledge and curiosity, but first, I think I will take your souls instead and have some of you work for me!" 

He pointed the ray right at Mimi and Koushirou again, and to make sure the others wouldn't interfere, Giga Dramon wrapped himself around the other kids who were struggling to try and get free. 

"Mi...mi," Togemon said, depleted of energy. 

"Kou...shi...rou...han..." 

The two were very weak and couldn't even get themselves up. Giga Dramon had done a job on them. Koushirou and Mimi got determined looks on their faces and spoke up. 

"No, you are _not_ getting my knowledge nor anybody else's!!" Koushirou told the tentacled freak. "It is _way_ too important and vital to a person!!" 

"And you don't care about others!" Mimi shouted to the creature, her pure heart filled with vengeance and malice for what he had done to Cyber Dramon. "How could you do such a thing to Cyber Dramon! I won't stand for that; your hurting any more of the people and Digimon that I care about! Cyber Dramon was a great friend, I'm just sorry that I didn't give him the chance to know it." 

"You are not getting our knowledge, Ebemon!" Koushirou said once again. "The people of Earth as well as the Digimon here need it! We won't allow you to hurt innocent people _or_ any other Digimon!" 

"I might not have as much knowledge as Koushirou or Miyako when it comes to computers, or as much knowledge when it comes to strategy and game play like Sora or Taichi, or I might not have as much knowledge as Jou-senpai when it comes to math and science, but it's something important to me and I worked hard just like everyone else to obtain that knowledge!" Mimi said. 

"You children are starting to annoy me," Ebemon yawned. "Let me get rid of you once and for all!" 

Right at that second, both Koushirou and Mimi's crests showed on their chests; Koushirou's Crest of Knowledge and Mimi's Crest of Purity (Sincerity) lit up. 

"What's going on?" Ken asked. 

"It's their crests," Michael said. "They somehow activated its powers." 

All of a sudden, Miyako's chest started to glow as well. It showed the Crest of Purity, but then it faded away. Mimi's chest started to glow brighter after the Crest of Purity disappeared from Miyako's chest. Mimi's chest glowed its bright green color while Koushirou's glowed its purplish one. They then took out their Digivices and held them. Due to all of the light, Giga Dramon and Ebemon had to shield their eyes and Giga Dramon turned the kids loose. 

"What's..." 

" ...going on?" Mimi asked, finishing up Koushirou's question. 

They held out their Digivices, as if something was telling them to, and faced one another. A purple beam shot out from Koushirou's Digivice and a bright green one shot out from Mimi's. The two beams of light combined together and then went towards both Kabuterimon and Togemon. 

"This energy," Togemon said. "I am getting my strength back!" 

"So am I!" 

A bright light surrounded the area and both Kabuterimon and Togemon felt something they have _never_ felt before, the power to evolve, but not the way that you would think... 

"They're evolving," Ken said. 

"To their perfect (ultimate) forms?" Miyako asked. 

"No, it doesn't look like it," Michael said. 

"What is going on here!!" Ebemon shouted while shielding his eyes. "Giga Dramon!" 

"This blasted light!" Giga Dramon shouted. "I can not see a thing, Ebemon-sama!!" 

"Kabuterimon, warp shinka..." 

"Togemon, warp shinka..." 

"Heracles Kabuterimon!" 

"Rosemon!" 

After the light died down, in the place of Kabuterimon and Togemon were two completely different looking Digimon. One looked like a giant bug that looked ferociously scary and the other looked like an older version of Lilymon, only with long blonde hair decorated with roses. She was also wearing a cape and holding a vined-whip. 

"They evolved," Koushirou said while staring in amazement. 

"They warp evolved," Mimi said in the same state as Koushirou. 

"Are these their ultimate (mega) forms?" Koushirou asked. 

Koushirou took his Digivice and inserted it into the slot of his laptop to analyze them. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

*Heracles Kabuterimon: I am Heracles Kabuterimon and thanks to the realization of how important knowledge is to everyone from Koushirou-han, it helped me to evolve, along with the help of both Mimi-han and Miyako-han! 

*Rosemon: I am Rosemon. Thanks to Mimi's pure heart and wanting to help save others, she helped me to evolve, along with Miyako giving up some of her power from the Digimental of Purity and also, I got some of Koushirou's knowledge power as well since he indirectly helped Mimi to realize the importance of knowledge! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"Wow!" Koushirou said after he looked up their stats. "Rosemon is a data type, known as 'the beautiful queen of flowers,' and her special attack is a whip of thorns that turns both mind and body into her slave! 

"Heracles Kabuterimon is a vaccine type, known for being a 'powerful, proud insect warrior who destroys enemies with his giant kingly horn!'" 

"Who cares if they evolved," Giga Dramon said. "What can a giant bug or a prissy looking girl do!" 

"_Prissy_, I'll show _you_ prissy! Thorn Whip!" 

Rosemon used her vine like whip and wrapped Giga Dramon in it. He couldn't move at all and the whip was starting to crush him. 

"Attack him now while he's sustained, Heracles Kabuterimon," Rosemon instructed. 

"Right!" the giant bug nodded. "*Giga Blaster!" 

HK shot out an electrical attack that looked like a more powerful version of *Atlur Kabuterimon's Horn Buster, at Giga Dramon... 

"I don't care if you destroy me," Giga Dramon laughed psychotically. "As long as my master reigns, it doesn't matter!!!" 

The attack then took effect and it deleted him. 

"That's what he gets for attacking us in our child (rookie) forms and for trying to help conquer both of these worlds!" HK muttered. 

"Not to mention sitting around watching Cyber Dramon die!" Rosemon added on. She then turned to Ebemon. "Now it's _your_ turn! You tried to hurt Mimi!" 

"Along with Koushirou-han and everyone else! We won't let you get away with this!" 

"You wouldn't _dare_ harm another Digimon!" Ebemon said. "You guys are too goody-goody." 

"For you and those like you, we'll make an exception," Rosemon threatened. 

"You won't destroy me," Ebemon smirked. "I know you won't!" 

All of a sudden, Ebemon disappeared. They then heard his voice say, "You'll have to find me first!" 

"Where is he!?!" Ken asked. 

It then got dark and the kids found themselves in a strange looking world floating around. This was all very familiar to Koushirou. 

"I know this place!" the boy exclaimed. "This is where I was before when I met him." 

"Where in the world _are_ we?" Mimi asked. "It's like we're floating around in space." 

"But if we were in space, we wouldn't be able to breathe right now," Ken pointed out. 

"But it still looks like we're in outer space," Michael said. 

"Of course," they heard Ebemon say in a more, robotic Vadermon like voice. "I have to have my fun too, you know," he laughed playfully. "I won't have you all ruining my fun. I want that redhead in my possession like before!" 

"Don't hurt any of them!" Rosemon said, trying to figure out exactly where Ebemon's voice was coming from. "Fight us instead!!" 

"Gladly!!" 

A bunch of Meteors came from out of nowhere, heading towards the children. HK and Rosemon blocked them off. They then heard Ebemon laugh. 

"We have to figure a way out of here!" Miyako said. 

"It's only a theory, but I think I may already have a solution to our problem!" 

Everyone gave him a quizzical look. The young redhead explained what he was thinking. 

"Ebemon is nothing but an upgrade of his old self and so is his shop where he sells his junk! I bet this is all computerized too, just like everything in his factory! I bet this is all just an illusion created by some type of good computer software program!" 

Koushirou took out his laptop and did his thing--okay I'm bad at describing computer like stuff--and found the source. 

"Aha, just as I thought!!" the boy exclaimed. "All a computer program he's using to trick us into _thinking_ we're in outer space!" 

He pushed the enter key and the illusionary world disappeared. 

"We weren't even floating," Michael said. 

"It was all just an illusion like Izumi-senpai theorized," Miyako said, quite impressed. 

"Damn you kids!!!" Ebemon snarled angrily. "I am going to get what I need from you once and for all! Brain Rupture!" 

He used his ray and shot it towards Koushirou this time since he had ruined his plan. He no longer cared if he had Koushirou alive or not. The two Digimon blocked off the attack that he had thrown out at Koushirou. He then tried another attack of his... 

"Planet Destroyer!!" 

This attack was a bit like his other attack where he threw planets and meteors at you, only this time, it was more powerful. HK used his Giga Blaster and blew most of them up. 

"Curses!" he snarled. "Planet Destroyer!" 

They continued fighting like this until Rosemon got an idea. She noticed that Ebemon was pretty fast. Every time they thought they found him, he moved. 

"You guys stand back!" Rosemon instructed to the children. 

"Be careful Rosemon!" 

"Don't worry Mimi, I will," Rosemon assured the young girl with a nod. 

They obeyed and backed up. She then took out her whip and shouted, "Thorn Whip," only this time, she didn't wrap anyone with it. Instead, the thorns on the whip shot out in all directions blasting everything. She was hoping that it would hit Ebemon. Luckily, the attack hit him and when it did, she used another attack of hers... 

"Roses Rapier!" 

She took out one of the roses that decorated her hair and held it in her hand. The thorns on the stem of the rose were razor sharp. The thorns from the rose then shot out and hit Ebemon, who ended up knocked back in the process. 

"Okay, HK," Rosemon called. "Finish him off!" 

The bug nodded and did just that. 

"Giant Scissors!!" 

Heracles Kabuterimon flew down towards the annoying Digimon and used his pincers to cut off Ebemon's head. The kids stared at the gruesome sight and turned their heads. Gray blood spurt out everywhere, but for some odd reason, Ebemon was still alive. 

"I don't die so easily now, do I!!" Ebemon's head laughed maniacally. "You have lost! Sure you've ruined my dreams of getting back my cute and loving redhead..." 

Koushirou shuddered after Ebemon made that statement about his "cute redhead." He found it a bit disturbing how Ebemon seemed a bit obsessed and overly infatuated with him now. 

"...and my becoming the richest Digimon in both worlds, but my master will succeed in his plans, and I can always be reconfigured!!" 

He used his tentacle and used his Brain Rupture attack on HK, but he dodged it. 

"You are becoming a _real_ nuisance to me," HK said, quite annoyed. "Giga Blaster!" he shouted out, aiming the attack towards Ebemon's head. 

The blast destroyed Ebemon once and for all, the only thing being left was Ebemon's body. After that, the two Digimon both devolved back into Tanemon and Motimon, which caused the kids to run up to them. 

"Oh my! Oh Tanemon, Motimon!" Mimi said while hugging both Digimon. "You did a wonderful job! Thank you for protecting us!" 

Everyone congratulated the two Digimon. After all of this, the children went outside to think of what to do next. While outside, Mimi started to cry. 

"What's wrong, Mimi-han?" Motimon asked. 

"Cyber Dramon, he risked his life for us," Mimi said while shedding tears. "I want to do something to remember and thank him by." 

"I know how you feel," Koushirou said. "It's just like when we lost all of our Digimon friends when fighting against the Dark Masters." 

The tan haired girl nodded. She kneeled down and started to make a grave to remember Cyber Dramon by along with the others helped. 

"This is for you, Cyber Dramon," the girl whispered as she prayed, her tears falling on top of the grave they had just made. 

All of a sudden, they heard someone chuckle. It belonged to that of a girl. They then saw the girl and she had a Digimon with her. 

"So I'm guessing you're going to say that Ebemon, Giga Dramon, and Cyber Dramon weren't worthy either," the girl said to her Digimon companion. 

"Nope, they weren't," the Digimon said. "Just to think, Ebemon had plenty of chances, but blew all of them because of his toying around!" 

"Wizarmon?" Miyako, Mimi, and Koushirou asked in surprise. 

"That _does_ it!!" the Digimon said while throwing his staff down in annoyance. "I am _so_ tired of people calling me Wizarmon! I am Sorcerymon! I'm much stronger than that clown _ever_ was!!" 

"Who is the girl with her?" Michael asked. 

"She looks familiar," Ken said, trying to figure out who the girl could have been. "I think I may have seen her around school." 

"AINA-SAN!!!" Miyako and Koushirou exclaimed. 

"Hi there," Aina smiled wickedly at them. "It's time to destroy you all, especially Miyako! I'd recognize those ugly glasses anywhere!" She turned to her Digimon friend. "Master Sorcerymon, you know what to do next!" 

Sorcerymon nodded and then threw out an attack towards Miyako. She was too frightened to move and Tanemon and Motimon were too low on energy to evolve to help. 

"Miyako-kun!" Koushirou shouted, running towards Miyako. 

"Don't interfere," Sorcerymon shouted at Koushirou. 

"Koushirou, look out!" Mimi shouted, grabbing the boy and knocking him down to avoid being blasted from the energy ball that Sorcerymon had thrown out. He had used his free hand to keep Koushirou from going after Miyako. After the smoke cleared, Mimi had Koushirou pinned to the ground, a big hole right in front of Koushirou where the attack had hit. The other attack, though, was still headed towards Miyako since it was such a powerful one. 

"NOOO!!" Ken shouted. 

The young Ken ran to Miyako and...   
****   
Gomamon: RP, I _know_ you aren't going to stop there! 

RP: I sure am, Gomamon! 

Gomamon: But that's a cliffhanger! What happens to Miyako?!? 

RP: You'll find out soon enough. 

Gomamon: And how is that since you ended it right there? 

RP: You'll just have to read the next part to find out. If you readers out there want to know what happens then tune in to the next chapter of, Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True!!!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Uragirimono means, 'traitor.' The other word, hiretsukan is kind of a bad word. It means, "bastard," pretty much. Please forgive me for that one. Do you think that's _too_ OOC for Mimi? Oh, and 'ja-ku' means "jerk" Oh and the "omae" is one way of saying "you."   
***   
Note 2: I just noticed something. I don't know if you guys caught it or not, but I did. Remember Hawkmon and Wormmon said that Tentomon and Palmon were missing for about a day, as in _before_ the kids got to the Digital World? Well, I sorta forgot that because I have them helping Michael out. If they disappeared a day ago, they shouldn't be around _to_ help out Michael. I guess you all will let that slide, right? ^^;   
***   
Note 3: Hokubu means, "north"   
***   
Note 4: Okay, for my fics, if they're anime type fics, everyone is technically speaking Japanese, it's just translated for the audience. How's that? ^_^;   
***   
Note 5: Ano kind of means, "um"   
***   
Note 6: Chikushou means, "damn" but in Koushirou's case, it more so means, "drat" or "darn."   
***   
Note 7: Mega Blaster is the original name for "Electro Shocker" and for the record, 'Prickly Bang Bang,' is the original name for Needle Spray. That's why in the dub, when Togemon says, "Needle Spray" she always says something else with it to compensate for the extra syllables. You know, she sometimes says, "How's about a little Needle Spray, hooooo!!!" or "It's time for my Needle Spraaaaaaaaay!!" or something like that. I actually find it cute when she does that. ^^'   
***   
Note 8: Don't flame me for this one. I know, it probably reminds you of the scene where Wizarmon dies where he blocks off that attack to save Hikari and Tailmon. I had to do something to let Mimi know that Cyber Dramon wasn't a traitor like she thought. ^^;   
***   
Note 9: I hope that made sense. I can't really explain it. It's like Mimi helped Togemon to evolve with Izzy's help and vice versa for Izzy and Kabuterimon. They have that extra energy and to add even more to it, Miyako, obliviously, donated some of her power from her Digimental of Purity and let's say she's always had the qualities to possess the Digimental of Knowledge and donated some of that too, she just didn't get the Digimental of Knowledge since Iori did. 

If you don't like that scenario, then nya!! It took me a while to think of a way to activate their crests. There ya go, an explanation, and for those who don't know this, Heracles Kabuterimon (Hercules Kabuterimon) is Tentomon's mega and Rosemon is Palmon's confirmed Mega. I know, I know, you all probably already knew that.   
***   
Note 10: Okay, here's some more info on HK--I'm going to use that from now on. He actually _does_ have an attack called Giga Blaster, but I'm sure it looks nothing like Metal Greymon's Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer). Oh, and "AtlurKabuterimon" is MegaKabuterimon's original name. With the way he says it in the original, it sounds like he's saying, 'Ultura Kabuterimon,' but that's just my opinion. 

Out of all of the Chosen Children's Digimon, both Tentomon and Armadimon have an accent and speaks in a different dialect compared to the others. That is why Armadimon, for the original, sometimes sounds as if he's dragging his syllables out and says "da nya"--sounds like that what he says--a lot and why Tentomon speaks the way that he does. Armadimon speaks in a Nagaya (sp?) dialect, which is sorta like a country Japanese accent, and Tentomon speaks in a Kansai dialect; a Western Japanese vernacular. If you ask me, that's the only connection that Iori and Koushirou actually have, except for the overly politeness thing, but Koushirou's polite for different reasons that involves his not liking himself at one point, and Iori's is due to his upbringing. They _definitely_ don't share similar personalities, so we'll just have to go with their Digimon and how both speaks as if they are from other parts of Japan. 

Of course I didn't learn that on my own. I always noticed their accents and how they sounded different compared to the others, Armadimon especially, but I didn't know anything beyond that. When you get right down to it, Saban did a good job with Armadimon for the dub with the type of accent they gave him. That Texan/Country accent was perfect for him since for the original he's supposed to be "country" like. 

At first, I thought Hawkmon spoke in a different dialect and had a weird accent--I can't catch much of what he says at all--but he doesn't. He just speaks very politely. 

The only other Digimon I can think of that speaks in another dialect is Shuichon/Shaochung's (Susie's) Lopmon from Digimon Tamers. I forgot what he speaks, but he speaks in kind of an ancient Japanese dialect. Okay, maybe not ancient, but old time stuff and for one ep, Shuichon is getting on him for the way he speaks. I saw the dub of that ep and they did a pretty good job of covering it up. Too bad I don't remember what they did for the dub. ^^; I think Susie was complaining about how Lopmon talks funny for the dub. I actually forgot that for the dub, they changed Lopmon to a girl. I haven't seen much of the Tamers dub. I can count on one hand how many eps I've actually seen of it since I saw most of the original first. 

Oh and the reason for the Shuichon/Shaochung thing is because it's used both ways. For the show they use Shuichon, which is the Japanese spelling of her name. For merchandise, they use Shaochung, which is the Chinese spelling of her name. Her character _is_ Chinese afterall. Same goes for Jenrya (Henry) for the original. The Japanese spelling is Jenrya, but the Chinese spelling is Jianliang and is used for cds and other merchandise including him. 

Another reason for Shaochung and Jianliang's names being spelled that way is for pronunciation reasons. That's as close as the Japanese can get pronunciation wise with their names which is why it is spelled that way. Some of the Digimon are like that too. 

Let's take Fladramon for example. Fladramon/Flaydramon is what the English spelling of it would be, but in Japanese it would be written Fureidoramon in Katakana to get the pronunciation right. 

Furei = Flay sound   
dora = dra sound   
mon = mon sound 

Raidramon is the same. The original name is Lighdramon. 

Rai = Ligh sound   
dora = dra sound   
mon = mon sound 

Too bad for here, they got the original Kana spelling of Lighdramon, just have the pronunciation wrong. 

I know, all of that was irrelevant, but I still like to share what I know with you all. ^_^ 


	21. Case Closed!

*Back with another part...hope the last one was okay. Are you guys mad at that pitiful excuse of a cliffhanger? Well, I thought it was pretty pitiful. -_- Well, at least I knew you guys would have to come back to read it to see what happens. lol BTW, is this getting boring yet? I hope not. ^^ Well, this part is pretty short and straight to the point. lol Enjoy. Now I do not own any of these characters or any of that other good stuff, so Toei and Bandai can't sue me since I said it.* 

Part 21: Case Closed! 

The Odaiba Police Station was filled with concerned family and friends all demanding results and information on the whereabouts of their children... 

"My daughter is missing and I demand that you go out and find her!" Mrs. Akihabara shouted. 

"Both of my children are missing!" Mrs. Yagami said. 

"My brother is missing!" Jun shouted, wanting results. 

"Find my Yamato-kun!" a crazed fangirl shouted out of the many that were there after hearing the news. As a matter of fact, true, and obsessive, Yamato, Teen-Age Wolves fans filled up the station. 

There are also a couple of familiar faces in the crowd; Mrs. Hida and her search party. They decided to go to the police station to report that Eiji and Iori were now missing. Malissa was there also along with the librarian. They told their story to the police, but Ms. Toshokan had to leave. 

"I'm sorry, we don't know where these children are," the sergeant said, holding up his hands, trying to yell over the commotion of the crowd and the heartbroken Yama fans. "They just vanished! Our men and women are working on it, though!" 

"Then you guys need to work harder!" a girl shouted. 

"What are we paying our taxes for you cops for!" a man shouted angrily. "We want results!!" 

The Sergeant shook his head in frustration. It was like they weren't listening to him. 

"I can assure you all that we are doing the best that we can!" the Sergeant said. "We have no clues or leads as to where your children could be!" 

All of a sudden, another officer ran in holding a few objects and along with him was a boy who looked to be about eight or nine years old. He had to push his way through the crowd to get to the Sergeant with the boy. 

"Sergeant Akio!" the officer called. "We just got another report and this boy saw what happened! He called it in and I went to investigate it. I then decided to bring him back with me." 

The crowd started to calm down, not much, as they heard this. The reporters from the Fuji TV station were there too and they definitely weren't going to miss _this_ story. 

"What do you know, son?" the Sergeant asked. "What's your name?" 

"My name is Eric, sir," the boy said hesitantly. 

The boy was pretty nervous about speaking to a policeman. 

"It's okay," the officer smiled at the boy. "Just tell the Sergeant what you told me when you called in." 

"Please, will you all quiet down!" the Sergeant instructed. "This boy knows something and it may help us to find your children." 

After what seemed to take forever, the crowd finally quieted down. The Sergeant then turned towards the boy and said, "Okay go ahead." 

"Well, I was on my way home from playing in the park and I saw this boy and this girl talking. I think they were a boyfriend and a girlfriend or something mushy like that," the boy started. "I was a little ways behind them since I was going in the same direction as them. I then saw this weird guy in a cloak following them. I was still a little ways off so they didn't see me. The guy in the cloak then appeared in front of them somehow. I decided to get a closer look and hide. The guy with the cloak said some stuff and the boy said some stuff about something called 'Digimon,' whatever _that_ is. The guy in the cloak then held an arrow to the both of them and he took off his cloak. He looked _very_ weird!" 

"What do you mean?" the Sergeant asked. 

"He didn't look human," the boy said. "The two called the guy a Digimon and the boy took out a shinnai to try and protect the girl. Oh, the girl that was with the boy, I've seen her around. I live in the same apartment building as her, but I don't know her very well. I don't even know her name. I never saw the boy before. The guy then shot out his arrow and it turned into a net and it covered them! He kept saying he was going to kill them for his master or something like that. He was about to shoot the girl, but this weird looking thing opened up from the sky and sucked them up into it and it closed. The Digimon thing then said muttered something and he went through some weird looking thing too!" 

The parents were all silent for a moment. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. The Teen-Age Wolves fans just thought the boy was crazy. 

"Digimon? Portal?" the Sergeant asked. He turned to the officer, a look of stress and slight anger. "We don't have time for such nonsense! Are you sure this isn't some kind of a joke." 

"I don't know _what_ to believe, sir," the officer said, "but that's all we have to go on; besides, I found these at the site." 

The Officer handed the Sergeant the objects. It was Iori's Kendo equipment and Eiji's grocery bag. 

"So, it's a grocery bag filled with," he started to go through the bag and held his nose, "garlic products and some Kendo equipment." 

Eiji's mother and Mrs. Hida both screamed out, "Eiji!!!/Iori!!!" 

The Sergeant didn't hear them since he was still talking to the boy. 

"Sir, after they got taken into the portal, they dropped that stuff," Eric explained to the Sergeant. "I then used my cell phone that my mommy gave me so that I can use it for emergencies to call the police station. My father always told me to call the police station or the news if I see anything weird, but I don't know the news number." 

"You're a smart boy," the Sergeant smiled, "but honestly, Digimon? That is one farfetched story and quite unbelievable." 

Mr. Ishida walked up to the boy... 

"Excuse me, but did you say, Digimon?" 

"Yes sir, that's what the thing said he was," Eric nodded. 

"Ishida-san, you don't _honestly_ believe that story?" the Sergeant asked in surprise. 

Ms. Takaishi then walked up. 

"I do. My two sons," she side glanced over at her ex, "_our_ two sons, were taken back." 

"Excuse me?" the officer asked in confusion. 

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami walked up next. 

"We know where our children are," Mr. Yagami said. "We just hope that they're safe." 

Mrs. Yagami nodded in agreement... 

"There's always Tento-san and the other Digimon to protect them," Mrs. Izumi said quietly. 

"I just hope they get home soon," Mr. Izumi said. 

Mrs. Akihabara and Mr. & Mrs. Mi didn't understand any of this. They were quite confused. 

"My daughter, Aina, didn't come home!" Mrs. Mi shouted. "What do you _mean_ you know where she is! If you know where she is, bring her home this instant, and what on _earth_ is a Digimon!!" 

"This is crazy talk!" the Sergeant said while throwing his hands up in the air. 

"I don't like this either," Mrs. Akihabara said. "My daughter is missing!! My _11_-year-old, daughter!! Her name is *Tezuka Eiji!! Go and get her!! Bring her home where it's safe! I don't like the idea of some cloaked killer after my only daughter!!" 

"Please sir, believe them," Mrs. Hida said to the Sergeant. "They have gone back. They were chosen to go back." 

"GO BACK WHERE!!!" Mrs. Akihabara shouted out in frustration. 

"The Digital World," Mrs. Hida said. 

"The Digital World?" Malissa wondered out aloud. 'Jou was taken back to the Digital World? I don't like the sound of that. I hope nothing happens to him.' 

Eiji and Aina's families stared at the Yagamis, Motomiyas, Izumis, Inoues, and the rest of the families in pure confusion since they all seemed to understand what was going on and what could've happened... 

All of a sudden, a young man who looked to be about 22 years of age, ran in. He wore glasses and had dark blue hair. It was Jou's older brother, Shuu. 

"My brother...what's happened," Shuu asked while trying to catch his breath. "I just heard the report on the news and got here as fast as I could!! It said something about his being missing!" 

"Shuu-san," Jun called out. "How did you get here so fast? You live all the way in Kyoto now to continue studying under Takenouchi-hakase." 

"Shuu, Jou's brother?" Malissa said, recognizing the person. 

"Hey Jun, hey Malissa, now what's happened to my brother!" 

"He was taken back to the Digital World," Jun told him. 

"Is the Digital World a bad place?" Malissa asked Jun and Shuu. "Will Jou be okay?" 

"Excuse me, young man, but which child are you with?" the Sergeant interrupted. 

"Kido Jou," Shuu said. "I am his older brother, *Shuu. Shin-niisan is out of town. I guess you could call us his guardians. I called my brother on his cell and he and his girlfriend were going to try to catch the next flight here from Kaibara, but is my brother _really_ in the Digital World?" 

"Oh brother," the Sergeant muttered in annoyance. "This is getting weirder and weirder." 

"Eric, let us call your parents to let them know that you are okay," the Officer told the young boy. "We wouldn't want them to start worrying about you, now." 

"Yes sir," the boy responded. 

The Officer and Eric walks out, to be stormed by reporters... 

Jun and the others all explained to Shuu what was going on who, along with the other relatives that knew about Digimon, sat down and explained the entire thing to Eiji's mother and Aina's parents...   
****   
Hawkmon: C'mon RP! What happens to Miyako-san and the others? 

Wormmon: AND WHEN DO I GET TO SEE MY KEN-CHAN AGAIN!! I MISS HIM!! 

RP: Calm down! You all will get there eventually. 

Betamon: Hopefully now. The sooner she talks about Ken and Miyako, the sooner I can get to see Michael. 

RP: You know what, you guys are right. I should do that part _right_ now! 

All of the Digimon who haven't seen their partners yet shouts out "Yay!!" 

RP: Yes, I will let you all know what happens. (Gives them a sly look) In the next part! 

All of the Digimon face faults while RP smirks. 

RP: I _love _doing that to them!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Here's the explanation for the last name thing. When Eiji's mother remarried, let's say she changed her name, but left Eiji's name the same.   
***   
Note 2: Shin, Shuu...who??? This is for people who don't know this. Shin is "Jim" in the English version, but he's only appeared in 01 during the Myotismon stuff. He's never been in 02 and it will remain that way until the very last episode of 02. 

Shuu is the 20 year old--he has five years on Jou and for 02, Jou is originally 15--non existent brother in the dub. 

::Rolls eyes in annoyance at Saban's stupidity:: 

Shuu is the brother that is an apprentice under Sora's father. The dub said that it was "Jim" which is false. He actually comes back later on, Shuu, and helps the kids out after they all get back to Japan after they finish their traveling around the world meeting these International Chosen Children. As for Shin's age, it's unknown. The rumor is that he may be five years older than Shuu. 

Shin is the oldest of the three of them and Jou is the youngest, no duh, right? lol You can estimate as to how old Shin was in 01. He _was_ in med school and he couldn't be 17 or 18 because for 01, if you do the math, Shuu would've been 17 for it. Besides, 17 or 18, for Shin's age, may be a bit young for someone to be in Medical school. ^^; 

In the original version of the Kyoto ep, Shuu told Miyako that he was on a school trip when Myotismon attacked Odaiba and that he wasn't in town. Also, in the very last episode... 

Spoiler> 

...both Shuu and Shin are there because they're worried about Jou and giving moral support and stuff, just like the other families are. It's still strange though. You see everyone else's families--parents, siblings, etc.--but for Jou, only his brothers, no parents. He's the only Chosen Child we've never seen parents for show wise. We _do_ know they exist because of the Drama because he was having dinner with both his parents and both of his brothers. 

/Spoiler> 

Pretty weird, huh. 


	22. The Backfired Plan of Sorcerymon!

Hmm, maybe I should stop with the cliffhangers and I'm not one of the Dark Masters in disguise. lol. Oh, and in response to the "Tento-san" question, I don't know if she refers to him like that all the time or not, but in the episode where the kids are at Izzy's place and she comes in and starts asking about Tentomon and everyone looks shocked, she originally said, "Whatever happened to your friend Tento-san?" Strange how she remembered about Tentomon seeing as how nobody else, up to a point, didn't remember about them except for the Chosen Children...and what I want to know is what brought it on for her to ask in the first place. 

Well, thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you guys like this part and of course, I'm still debating on the "couples" thing. That's the curse of liking so many different pairings, you can never decide on which one you want to go along with. I might do an episode 50 thing and pair up people that you wouldn't expect, even though Sora paired up with Yamato didn't surprise me at all. :-p lol Like I always say, I do not own any of these characters, places, or anything else dealing with Digimon.   
****   
Part 22: The Backfired Plan of Sorcerymon! 

RP: Last time, Miyako and the other kids were being attacked by Sorcerymon and... 

Wormmon: I get to see my Ken-chan again!! 

Hawkmon: (Has an unusual sneaky look about his face) And Miyako-san! (Longing sigh) I haven't seen her pretty face in so long. 

RP: (Gives Hawkmon a suspicous look) Oh-kay, now as I was saying, Miyako and the other children were being attacked by Sorcerymon. I say we should go back over there to see what's going to happen. 

Readers: THANK YOU!!! 

RP: Let's see now, where was I? Oh yeah! We now see Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako hanging out at the mall shopping for a present for Daisuke's surprise birthday party being thrown by Taichi and Ken and... 

Wormmon then comes from out of nowhere and grabs RP by her shirt collar...how, I have no idea...and threatens her... 

Wormmon: I WANT TO SEE MY KEN-CHAN!! NOW STOP STALLING OR ELSE!!! Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako aren't hanging out at the mall! My Ken-chan was about to get hurt!! 

RP: (Sweat drops nervously) Um, yeah, you're absolutely right there Wormmon. Your 'Ken-chan' is who you're going to see. I'll stop stalling. 

Wormmon: That's better! (Let's go of RP's collar and smiles) Glad I didn't lose my temper there. 

RP: (Mutters) So am I... 

The cute, adorable worm like Digimon then skipped away merrily. 

RP: I take it you all aren't going to let me stall anymore, are you? 

Readers: NO!!! Now continue on with this fic or else we stop reading it!!! 

RP: Okay, okay! Sheesh, I had a writer's block. Hmm, I guess I'll start exactly where that scene left off, with a few altercations of course.   
****   
"Koushirou, look out!" Mimi shouted, grabbing the boy and knocking him down to avoid being blasted from the energy ball that Sorcerymon had thrown out. He had used his free hand to keep Koushirou from going after Miyako. After the smoke cleared, Mimi had Koushirou pinned to the ground, a big hole right in front of Koushirou where the attack had hit. The other attack, though, was still headed towards Miyako since it was such a powerful one. 

"NOOO!!" Ken shouted. 

The young Ken ran to Miyako to try and save her... 

"Miyako-kun, no!" Koushirou shouted while looking up from his spot on the ground. 

Ken pushed Miyako out of the way just in time. Koushirou broke away from Mimi to go see if Miyako was okay. 

"Thank you," Miyako said as Ken helped her up. 

Ken blushed nervously. 

"It was noth---oomph!" Ken started, unable to get his words out. 

He had been pushed out of the way--pushed down actually--by a certain redheaded boy. 

"I never knew he could run _that_ fast," Motimon muttered with a sweatdrop. 

"Are you okay, Miyako-kun!" Koushirou asked the now taller girl with lots of concern. 

"Thanks to Ken-kun I am," Miyako smiled. "Isn't he wonderful!" 

"Yeah, wonderful," Koushirou responded nonchalantly since Miyako had mentioned Ken. 

Ken started to wave his hands around trying to get some attention since Koushirou was literally standing on him... 

"Um, do you guys mind!! Izumi!!" 

"Oh, sorry," Koushirou apologized, stepping from off of the younger boy. 

Miyako helped Ken up. "I'm really glad that you helped me." 

The boy gave Miyako a bashful smile. "I'm glad that I did too." 

Koushirou stared at the two while frowning obliviously. 'Miyako-kun, Ichijouji-kun...why him?' 

"Can't you do any better than that!!" Aina snapped at Sorcerymon. "Get rid of that girl! I want her gone!!" 

"I can only attack them, I can't control their movements you foolish girl!" 

"You are a disgrace to our master!" Aina complained. "If you won't dispose of them, _I_ will!" 

"What kind of friends are you two making," Mimi muttered to Koushirou and Miyako. 

"I know I don't get along very well with her," Miyako started, "but this isn't like her." 

"Yeah, you're right," Koushirou agreed. "She is normally very nice to me, _overly_ nice in fact." 

"We really ought to figure out what's wrong with her," Michael suggested. 

"They probably used some kind of mind control on her," Mimi pointed out. "Remember how Yamato acted when Jureimon tricked him into fighting Taichi? Yamato told us that Jureimon was one of the flunkies that worked for Pinocchimon that tricked him into fighting Taichi. I bet it's the same thing!" 

"It has to be," Ken agreed. "No normal person would attack his or her friends like that." 

Sorcerymon raised his hands, as if to use some great, ultimate attack, but someone shouted, "Blast Laser" and some rings from out of nowhere hit Sorcerymon, knocking him off balance. 

The children looked around to see who could've done that and saw three familiar looking children with a bunch of Digimon with them. 

"Aquilamon!!" Miyako exclaimed. 

"Hi there, Miyako-san!" the bird smiled. 

He landed, devolving back to Hawkmon. Miyako hugged him happily. 

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted out happily. 

"KEN-CHAN!!!" 

Wormmon ran up to Ken and hugged him. He had missed Ken a lot just like Ken had missed him. 

"Daisuke," Michael said. 

"Takeru-kun," Mimi said. 

"Hikari-san," Koushirou said. 

"Nice to see you guys too," Hikari smiled. 

"Hey, lookit," Takeru said, pointing towards the strange Digimon. "Who is that?" 

"Wizarmon?" Hikari questioned. 

"That's not Wizarmon," Tailmon corrected them. "That is Sorcerymon, an old rival of Wizarmon! Before Wizarmon met me, he was good friends with that jerk, but he was nothing but a sellout and betrayed his friendship! Later on, he worked for Vamdemon!" 

"How come we have never seen him?" Hikari asked. 

"I know," Takeru smiled playfully, "maybe he was an under_cover_ mon!" 

::A nightclub scene appears and there's a spotlight on Gomamon on the drums doing the rim shot thing. Everyone, of course, groans from the bad joke, minus Daisuke who laughed the loudest at it:: 

"I hate to say itt, but he's actually right somewhat," Tailmon said. "He was more of a behind the scenes type of Digimon." 

"Tailmon?" Sorcerymon stared at the cat like Digimon. "Is that the _same_ Tailmon that used to hang around with that pathetic loser, Wizarmon!?!" 

"_You're_ the loser, Sorcerymon!!!" Tailmon shouted out angrily. "How _dare_ you show up here and try to harm these children!" 

"Shut that cat up!" Aina ordered Sorcerymon. 

"Of course," Sorcerymon said. "But I think I will wait on her. She isn't worth my time. She isn't even a challenge anymore since she no longer has her Holy Ring." 

Tailmon frowned a bit. The only ring she had was the one she still wore around her neck that Hikari had given to her two years earlier. It was true, she wasn't as strong in her adult (champion) form like she used to be since her Holy Ring was the source of her power, but she soon stopped frowning. She knew that if given the chance, that she could defeat Sorcerymon in battle as Angewomon. 

"See, she's weak," Sorcerymon smirked, "just like Wizarmon. Killed in just _one_ blast." 

"You take that back about Wizarmon!!" Tailmon trembled in anger, her paws bawled. "How dare you talk badly about him!! He was one of the best friends I ever had!!" 

"If it is true, then it is true," Aina said with a laugh. "The weak are intolerable!" 

"She looks familiar," Hikari said, staring at Aina. "Don't you two think?" she asked Takeru and Daisuke. 

"She looks like that girl that hangs around in the computer lab," Daisuke said. "I see her every time I go by there for Soccer practice after school." 

"I think it's the old Vice President! It looks like her," Takeru said. 

"Yeah," Daisuke said. "Miyako told us about her." 

"That's because it _is_ her," Koushirou told the three. 

"What do you want with us!" Michael demanded. "Tell your master that we aren't going to listen to him!" 

"Let her talk to herself," Mimi said. "Who cares what they have to say or who they're working for, let's get out of here!" 

"I'm all for that idea," V-mon said, agreeing with Mimi. 

"You better armor up so we can get out of here quickly!" Daisuke told V-mon. 

"Do you think you could evolve again, Hawkmon?" Miyako asked. 

"Sure I can," Hawkmon smiled. "Just say the words." 

She nodded and took out her D-3. Daisuke did the same. 

"Digimental...Up!!" both Daisuke and Miyako called. 

Both Digimon started the process of armor evolving. 

*"V-mon, armor shinka...todoroku yuujou, Lighdramon!" 

*"Hawkmon, armor shinka...habataku aijou, Holsmon!" 

"Takeru, Hikari-san, you guys should have your Digimon armor evolve too!" Ken suggested. 

The two sighed and pulled out their Digivices... 

"We can't," Takeru frowned. 

"We don't have our D-3s or D-Terminals anymore," Hikari said. 

"That's strange, I don't have mine either." 

"You don't need no Pegasmon," Patamon said. "Patamon shinka..." 

Patamon's chubby body took on the form of a human. His build became quite muscular, and his hair was now long and blonde. He now held a golden staff, and blue   
ribbons draped around his body, along with the wings protruding from his body. 

"...Angemon!" 

"And you don't need Nefertimon either!" 

"Ooh!! The cat is going to evolve," Sorcerymon commented, overhearing Tailmon. "You know you can't evolve since you're just as weak as a child (rookie) leveled Digimon!" 

"I'll make you _eat_ those words, Sorcerymon!" Tailmon threatened in a whisper. "Tailmon, chou shinka...Angewomon!!" 

"She evolved?" Sorcerymon said in surprise. "How?" 

"Ken-kun," Miyako called while sitting on Aquilamon's back. "Hop on!" 

"Okay," Ken called to her. 

Miyako grabbed his hand and shyly smiled as she stared at him. She felt strange. Even though the both of them were younger, she was still seeing Ken at the age he was before being sucked back into the Digital World. The same thing applied to Ken when it came to Miyako; even though she was nine years old, he still imagined her at fourteen... 

Koushirou stared in annoyance. This was really starting to bother him, Miyako and Ken acting overly friendly with one another. 

"Koushirou, stop standing there and let's go!" Mimi shouted, bringing Koushirou back to his senses. "Daisuke said you can ride with him! Hurry before Sorcerymon stops arguing with that Aina girl and attacks again!" 

"Yeah, whatever," the boy muttered. 

"Mimi, Koushirou, let's go!" Michael called anxiously. 

The two grabbed their Digimon and took off. Sorcerymon, who noticed the children were escaping, was right behind them, throwing out attack after attack, blasting the trees since he kept missing the kids. Mimi and Michael were riding on Holsmon along with Miyako and Ken - hey, they're smaller now, so it probably wasn't too much of a bother to Holsmon - Angemon carried Takeru, Angewomon, reluctantly, carried Hikari seeing as how she really wanted to fight Sorcerymon, and Koushirou rode along with Daisuke with an attitude. He just didn't like the fact that Miyako and Ken were so close. He was starting to get paranoid over it. Motimon noticed Koushirou's attitude, Daisuke too, but Daisuke just didn't say anything and concentrated on getting away from Sorcerymon and the deranged Aina... 

"Koushirou-han, what's wrong?" Motimon asked. 

"_Nothing_," the boy snapped. 

"Okay, okay," Motimon said, shutting up. He wasn't in the mood to get into an argument or disagreement with his friend. 

All of a sudden, all of the Digimon got hit and were shocked. The hit was so powerful, they all ended up landing and devolving. Luckily, none of the children were hurt from the unexpected hit and fall, Takeru and Hikari especially since they were being held by both Angemon and Angewomon. The flyers of the group, tried their best to land without harming the children. Both Angemon and Angewomon fell, tried their best to keep their energy up, landing on their backs, making sure that both Takeru and Hikari were unharmed. 

"Who's there?" Sorcerymon called out. 

A Digimon leaped from the limb of a tall tree and landed gracefully to the ground. He wore a wicked smirk on his face and a crow sat on his hat, cawing. 

"Oh no," Tanemon said in fear. "It's Nohemon!!" 

"Sure is," Nohemon said, tipping his hat, his crow sitting itself down on his shoulder. "I'm getting right down to business _this_ time!" 

He shot out his arrow and created a net and captured all of them. Sorcerymon and Aina just smiled evilly, but that didn't last long... 

"Ice Arrow!" a voice shouted. 

"Harpoon Vulcan!!" another one joined in. 

Some more attacks joined in too... 

*"Petit Fire!" a heavy voiced mon called. 

*"Magical Fire!" a female called out. 

*"Baby Flame!" a high, squeaky voiced male called out. 

The children turned to see who it was and they saw everyone. 

"It's Seadramon!" Michael exclaimed happily. 

"And Sora and Jou-senpai and the others!" Mimi clapped. 

Nohemon fell after he was hit. All the attacks hit him in his back so he didn't even sense them coming. 

"Such cowards," Sorcerymon said in disgust, "attacking behind one's back like that!" 

"Why not!" Michael said angrily. "He did that to me!! I didn't even have a _chance_ to get away _or_ to defend myself!" 

Nohemon got angered and stood up. 

"Who did it!" the Digimon snarled angrily. "Who hit me!!" 

"I did," Seadramon said proudly. 

"And so did I," Ikkakumon smiled. 

"I am afraid that I am guilty as well," Gabumon responded with fake sympathy. 

"So am I," Piyomon said while flapping her wings. 

"We're all to blame," Agumon smirked. 

"You _fools_!" Nohemon snarled angrily. "Why protect them! They are of no concern to you!" He then stared at Iori. "And that _boy_!! That _Kendo_ boy...I must destroy you!" 

"NO!!" Iori responded stubbornly, refusing to go down without a fight. 

"Leave Iori alone!" Upamon threatened. "Upamon shinka...Armadimon!" 

Armadimon then turned himself into a ball and rolled into Nohemon. He just dodged the "Rolling Stone" attack. 

Nohemon laughed at Armadimon's feeble attempt. "Pathetic!" 

Ikkakumon and Seadramon joined in the fight too, as well as the other child (rookie) leveled Digimon, minus Angewomon since she had devolved back to her adult (champion) form, Tailmon. 

"Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Iori, Jou-senpai," Mimi called, "how about getting us out of here!" 

They ran over to Mimi and the others and got them out of the net, but they didn't talk much. They were watching all of the Digimon, minus Tanemon, Wormmon, and Motimon, fight against Nohemon. 

"You're not taking Iori!" Armadimon threatened once again. 

"And you're not going to hurt his friend either!" Seadramon said. 

"Should we actually stay here?" Sorcerymon asked Aina. 

Aina nodded. "Yes. I want to make sure Miyako is disposed of as well as that boy like our master wants!" 

"I like the way you think," Sorcerymon smiled. "You are _truly_ worthy and believe in not leaving until the job is done." 

"If you want it done right, you must stick around to make sure all goes according to plan." 

"Maybe I should help him out," the wizard like Digimon said. 

The Digimon concentrated as he formed a small, yellow sphere in his hands. He used launched powerful electrical attack, which formed into multiple spheres, on the Digimon that were currently fighting against Nohemon. They all screamed in pain and the children yelled at Sorcerymon in pure anger. 

"Thank you for that shocking performance, Sorcerymon," Nohemon smiled. 

The Digimon took out his bow and tossed it into the air. He then caught it and loaded it. 

"This will teach you children to interfere." 

He shot out arrow after arrow, hitting each and every one of the Digimon, draining them of energy, which caused both Seadramon and Ikkakumon to devolve. Nohemon then headed towards Iori. The other kids tried to hold Nohemon off, but they were no match for him. He just trapped them the way he had before with the net, only this time, he trapped them in a cage. 

"Now, let's not have anymore interruptions!" Nohemon growled in anger, grabbing Iori by his neck. "You have a price over your head and I plan on earning it! I get paid extra for offing you since you are the youngest of the group! I don't care if I don't get any of your friends over there, just as long as I kill you and that girlfriend of yours!" 

"Not...again...just...leave...me...alone..." Iori gagged, trying to get a breath of air. 

"No way!" Nohemon said, surprised that Iori would request such a thing. "I am going to get rid of you! You are lucky I can't find the girl!" 

"Eiji-san is safe?" Iori managed to ask between breaths with the tight grasp Nohemon had on him. 

"Sure she is, until _I_ find her!" Nohemon squeezed his neck harder. 

"No," Iori choked out. 

The other children tried to get out of the cage, but nothing helped. The door wouldn't budge, and they knew that they wouldn't be able to pick the lock. 

"We have to help Iori-kun," Ken said. 

"We can't if we're all trapped in here!" Jou said, feeling useless. 

"Wormmon, evolve!" Ken ordered. "Maybe you can break us out of here!" 

The Digimon nodded and evolved to Stingmon. He was the only one who hadn't tried to fight against Nohemon so he had pretty much all of his energy. He tried to pick the lock and even slice it, but nothing would work and when he _did_ try, he got a very nasty shock. 

"Stingmon!" Ken called. 

The shock was pretty powerful, and caused the Digimon to devolve, and fly back into Ken's arms. 

"I'm sorry, Ken-chan." 

"That's okay," Ken said while picking up the small Digimon. "You tried. I had no idea that the locks were wired." 

"Prove your loyalty to your master and go and destroy all of the ones in the cage," Sorcerymon instructed Aina. 

The girl nodded. Sorcerymon smiled and handed the 15-year-old girl a gun and she headed over towards the cage. She took the six shooter and held it up to the cage. 

"Aina-san, stop this right now!" Koushirou begged while holding onto the bars. "Iori-kun is my friend! Stop this!" 

"Why should I listen to a fool like you!" 

"DON'T CALL HIM A FOOL!!" Miyako argued defensively. "HE IS _NOT_ A FOOL! HE'S REALLY SMART AND IS A TERRIFIC FRIEND!!" 

"Yeah!!" Mimi joined in. "Who do you think you are anyway!! You, you..._jerk_!! Only an insensitive idiot would say such a thing!" 

The young Mimi continued insulting Aina, why, she didn't know. She just felt the need to defend her red-headed friend. Seems that the New York life had toughened her up a bit. >_; 

"Calm down girls," Yamato said, trying to keep the two girls from angering Aina enough to shoot. 

Aina got an annoyed look and held her gun up towards Miyako, right in between her eyes pointed right at the bridge of her glasses, which quieted Mimi down. Everyone was now too scared to move in fear of the gun going off... 

"Miyako-kun! No!!" Koushirou said. "Aina-san, do you not recognize me?" 

"I don't know you!" the girl said, starting to grow impatient with Koushirou's interfering. "All I know is that the four-eyed girl is going to get it after Nohemon finishes with that kid with the bowl cut!" 

"No, you don't want to hurt Miyako-kun _or_ Iori-kun," Koushirou told her. 

"Oh _yes_ I do!" the girl said in a deranged manner. "I have nothing against the Iori kid, but Inoue is my true rival!" 

"What have I ever done to you for you to hate me so much!" Miyako asked while shedding tears fearing that the gun would go off since it was so close to her. "All I have _ever_ tried to do was be your friend! When I first _met_ you, you treated me badly!" 

"You took something away from me that I have been after for the past two years!" Aina said with pure hatred and anger. "Someone who means a _lot_ to me!" 

"I never did anything like that," Miyako insisted while trying to remain calm. 

"What is she talking about?" Takeru whispered to Daisuke. 

"I dunno," the boy responded with a shrug. "Girls sure are confusing." 

"Do you think that gun is real?" Takeru asked. 

"I don't think so!" Daisuke said. "Children aren't supposed to play with guns. Only grown-ups and policemen are." 

"Oh yeah, you're right," Takeru agreed. 

Aina noticed the two talking and shouted, "BE QUIET!!" 

The two sat still and didn't utter another word.   
****   
RP: Hmm, seems that their aging backwards has affected those two the most. They actually sound like a couple of eight year olds and have the mentality of eight year olds, don't you all think?   
****   
'Put the gun down,' Ken inwardly prayed, his eyes closed. "_Please_ put the gun down." 

"Miyako-san," Hawkmon called weakly, wishing he could help to protect his partner. 

"Miyako-kun has done nothing to you, Aina-san!" Koushirou said, remaining calm. "Leave her and my friends alone!" 

"Aww, you don't want me to hurt your friend," Aina mocked. "How about I hurt the girl wearing the pink hat instead!!" 

She took the gun and pointed it towards Mimi's face. 

"I'm sure this pretty girl wouldn't mind if I blew her face off," Aina laughed. 

Mimi was petrified with fear and stood there, too scared to move. 

"Get away from her!" Michael shouted to Aina. 

"No, not Mimi-san!" Koushirou pleaded. "Don't hurt Mimi-san!!" 

"Shut up," Aina snapped. "Now maybe you shouldn't interfere with my work and let me get it over with. I have nothing against this girl, but her beauty _does_ surpass that of my own so she _must_ die. You are a Chosen Child and I am sure that to my Kawaii Koushi-kun, you are pretty." 

'Kawaii _Kou_shi-kun?' everyone thought, thinking Aina was nuts. 

"I have _never_ done a thing to you! I don't even _know_ you!" Mimi said, defending herself fearfully. "I don't know _what_ Koushirou thinks of me! He's probably always thought of me as a nuisance and annoying since I never liked his computer talk much since I could never understand it!" 

"Yeah, sure!" the girl scoffed, not really believing her. "You're probably trying to get him too! I bet at your _real_ age, you look very pretty and have a good chance at getting him." 

"What!!" Mimi said in surprise. "No, please! Don't!" 

"Mimi!!" Michael called out. 

Koushirou stared at the scene in disbelief, just as everyone else who was too scared to do anything--including the crest bearer of courage. He couldn't believe that someone admired him so much that they were willing to get rid of the competition. This was tearing him up inside. One of his favorite, and attractive, female friends that Aina didn't even know, was about to get killed. He did the only thing that he _could_ do...scream out. 

"YAMETE (STOP IT)!!" 

Aina turned to Koushirou with a smirk, taking the gun off of Mimi and putting it back on Miyako. 

"What's the matter, kid?" She wore a mocking grin on her face, as if she were enjoying taunting Koushirou. "You don't like the idea of my hurting your two friends here? How about I go after the girl over there with the dirty-red hair?" 

Yamato bawled up his fists in anger and said, "If you hurt Sora, I'll..." 

"...beat the _crap_ out of you!!" Taichi finished. "I don't care if you're a girl or not! If you hurt anyone here, you'll have to deal with me!" 

"I have nothing against her," Aina yawned. "I shall spare her and that small girl holding that cat like Digimon, but I _won't_ spare Miyako. I won't spare that loud-mouthed girl either that insulted me! That hat girl." 

"Don't hurt either of them," Koushirou begged. To the others, Koushirou looked to be debating with himself on what to do. After a small moment of silence, the boy spoke up. "If you _must_ kill somebody," the boy paused slightly and lowered his voice a bit, "kill me!" 

Everyone gasped. 

"Just don't hurt Miyako-kun and _please_ don't hurt Mimi-san!" the boy said again. "I don't understand what you have against Miyako-kun, but you shouldn't hurt Mimi-san just because she's very pretty! She's a wonderful person and it'll affect everyone if you killed her!" 

The boy sighed a bit and continued, ignoring the looks he was now receiving from his friends. 

"Like I said, if you must kill someone, kill me! I don't know what my purpose is in life, both Miyako-kun and Mimi-san already know what their purposes are. They know of their families and where they come from. I, unfortunately, don't, so just kill me! No one would miss me anyway and when I _am_ dead, I can then join my real family." 

"No, don't say that!" Motimon shouted out. 

"Don't do it!!" Mimi begged. 

"I'm not worth it, Izumi-senpai!" 

"Are you _crazy_!!" Sora asked in surprise. 

"Koushirou-san, no," Hikari said. 

'Does he care that much?' Jou wondered. 'But is he doing this for Mimi-kun or for Miyako-kun? Koushirou isn't the heroic type, but he _did_ admit to me that he had a small thing for Mimi-kun when she visited before he got to know Miyako-kun better since they go to school together now; but then again, I did too, but I got over Mimi-kun. I wonder if Koushirou has? He _does_ talk about Mimi-kun a lot, Miyako-kun too. We can't have a conversation without him mentioning either Miyako-kun or Mimi-kun. Mimi-kun especially since they talk through e-mail and Instant Messages a lot.' 

He ignored the pleas of his friends and continued on. 

"If you have to kill somebody, kill me," Koushirou said once again. "I just don't want you to hurt Miyako-kun or Mimi-san! They are two of the best friends I have! Get rid of me in their place." 

Mimi and Miyako both looked over at Koushirou who had a very serious look on his face. They couldn't believe what he was saying and what he was doing. They, as well as the others, didn't get what he meant by his statement, "They know of their families and where they come from. I, unfortunately, don't, so just kill me!" He sounded so pessimistic, which definitely wasn't like Koushirou. He was never all that optimistic either, but he would never resort to having his life taken and give up hope. 

"Who _are_ you!!" Aina asked, giving him a suspicious look. "I don't know you, so why are you trying to negotiate with me," she asked while cocking the gun and pointing it towards the boy's face. 

"Izumi Koushirou," he responded while sweating in fear. Aina was definitely ready to shoot now since she had cocked the gun. She hadn't with Miyako or Mimi. "Your classmate and President of the Odaiba Junior High Computer club." 

"Izumi-sama?" the girl asked slowly with a look of confusion on her face. 

"Yes," he nodded slowly. "Your friend, Koushirou." 

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR," Sorcerymon shouted. "BLAST THEM!!" 

"I can't kill Koushirou," Aina said slowly. "I like Koushi-kun, he is nice." 

"Just put the gun down," Koushirou told the girl while trying his best to remain still and calm, yet he was still feeling a bit nervous from the gun being so close to him. 

Aina listened to Koushirou and started to put the gun down. Sorcerymon and Nohemon stared in shock. They couldn't believe it. During this time, Nohemon had stopped strangling Iori, but just held him in place so that he wouldn't run. He was curious if Aina was going to pull the trigger. 

"Good," Koushirou sighed out in relief. 

Aina then tossed the gun aside, broke down, sitting on the ground, and cried, muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was about to kill someone, something she would never do. 

"Koushi-kun, Miyako?" Aina asked while looking up from the ground. "Is that _really_ you? You guys shrank and Izumi-sama, you look so-so different." 

"Meet the ten year old me," Koushirou smirked nervously while scratching the back of his head. 

Aina could only shrug as she wiped away her many tears. She was so used of the handsome, older Koushirou, not the younger one. 

"DAMNIT!!" Sorcerymon cursed. "NO ONE HAS _EVER_ BROKEN OUT OF MY MIND CONTROL SPELL!!" He then muttered, "Even that fool Gennai hasn't been able to do so since I put him under!!" 

"Did he say Gennai?" Taichi asked in thought, overhearing Sorcerymon. 

Iori kicked Nohemon in the leg right at that moment and started to run off, but Nohemon, in a flash, appeared in front of him, catching him in the process, and started to strangle him again. Nohemon was truly angry now. 

"That _does_ it brat!" 

Iori was starting to lose consciousness and was starting to turn blue in the face. This made Sorcerymon smile. 

"So you are worth paying after all!" Sorcerymon said to Nohemon, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face, that no one could see since his face was always covered. 

All of a sudden, a white light shined around the area and a girl's voice called out, "Iori-kun!" The bright light caused Nohemon to drop Iori and Sorcerymon couldn't see anymore either. An angelic voice was then heard... 

"Leave these children alone," the voice said. "You have caused enough damage here!" 

"That voice..." Taichi said. 

"That's the voice I heard on my way here, " Sora remembered. 

"It told me not to worry," Yamato said. 

"That everything will be explained later," Koushirou added on. 

"The voice is so assuring," Mimi said. 

"And she sounds so trusting," Jou finished up. 

'I'm not getting paid enough for this!!' Nohemon muttered in thought. "I'm out of here!" 

The assassin took off in a flash after seeing what he had seen. It was a woman, and she had a girl and a Digimon with her that resembled a swan. Iori looked up to see who it was. He gasped as he saw who it was as the girl helped him up. She then gave him a gentle smile and headed over towards the cage where the others were still trapped. 

"You shouldn't touch the cage," Aina warned. "You'll get shocked." 

"Don't worry," the girl smiled. "I'll be fine." 

All of a sudden, Hikari started to glow that same pinkish tone she always did whenever something extraordinary was about to happen concerning her or her crest, and so did the girl. 

"Hikari!!" Taichi called to his sister. "What's wrong!!" 

"I don't know, oniichan." 

The girl then reached her hand out and the lock magically unlocked. The kids and their Digimon were then freed, who immediately went over to see if Iori was okay. Sorcerymon stared in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"You guys won't get away with this!" Sorcerymon threatened. 

"We _will_ stop you!" the woman said with confidence. "You will not get away with harming the Digital World anymore and I won't allow you to harm their world either! _My_ old world!" 

"You're too late, you know," Sorcerymon said with a smirk. "It's not like those children can actually _do_ anything!" 

"The prophecy and the Holy Guardians said that---" 

"Well, that prophecy is wrong, thanks to yours truly here!" Sorcerymon interjected. 

"What are you talking about?" the swan like Digimon asked. 

"We are one step ahead of you," Sorcerymon said. "We always have been. We knew of the prophecy so I altered it a bit, but I don't think I should sit around here telling _you_ this. Zanbamon wouldn't appreciate it and neither would our partner." 

He then opened up a portal and stepped through it. 

"Good bye losers," he called to them as the portal closed behind him. 

The woman frowned and turned towards the children who all had questioning looks. 

"Hello there," the swan like Digimon greeted. 

"Wow, that sure is a beautiful Digimon," Hikari exclaimed. 

"Excuse me," Taichi said ignoring his sister, "but what's going on?" 

"Why did you bring us back here?" Michael asked. 

Iori, who had been trying to grasp onto reality, noticed the small girl with the woman. 

"Is that..." he started. 

"Hey Iori-kun!" the girl smiled. "And the answer to your question is yes, it's me, Eiji." 

"I was _so_ worried about you!" Iori said, feeling grateful that his friend was safe. "I was worried because you don't know much about the Digital World." 

"How did you do that thing with the lock?" Hikari asked. "What happened? I felt very strange when you did that." 

"I borrowed some of your crest power since my light trait isn't as strong as yours," the girl explained. 

"What?" everyone asked in confusion. 

"I'll explain that," the woman smiled. 

"Yes, please do," Miyako said. 

"I should first introduce myself," the woman said. "I am..." 

"Angelique!!" Agumon interrupted. "Gennai has spoken highly of you!" 

"Yeah!" V-mon said. "That is what Agumon told me! Gennai is very fond of you!" 

"I am quite pleased to hear that Gennai speaks so highly of me," Angelique smiled. 

"You know," Koushirou started, trying to figure out why this woman seemed somewhat familiar, "her voice sounds somewhat familiar." 

"You're right," Tailmon said. 

*"She sort of sounds like Hikari after that weird spirit took over her body," Patamon said. 

"That's because it _was_ her," the swan like Digimon explained. "Qinglongmon gave her the power to do so." 

"Qinglongmon? Light Trait?" Aina asked. "_What_ is going on?" 

"I'm assuming that you were the one brought back by mistake," Angelique noted. "You do not have the characteristics of a Chosen Child." 

"Chosen Child?" Aina asked. 

Ever since the girl had obtained full control of her mind again, she didn't have much of a recollection of all that was told to her by Sorcerymon about the Chosen Children and what they were. The only thing she remembered was everything before Sorcerymon had hypnotized her and the horrific murder she almost committed. 

"That's a no brainer," Eiji said. "It's obvious that she isn't one. She's too old, first of all." 

"Hey!" Aina shouted, taking offense to the younger girl's statement. "I am _not_ that old!" 

"Well, it's true, you _are_ too old," Eiji repeated. "For someone to become a Chosen Child, you have to be under the age of 12. The ones you see here were all chosen when they were 12 or younger." 

"That is correct," Angelique confirmed. 

"Excuse me, Miss Angelique, but would you mind explaining what's going on?" Sora asked timidly. 

"Hey, I just noticed something!" Eiji shouted out. "That picture that was in your house! The girl I recognized in it is that girl sitting there! The one I borrowed the crest power from! I also recognize the girl with the helmet and the girl with the pink hat from the picture. Now that I think about it, the girl with the helmet and the boy with the big hair looks like Takenouchi Sora and Yagami Taichi! The two best Soccer Players Odaiba Elementary has ever had!" 

"Yeah, that's us!" Taichi smiled. 

"You mean our records still haven't been broken?" Sora asked. 

"No way!" the girl exclaimed. "There's a big display case dedicated to you two in the sports department!" 

"We really ought to hang around there more often," Sora said to Taichi. 

"You two are like celebrities there and are an inspiration to the athletes of our school!" Eiji explained. "I play Tennis and our coach always tells us how disciplined Odaiba Elementary's best athletes were." 

"Too bad I never broke any records when I was there," Daisuke gloomily muttered. 

"But you _did_ get the best player of the year before you graduated from there last year," Hikari reminded the boy. 

"That's not a bad thing," Takeru complimented. 

"It is very nice to reminisce, but why are we here?" Koushirou asked. "And how come we seem to have our Crest Powers back?" 

"That I cannot answer." 

"Which one? The crest thing or why we are here?" Jou asked. 

"The crest thing," Angelique said. "I can't answer that, but I _can_ explain a few things to you as to why your Digimon were able to evolve and of course as to why you are here." 

"Wait!" Taichi said. "What about Gennai! Agumon told me that he was missing." 

"Gennai-san?" Koushirou asked. 

"He's missing?" Mimi asked. 

"My, this is going to take a while," Angelique said. "You all should have yourselves a seat." 

The kids obeyed and sat down and awaited Angelique to tell her story...   
****   
Meanwhile... 

"What!!" Zanbamon shouted out angrily. "The girl got out of your mind control!" 

"I was just as shocked!" Sorcerymon said. "No one has _ever_ gotten out of my mind control! Just look at Gennai, he still has the mind of a doorknob!" 

"And did you say Angelique showed up with that girl!" Zanbamon asked fearfully. 

"Yes she did! She did something amazing and unlocked the cage that Nohemon had all of the other Chosen Children and their Digimon trapped in." 

"Where is Nohemon!!" 

"I have no idea," the wizard like Digimon told him. "He just disappeared when Angelique and Swanmon showed up." 

"Damn, I hope he knows what he's doing by not going out and destroying these children himself," Zanbamon said referring to his partner. "It's obvious that these children aren't going to get their regular ages back. It would've been easier to just let us do it." 

"Yes I know." 

"Let's go. He really needs to know what's going on and what our next plan of attack is going to be." 

"Without Ebemon, our taking over the human world is somewhat pointless," Sorcerymon said. "Without that brain extractor to control all of the humans, it won't be all that fun. It is also quite obvious that his brain extractor is more powerful than the powers of mind control that I have." 

"True, but we can _still_ take over their world with no problems. Mind control or not." 

"So, who tells him?" Sorcerymon asked. 

"We shall tell him together," Zanbamon said. "He is sitting on his throne. I guess he is trying to come up with the perfect time to take over." 

The two Digimon went to tell their partner, who was pretty pissed... 

"WHAT!!" the Cloaked Digimon screamed, his dark purplish blue eyes glowing. "WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ SHE GOT OUT OF YOUR CONTROL!!" 

"I am sorry! It was not my fault," Sorcerymon assured him. "Somehow, her fondness for this Koushirou person was much stronger than the control I had over her! If he would not have interfered, she would have succeeded in getting rid of them all!" 

"Yeah, whatever," the Cloaked Digimon, no feeling in his voice. 

"I say we go get Nohemon and kill the bastard for chickening out!" Zanbamon said in anger. "We technically paid him for nothing!!" 

"Please don't get mad at us," Sorcerymon begged the Cloaked Digimon. 

"Actually, I'm not," the Cloaked Digimon responded in a calm manner. "I _do_ agree about having Nohemon assassinated, and I will see to it personally, but I also think we should go to the human's world now. We can still take it over." 

"But what about here?" Sorcerymon asked. 

"We shall worry about this world later. We shall leave as soon as possible for the human world!" 

"Right!" the two bowed. 

"Gennai!!" the Cloaked Digimon called. "Get in here now!" 

The brain-dead Gennai entered the room obediently and bowed to the Digimon. 

"Help Zanbamon and Sorcerymon gather the troops!!" 

"Yes sir," Gennai obeyed. 

"If you're good, we might not let them get their practice in by using you as the target," Zanbamon laughed. 

Sorcerymon laughed as well. He, along with Zanbamon, left along with Gennai to gather the troops. 

The Cloaked Digimon got up and looked out of his window and smiled. 

"I'm going to take this place over as well as the human's world! They'll pay for all of the misery they have caused me and my fellow Digimon!!"   
****   
Nohemon was now wandering around the forest. He was in deep thought. He then sat down under a nice shady tree. It was an apple tree...   
****   
Tentomon: I've never seen an apple tree in the forest! 

Gomamon: Hey, this is the Digital World. _Any_thing is possible. 

Tentomon: (Muttering) I guess. 

Piyomon: (Smiled) Sure, what's wrong with apples in the forest? 

Palmon: We normally only find bananas in the forest. 

RP: Do you guys _mind_! Like Gomamon said, anything is possible in the Digital World, now shoo so I can finish this story! 

The Digimon all obeyed and left to let RP continue on...   
****   
Nohemon took out his arrow and shot the tree to knock the apples out of it. He then used another arrow to stop them from falling. He then took the arrow from out of the tree and pulled the two apples off. He kept one for himself and gave the other to his crow. 

'Why does that child care so much about the Digital World?' Nohemon asked himself. 'I kept stalling. I couldn't _kill_ him no matter how much I tried.' 

The crow cawed as he ate the fruit. Nohemon thought back to what Iori said when he encountered him with Blue Meramon... 

Flashback> 

"Now to get rid of you." 

"No, don't," Iori said between gasps of air. "Why do you want to hurt me!" 

"Because I am being _paid_ to! That's my job and I like to say that I do it well!" Nohemon's grip grew slightly tighter when something he had been wondering for a   
while came to mind. "Why do you care so much about my world! You're a human! It should be of no concern to you!" 

The boy cried in pain since Nohemon's grasp on his neck was getting stronger and tighter. Digmon saw this and felt helpless since he couldn't save him. 

"I have great respect for the Digital World as well as to the Digimon in it and all those who make up the Digital World! Because of this, I'll always try my hardest to   
try and protect it from people like you who don't care what harm comes to it!" Iori said with hot tears trickling down his face. "It is my responsibility as a Chosen   
Child to!" 

/Flashback> 

"He really cares about the Digital World," Nohemon noted. "Why am I so hateful towards humans anyway? They've technically never done anything for me _to_ have something against them. That boy _is_ right, though. I know this world is going to hell once they take it over and so is that boy's...but killing _is_ my job. It's the path I unfortunately chose..." 

He got up and tossed the uneaten apple aside. 

He sighed. "I sometimes wonder why I ever got into this business to begin with." 

The Digimon then started to walk off, recalling his crow, wondering what to do next...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: That just says, "V-mon, armor evolve...Lighdramon, rumbling with friendship!" Also, Lighdramon is "Raidramon's" original name. The ironic thing is this, if you pronounce Raidramon the way it's originally supposed to be, if speaking Japanese, it's pronounced like "Lighdramon." The pronunciation of it for the dub, if basing it on the original, is wrong...but no biggie.   
***   
Note 2: That just says, "Hawkmon, armor evolve...Holsmon, the flapping wings of love!" I just used the original armor call for him.   
***   
Note 3: Petit Fire is the original name for "Blue Blaster"   
***   
Note 4: Magical Fire is the original name for "Spiral Twister"   
***   
Note 5: I think I've said this one before, but here's a reminder. Baby Flame is the original name for "Pepper Breath"   
***   
Note 6: For the original, Hikari's voice wasn't different. Not noticeably different like the dub was. 


	23. Questions Answered!

*Hey, did you guys ever figure out what picture Eiji was referring to a few parts ago? If not, for shame all of you Digimon fans! lol It's the last day in the digital world pic. The one they all took in 01. Oh, and thanks to the person who pointed out my Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon mix-up. Just to think, I originally had it as Zhuqiaomon the Phoenix and Xuanwumon the Turtle Beast, but everyone kept telling me I had it mixed up so I changed it back to Zhuqiaomon the Phoenix and Xuanwumon the Turtle Beast, which was obviously wrong. lol. I'm surprised nobody noticed that earlier. Here's my comment on this part, it's dead boring. I fell asleep typing it. j/k Oh, just to let you know, the only reason why both Michael and Betamon refer to "Chosen Children" as "Digidestined," is because they are American. For America and Australia, they are known as "Digidestined," even for the original. Oh well, as usual, thanks for the reviews and I do not own any of this stuff. Okay, on with the fic!* 

Part 23: Questions Answered! 

"Wait!" Taichi said. "What about Gennai! Agumon told me that he was missing." 

Koushirou looked over at Taichi. "Gennai-san?" 

"He's missing?" Mimi asked. 

"My, this is going to take a while. You all should have yourselves a seat." 

The kids obeyed and sat down and awaited Angelique to tell her story... 

"The prophecy said that only those with the mentality of a child will be able to defeat this enemy," Angelique explained. "That is the reason for all of you being so young." 

"But how come I'm not younger too?" Aina asked. 

"Probably because you aren't a Chosen Child," Taichi said. 

"Yeah, your being brought here was a total accident since you were holding on to Izumi-senpai." 

"But like I said before," Eiji started, "there's a mistake with this plan. I'm still thinking like my 11-year-old self." 

"Come to think of it, so am I," Yamato said. "I feel the same mind wise, my body is just younger." 

The others agreed and nodded. 

"I can't quite explain that," Angelique admitted. "That's the only backfire in this plan." 

"Well, that explains why we are children," Jou said, "but what about our crests?" 

"And Eiji-san?" Iori asked. 

"Yeah, that thing she did with the lock was awesome!" Takeru said. 

"If Eiji isn't a Digidestined, why was she brought back?" Betamon asked. 

"Digidestined?" Eiji asked. 

"Chosen Child," Mimi translated. "In America, that is what they are known as." 

"Australia too," Jou added. 

"Well, it's pretty weird," the girl laughed bashfully. 

"She has the qualities of a Chosen Child," Angelique explained. 

"Huh?" 

"She is one of the few that remembers the encounter your city had two years ago with BelialVamdemon and three years before that with Vamdemon." 

"You remember that?" Sora asked in surprise. "I thought that only we remembered that." 

"Yep, I sure do," Eiji nodded, "but I'm not sure about the stuff with BelialVamdemon. It's still a blur to me. I just remember being picked up by this mummy looking thing." 

"We discovered that she was a dark seed child at one point." 

'Strange how we didn't notice her,' Ken pondered. 'All of us Dark Seed carriers were plain. Her hair is so bright and exotic.' 

"She was also one of the children at the Convention Center when Vamdemon was in search of the Eighth Child," Angelique continued. "It also seems that she encountered Digimon even earlier in her childhood, _before_ Vamdemon. The more we talked, we discovered this and she remembered." 

"Is this true?" Iori asked. 

The girl nodded. 

"When I was _really_ little, I was walking home from the playground with my mother. I think I was about three. My mother was buying me an ice cream cone and I ended up walking off by myself. I ended up wandering into the street and a car was about to hit me, but something saved me. I don't know what it was. It looked like a big, beautiful golden butterfly. The butterfly looking creature flew down and saved me and put me back on the sidewalk by my mother. Nobody saw the butterfly but me, though. To this day, my mother says that it was a miracle that I wasn't killed. She always mentioned that incident, but I slowly forgot about the butterfly saving me." 

"Apparently, she was supposed to have gotten a Digivice then, but for some strange reason, she wasn't given one. She was also supposed to possess some type of a crest, but you children had already been chosen a few years earlier, so instead of her possessing one crest each like all of you, she has a combination of all of you older Japanese Chosen Children's crests, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken included. Only hers is not as powerful like all of yours." 

Daisuke scratched his head in confusion. "What?" 

"I'm somehow a part of all of you," Eiji said. "I don't understand it either, but it's true. I used my light trait to open the lock, but since my light power isn't as powerful since I have a combination of _all_ of your crests, I had to borrow some from Hikari-san." 

"Just when you thought things couldn't get any weirder," Jou muttered. 

"I have a question." 

"What is it, Iori?" Angelique asked. 

"How was Digmon able to evolve?" 

"Digmon evolved?" Hawkmon asked in surprise. "I've never witnessed an armor Digimon evolve before." 

"How can an armor Digimon evolve?" Patamon asked. 

"I don't know. My chest glowed in the crest shapes of sincerity (reliability) and knowledge and it combined to form into one. After that happened, Digmon super evolved while in his armored form." 

"What did he evolve to?" Jou asked. 

"MegaSeadramon!" Gomamon said. 

"Whoa, back that up," Yamato said trying to make sense of the situation. "How can a bug evolve into something that looks like a Sea Serpent?" 

"I don't know," Iori shrugged. "How can something that looks like a lemon drop evolve into something that resembles an Armadillo?" 

"Good point," Yamato said. 

"The same thing happened to me!" Daisuke said, trying to get some attention. "My chest glowed in the crest shapes of friendship and courage and they combined and formed the same shape that was on that Digimental I found that helped V-mon to evolve to Magnamon!" 

"Strange, the same thing happened to me. The shape looked like a mix of purity (sincerity) and love. The two crest shapes combined to form one, but that didn't last long. I don't even know what it formed into." 

"Hmm, that _is_ odd," Angelique said. "We don't know of what your newly formed crest could be, Miyako, but as for Daisuke and Iori, your newly formed crests are *kiseki and sessou." 

"Kiseki?" Daisuke asked. 

"Sessou?" Iori asked. 

The woman nodded and continued. 

"You all possess some type of a crest. All Chosen Children do." 

"But how come I don't?" Michael asked. 

"You possess a crest, you just haven't shown the trait of your crest to activate it like the others have. For instance, Iori showed that he has true admiration and honor for the Digital World, which activated his crest and allowed Digmon to evolve. Because of the pure thoughts and unselfishness of Mimi and a bit of help from Miyako, Togemon was able to evolve. Because of the realization of the importance of knowledge of Koushirou, as well as the help from Miyako, this allowed Kabuterimon to evolve. Because of the love Sora has for the Digital World, it allowed Birdramon to evolve to Garudamon and if it weren't for Taichi's courage to protect the Digital World, then Greymon wouldn't have evolved to Metal Greymon and because of the strong friendship Yamato has with Taichi, Sora, Jou, and Garurumon, it allowed him to evolve to WereGarurumon." 

"This is confusing," Aina muttered while holding his head. 

"How did I help Mimi-oneesama and Izumi-senpai?" 

"You lent out some of your Purity trait to Mimi," Palmon explained. 

"You lent out some of your Knowledge trait too," Tentomon added on. 

"But I have the Digimental of Love and the Digimental of Purity, not Knowledge." 

"You were originally supposed to get the Digimentals of Knowledge, Love, _and_ Purity since you showed those three traits the most, but it is only possible for a Chosen Child to carry around two Digimentals since your D-Terminal isn't capable of storing that much information." 

"But what about Magnamon?" Daisuke asked. "I used a Digimental to help V-mon armor evolve." 

"You could use it only that once also," Angelique reminded him. "It was a special circumstance, I guess you could say, since after you used it, it transformed into the physical Crest of Kindness for Ken." 

"How was it decided on who got which Digimental?" Iori asked. 

"Qinglongmon." 

"How come I didn't get the Digimental of Knowledge?" 

*"Since you possessed three traits instead of two, Qinglongmon tried to figure out which trait the others possessed more of," the woman explained. "It was a dead give-a-way that you were going to get the Digimental of Purity, but when it came down to Love and Knowledge Qinglongmon looked at all of the other children to see which would be more qualified for them. Neither of them possessed the love trait, not as much as you, which is why you ended up with Love instead of Knowledge. Iori showed to be quite knowledgeable, well, actually, more so wise, but that's why he got it. It was close enough." 

"What about me?" 

"You, Daisuke, showed to be very courageous, but not as much as you were friendly," Angelique explained. "You possessed the friendship trait more than both Miyako and Iori combined. That is why you received the Digimental of Friendship." She smiled at the young boy. "You would do anything for your friends and you like to befriend others, even if they made mistakes in the past," Angelique finished up, looking towards Iori. 

Eiji, when talking with Angelique, mentioned Iori having trouble with forgiving and befriending people. Everyone else knew what Angelique was referring to in reference to Daisuke befriending people; Ken after he stopped being the Digimon Kaiser. Daisuke was the only one who was determined to become friends with Ken and to make him an ally. 

"I have a question now," Takeru said. 

"Me too," both Ken and Hikari chimed in. 

"Sure, go right ahead." 

"How come we have regular model Digivices instead of our D-3s and D-Terminals!!" the three of them asked together. 

"It is another flaw, I suppose," Angelique assumed. "When you all were brought back, you ended up being the age you were when you were first chosen or when you first encountered Digimon, or whatever the reason. When you all first became Chosen Children, you received regular model Digivices, which is why you have regular Digivices now." 

"How come Iori has a D-3?" Armadimon asked, since he had just woke up and missed a lot that had been said. 

"When he was first chosen, he was given a D-3, that's why," Angelique said. "The same goes for Miyako and Daisuke." 

"This sure is confusing," Palmon said.   
****   
RP: BTW, after Eiji showed up, Tanemon and Motimon got their strength back and evolved. I failed to mention that earlier. ^^;   
****   
"I hope that all of your questions have been answered. I tried to answer them as best I could." 

"I guess so, but what about Gennai-san?" Hawkmon asked. 

"Gennai?" Aina asked. "Does he look very handsome and have dark hair?" 

"You have _seen_ Gennai?" Angelique asked the girl. 

"I think that's what his name was," Aina said while scratching her head. 

"Please tell me, how is he!?!" Angelique demanded politely. "I must know!" 

"Well, I was wandering around after I got separated from Izumi-sama and Miyako. I then ended up at this castle. Actually, forced there by these strange looking candle things. After I got to this dark castle, these two monstrous looking things were talking to me and there was a handsome guy there too." 

The girl continued her story as everyone listened with lots of interest. 

"Are you saying that Gennai's mind doesn't work anymore?" Agumon asked. 

Aina nodded. "They threatened to do the same with me if I wouldn't cooperate with them, so I didn't cooperate." 

The girl lowered her head, upset over what she had almost done. Koushirou then smiled at her along with Miyako. They nodded at her, which caused the girl to continue. The two knew that Aina was truly sorry for what she had done. 

"The armored looking monster said that the man had no control over his mind and they referred to him as 'Gennai.' I knew he wanted to be freed, I could sense it. I could tell that he wanted someone to go and get help." 

Before anyone else could say anything, the woman's swan like Digimon flew towards her frowning. 

"What is the matter, Swanmon?" 

"Swanmon?" Hikari asked. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Tailmon: This graceful bird like Digimon is *Swanmon, a Digimon who is a master when it comes to attacks dealing with the sky. She's also pretty strong against Insectoid Digimon and her most powerful attack is Down Tornado, which blows away her competition every time... 

Digianalyzer Off>>   
****   
Tentomon: No fair!! _I'm_ supposed to do the Digianalyzer!! Don't you know what they say about me? 

RP: (Sighs) No, I don't. What do they say about you? 

Tentomon: I am known as, 'The knowledgeable professor of the Digital World'! It says so on my card, which is why it makes sense to have me do all of the analyzers. 

RP: Stop being so greedy! I know that it's true, what you just said, but I have my reasons for having Tailmon do the analyzer. Now shoo and let Swanmon finish giving out her information. 

Tentomon: (Huffs) Okay, okay...   
****   
"They are getting ready," Swanmon warned. "Our world, both worlds as we know it, is about to be taken over!!" 

"Then we have no time to lose!" Angelique said, turning to the Chosens. "You all must go and stop them!" 

"But how can we stop them? Who are these Digimon anyway?" Sora asked. "We already know of Sorcerymon and I remember him mentioning something about a Zanbamon." 

"You will know what to do," Angelique smiled. "Just follow your hearts." 

"But what about Aina?" Yamato asked. 

"She shall stay with Angelique and the both of them will watch over you," Swanmon explained. 

"But how will we know where to go?" 

Before Swanmon or Angelique could answer the small, pink bird's question, the sky started to get dark and the winds started to rise like an upcoming storm was coming... 

"It is time for you all to go," Swanmon said looking up at the sky. "They are trying to take over both worlds now, which will make both unstable and covered with darkness." 

"Eiji-san, are you coming with us?" 

Eiji stood by Iori and smiled at him. 

"I wouldn't miss it!" She gave him the victory sign. "You know I like adventure. Besides, I'm a part of the team now!" 

"Right," Iori nodded at her. 

"Iori-kun," Eiji started quietly, "I am glad that you are okay. I was kind of worried about you." 

"I'm glad too," Iori said. "I was worried _sick_ about you! I promised to help protect you and I didn't." 

Gomamon slid in, interrupting the two and gave Iori a sly smirk. 

"He was more frozen than a popsicle and he was still going to go out and look for you!" 

"Stop being so rude!" Jou grabbed Gomamon and started shaking him. "Let them talk!" 

"I'm only stating a fact," Gomamon muttered. 

"Okay Digimon, are you guys ready to fight the biggest battle you've ever fought in your life!" Agumon asked. 

All of the Digimon nodded and shouted out, "Yeah!" 

"And we are going to get Gennai-san back!" Hawkmon added on. 

"And save the home of my Ken-chan!" 

"And the Digital World!!" V-mon added. 

"And get revenge on Sorcerymon and his henchmon..." Tentomon started. 

::Every one groans at RP's attempt at comedy while Gomamon does the rim shot for the bad joke:: 

"...for destroying my Tree Condo!!" 

"Condo?" Koushirou asked. "_You_ have a condo?" 

"It's really nice," Betamon complimented. "You guys should visit some time." 

"Yes, Tentomon's place is the place to go to par_tay_!!" Gabumon smiled. 

"Yeah, we always play card games," Palmon said. 

"Like Poker!! It's a fun game." 

"Agumon," Taichi said in surprise, "who taught you guys how to play Poker?" 

"Tentomon," Armadimon answered. 

"How did _he_ learn?" Miyako asked. 

"He has a computer with a DSL connection to the internet in your world and he learned through Yahoo Games," Palmon explained. 

"He also has Digital Cable and a satellite!!" Wormmon said. 

"CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS," Armadimon exclaimed. "I LOVE THE CARTOONS!!" 

"He has a hot tub too!!" Patamon said. 

"I like the bar he has in his place. The drinks are very good." 

"Hawkmon, you shouldn't be drinking alcohol," Miyako scolded. 

"Just because you are under age, Miyako-san, does not mean that I am," Hawkmon slyly smirked at his human partner. 

"I like the massaging machine," Tailmon said. "It is very good for the back." 

"I can't wait until Tentomon gets that swimming pool built," Piyomon chirped in awe. 

"I still like his big screen TV that can pick up 2000 stations," V-mon said. "All of them from your world and even from America!!" 

"Yeah and it's really cool since it has that high quality surround sound and stuff!!" Patamon said. "Oh and let's not forget about his _stereo_ system!" 

"Even Taichi wouldn't be able to sleep through the noise if the volume was all the way up and we _all_ know that he can sleep through anything!" Agumon laughed. 

"So can Takeru," Patamon laughed. 

All of the kids stared at the Digimon in disbelief. 

"They can't be serious," Jou said. The look on his face was equivalent to the one he had when Gomamon asked what parents were when he had first met him. 

"But Jou, like you've always said..." Gomamon started. 

"...anything is possible in the Digital World," everyone else finished up. 

"I'm not going to say another word," Jou muttered. 

"Hmm, I wonder where Tentomon is getting the power from," Koushirou wondered out aloud. "I also wonder how fast his DSL connection _really_ is. I wonder if it is better than mine." 

"Too bad I got knocked out time I got there," Michael muttered. "I didn't get the chance to see all of this stuff they're talking about." 

"Um guys, we have some business to take care of," Sora reminded them. 

"Yeah," Taichi agreed. "Figure out Tentomon's connection to the net later, Koushirou, we have got to go!" 

"But how do we get there and where are we going?" Piyomon asked. 

"I don't know," Agumon said, wondering the same thing. 

Taichi held his Digivice out obliviously and concentrated; so did Yamato and Daisuke. It was as if something was telling them to do this, the wind rising around them. Their Digivices started to glow - orange for Taichi, blue for Yamato, and golden for Daisuke - and a beam shot out towards the sky towards the darkest part of it... 

Jou, Koushirou, and Iori did the same thing and colored beams shot out from their Digivices towards the darkest part of the sky. Iori also held Eiji's hand to make sure nothing would happen to her. The young girl blushed a bit. She knew they were younger now, but she still saw and thought of him as the 11-year-old Hida Iori; one of the nicest and most polite boys she had ever met. 

Sora, Mimi, and Miyako did the same thing as the others and beams of light shot out from their Digivices towards the darkest part of the sky. 

Next was Michael, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken, who did the same. 

As they did this, they felt as if they were being transported, along with their Digimon, who felt fully energized. They entered the dark center in the sky and it closed up on them... 

"I hope they do okay," Aina said. 

"I have faith in all of them," Angelique said. "I am sure that they will do well." 

"Like Angelique said, the Holy Guardians are never wrong," Swanmon added on. "Those children know what they are doing." 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted Digimon now," Aina frowned. "I feel like a heel." 

"Do not worry, my child," Angelique assured her, giving her a gentle smile. "Now, let us go back to my home so that we can monitor them." 

Aina nodded and went along with Angelique and Swanmon...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Kiseki means miracles. I know, I couldn't think of anything else for him. Here's something else, I know it's totally irrelevant, but this is my opinion. I feel that "Miracles" and "Hope" are two of the most important crest traits, or whatever. Why, I don't know. lol. There ya go, my irrelevant statement for the day. 

As for "sessou," if you haven't figured it out, it means honor.   
***   
Note 2: I always felt that Miyako deserved the Digimental of Knowledge more so than Iori because she _is_ more knowledgeable. Iori is just very wise for his age, like Jou. I know I probably mentioned this earlier, I don't remember if I did or not, but that's just my opinion on the entire thing. I really feel that neither of the newer kids really possessed love too much, but I bet they gave it to her since she was the new girl of the group.   
***   
Note 3: Swanmon is what Tailmon would evolve to if she used the Digimental of Love. That's why I had Tailmon do the analyzer, it's a part of her evolutionary line. ^^ 


	24. A Trip through Darkness!

*I hope y'all enjoyed the last part and thanks for the reviews. ^_^ After I finish this fic, I'll go back to my other Digimon fic with the demented Iori, The Digidestined's Trouble, and put up my Kouyako fic for DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako/Mimato contest. I already wrote it--a couple of days ago actually--and finished it. I just don't think I should put it up yet. It still seems incomplete to me. Okay, now as always, I do not own any of these places and/or characters normally seen in the game, manga, show, etc* 

Part 24: A Trip through Darkness! 

The children felt themselves traveling pretty fast. It was exactly like how they came, only this time they were prepared for whatever it was they were going to encounter. None of the children felt afraid, but they were rather curious as to where they were going... 

"I don't like this," Miyako wailed. 

"Don't worry, we're all together," Sora assured her, a gentle tone to her voice. 

"I will keep you safe, Miyako-san!" Hawkmon said while hugging on his human partner. 

As they traveled, a big light shined over all of them and their crest symbols appeared on their chests. After a while, the traveling stopped. They all ended up separated...again.   
****   
Tentomon: But not _too_ far apart, right? 

RP: Right, Tentomon. I'll write it that way so I won't have to write about 50 other parts since there are so _many_ of you!!! 

Readers: (Cheering) YAY!! NOW WE CAN HURRY UP AND FINISH IT!!   
****   
The place they all ended up in was dark. They weren't in their world nor the Digital World, but someplace else, like a place in between. While on their way there, they heard an evil voice telling them, "You will _never_ win!!"   
****   
RP: No, it is _not_ Shao Khan folks!! It's the "mysterious cloaked Digimon's" and I guess you already figured out that Zanbamon was the "Digimon Partner."   
****   
"Where are we and where are the others?" 

"I don't know, Taichi," Agumon responded. 

"What's with all of this darkness," the boy muttered.   
****   
"Not again!" Daisuke groaned in annoyance. "Why can't we all stay together!!" 

"Don't worry, we'll find the others," V-mon assured him. 

"I hope so, I hate the dark!"   
****   
"Patamon!" Takeru called out in alarm. 

"I'm right here, Takeru!" 

Takeru knelt down and picked the small mammal up. "Don't run off," Takeru said while hugging on Patamon. "We have to find the others." 

"Good idea. I don't like being in the dark."   
****   
"They will be lost in that darkness forever!" the Cloaked Digimon laughed. 

"Yes, there is no way they'll get out of that darkness and find one another!" Sorcerymon smiled. 

"That's nice," Zanbamon said. "Now fix this so that _we_ can get out of here!" 

"Right, right," Sorcerymon nodded. 

He started to conjure up a spell to try to get a portal to the real world opened, as well as having a portal to the Digital World open at the same time so that Digimon could take over and invade the human world like Archnemon and Mummymon did two years ago...   
****   
The kids started to wander in the darkness, but none of them could figure out where to go and just got more lost than what they were...   
****   
"Is there any way to go faster!!" Zanbamon asked, his patience growing thin, growing rather tired of being trapped in such darkness. 

"This takes time!" Sorcerymon told the armored Digimon. "I don't know how we ended up stuck here in this Dark World!" 

"At least those kids'll be trapped here for all eternity!" Zanbamon smiled. 

All of a sudden, somebody said, in a small voice, "Oh no!!" 

"I thought I heard somebody!" the Cloaked Digimon said. 

They turned around to see a small girl who looked frightened for her life. When they ended up separated, this small girl ended up there with them. 

"It is that girl that Nohemon failed to destroy!" the Cloak Digimon growled as he stared at her, his eyes glowing more than ever. 

"I think I should get going now," the girl said with a nervous chuckle. 

Sorcerymon stepped in front of the young girl as she tried to run off and grabbed her by her neck and held her up. The young girl looked as if she were about to cry. 

"De_stroy_ her!!" the Cloaked Digimon ordered. "Finish what that no good excuse of a Digimon couldn't!" 

"With pleasure," Sorcerymon smirked evilly. 

The wizard like Digimon used his free hand and held it against her head, as if he were going to blast. The young girl could do only one thing... 

"Stop!!! Stop it!!" Eiji screamed out. *"Tasukete!!!" her voice echoed. 

Everyone heard the scream and started to go towards it, but the more and more each person ran, the further into the darkness they ended up.   
****   
"Tentomon, come on!!" Koushirou said while running. "Someone is in trouble!" 

"I am right behind you, Koushirou-han!" Tentomon responded, flying hurriedly behind his partner.   
****   
"Eiji-san is in trouble! That is her scream!!" 

"We have to find our way to her, Iori!" Armadimon said. 

It was strange, Iori was the only one to find his way through the darkness...   
****   
Tentomon: Wait, wouldn't it make more sense for Hikari-han or Ichijouji-han to find their way through the darkness? 

RP: (Sighs in annoyance) Yes, that's why I didn't use them!! 

Tentomon: I don't get it. 

RP: Those two are way too obvious to use. 

Tentomon: But that's inaccurate or something. You should really use Hikari-han or Ichijouji-han. 

RP: Look here, Tentomon, who's the one telling this story!! 

Tentomon: You. 

RP: And what is your role in the process of this story? 

Tentomon: (Routinely speaks) I have no role or say in what you come up with. 

RP: (Does the victory pose) Bingo! Now buzz off or else no more cool scenes with you! 

Tentomon: You do that then I won't invite you to any more of my parties!! 

Tentomon selfishly crossed his arms. 

RP: Yu never invited me before!! 

"Yeah, and it's going to stay that way if you keep being rude to me!" 

RP calms down and gives Tentomon a sly smirk. 

RP: If you do not cooperate, then your place will never get fixed because I won't write it in for it _to_ get fixed! 

Tentomon: Okay, okay! I am sorry for questioning you!! Just _please_ let my home get fixed back up. All of the other Digimon count on me to bring them modern world entertainment!! 

RP: (Smiles) Sure thing. You didn't think I was going actually let it stay trashed did ya? Now shoo and let me finish up. 

Tentomon leaves and lets RP continue... 

RP: Now, _as_ I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Iori found his way through the darkness and right up to Eiji. When he saw what was happening, he was terrified and angered...   
****   
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" the boy shouted. 

They ignored the small boy and continued to watch Sorcerymon as he was about to perform his deed. 

"HELP ME!!" Eiji cried out. 

*"Yamete," Iori shouted out again. 

They just laughed at the boy as Sorcerymon's attack was growing more and more powerful. 

*"IIE!!!!" he screamed, not wanting to fathom the thought of Eiji being killed. 

Sorcerymon was _just_ about to blast her in the head when her chest started to glow in nine familiar crest shapes: Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Purity, Sincerity, Hope, Light, and Kindness. The light coming from her, went upwards and this caused Sorcerymon to shield his eyes, just as his two comrades, and dropped Eiji. Iori ran over with Armadimon and helped her up. Each child then saw the nine brightly shaped lights in the sky and started to find their way towards them. 

Due to Iori coming when he did, it helped Eiji to realize the importance of her friendship with him, which triggered her to show off all nine crest shapes, Friendship and Love standing out the most. 

"What is the meaning of this!!" the Cloaked Digimon demanded. 

"It's the Chosen Children!" Sorcerymon said, still shielding his eyes. 

"How in the world did they find their way through the darkness to us!" Zanbamon asked. 

"It's that girl!" the Cloaked Digimon growled, staring over at Eiji with angered eyes. "She is responsible for this!!" 

"So _you're_ the Digimon that's been causing all of the trouble!" Daisuke said, his fist clenched. 

"It looks like he's trying to plunge both worlds into darkness, just like BelialVamdemon!" Hikari stated. 

"So what if I am!" the Cloaked Digimon snapped at them. "Darkness is all I know how to live in! It is all that I am accustomed to, thanks to you annoying kids!!" 

"But who _are_ these Digimon and what exactly do they want?" Michael asked. 

The Cloaked Digimon removed his cloak, revealing who he was. All of the kids gasped in shock as they saw who the Digimon was...   
****   
What does the evil cloaked Digimon want? Will he succeed and why were they all so surprised when he removed his cloak? Tune in next time for Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True! to find out!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Tasukete means, "help."   
***   
Note 2: Yamete means, "stop" pretty much.   
***   
Note 3: Iie means "no." 


	25. The Identity of the Cloaked Digimon!

Hey, I know, I promised no more cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist. It was made to leave all of you in suspense to try and figure out who the cloaked Digimon was, although one reader already has. As for the coupling thing, I don't know what coupling I'm going to use. The main ones that have been suggested are total favorites of mine: Kouyako (Koushirou x Miyako), Koumi (Koushirou x Mimi), and Miyaken (Miyako x Ken). Those are my top three favorite couplings currently. Another coupling I like is Michimi (Mimi x Michael), which is pretty much tied with Miyaken. It depends on what happens. Remember, I just write whatever feels right to me. Who knows, I might not do a coupling at all. :-p lol 

Oh, in response to the "Koushirou-han" thing. In the original, instead of Tentomon using -san like maybe Hawkmon or -chan like Wormmon, he uses -han. It's on the same level as -san, if I'm not mistaken, but Tentomon speaks in a Western Japanese dialect, which is why he uses -han. That part I'm sure of, unless someone can be more technical with it. To be completely honest, though, I think Tentomon and Wormmon are the only two that uses some type of an honorific on a regular basis with their partners. Everyone else just calls 'em by name. Hawkmon's the only other Digimon I've heard use an honorific for their partner. I've heard him say Miyako-san before. Hope that answers your question. ^_^ For a better explanation, try going to Megchan's section here at ff.net and read her fic, Love Triangle. In the beginning, there's a link to a page she made that has what all of the honorifics mean or maybe you can read the fic, Izumi Asks by Lord Archive. 

It's pretty good and informative. He talks about stuff in the original version of the show and explains about the honorifics used by the characters, how the characters are different, etc. If you are a Davis hater, after reading about how his character is originally, you probably won't hate him as much; although, I never did hate him, even before I knew how his character was originally. To me, now that I know of his original character and from what I have seen of him, he is nothing but a male version of Usagi (Serena) from Sailor Moon. He isn't perfect, but he always means well. Lord Archive also has a bunch of other stuff and the majority of the info he has, he got from Megchan. 

Now, as always, I do not own any of this stuff dealing with Digimon and never will. There we go. I know you're tired of these extremely long, author's notes, so I'll try to quit it...now on with the fic!   
****   
Part 25: The Identity of the Cloaked Digimon! 

"So _you're_ the Digimon that's been causing all of the trouble!" Daisuke said, his fist clenched. 

"It looks like he's trying to plunge both worlds into darkness, just like BelialVamdemon!" Hikari stated. 

"So what if I am!" the Cloaked Digimon snapped at them. "Darkness is all I know how to live in! It is all that I am accustomed to, thanks to you annoying kids!!" 

"But who _are_ these Digimon and what exactly do they want?" Michael asked. 

The Cloaked Digimon removed his cloak, revealing who he was. All of the kids gasped in shock as they saw who the Digimon was... 

"_De_mon!!" Ken gasped. 

"We should have known that it was him," Iori muttered. 

"That cloak of his was very convincing," Ken pointed out. "He was very well covered." 

"Yeah, even his wings were covered along with his horns!" Miyako said. 

"Demon?" Mimi and Michael asked. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Ken: You guys weren't around but _we_ sure were!! This is Demon, an ultimate (mega) leveled Digimon who worked for Oikawa - even though he never listened to him - when he was possessed by Vamdemon's spirit. We banished him to the Dark World to help maintain the balance of the light and darkness within the Digital World. 

Palmon: The other Digimon with him is Zanbamon! I've seen him around and everything I know about him isn't good. He used to work for BelialVamdemon two years ago and he worked for Vamdemon before he left five years ago in search of the Eighth Child! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"I thought we got rid of Demon for good!!" Daisuke said. 

"That explains why everything is going crazy in the Digital World!" Takeru said. "Since Demon isn't in the Dark Digital World, everything is unbalanced and is going haywire!" 

"Not yet anyway," Patamon said. "It was probably going to sooner or later." 

"More than likely sooner," Gomamon said. 

"Demon!!" Tailmon shouted out angrily. "You can not plunge their world into darkness just like you can't with our world!" 

"You all didn't seem to care when you plunged _me_ into that world! You opened up that gate to the Dark Ocean and sent me through like it was no big deal! I had to put up with Dagomon after you sent me through that gate, and getting rid of him was no easy task, mind you!" Demon said with a small chuckle, his dark eyes glowing brightly. "Since I was there for such a long time, I can only live in darkness, which is why I'm trying to take over both worlds and let you live the life I had to live for the past two years!" 

"You are also Digimon murderers!" Zanbamon hissed. "You killed some of our greatest leaders, showing no mercy! After we take over, Sorcerymon here is going to finish what Evamon planned on starting!!" 

"BelialVamdemon was trying to take over," V-mon said. "We _had_ to stop him!" 

"Apocalymon was going to delete the Digital World, the world in which you all live!" Gabumon reminded them. "We couldn't let him get away with that! Talk about holding a grudge," he muttered. 

"Those Dark Masters were a challenge too," Palmon said, not wanting to remember the incident. "They were just pure evil! Who wants those who are evil running and ruining our world!" 

"VenomVamdemon was trying to take over the human world!" Agumon added. "If we would've let him, there would've been nothing left!" 

"Vamdemon was in search of Hikari just so that he could _kill_ her!" Tailmon said angrily. "A child that did nothing _to_ him!" 

"And Devimon tried to kill poor Takeru!" Patamon said angrily, while flying up into Demon's face. "Just like with Hikari, he did nothing to Devimon! He didn't know what was going on!" 

Demon gave him a look and the small, pig like Digimon flew back to Takeru and hid behind him. 

"All lies!" Sorcerymon spat. "You are nothing but murderers! They all had good reasons for what they did! Humans interfering with Digimon affairs! It was none of their business what we Digimon did!" 

"Trying to take the lives of innocent people and Digimon doesn't seem like a good reason to me!!" Gomamon said angrily. 

Both Hikari and Ken had sad looks on their faces, taking in how serious their situation was. 

"What's the matter?" Takeru asked. 

"If he plunges both worlds into darkness..." Hikari started. 

"...then you will live in fear and torment for the rest of your life," Ken finished up. 

"It is difficult to fight against it," Hikari muttered somberly. 

"It is very strong," Ken said quietly. 

"It is very difficult to resist, especially if you are weak minded and unprepared," Hikari said. 

"I don't plan on letting that happen!!" Taichi said with determination, his fist bawled tightly. "You are _not_ going to plunge our world into darkness and make everyone brainless zombies!!" The boy turned to his Digimon. "Agumon!!" 

"Gabumon, Piyomon!!" Yamato and Sora said together. 

"Tentomon, Palmon!!" 

"Betamon, Gomamon!!" 

"Patamon, Tailmon!!" 

"V-mon, Hawkmon!!" 

"Wormmon, Armadimon!!" 

"SHINKA DA (Evolve)!!" they all called out. 

All of the Digimon evolved to their adult (champion) forms, minus Tailmon since she evolved to Angewomon. 

"Isn't this nice," Zanbamon ridiculed. "A bunch of puny Digimon are going to stop us!" 

"I'm not at all worried," Demon said in an overly confident manner. "I have figured out why we are stuck in this world." 

"Why are we stuck here?" Zanbamon asked. 

"I am the reason. As soon as their world is plunged into complete darkness, we will be able to enter it!! If it was just you two and our troops, you would be able to." 

"Those humans have _no_ idea what's going to happen to them!" Zanbamon laughed. "The more negative thoughts they possess, the quicker their world will be turned to darkness!!" 

"The process of plunging the human world into complete darkness shall be done shortly Demon-sama (Lord Demon)," Sorcerymon informed him. 

"Good!" Demon smiled. "I shall take over where that disgrace of a Digimon, BelialVamdemon, left off!" 

Demon then looked as if he were concentrating. He indeed was trying to plunge both worlds into darkness so that he could go to the human world. His body couldn't withstand light or positive energy since he was locked in the Dark Digital World for so long. In some ways, he was a bit like BelialVamdemon. 

Greymon charged after Demon, along with Garurumon and Birdramon, but they got knocked back by Zanbamon. He leaped into the air and punched Birdramon, who landed on both Greymon and Garurumon. 

"I don't think so," Zanbamon said. "You human lovers are interfering and I am growing pretty damn tired of it!!" 

The Digimon took out his sword, ready to attack... 

"Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon," Taichi, Sora, and Yamato called to their respective partners, "evolve again!!" 

The three Digimon nodded and evolved to their perfect (ultimate) forms. 

"I can take on you three!!" Zanbamon said confidently. "Just try to attack!!" 

"Spiking Finish!" a voice called, attacking Zanbamon from behind. 

The skilled Digimon took his sword and blocked Stingmon off. He heard him sneaking up on him. Instead of Stingmon's energy knife entering Zanbamon's digital flesh, he ended up stabbing the sword which Zanbamon held. 

Demon only smirked at them as Stingmon and the three perfects (ultimates) tried to fight. Zanbamon was quite fast and was very good at dodging and evading their attacks; especially long-range ones. Angewomon and the other Digimon tried to fight next, but were easily defeated by Zanbamon since, every time they tried getting hits on him, he would move just in the knick of time, and then landing a hit on them. 

"They can't keep this up!!" Daisuke said. 

"Ichijouji, Daisuke, have Stingmon and XV-mon jogress evolve!!" Taichi instructed. 

The two boys nodded. They knew that they would have a better chance if their Digimon were to jogress evolve to Paildramon who could then evolve again to Imperialdramon and then to Imperialdramon FM. Daisuke took out his D-3 and Ken took out his regular model Digivice... 

"Jogress evolve, now!!" Daisuke instructed. 

The two nodded and started the process. 

"XV-mon...." 

"...Stingmon..." 

"...jogress shinka...." 

Nothing happened. 

"What happened!?!" Daisuke asked. 

*"You need a D-3 for jogress evolutions!!" Koushirou theorized. "Ichijouji-kun has a regular model Digivice now!! It's not possible!!" 

"We're in trouble," Michael muttered. 

"You sure are," Zanbamon said with a smirk. "Cross Slash!!" 

He used his sword and some white energy came from it, hitting all of the Digimon, making them feel weak, except for Angewomon. She felt weak, but not as weak as the others. 

"What are we going to do!!" Hikari asked. 

"Nothing! We destroy you, that's what!!" Demon said with a wicked look. "Flame Inferno!!!" 

He formed a fire ball in his hands. 

"Oh on!" Iori trembled in fear. "We need Shakkoumon!" 

"Stupid Digivice," Takeru muttered. "I want my D-3!!" he shouted out in exasperation. 

"Aww, you guys don't think you'll be able to dodge this," Demon mockingly laughed. "Oh dear, whatever shall you do?" he responded in a sarcastic and fake sympathetic manner. 

He shot out the attack and WereGarurumon ran up, trying his best to block it off. He held up his paws, trying to keep the attack from going any further, but it was too much for him and it knocked him back, injuring him badly... 

"WereGarurumon!!" Yamato gasped. 

Zanbamon smiled as he used his Cross Slash attack again. Doing so, he ended up hitting the Digimon who were airborn, causing them to crash hard to the dark ground below. The non-flying Digimon all decided to launch their attacks at once at the knight-like Digimon, but it didn't show to be successful. Zanbamon moved in the knick of time and stabbed each one of them in the back. Due to this battle, it caused all of the Digimon to go back to their child (rookie) forms or down a level, except for Togemon, Kabuterimon, Ankylomon, Stingmon, XV-mon, and Aquilamon. For some odd reason, their energy was still up. 

"We're sorry you guys," Gomamon apologized. "That hit from Zanbamon really took it out of us." 

"We'll get out of this somehow," Jou said, holding Gomamon. "Don't worry." 

"I feel terrible," Patamon frowned. 

"Don't be upset," Takeru said while hugging his friend. "It's not your fault." 

"I can't _believe_ I couldn't take that hit," Tailmon muttered in annoyance. 'I didn't get my chance with Socerymon,' the cat thought angrily. 

"How come they still have their energy?" Agumon asked, looking out to see his fellow Digimon fighting. "That hit got all of us." 

"I don't know, but let's hope that they'll be able to remain that way and maybe fight and beat them," Mimi said. 

"I have an idea!!" Miyako announced. 

"What's the idea?" Koushirou asked. 

"We could use Shurimon!!" 

"But Shurimon is an Armor Digimon," Daisuke pointed out. "He's not as powerful as a perfect (ultimate). Armor Digimon are nothing but alternate adults (champions) when you get right down to it!" 

"That _is_ true, but it might not be a bad idea," Jou said. 

"What do you mean!" Daisuke asked. "It's a lower level!" 

"But their defense is higher since they _are_ Armor Digimon," Koushirou explained. "It would help to balance out the team." 

"Also, Shurimon has a good amount of defensive attacks as well as offensive ones," Jou added on. 

"It's worth a try," Iori said. "I'm with you, Miyako-san!!" 

"Digmon would be good too," Koushirou said. "He has good offense." 

"Aquilamon!" Miyako called while holding up her D-3, "devolve and armor evolve to Shurimon! He's a better fighter!" 

"You too, Ankylomon!!" Iori instructed. "Armor evolve to Digmon." 

"Right, Miyako-san," Aquilamon nodded. 

"Okay, Iori," Ankylomon said. 

The Digimon devolved to get ready to armor evolve. 

"Digimental...Up!!" the two called out. 

Hawkmon tried evolving to Shurimon, but for some reason, the Digimental of Purity was no longer in Miyako's D-Terminal's memory... 

"What happened!!" Hawkmon asked in surprise. "Why can't I evolve!!" 

*"Na-nani??" the girl asked with a stammer as she stared down at her D-Terminal. 

The same thing applied to Iori with Armadimon. The Digimental of Knowledge was no longer stored in his D-Terminal's memory... 

"Oh no, what will we do!" Iori panicked. 

"Having you here as children was a perfect idea," Zanbamon laughed. "Their Digimon aren't as strong and we won't have to worry about Imperialdramon!" 

"You knew that if we were brought back that we wouldn't be able to use Shakkoumon, Silphymon, or Imperialdramon?" Takeru asked. 

"Yes, we fixed that prophecy _per_fectly," Demon said, starting to laugh at the looks the children had on their faces. 

Everyone had looks of fear and doubt on their faces... 

'Have we _really_ lost?' Taichi asked himself. 

'Is our world destined to be destroyed, just like the Digital World's?' Sora asked herself. 

'There _must_ be a way!' Takeru said with determination. 

'I won't let them get away with this!' Ken said. 

'I have too much honor for the Digital World for anything to go wrong,' Iori said in the same determined manner as Takeru. 

'Some of my best friends are in the Digital World and if it weren't for my adventures here, I would've never met some of the best friends I've ever had!' Yamato thought. 

Demon and Zanbamon were about to attack together when Eiji's chest started to glow. The light was so bright, nobody could see anything. 

"That blasted light!!" Sorcerymon muttered. 

"I...feel...different," Koushirou said. 

"So do I," Mimi said. 

'Will this make Hawkmon stronger?' Miyako asked herself. 

"What's happening?" Daisuke asked. 

All of a sudden, the crest shape of purity (sincerity) appeared on Mimi's chest, the crest shape of knowledge appeared on Koushirou's, the combined crests of knowledge and sincerity (reliability) appeared on Iori, the crest shape of miracles on Daisuke, the crest shape of kindness on Ken, and Miyako's D-Terminal started to glow... 

"My D-Terminal, what's happening to it?" 

The D-Terminal showed the Digimental of Purity, but it vanished and went to Mimi which made her crest's glow even brighter. The same thing happened to Iori. His D-Terminal showed the Digimental of Knowledge, but it vanished, partially, and went to Koushirou, which made his crest's glow even brighter. The other part of it went to Miyako's D-Terminal. 

"I feel energized," Stingmon said. 

"So do I," XV-mon agreed. 

"I feel as if I could evolve," Armadimon said. 

"What's going on?" Betamon asked. 

Miyako took out her D-3 and D-Terminal as if something told her to. 

"Digimental...Up!!" Miyako called out in a trance-like manner. 

Hawkmon wasn't the only one that felt that he could evolve...the others did too... 

"Hawkmon, armor shinka..." 

"XV-mon, chou shinka..." 

"Stingmon, chou shinka..." 

"Armadimon, chou shinka..." 

"Kabuterimon, warp shinka..." 

"Togemon, warp shinka..." 

Everyone stared in shock, seeing the Digimon evolve!! They couldn't believe their eyes...   
****   
What did Hawkmon and the others evolve to? Is it something cool, or is it something totally unexpected? To find out more, read the next part of Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Okay, that's my explanation. How do you like it. I know that having a D-3 isn't really the key to a jogress evolution, but that's my catch so I could have other evolutions. ^_^   
***   
Note 2: Don't know if you know or not, but "nani" means what. 


	26. The Defeat of the Evil Digimon!

Sorry guys. You are right about each part being a bit shorter. Don't know why. I'm also sorry about the Demon thing. I know that info on Demon is wrong, the balance of darkness and lightness stuff, but now that I think about it, I like it so I'm going to leave it that way. Oh, and in ref to the what form Demon is in, yeah, let's say he's in his true form. I forgot to mention it. Let's say he looks the way he does for the manga. He looks a bit scary for that. ArcaDemon looks even more disturbing. Anyone else thinks he looks kind of scary in the manga? 

Oh, I'd also like to thank The Air Victory Dragon, XAgumon, and Fractyl from Megchan's Message Board for giving me suggestions as to what to use for Hawkmon's catch phrase in this part. Thanks you guys for the help. Maybe one day they'll come across this fic. ^^; Also, ignore the order of this part. I didn't start off with Hawkmon like I ended the last part. ^^; Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah, etc. Now on with this fic and don't forget those reviews. ^_^   
****   
Part 26: The Defeat of the Evil Digimon! 

Everyone stared in shock, seeing the Digimon evolve!! They couldn't believe their eyes... 

"What is going on!!!" Demon growled in anger. 

All of the Digimon were evolving to higher forms... 

"Armadimon, chou shinka...MegaSeadramon!!" 

Armadimon ended up evolving to MegaSeadramon. During the process, though, he was wrapped in a cocoon, sorta like what happens when he's evolving to Digmon. Water then surrounded him, like when he evolves to Submarimon. He then broke out of the cocoon as MegaSeadramon. 

"Mega..." Jou stared in surprise. 

"...Sea..." Taichi continued. 

"...dra..." Yamato continued. 

" ...mon?" Sora finished up. 

"He skip evolved?" Iori asked in confusion.   
****   
Michael: But how can a child (rookie) leveled Digimon evolve straight to a perfect (ultimate)!?! 

RP: Hey, if Piyomon and Agumon can do it, why not let somebody else? 

Everyone gives RP a questioning look. 

RP: I'll explain this one, but not for long since we have a fic to finish. On the first of the Character Song & Mini Drama CDs for 01, one is about Sora and Taichi. It's called, _SOS! 5th Grade Class A_. In it, Piyomon and Agumon evolves to Garudamon and MetalGreymon, no adult (champion). The first cd consists of dramas and image themes for Taichi, Sora, and Jou; the second, Koushirou, Mimi, and Hikari; the third, Yamato, Takeru, and the Digimon--not each Digimon separately of course. 

Betamon: Yeah, that's nice and all, but can we please finish? 

RP: Sure, Betamon. XV-mon, you're on!!   
****   
"XV-mon, chou shinka..." 

XV-mon's body started to grow out and more muscular. His claws more lethal, and his wings were bat-like, and two horns emerged from his head. 

"...Aero V-dramon!!" 

"Stingmon, chou shinka.... 

A bright, faint white light surrounded the reptile as he felt his body changing. His arms grew muscular and blue, he now had a blue tail, and the wings of a wasp. 

"...Dino Beemon!" 

"Dino Beemon?" 

"Aero V-dramon?!?" 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Agumon: That's Aero V-dramon, a perfect (ultimate) leveled Digimon that dominates the skies! With Daisuke's newly discovered Crest of Miracles, it gave XV-mon the energy to evolve to a perfect (ultimate) without having to jogress evolve... 

Gomamon: The other Digimon is Dino Beemon, a bug like Digimon that's also mistaken for a dragon. *With Ken's Crest of Kindness, which he has shown very well since his days as the Digimon Kaiser, Stingmon was able to evolve to a perfect (ultimate) without having to jogress evolve. His main attack is Hell Masquerade and if he doesn't succeed with that, his Irritant Buzz attack will finish you off for sure!! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

Eiji's chest glowed brighter and Knowledge and Purity showed the most. Not only was Iori and Miyako helping Togemon and Kabuterimon to evolve, but Eiji was as well by lending out a small amount of Knowledge and Purity. Just as before, both Koushirou and Mimi took out their Digivices and faced one another and a purple beam shot out from Koushirou's Digivice and a bright green one shot out from Mimi's. The two crest lights combined and both beams went towards Togemon and Kabuterimon... 

"Togemon, warp shinka..." 

"Kabuterimon, warp shinka..." 

A bunch of roses and vines surrounded Togemon and and her form started to change. For Kabuterimon, it looked as if he were evolving to AtlurKabuterimon, only not. 

"Rosemon!" 

"Heracles Kabuterimon!" 

"Whoa!!" Jou exclaimed. 

"They evolved to a higher level!!" Taichi stared in amazement. 

"Wow," Takeru said, quite impressed. "They warp evolved!!" 

"This can't be happening!!" Zanbamon said. 

"Hawkmon, armor shinka..." 

The bird-like Digimon was entrapped in a cocoon as he felt his form changing. His beak shrinked, his wings turned to that of arms, but another pair of wings formed on his back, and his tail turned to that of a long, sharp stinger. His color was now a bright red, and he now had a dark, head protector which had the crest shape of knowledge engraved on it. 

*"...chishiki no kouki, Flybeemon!!!" 

"Flybeemon?" Miyako asked. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Flybeemon: I am known as Flybeemon! Not only am I known as "The Brightness of Knowledge" but as "The Wasp of Knowledge" as well. I armor evolved to this form using the Digimental of Knowledge which Iori-san no longer needs since he has activated his hidden Crest of Honor. My Poison Stinger is fatal as well as deadly so don't get on my bad side or you'll _surely_ regret it!! Any Digimon that messes with my Miyako-san and her friends have to answer to me! 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"They all have newly evolved Digimon!" Michael stared in amazement. 

"Wish I could evolve to a newer level," Betamon muttered in slight jealousy. 

"We will not stand for this!!" Demon said. "Attack!!" 

Demon started after the kids. Just as before, he grew to the size of Shakkoumon. 

"You don't have that giant teapot to block _this_ off!" Demon said, preparing to attack. "Flame In--" he started, getting knocked down before he could finish the attack. "WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Demon demanded. 

Demon turned around to see a bug buzzing behind him. 

"Go after me!" Flybeemon taunted. "I bet you couldn't land one hit on me!!" 

"I'm sure that _I_ could!" Sorcerymon piped up. "Do not worry about him, Demon-sama. I shall take care of this bug!!" 

Sorcerymon formed a magically blue sphere in his hand, and tossed towards Flybeemon, but the attack missed him. 

"Hold still you miserable bug!!" Sorcerymon muttered. 

"Surely," Flybeemon mocked sarcastically. "Poison Stinger!" 

The bug positioned himself towards Sorcerymon, and shot at Sorcerymon a numerous amount of times, with his stinger. Seeing the many, sharp objects coming towards him, Sorcerymon mumbled something to himself, and put up a shield to protect himself. All of the stingers ricocheted as it hit his shield. 

While Flybeemon had his hands full with Sorcerymon - Tailmon encouraging Flybeemon the entire time since she couldn't fight in his place against Sorcerymon - MegaSeadramon, Dino Beemon, and Aero V-dramon had their hands full with Zanbamon... 

"Why not give up and leave both of these worlds alone!!" MegaSeadramon said. 

"No way!! I plan on doing no such thing!!" Zanbamon said, unsheathing his sword. "Cross Slash!!" 

The attack hit MegaSeadramon and knocked him back. He looked to be in real pain. 

"MegaSeadramon!" 

"You two, get him now!" Ken instructed. 

The two perfect (ultimate) leveled Digimon nodded and went after Zanbamon. The much stronger Digimon only laughed at their attempts. Dino Beemon charged after Zanbamon, his claws extended, slashing at the ultimate (mega). 

"Hell's Masquerade!!" his voice echoed as he danced around his victim, applying slash after slash. 

During this, Aero V-dramon flew up high into the sky as his body glowed. 

"V-Wing Blade!!" 

The Digimon launched the attack, which looked a little like Garudamon's Wing Blade attack, only it formed a V when hitting him. 

"Great job you guys!" Daisuke cheered while doing the victory pose. "Direct Hit!" 

After the smoke cleared, Zanbamon stood there laughing. 

"Face it, you can not defeat us! We're too strong for you worthless fools." 

MegaSeadramon had rejoined the battle and was fighting against him again now. He attacked with his Thunder Javelin, but Zanbamon held up his sword, absorbing the attack. 

"We can't beat him like this!" Dino Beemon said. "He is too skilled a fighter!" 

"Not if I can help it!! You two keep him busy!" MegaSeadramon instructed to Aero V-dramon and Dino Beemon. 

"Right!" the two nodded. 

"You guys stay back," MegaSeadramon told the children. 

The two Digimon and the kids did as they were instructed as the big sea dragon flew up high and used one of his ultimate attacks... 

"Maelstrom!" 

Both Aero V-dramon and Dino Beemon moved out of the way as a big, violent looking whirlpool formed, trapping Zanbamon inside of it. 

"What is this," he grunted and groaned, trying to get out of the whirlpool. "Let me out of here!" 

The skilled swordsmon...   
****   
::Rimshot by Betamon this time, only he ended up doing a drum solo who was soon joined by Gomamon who also did a drum solo. We now have two Digimon trying to "out drum" each other, which doesn't last long since Sora gets annoyed and takes the drum sticks away from both of them; everyone also groaned at the bad joke.:: 

RP: (Nervous sweat drop) I couldn't help it. Now as I was saying, the skilled Zanbamon, who was no trapped, felt his energy being drained from the powerful attack. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get out of the whirlpool since the water pressure was so strong...   
****   
"Attack together while he's trapped!" Aero V-dramon instructed. 

The other two Digimon nodded. 

"Hell's Masquerade!" Dino Beemon called. 

"V-Wing Blade!" 

"Thunder Javelin!" 

The three attacks combined caused the whirlpool to explode, causing the evil Digimon to scream. After everything cleared, there was no sign of Zanbamon; only his sword remained, which disappeared just a few seconds later... 

"They did it!" Gomamon cheered. 

"Yay, they got rid of Zanbamon!" Piyomon smiled. 

"That'll teach that mean old Digimon!" 

"You tell 'em, Patamon!" Takeru cheered. 

"We can't start celebrating now," Jou informed them. "Let's just hope that Flybeemon can get rid of Sorcerymon and that Heracles Kabuterimon and Rosemon can help to get rid of Demon." 

"Yeah, Jou is right," Taichi concurred. "They're still fighting." 

"I hope they can hold out," Tailmon said. 

Ken, Daisuke, and Iori had run over to get their Digimon partners who all devolved back to Chibimon, Minomon, and Upamon and were hugging them happily and proudly, congratulating them. Mimi, Miyako, and Koushirou, however, were still watching the battle closely and intensely. They were all hoping for a miracle since they were all having trouble fighting against their Digimon enemy... 

"Flybeemon, look out!!" 

Sorcerymon had thrown out an attack at the red bug without him detecting it. Tailmon and Miyako's warning him was a good thing though; because of it, he moved just in time to evade the attack... 

"Thanks a lot, Miyako-san, Tailmon," Flybeemon buzzed. "Now to teach this sorcerer a lesson...Fly Spark!!" 

He flapped his wings hard and fast until it produced electricity and shot that out towards Sorcerymon who made a serious mistake... 

"Aquarius Fill!" 

The Wizarmon looking Digimon created a water barrier that surrounded him completely. He realized his mistake after he had done it, though. Flybeemon's "Fly Spark" electrocuted the Digimon. 

"You crazy Digimon," Flybeemon scolded. "That was nothing but a suicide move! Water conducts electricity!" 

Sorcerymon screamed in agony as he was being electrocuted. After the water evaporated, Sorcerymon fell to the ground. 

"Stupid...bug," Sorcerymon snarled weakly. 

"Stupid, huh?" Flybeemon said in annoyance. "Stupid _this_! Poison Stinger!" 

He shot out his stinger at the Digimon, which ended up deleting him. Miyako ran up to Flybeemon, glad that he had defeated Sorcerymon, but he instructed her to stay back. He was planning on helping out Rosemon and HK. 

They sure could use some help because the two _did_ have their hands full with the giant sized Demon. He was hurting the two badly, but they weren't going down without a fight... 

"Chaos Flare!" Demon attacked. 

"That looks like the attack Gururumon used," Yamato said, remembering the fierce battle between the deranged dog and Garurumon. 

"Don't even re_mind_ me of him," Gabumon shuddered. 

"_Gu_rurumon?" Takeru asked. 

"I guess you could call him a 'phoney baloney' Garurumon," Yamato explained. 

"I hope that they defeat him soon," Eiji said quietly. "I don't feel so good," she finished up, losing her balance slightly. 

"Eiji-kun, are you all right?" Jou asked, catching the girl. 

"Oh no," Iori said in alarm. "What's wrong!" 

"I'm fine, I just feel tired." 

"I wonder if this is some kind of a side effect of her having all of us older Japanese Chosen Children's crest power," Sora wondered out aloud. 

"Maybe she has lent out too much to Mimi-san and Koushirou-san," Hikari said. 

"No, I'm fine," the girl said with hope and confidence, but still a bit weak. "They will win, I'm sure!" 

At this time, Demon had knocked HK and Rosemon back. The others felt that things were starting to look grim... 

"What makes you so sure that they'll win?" Betamon asked Eiji. 

"Because we have hope and hope leads to miracles. Deep down, I'm hoping all will go through as it's supposed to and I know that we'll get a miracle since I _am_ hoping." 

"Without hope, there's no miracle?" Takeru asked. 

The girl nodded weakly. 

"Yes, and without light, there is no hope," she explained. "You, Hikari-san, and Daisuke-san possess the most important crest traits of all; without light, there is no hope and without hope, miracles can't occur since you have to really believe in whatever it is that you are hoping for, for a miracle _to_ happen." 

"Eiji-san, what does this have to do with anything?" Iori asked. 

"I don't know, but that's just what I believe and for some reason, I think it's going to apply to the outcome of our defeat of Demon." 

"HERACLES KABUTERIMON!!" 

"ROSEMON!!" 

The children looked to see why Koushirou and Mimi had called out to their Digimon. They then soon saw why. They saw that both HK and Rosemon were down. 

Demon laughed at them. Flybeemon then tried to attack, but Demon swatted him aside like he was a common housefly... 

"Oh no, Flybeemon!" Miyako yelled.   
****   
Back at Angelique's place...monitoring the battle on a strange crystal mirror... 

"Oh no, they're losing!" Aina panicked. 

"They'll get through this," Angelique said, sweating from the tension. "I know they will! They must!" she said with determination. 

"But look outside," Aina said, pointing towards the window. "It's already getting dark and gray out!" 

"Light leads to hope, hope helps to create miracles," Angelique murmured. "They must realize this! They can't let this darkness take over this world as well as their world! Even though Zanbamon and Sorcerymon are gone, the portal that Sorcerymon started to open is still opening and darkness is seeping over their world as we speak." 

"Isn't there some way we can help them?" 

Angelique shook her head sadly. "I am afraid not. They will have to defeat Demon on their own." 

Aina looked down at the ground and spoke as if she were feeling guilty about something. 

"I would hate for anything bad to happen to them..." she trailed off. 

"Why do you act as if this is your fault?" Swanmon asked the girl. 

Aina started to run her slender fingers through her long, straight-black hair. 

"Well," she began, still staring down at the floor, "I've never really been on good terms with Miyako, and, in the past, I've wished she wasn't around just so I could have a better chance with...well..." 

"You aren't a bad person if that's what you are thinking," Angelique smiled gently. "That just shows that you really don't hate Miyako." 

Aina smiled a small smile. 

"I don't hate her," Aina admitted. "I just wish I had her luck." 

"You should tell her this, but we must now hope that they get through this battle." Angelique stared up at the ceiling, a look of dread on her face. 'If only Gennai were here. Please, come back to me soon...'   
****   
A stranger was running through darkness, hoping that he wasn't too late... 

"I have to find them," the stranger said in determination. "I just _have_ to!" 

He ran farther and farther, but the farther he ran, the more darkness that surrounded him and the more lost he became. 

"How will I find them in all of this damn darkness!" 

He stopped running as he stared at all around him. It was like he was in an empty room with no way out, darkness as far as his keen eye could see. 

"Maybe it wasn't meant for me to go," he muttered. "Why not give me a sign!" he shouted up at the sky. "Is this my destiny? Is this my fate? Am I supposed to go and help those children? Just let me know!" 

All of a sudden, he saw three lights shining brightly in the sky. The three lights seemed to form three separate shapes... 

"Could this be a sign?" he asked, studying the three shapes in the sky. "Could those three majestic lights be the sign I was waiting for, the one that will decide my destiny...my fate?" 

He started to walk and followed the light... 

"It must be," he determined. "I shall follow it," he decided. "I'm sure that I will find them this way. It must was meant for me to find them by going this way. I just hope that I'm not too late and that they, as well as Angelique, can forgive me for not talking with her first, but she probably wouldn't have listened--but enough of this, I _must_ go!" 

He started to jog along the path hoping to find who he was looking for, and to help them...   
****   
Who _is_ this stranger? How does he know of the Chosen Children? What does Eiji and Angelique mean by "Light leads to hope, hope helps to create miracles"? Find out this and more, in the next chapter of Digimon: Digidreams Do Come True!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: I know, just like with Paildramon, Stingmon can't go to Dino Beemon unless he jogress evolves with XV-mon - another alternate perfect (ultimate) for those two - but we're over looking that, just like the MegaSeadramon thing with Iori. 

At one point, though, I used to think that Stingmon _could_ naturally evolve to Dino Beemon...boy was I wrong. ^^ 

Same goes for Aero V-dramon, XV-mon can't naturally evolve to him. As a matter of fact, he can't evolve to him at all. ^^; Now XV-mon can evolve to Aero V-dramon Zero, but Aero V-dramon Zero is Taichi's Digimon partner in the V-Tamer manga.   
***   
Note 2: Chishiki no kouki, is _my_ probably wrong translation of, "The Brightness of Knowledge." I wasn't sure how to say it in Japanese, so I attempted to do it myself. Another way of saying it would probably be Chishiki no Kagayaki. Kagayaki means "sparkle" and "bright" as well. 

For the record, "chishiki" is the original name of Izzy's crest. It translates to Knowledge. I just find it strange, not really, how out of all of the newer kids and their Digimon's armors, Digmon is the only one who doesn't use "knowledge" originally in his catch phrase. If you remember, Digmon says, "Digmon, the Wisdom of Steel" 


	27. A Change of Heart; The Defeat of Demon!

*Yay, you guys! I'm almost finished!! Hope you've enjoyed this so far. Well, here's the next part and don't forget those reviews. Thanks for all of them thus far. I really appreciate 'em. That's what keeps me going and motivated. ^_^ As always, I do not own any of these characters or places or anything else associated with Digimon. Now on with the story. * 

Part 27: A Change of Heart; The Defeat of Demon! 

Last time, things were starting to look bad for our heroes. Both HK and Rosemon were down and Flybeemon was tool. Eiji, as well as Angelique, keeps repeating the phrase, "Light leads to hope, and without hope, it can't lead to miracles." Hopefully, they'll figure it out and who is the stranger on his way to help them? 

Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke Title: A Change of Heart! The Defeat of Demon! 

RP: Now why didn't I think of using that format in my earlier parts...   
****   
Back in the real world... 

"Please, calm down," Ms. Takaishi said, trying to calm down the other parents. 

Mrs. Mi, as well as Mrs. Akihabara, was gulping down cup after cup of coffee, trying to grasp onto the reality of the situation... 

"Let me get this straight," Mrs. Akihabara said, holding her head in her hands, feeling really stressed out from the situation, "my daughter is in some strange world where a bunch of _monsters_ live?" The woman lifted up her head and shouted, "Am I the only one who sees something _wrong_ with this!!" 

"Where in the world do you come up with such things," Mrs. Mi demanded. "How can our children be taken to another world!?!" 

"It has happened before," Mrs. Yagami explained. "The first time it happened, it was about five years ago." 

"I don't care," Eiji's mother said. "This isn't making any sense to me!" 

"When will they come home," Aina's mother asked. 

"That's the thing, we don't know," Mrs. Izumi said slowly. 

Momoe and Jun were talking when they noticed Malissa who had a distant look on her face. She was currently staring out the window of the station. Seeing as how Malissa looked down, both Momoe and Jun walked over to talk with her. 

"Malissa, right?" Jun asked. 

"Yes, it's Malissa," the girl responded quietly. 

"What's the matter?" Momoe asked in concern. 

"I'm just so worried about Jou," Malissa sighed. "I don't understand this 'Digital World' business." 

"Don't worry," Jun smiled, "they'll be fine." 

"They did this before," Momoe said. "But it seems as if they were taken back against their will this time. I'm sure that they would have mentioned something if they had planned it." 

"See, they all were given the responsibility to protect that world so that nothing bad'll happen to this one," Jun explained. 

The girl shrugged. "If you guys say so." 

"Listen to them, they know what they're talking about," a blue haired man said, walking up to the group. 

"See, Shuu-san isn't worried," Jun smiled. "You don't have much to worry about." 

The girl forced on a smile and stared back out of the window. 

"Is it just me, or does a storm seem to be coming," Malissa said. "It's getting unusually dark out. It seems almost unnatural." 

They looked, and Malissa was right. It _was_ a bit dark for it being early in the evening at this time of the year. 

"What if something's gone bad," Malissa panicked. "What if they can't come home! What if--" 

The more and more negative thoughts Malissa had, along with Aina's parents and Mrs. Akihabara, the darker it seemed to get outside... 

"Calm down, Malissa," Shuu said, trying to get her back to a normal state of mind. "I assure you that they all are fine!" 

The girl still looked doubtful and sighed. The glasses wearing boy shook his head and turned to Momoe and Jun. 

"You two take care of her," he instructed. "I have to go make a call." 

The two girls nodded as Shuu went off to a corner and took out his cell phone to call his brother... 

"Hello," a woman who was riding in a taxi, answered. 

"Um, hi," the boy greeted in confusion. "I think I may have dialed the wrong numb--" 

"Oh, no, you didn't," the woman said, cutting over him. "You are Shuu-san, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Hi there," she greeted. "I am Kitsune." 

"Oh, the girlfriend of Shin-niisan," Shuu said. 

He knew of his brother having a girlfriend, but he had never met nor heard her. 

"Can I speak with *Shin-niisan, please?" Shuu asked. 

"Sure, hold on," the woman said. 

"Who's that," the man sitting beside her asked. 

"It's your brother," Kitsune said, handing the phone to Shin. 

"Hey, bro," Shin greeted. 

"Hey," Shuu responded back. 

"Hey, what's happened?" Shin asked. "It seems to be darker out here than usual. Kitsune and I just got here to Odaiba. We are on our way there now." 

"I know, but never mind that," Shuu said. "I couldn't get you earlier, but I thought I'd let you in on what is happening." 

"I really don't think it was a good idea to have Jou live by himself," Shin muttered. 

"On the contrary, I think it's a great idea. He's 17, why not? I was pretty much on my own when I was his age. All of us were..." he trailed off. 

"But he's just a child," Shin said. 

"Why do you always baby us!" Shuu argued. "We can take care of ourselves _fine_! Jou is very independent and responsible for his age. He always _has_ been. You told both Jou and me for us to follow our own paths and not to do things just to benefit others if we are not happy, yet you contradict yourself." 

"Okay, I'm sorry," Shin apologized. "I'm just worried about Jou." 

"He has been living by himself for almost two years now, but never mind that. I called you to tell you not to worry. We know where Jou is." 

"Great, where is he?" Shin asked. "Was he kidnapped and you all have found the kidnappers?" 

"Yes and no," Shuu said slowly. "He was taken back." 

"Taken back?" he asked. "Taken back where?" 

"To the Digital World." 

"The _Digital_ World!" Shin said, surprised that Jou would do something so inconsiderate. "He just upped and left like that just to go to the Digital World!?!" Shin stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, you said he was kidnapped." 

"I said yes and no. He just disappeared right in his school," Shuu explained. "He didn't have to work after school today so he was doing some research and he's not the only one missing. His friends are missing too and they are all Chosen Children who also disappeared in strange ways. Apparently, something is going on in the Digital World and various gates opened all over Odaiba to take them back to correct the problem. We can only hope that it isn't too much for them." 

"Well, I'm coming anyway," Shin said. "It isn't often I get to see Jou or you for that matter." 

"Okay, niisan." 

"I'm going to go now," Shin said. "I'll see you in a bit." 

The two hanged up the phone. 

"What's the Digital World?" Kitsune asked. 

"It's a _long_ story," Shin sighed. "I hope you don't mind long stories." 

The young, dark violet-haired girl looked at Shin. 

"Go ahead," she smiled. 

Before Shin could start his story, the driver of their Taxi lost control of the car temporarily, but regained control of it quickly. 

"What's the matter with you!" Kitsune shouted at the driver. 

"Sorry, I was staring up at the sky," the driver apologized. "I just got a little distracted." 

"The sky? What for?" Shin asked. "You're supposed to keep your eyes on the road!!" Shin snapped at the driver. 

"Look kid, I said I was sorry," the driver said, a bit annoyed with Shin's tone. "Just look up there for yourself." 

The two looked up to see three strangely shaped lights up in the sky, lighting it up... 

"What the..." Shin trailed off. 

"A movie is probably being filmed someplace," Kitsune said, not making too big a deal over the lights. "Now, can you _please_ explain to me about the Digital World?" she urged. 

"Those lights don't seem natural somehow," Shin said, still staring out the window of the taxi. 

"_Shin_!!" 

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "Here's the story..." 

He started to tell the story of how his brother was chosen five years earlier and how he was a Chosen Child...   
****   
"Hey guys, look!" Chizuru called out while staring out the window of the police station. 

The young 16 year old was pointing towards the sky. 

"Something is going on," she said. 

"Where are those three lights coming from?" Mrs. Motomiya asked. 

"Those other two lights look like it's lighting up the other one," Jun said, studying the three strangely shaped lights. 

"Yeah, like it's helping it to stand out," Momoe agreed. 

"It must be the children," Mr. Ishida said.   
****   
Back to the Chosen Children... 

"Why are you doing this Demon!" Taichi asked. "If all you can stand is Darkness, why not just go back to where you were banished!" 

"I'd rather not!" Demon said. "I like going to different parts of the Digital World, and I found _your_ world to be quite interesting as well." 

Agumon got mad at used his "Pepper Breath" at Demon, who took in the weak, fireball like it was nothing. 

"Such a feeble attempt," he laughed. "You children, as well as your Digimon, are in _way_ over your heads! I should have destroyed you all when you first got here instead of having those flunkies of mine do it and that worthless Nohemon! I paid him for nothing!" 

"Do...not...harm...them..." Rosemon begged, limping towards the Demon Lord Digimon. 

"Silence!!" Demon shouted, his voice rumbling, while attacking her using Chaos Flare again. 

Rosemon gave out a scream as the attack caused her to fly back, bouncing on the ground hard. 

"Leave her alone!" Mimi shouted. 

"I'll use this attack on you next, _child_!" 

Mimi ran up to Rosemon, holding her, tears flooding her eyes. 

"How can you be so heartless and cruel," Mimi cried at Demon. 

"I don't have time for your bickering, girl," Demon said. 

Demon then looked at the the weakened Digimon before him, who were all giving him angered looks. 

"It is quite surprising how you all made it so that these Digimon could evolve to other forms, but as you can see, they are no match for _my_ strength!" 

HK and Rosemon got up to fight, but got blasted back once again. Flybeemon kept using his Poison Stinger attack on Demon, but he just laughed as he let the stingers hit his body, and swatting Flybeemon away with the back of his hand. 

All of the kids had looks of doubt on their faces, except for Eiji, Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru. They all had looks of determination. 

"What is this?" Demon asked in surprise. 

"We won't go down without a fight!" Daisuke told the demon. 

"Daisuke, no!" Chibimon called out. 

"We have come this far and we are _not_ going to lose!" Hikari said, stepping up beside Daisuke, looking Demon straight in his evil, glowing eyes. 

"Hikari, no!" Tailmon called out. "Do no be foolish!" 

"Yeah, we won't go down without a fight!" Takeru said, stepping up beside Hikari and Daisuke. 

"No, Takeru," Patamon shouted out. 

"You three get back here!" Yamato ordered. 

"Hikari!" Taichi shouted out. 

The three children ignored the pleas of the older kids and continued to threaten Demon. 

"You three measly children _dare_ to threaten me!?!" 

"We are not afraid of you!" Hikari said, not hint of fear in her voice. "We don't believe in Darkness taking over our world!" 

"We don't want the world to be covered with darkness!" Takeru said. 

All of a sudden, Eiji's chest started to glow in the crest shapes of light and hope, but it vanished quickly. All three kids, Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke, now had a strange glow about them. The glow of Hikari was pink, yellow for Takeru, and the glow of Daisuke was golden. Demon shielded himself from the bright light, which was obviously hurting him since he had been entrapped in darkness for so long. 

All three children clutched their Digivices in their hands, and looked to be concentrating. 

*"Hikari!" 

*"Kibou!" 

"Kiseki!" 

"With all three of those, they _will_ defeat you, Demon!" Eiji threatened. 

The glow that surrounded each of them formed a beam which shot upwards towards the sky and formed into three shapes: the Crest of Light, the Crest of Hope, and the Crest of Miracles. 

"Not that light," Demon growled. 

"What _are_ those lights?" Gomamon asked. 

"Those are their crest lights," Jou said in surprise. 

"It looks as if Hikari's Crest of Light is shining on the Crest of Hope and it looks like both are shining on the Crest of Miracles," Tailmon pointed out. 

"Yeah," Yamato noted. "It's making Miracles stand out more, but why?" 

The evil Digimon shrank back to his normal, not as powerful, size and Rosemon, HK, and Flybeemon felt re-energized... 

"Are you Digimon sure you can handle him?" Michael asked. 

"Positive!" Flybeemon smiled while buzzing around. 

"Don't hurt yourselves," Mimi said backing away from Rosemon since she was now re-energized. 

The three all launched attacks at Demon at the same time while the three children glowed and remained in that state--as if they were concentrating... 

"Poison Stinger!" Flybeemon buzzed. 

"Giga Blaster!" Heracles Kabuterimon shouted out. 

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon called out. 

Demon staggered back and stared angrily. He attacked back using his Flame Inferno, which surprised the three Digimon. It wasn't just one fire ball going out at them, but six. They hit the three Digimon. Even though he was less powerful than before, it still had an effect on them which somewhat weakened them. 

"Oh no!" Koushirou muttered. "They are down again!" 

Yamato wasn't as concerned over that and noticed something else that worried him even more. 

"They're going to get hit!" the boy shouted out. 

"Daisuke-san, Hikari-san, Takeru-san, watch out!" Iori warned. 

"This'll put out their lights," Demon chuckled darkly, his eyes glowing. 

The other three Demon fired out was headed towards the three concentrating kids who looked as if they had tuned the entire world out. They didn't move from their spots. 

"We need to beat him. I know that we can. The world needs light," Hikari mumbled, her eyes closed, still concentrating. 

"We can't lose hope," Takeru mumbled, same state as Hikari. 

"We can't beat him without a miracle occurring. We can always hope for one," Daisuke mumbled, gripping his Digivice tighter and close to his chest. 

Taichi was about to run out to the three, but something kept him back. It was like something was telling him to. The same thing applied to the others. The three giant sized fireballs headed towards the three children. They then glowed even brighter and the attacks missed all three of them. Something had hit the three fireballs... 

"NANI!" Demon shouted out angrily. "How could I miss!!" 

"What happened?" Tailmon asked. 

"Those attacks were headed straight for them!" Sora said. 

"It's a miracle they survived that!" Ken said. 

"I wonder what kept them from hitting them," Miyako wondered. 

"I won't miss this time," Demon said, more determined than ever to destroy the three glowing children. 

He used all of his energy and kept alternating his two main attacks: Chaos Flare and Flame Inferno. The three eight year olds never moved from their spots and stood there as if in deep concentration, their eyes closed. All of the attacks missed them. It was like something was helping them... 

"Why can I _not_ harm these three children!" 

The angered Digimon then raised his claws into the air and created one powerful Flame Inferno attack. Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari still stood there, refusing to get out of the way, but Demon wasn't only planning on getting them, but the other kids as well. 

"Oh no!" Piyomon shouted. 

"That attack is too powerful!" Agumon said. "Not only will he destroy this place, he'll end up destroying _us_!" 

"We have lost," Betamon sighed. 

"No!" Eiji said. "Don't give up hope!" 

"No...we have to stop it..." Rosemon groaned in pain. 

"I'm too weak to get up..." HK strained, trying to get up. His wings were even sore and couldn't fly if his life depended on it currently. 

"We can't lose!" Iori said. 

"Maybe we should start begging for our lives!" Jou suggested. 

"We can't do that," Eiji said. "_Never_ give in to those who are evil! Don't ever lose hope!" 

"Super...Flame...Inferno!" 

He threw the attack, hoping that the kids would end up destroyed once and for all. They all closed their eyes, not wanting to encounter such a thing. All of a sudden, a big, bright blue light surrounded the area. When the light cleared, the children looked around and saw that they were still alive. 

"What happened?" Taichi asked in surprise. 

"Another miracle," Mimi gasped. 

The three children were still in their "concentration" mode throughout the entire thing, and they kept mumbling, "Hikari...Kibou...Kiseki..." 

"What in hell--" Demon stared in disbelief. 

"You guys, look!" Gabumon pointed. 

Right where the attack would have hit them, was an arrow. 

"An arrow?" Taichi picked it up. "It's cold, like ice water." 

"That was my best shot!" Demon said, disgusted with the entire situation. "What could have...ugh!" 

The Digimon fell over with a thump. Sticking from out of his back, was an arrow. He was still living, but he couldn't move. 

"Why...can't...I...move..." Demon grunted in pain. 

"Who shot the arrow?" Michael asked. 

Taichi took out his pocket telescope and took a look through it. 

"Well, Taichi, what do you see?" Sora asked. 

"It's a weird looking Digimon with a bow and arrow with a crow on his head." 

"It's Nohemon!" Eiji and Iori gasped out. 

"That _trai_tor!" Demon growled. 

Nohemon stepped from out of the shadows and joined the Chosen Children and their Digimon. 

"Nohemon, why are you helping us and how did you find us?" Iori asked in surprise. 

"Well, kid, that light - the one that stood out the most - helped me to find you and I only helped you because," Nohemon stopped abruptly and got defensive. "Never _mind_ why I helped you! I just have some business to care of! I am not helping because I actually _like_ you or anything, I just don't like Demon for underpaying me!" 

"What are you doing!" Demon struggled trying to move. "Why can't I move and how did you block off my attacks towards them!" 

"Like this," Nohemon said as he shot an arrow into the air. 

When the arrow landed, it had turned into a giant ice spear and then melted, leaving the used arrow on the ground. 

"It melted and put out the fire and I _am_ the best assassin in the entire Digital World. I would know where your weak spot is and it's right in the center of your back!" 

Nohemon held his loaded bow towards Demon's head, ready to shoot him. 

"Now we get rid of you," Nohemon said, annoyed with Demon. "How _dare_ you try to plunge the Digital World into darkness just because you have a grudge against those kids! You keep talking about how humans shouldn't meddle with Digimon affairs, well I feel that we shouldn't meddle with theirs." 

"You worthless _bastard_!!" Demon grunted angrily, still trying to regain mobility. 

He soon stopped trying to move and his look of anger soon turned to that of a smirk. 

"You can't destroy me! You found my weak spot, but you can't kill me because I'm too powerful and full of dark energy!" 

Nohemon frowned. He knew that he was right. Demon was the exception since he was a pure evil Digimon filled with hatred and dark, negative energy. Nohemon knew that by destroying his body, that all of the dark energy within him, would still end up released, causing the entire Digital World to fill with darkness. 

A voice was then heard... 

"Hello children," the angelic voice called to them. 

"Angelique?" Chibimon asked. 

"Yes, it is me," the woman said. "You must finish Demon off. You _can_ do it. Just use the main element which harms evil Digimon, such as himself, the most." 

"Hikari," the girl mumbled once again, a sleepy look about her face. She held her Digivice in front of her. 

"Kibou, Kiseki," both Takeru and Daisuke mumbled, doing the same as Hikari. 

The three held their Digivices towards the immobilized Demon as three beams of light shot out from them and right at Demon who growled in pain... 

"They are weakening him; now you all can attack him," Nohemon said. 'I just hope nothing goes wrong by doing so.' 

"Pepper Breath...Poi!" 

"Spiral Twister...Bawk!" 

"Bluuuuue Blaster...Ha!" 

"Electrick Shock!" 

"Poison Stinger!" 

"Air Shot!" 

"William Arrow!" Nohemon called out. "Use your Derisive Crow!" Nohemon ordered his feathered companion. 

The skilled archerer shot out a lot of arrows, while his crow shot out green energy rings. All of the hits made Demon shout out angrily in pain! His energy was very low... 

"Rosemon," Mimi called. 

"HeraclesKabuterimon," Koushirou called out. 

"Finish him off!" both Koushirou and Mimi ordered. 

The two Digimon nodded and got the last two hits on him... 

Heracles Kabuterimon took to the sky and formed a purplish orb in front of him. 

"Giga Blaster!" 

The powerful attack hit Demon, which caused him to scream out in anger even more. 

"One more hit ought to get rid of him for good!" Rosemon said as she started to prepare herself. 

She took out a rose that decorated her hair and gracefully tossed it into the air. It then started to form into a sword, unlike how it was when she just shot out the razor sharp thorns when she fought against Evamon. The sword landed to the ground with a loud thud, as it stuck itself into the ground right beside the heel-wearing Rosemon. The sword's blade was razor sharp and could probably cut through sheet metal. The sword's handle was red and the blade was green, like the sharp stem of a rose. 

She took her right hand and grasped the sword, pulling it from out of the ground, holding it high, the wind blowing through her beautiful, rose-decorated blonde hair. 

"Roses Rapier!" her voice echoed as she charged after Demon. She brought the sword down and stabbed him right in his back. 

After she stabbed him, the sword reformed back to that of a rose, and Demon's body started to fade away... 

"Damn you!! Damn you all to hell!!" Demon shouted out in anger. 

More negative, dark energy started to leave him. 

'Damnit, I was afraid of this happening!' Nohemon thought. 'Demon'll still take over the Digital World if his dark energy escapes his body! It'll take him no time at all to reform from---huh?' 

Nohemon stared as he saw what Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke did. As the dark energy started to leave him, the three beams of light were still shining on him, destroying the dark energy as it left his body... 

"I shall come back! You will see! If Vamdemon can do it, then so can I!" Demon started to laugh demonically over the thought. "Long live Lord Vamdemon and long live Lord Devimon!" 

The evil Digimon was finally deleted. Flybeemon, Rosemon, and HK all devolved back into Hawkmon, Palmon, and Tentomon. Miyako, Mimi, and Koushirou ran up to their Digimon and hugged them happily. Both Palmon and Tentomon were really low on energy since they had remained in their ultimate (mega) forms for so long. 

Meanwhile, Takeru and the other two dropped to the ground, finally coming from out of their trances. 

"What happened?" Daisuke asked while rubbing his eyes. 

"I dunno," Takeru shrugged with a yawn. "I just feel like I've been sleepin' for a long time. Man, I always hated takin' naps." 

"I feel weird too," Hikari said. 

"Are you okay," Tailmon, Patamon, and Chibimon asked at the same time. 

"Takeru," Yamato called running up to his brother. 

"Hikari, Daisuke," Taichi said, running behind Yamato. 

Everyone started talking at once over the events that had happened. 

"I knew all would go well," Eiji smiled. 

"I for one am glad," Iori said. 

He then started to look around. 

"What's wrong?" Upamon asked. 

"Where is Nohemon?" Iori asked. "I should properly thank him for helping us." 

"We all should," Jou said. 

"He's gone," Betamon said. 

"Let me guess, another Ogremon," Gomamon said while shaking his head. 

They all laughed. 

"It sure seems like it," Gabumon said. "They help us and then take off."   
****   
A Digimon from far off watched them and talked to his bird like friend... 

"I know what you are thinking," the Digimon told his companion. "I am turning into a softy for helping them, but that kid made a lot of sense. I knew this place was going to be no good if Zanbamon, Sorcerymon, and Demon were going to run it. I have lived in that world of darkness before and it isn't too pleasant. That is why I turned out the way that I did." 

He started to walk off, with his bird friend with him. 

"Let's go," he said. "We have done our good deed for the day and from this day forward, no more killing. It isn't worth it. We can't change what we have done in the past, but we can always work on a better future." 

The crow cawed and nodded as they were walking along. The Digimon then took one last look back. 

*"Ookini, Iori-kun," Nohemon said. "I'm sorry for what I did." 

The Digimon then did something that he had _never_ done before...smile. 

He then took off in a flash...   
****   
'Arigatou, Nohemon,' Iori said quietly to himself, as if he had heard Nohemon. 'We really appreciate what you did for us and I _do_ forgive you for all that you did!' 

"Hey guys, look, look, look, look, look!" Upamon bounced up and down hyperly. "The darkness is going away! Yay, yay, yay, yay!" 

"I, for one, am glad for that," Ken said. "Living in a world of darkness is like living in a hellish nightmare that never ends." 

After all of the darkness around them had finally vanished, they found themselves back in front Evamon's factory--where they were before they went after Demon. They were also back to their old selves, age and clothing wise and Chibimon, as well as Minomon, were back to their child (rookie) forms. 

"Yay, I'm not a shrimp anymore!" Takeru cheered. 

To greet them was Angelique, Swanmon, Aina, and a young, handsome brown haired man...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: I guess you all are wondering about the 'Shin-niisan' thing. Well, it's pretty much saying, 'Brother Shin." I am only assuming that Shuu would call him this. Jou does.   
***   
Note 2: Hikari is the Japanese name for "Light" and also Kari's crest name. Nice irony there, don't ya think. lol Kibou is hope and you probably already know that Kiseki is "Miracles".   
***   
Note 3: Ookini is another way of saying "Thanks." It's pretty much a western/Kyoto way of saying it. Tentomon uses it too. Arigatou is another way of saying thank you, which has probably been pointed out already and of course there is, "Thank you." lol. They use that too, only the pronunciation is a bit off since the th = a mix of an "s" sound and a "z" sound, somewhat. 


	28. The Trip Home!

*There's probably going to be one more part after this, or either two short ones. But still, I'm glad you all are still reading this. Give yourselves a pat on the back! This thing is long!! I never thought that it would end up being almost 30 parts! Well, enjoy and any names in this part that may look like somebody else's is highly coincidental. That's the case with any name that I make up. Now as always, I do not own this stuff.* 

Part 28: The Trip Home! 

After all of the darkness around them had finally vanished, they found themselves back in front Evamon's factory--where they were before they went after Demon. They were also back to their old selves, age and clothing wise and Chibimon, as well as Minomon, were back to their child (rookie) forms. 

"Yay, I'm not a shrimp anymore!" Takeru cheered. 

To greet them was Angelique, Swanmon, Aina, and a young, handsome brown haired man... 

"_Gen_nai-san!" everyone said in surprise. 

"Hey," the young Gennai smiled. 

They all started talking at once wanting to know what was going on. During all of this, Aina ran up and practically choked Miyako and Koushirou, hugging the two to tightly, saying that she was glad that they were okay. 

"I knew you all would do well," Gennai smiled. "I'm proud of you all." 

"I knew they would as well," Angelique nodded. "I am also glad to see that you are back safe and sound, Gennai." 

"Of course. You actually thought I would stay away?" Gennai smirked playfully. 

"Gennai, you fool!" Angelique scolded angrily, her smile fading. "You could have been killed! What on _earth_ possessed you to go after Demon and his two partners by yourself!" 

"It was the only way to get you to see those visions that the Guardians gave you," Gennai explained with a nervous sweat drop from Angelique's outburst. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I knew that we wouldn't be able to defeat them alone and that we would need help," Gennai explained. "I spoke with Zhuqiaomon of the Southern Gate, but he insisted that we needed no help from the human world. I explained to him that we did and even reminded him of the prophecy, but he was too stubborn to listen. I knew that we were going to need more help than what we currently had, so I sacrificed myself to Demon. By doing so, Zhuqiaomon and the other three Holy Beast Guardians knew that they were going to need more help since I had been caught by Demon, so Qinglongmon and the other Holy Beast Guardians, gave you the powers to make your psychic sense stronger than ever. They also gave you the extra power to open up those gates and to summon these particular Chosen Children who have helped out the Digital World before." 

"But _why_ did you go to Zhuqiaomon?" Angelique asked. "Why not go to Qinglongmon? This _is_ his area, you know." 

"That story is even longer," Gennai sighed, "but I'll tell you and Swanmon more about it later. I'm sure that all of the children have questions." 

"I am sure you are right," Angelique agreed. "Besides, we have someone here that I'm sure Eiji would enjoy meeting." 

"Me?" 

The two nodded. 

"Come on out," Gennai called. 

A beautiful, golden butterfly like Digimon flew out and landed right beside Eiji... 

"It's the Digimon that saved me when I was little!" Eiji gasped out. 

"It sure is," Gennai smiled. 

Everyone stared in awe at the majestic Digimon. 

Digianalyzer On>> 

Tailmon: This is *Butterflymon, an insect Digimon who is very good at causing confusion when it comes to her opponents. Her wings aren't only pretty to look at, but it helps her out a lot in battle when she uses her Sweet Pheromone attack, tricking her opponent into doing whatever she wants of them, which is normally the reason why she wins the battle. She's also one of the wisest Butterflies I know of. 

Tentomon: Not as smart and wise as me... 

Tailmon: (Sighing) But _you're_ not a butterfly... 

Tentomon: But I _am_ an insect! That should count for something and _I_ should be doing the analyzer. 

Palmon: Poison Ivy!! 

Palmon ties Tentomon up and drags him off to let everyone continue on. 

Tailmon: _Thank_ you!! 

Palmon: Don't mention it. ^_^ 

Digianalyzer Off>> 

"But how?" Eiji started, not knowing what to say. 

"Speechless I see." Angelique laughed lightly at Eiji's reaction. "Well, like I said before, you have the qualities of a Chosen Child, which is why you were able to see Butterflymon. You were originally supposed to have been brought back to the Digital World that day, Butterflymon being your partner, but something strange happened at that time." 

"I was in the real world in search of my partner," the Butterflymon explained. "But after I saved you, I couldn't keep my strength up and I had to go back to the Digital World. There was a gate open right near you, but after I went through it, I couldn't come back. It was strange, but Angelique explained that our time to meet one another hadn't come yet. Our time to meet again was to be right at this moment. I knew that you were the one I was searching for because you were the only one who could see me. I really wanted to come back to you, but I couldn't and had to wait years and years before we could meet again." 

"You're _my_ Digimon!?!" 

The butterfly like Digimon nodded. 

*"KAKOII!!" the girl exclaimed, clapping her hands. 

Butterflymon smiled. 

"Okay, okay," the girl calmed down. "We must give you a name." 

"Sure thing," Butterflymon agreed. "What name did you have in mind?" 

"Hmm, how about the name *Chou?" 

"That's a nice name. I like it very much. 

Eiji turned to everyone and smiled. 

"Hey, everyone," she announced. "This is my new Digimon friend, Chou." 

Everyone clapped and cheered for Eiji. 

"Wow, Eiji-san, you have yourself a Digimon partner now." 

"Yep, I sure do, Iori-kun," Eiji smiled, hugging on Chou. "And I couldn't be happier." 

"I was just wondering about something," Sora chimed in. 

"What about?" Swanmon asked. 

"How come Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun, and Daisuke-kun were in those strange trances?" 

"Remember the saying," Angelique said wisely, "light leads to hope and hope helps to create miracles." 

"That's why the crest shape of miracles stood out so much!" Yamato realized. 

"That was how Nohemon found us!" Mimi said. "_He_ was our miracle! He saved us!" 

"The reason they were in those trances was because their, I guess you could call it, spiritual selves had taken over their physical bodies," Gennai explained. "Their spiritual sides are very strong." 

"Maybe that prophecy wasn't wrong after all," Ken said. "The prophecy _did_ say that in order to defeat the dark demon lord's predecessor and the evil that would end up destroying both words, can only be defeated by those who have the mindset of a child. Those three are some of the youngest Chosen Children." 

"That plan also backfired on Demon," Hawkmon added on. "He made all of you younger and made it so that your Digimon could evolve to higher levels. If he would have kept you at your current ages, it would have been pretty difficult to evolve past certain stages, which means that he probably would have won." 

"Wait, didn't Demon say he was going to come back?" Patamon asked while trembling. 

"Don't you worry about that. He can't and he won't." 

Michael gave Angelique a quizzical look and asked, "What do you mean?" 

"When you all defeated VenomVamdemon before, you never destroyed the energy that left his body after it was deleted," she explained. "With Demon, Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru took care of that. All of the Dark Energy that left his body got destroyed as well so he can't rest or possess another like Vamdemon did." 

"That's a relief," Jou sighed while wiping his brow. "I don't think I could take another encounter like that." 

Eiji then got a confused look and remembered something. 

"What is wrong, Eiji?" Chou asked. 

"Those pictures," the girl said. "Angelique, who were those other people in the photos?" 

"Photos?" Hikari asked. 

"Yeah, there were a lot of photos at her place and now that I think about it, most of them looked like her, only younger. Gennai-san too, only younger; like a child." 

"Why not tell them of your pasts," Swanmon suggested. 

"As you all may already know, you aren't the first set of Chosen Children," Gennai said. 

"Yes, I remember that," Sora recalled. "You explained that to us right before we fought Apocalymon." 

"First set?" Eiji asked. "You mean, before the friends of Iori-kun, there were more?" 

Gennai and Angelique nodded. 

Eiji thought for a moment, and came to a surprising realization. 

"YOU GUYS!! YOU WERE CHOSEN CHILDREN AT ONE POINT, WEREN'T YOU!!" 

"My, my, calm down," Swanmon said. 

"Is this true, Gennai?" Taichi asked. "Are you _really_ one of the five original Chosen Children?" 

"Yep, sure am," the man nodded. "Angelique too." 

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed. 

"Our adventures were nothing compared to yours, but never mind that," Angelique said. 

"Why are you guys here in the Digital World anyway?" Koushirou asked. 

"Both Angelique and Gennai-san were the only two, out of the five, granted to help keep peace in the Digital World, as well as immortality, just like myself since I am the Digimon partner of Angelique. The two were also granted adulthood at the age they chose, to help maintain this." 

"I shall always remain at the age of 25," Angelique smiled proudly. 

"But how come when we first met Gennai-san, he was old?" Mimi asked. 

"Qinglongmon used Digicore powers on us to keep us young looking and also to keep us feeling young, but by the time I met up with you all, it had worn off and I was starting to show my true age," Gennai explained. "Besides, before the stuff with Apocalymon, 1 minute in your world, was equivalent to 1 day in the Digital World. That's the only reason I _seemed_ so old to you all when you first met me. Time went by faster here, meaning that we age faster here. As a matter of fact, if you all would have remained in the Digital World a bit longer than what you had five years ago, _all_ of you would have appeared a year older." 

"Oh," Mimi said. 

"So where are you two really from?" Miyako asked. 

"I am from Kyoto and lived with my grandfather, aunt, uncle, and their daughter, in their shrine," Angelique explained. "When I became of age, about 14, I moved out and took on my role as Digimon Empress of the Digital World of this hemisphere, but in a different area than you all know of. I was nowhere near File Island or the Continent of Server where you older children first had your adventure." 

"I didn't really come from anyplace," Gennai said sadly as he remembered back to his painful childhood. "I was pretty much a wanderer, always getting into trouble, not really fitting in anyplace." 

"What do you mean, Gennai-san?" Sora asked. 

"Well, I always took care of myself. I have always been alone and grew up that way. When I was 10, I was in Kyoto and became a Chosen when I was 10, same as Angelique. 

"When I got older, I was asked if I wanted to take role of helping to maintain peace within the Digital World and the human world and I chose it, of course. I had lots of fun in the Digital World, and I didn't mind staying here to help run things. It's not like I had anything to go back home to. 

"We all didn't know each other before our adventures, just to let you know, even though I had been in Kyoto just like Angelique. We were just brought here one day in the strangest of ways and we were stuck here for a while, just as long as you older children." 

"If only two people were needed to run things around here, what happened to the other three?" Michael asked. 

The two frowned a bit. 

"Uh oh, I think you upset 'em Michael," Betamon said. 

"I'm sorry," Michael apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to." 

"That's okay, it's just that..." 

"We'll talk about her last," Gennai interrupted, realizing how upset Angelique was. 

She nodded and continued on. 

"Along with us, was a 12-year-old boy named Nanaho--Fujiwara Nanaho--who was from Kaibara," Angelique explained. "He grew up to be a very successful business man and has a family of his own." 

"The other person was an 11-year-old boy named Kazuko--Fumitake Kazuko--and he was also from Kaibara," Swanmon input. "Kazuko-kun and Nanaho-kun were actually cousins." Swanmon sighed in annoyance, remembering their adventures many years ago. "They were bickering cousins whom always competed with one another." 

"The Digimon partner of Nanaho was Kunemon and the partner of Kazuko was Elecmon," Gennai continued. "Just like Swanmon said, those two were always bickering and fighting, but you knew they loved each other like they were brothers. But their bickering and fighting left a bad effect on their Digimon." 

"What do you mean?" Aina asked. 

*"Both of those Digimon became rivals and always battled one another in their adult (champion) forms since they had naturally evolved to that after our adventures were over," Gennai explained. "Too bad one of them is no longer with us, but he should be getting back up to that stage pretty soon since he _was_ reformatted after his death. Also, if you all are wondering, Kazuko now lives in Washington DC in America. He has a wife and three children and became a Biochemist." 

"What about the third person?" Wormmon asked. 

The two got sad looks again. 

"She is no longer with us, "Angelique said quietly. 

"I'll tell this story," Gennai offered. 

The lady shook her head as she tried to hold back tears. "I'll do it." 

"Are you sure?" Swanmon asked. 

Angelique nodded. "I'm sure." 

She wiped a tear away and started to tell the story about the third Chosen Child. 

"The third person was a shy 10-year-old girl from Odaiba. Her name was Miki, Tomoko Miki. She was very nice, a bookworm and quite smart. She was a redhead, like me, but I sorta envied her for having such pretty hair. She wasn't much into fashion or anything like that. She was alone in the world. No family, no parents. She grew up in an orphanage. She also became one of my best friends and we kept in touch, even _after_ our adventures here in the Digital World. Her Digimon partner was also Tentomon." 

"A Tentomon?!?" everyone asked in surprise. 

Angelique nodded. 

"Wow, I actually have a Digimon that one of the Original Five had!" Koushirou said. 

"That wasn't me." 

"You know what I mean, Tentomon." 

"After our adventures here in the Digital World, she went back to her lonely life in Odaiba and continued on with school," Angelique continued. "She met some guy while in college, a _real_ brainiac. They ended up getting married after they had both finished. I don't remember what he ended up doing for a living, but Miki ended up being a housewife. One night, one _tragic_ night she and her husband were both killed in a terrible...terrible---" 

The woman couldn't continue and started to cry. 

"I am sorry," she apologized. 

Gennai hugged her. Koushirou stared at Angelique and Gennai and thought of the other Original Five member that she had just spoken of. He had a lot on his mind after hearing that story. He was going to ask more about this lady, but since Angelique started crying, he didn't have the heart to... 

"Don't wear yourself out," Hikari said. "That is very sad about the couple." 

"I think we better stop with the questions for now," Takeru suggested. 

"Yeah, that would probably be the best thing to do," Jou agreed. 

"We should probably leave them," Aina said. "I guess this means that we all can go home now." 

"It sure does," Swanmon nodded, "but you have to say good bye to your Digimon first." 

"_Aww_!" all of the children groaned. 

"I just got my new Digimon partner!" Eiji cried. 

"Do we _have_ to say good bye?" Michael asked. 

"I am afraid so," Gennai said.   
****   
RP: To save time, just like before, each kid said good bye to their Digimon friend.   
****   
"Why can't they take their Digimon with them?" Aina asked. 

"We've lived here in the Digital World for too long," Gomamon explained. "We've grown too accustomed to living here. We wouldn't be able to keep our energy up if we went back with you." 

"Besides, just because you all are going home doesn't mean you can't come back," Gennai said slyly. 

"Yes," Angelique spoke up, a bit more collected than what she was earlier. "Now that there are no more evils here in the Digital World, no threatening ones anyway, the gates that you all used two years ago to travel back and forth with are now accessible again." 

"DOES THIS MEAN I CAN SEE MY FRIENDS HERE MORE AND THAT I CAN SEE PALMON ANY TIME THAT I WANT!" 

They nodded. Mimi's eyes lit up and she started to dance around with Palmon happily. 

"Did you hear that Palmon!! I get to see you all more!! This is great!!" 

"Yay!" Palmon cheered. 

"I'm glad, now you all better run along home and I'm sure that Miyako and Koushirou will both find a way so that all of you can visit," Gennai said. 

"You mean set up a gate for each child that will always be open, but only that child'll know about it?" Miyako asked. 

"Hmm, that means, no D-3s will be needed for us to open a gate and go back and forth to the Digital World, meaning we older kids won't have to rely on you younger kids anymore," Koushirou said. 

"Bingo!" Gennai said, doing Miyako's Victory pose. 

Everyone sweatdropped from Gennai's Miyako impression. 

"Anyway," Gennai sweat dropped, realizing that everyone thought he was strange, "any kind of a Digivice should be able to open it." 

"We all better get home now," Jou said. "I just _know_ our folks are going to be worried." 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"But where, exactly, will we all end up if we go through these gates?" Taichi asked. 'I wonder where the gates are in general...' 

"You all will end up back in Odaiba at the police station and Mimi and Michael, right back in her room, where they were summoned from," Gennai said. "To get back home, though, all you have to do is hold out your Digivices and concentrate like you all did before when you went after Demon." 

"But I don't have a..." 

"Check your pocket," Chou interrupted Eiji. 

The young girl dug through her jeans pocket and she pulled out a D-3 which had a color for each crest she possessed. 

"A Digivice!" 

"I hope to see you again soon, Eiji," Chou told her new human partner. 

"Me too," Eiji said hugging the Digimon tightly. "But I plan on coming back as much as possible!" 

"Hey, Gennai, why are we going to end up at the Odaiba Police Station?" Yamato asked. 

"You shall see when you get there," Angelique said. 

They all just shrugged. 

"It looks like good bye again you guys," Mimi said. "It was nice seeing you again, even though we were all really young for a while." 

"It was nice seeing you all again too," Michael said. The boy then turned to his friend and replied, in English, "Hey, Mimi, we better get back before your parents find out we were gone." 

"Yeah, you're right," Mimi agreed, "but I wouldn't mind talking for a bit. How about you go on ahead of me?" 

"I dunno," the boy said with skepticism. 

"I can take care of myself," Mimi smiled, speaking English. "I proved that when you came over this afternoon, remember?" 

"Yeah, that's right. Man, you sure can be viscous," the boy laughed. 

"I'll talk to you later, Michael." 

"Sure, Mims, but if you don't mind my asking, where did you get that jacket from?" 

"Oh, I'm still wearing it," the girl laughed, realizing that she hadn't taken off Koushirou's jacket. "He lent it to me earlier since my clothes were too big." She took the jacket off and draped it over her arm. 

"Oh..." 

"Okay, Michael, not get going before anyone notices!!" 

"Yeah, yeah," the boy mumbled as he took his Digivice out. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Well, so long gang. See you all later and it was great seeing you again Betamon! I promise to visit you again real soon." 

"Bye Michael!" Betamon said. "I can't wait for you to come back!" 

The young boy did as Gennai instructed earlier and concentrated really hard. A television then appeared behind him with an unlocked gate. He then went through. All went well and he ended up right back in Mimi's room, in her walk-in closet.   
****   
RP: (Sweat drops) Boy, Gennai sure needs to work on his location for these gates.   
****   
Mimi walked over to Koushirou who had been pretty quiet the entire time. As a matter of fact, all of the kids had broken up into separate groups to talk, minus Jou and Aina who were discussing something with Gennai, Angelique, and Gomamon. Miyako was with the other Junior High students, Koushirou was with Mimi, Sora was with Taichi and Yamato, and Iori was talking with Eiji. 

"This was one weird adventure, but it ruined your get together," Miyako said. 

"I think it made it better," Ken nervously and shyly spoke. "I got to hang out with you for a change." 

"Yeah, I know. I hardly ever to get to see any of you all since I'm always so busy with Izumi-senpai." 

Ken felt himself growing hot, and sweating immensely from nervousness as he started to mess with his short, dark hair. "Maybe we, meaning you and me, should-should hang out when we get back home, or-or something." 

"I would like that," Miyako smiled at the boy. "It'll make up for missing out on this evening." 

"Leave it up to a Digital World crisis to bring us all together," Hikari laughed. 

"You got that right," Takeru laughed along. 

Takeru then started talking about something that happened in the Digital World when he and Hikari were younger, which resulted with Hikari and Tailmon laughing along with Takeru and Patamon over that particular incident. Daisuke, on the other hand, felt awkward hanging around them and drifted away from the group and sat down with V-mon. 

Daisuke sighed. "I don't even know why I even bother." 

"Bother with what?" V-mon asked. 

Daisuke decided to tell V-mon what had been bothering him. V-mon couldn't understand it completely since he wasn't in the situation, but he tried his best to cheer Daisuke up. He tried by telling jokes, which were pretty bad... 

Daisuke forced out a laugh. "Have you been getting joke lessons from Gomamon? Those were awful." 

"It was worth a try," V-mon said with a smile. 

"Thanks for trying," Daisuke smiled at his partner. 

"So, what are you going to do about Hikari?" 

"What _can_ I do? I'm just going to go home and think things over, that's all," he said while staring up at the sky. "Besides, I'm just glad to know that I can come and visit you anytime that I want."   
****   
Far off from everyone, Mimi and Palmon stood with Tentomon and Koushirou. Mimi had asked to talk to him alone. 

"I forgot to give you your jacket back," Mimi said, handing Koushirou his jacket. 

"You can keep it," he told her. "I have another uniform jacket at home." 

The boy paused a bit. 

"So, why did you want to talk to me? Is something wrong?" 

"Well, I was just wondering about something." 

"What about?" he asked. 

"I was just wondering, did you really mean what you said?" 

"Huh?" the boy asked in confusion. "What did I say?" 

"You were willing to get yourself killed for us," she reminded him. "When that Aina girl was acting a bit crazy." 

"I guess I did," Koushirou said nervously. "I didn't want one of my pretty...er...um...good friends to get hurt. I also figured that she would've listen to me since she knew me best." 

"That was sweet of you to do that for Miyako and me." The girl smiled. "Also, did you _really_ mean what you said about me? About my being 'a wonderful person' and stuff?" 

The boy nodded slowly, feeling his cheeks going a slight crimson. 

"But why did you make that statement about no one caring if something were to happen to you?" 

"Oh, that...that was nothing." 

"It sounded too serious for it to be nothing!" Mimi said with concern. "It sounded like a death wish to me!" 

"Honest, it was nothing!" 

"Izumi Koushirou," the girl shouted, putting her hands on her hips, "you _don't_ sound convincing!!" 

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized with a sigh. "I was just thinking of some people that were never close to me because I never got the chance to and neither did they, and then that story about Tomoko-san...I'm just so curious about it." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Never mind," Koushirou said quickly. "Shouldn't you be going now? You'll get in trouble if your folks find you missing. It's night time there already." 

"Yeah, I guess I should," Mimi said quietly. 

The two were quiet for a moment, until Mimi broke the silence. 

"I-I want to thank you again for sticking up for me when Aina was going to shoot me." 

"Don't mention it. You're a good person. You are like a, a---" 

"Japanese Mary Tyler Moore who can turn the world on with my smile." 

"Where did that come from?" Koushirou asked with a laugh. 

"That's what Michael says about me," Mimi said. "Pretty scary, huh?" 

He nodded. 

"Hey, can you do me a small favor?" Mimi asked. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I want to meet back up with you real soon, just to talk," Mimi said. "Maybe you can talk about those people you were thinking about." 

"Um, okay," Koushirou shrugged. 

"When you figure out that gate business with Miyako, e-mail me asap!" Mimi winked with a smile. 

"I'd like that, but what about the time difference?" Koushirou asked. "There's a _big_ time difference between Odaiba and New York." 

"We'll work around it." 

"Sure, okay." 

"Well, I better get going." 

The pretty tan-haired girl gave Koushirou a quick kiss on the cheek, which left the him flabbergasted, yet happy... 

"Koushirou-han," Tentomon asked, seeing his partner turning red. 

"Um...I...er..." he said. 

"Thanks again. I can literally call you my hero," she giggled.   
****   
"I'm not really happy with you two!" a certain goggleheaded boy complained. 

"Taichi, calm down," Agumon urged to his human partner. 

"Don't get upset," Piyomon said. 

"Please, don't start fighting," Gabumon begged. 

"Agumon, Piyomon, Gabumon, stay out of this," Taichi ordered as he held his hand up at the three. He then stared at the two humans before him. "This is between me and Yamato & Sora and I _really_ feel that they have the right to know that I am currently annoyed with them!" 

"Look, we just weren't ready to tell you," Yamato told the annoyed Taichi. 

"When were you going to tell me!" Taichi argued. "I had to hear it from your _brother_!" Taichi emphasized. "Your _brother_!" he repeated. "I thought we were all better friends than that!!" 

"Taichi, we're sorry," Sora apologized, about ready to cry, seeing Taichi in this manner. "I didn't realize that you would feel so strongly about it." 

"Well, think about how _I_ feel!" 

"I should have taken the advice of Mimi-chan," Sora muttered. 

"OH, so Mimi knew about this too?" Taichi threw his hands up into the air. "Who _else_ knows? Anyone else in school know?" 

Yamato and Sora just stood there, not knowing how to respond. 

"You know what, I don't care if the whole _world_ knew," Taichi argued. "I just wish you two had told me instead of me having to hear it from somebody else! Two of my _best _friends are sneaking around behind my back! When were you going to tell me? When you two got married!" 

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?" Sora asked, a nervous quirk to her voice. "Besides, I don't think we'll end up married or anything. We just started dating, Taichi, you are over exaggerating." 

"It makes me feel as if you don't trust me or something since you _didn't_ tell me." The boy stared his childhood friend right in the eyes. "Sora, you are my best friend and you have _known_ me for years! You ought to know me better than that! I wouldn't have overreacted, I wouldn't have hated you. It'll take more than something like this to break up my friendship with either of you!" 

"I didn't think that it would've bothered you so much," Yamato stated. "It was getting more and more difficult to keep this away from you." 

"Please forgive us," Sora bowed. 

Taichi crossed his arms and frowned at the two but that frown soon turned into a smile--a forced one anyway. 

"You know I can't stay mad at you, you're my pals. Of _course_ I forgive you," Taichi grinned. 'Why me? Why couldn't it be me in place of Yamato right now? What's so good about him that Sora likes so much?' 

Sora hugged Taichi. 

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Taichi," Sora smiled. "You're definitely a _true_ friend." 

"Yep, good ole me," Taichi said with a forced laugh. 

"Thanks man," Yamato said while giving Taichi a High Five. "I'm glad you're okay with this." 

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be," Taichi said with forced enthusiasm.   
****   
"I'm glad they're not upset anymore," Piyomon whispered to Agumon and Gabumon. 

"So am I," Agumon responded. 

"That last thing I wanted was a fight to break out," Gabumon said to the two.   
****   
Sora was glad that Taichi was taking the news better than she had assumed he would. She was pretty worried that he would go ballistic for keeping such a secret. Sora was also glad that Yamato didn't mention that she was the one who wanted to keep their relationship secret. Yamato was ready to tell and let everyone know it, but Sora wasn't ready for Taichi to. She couldn't explain why she felt the need to do this. 

"Thanks, man," Yamato told Taichi. 

"Yeah, you're welcome, now let's go," he responded. "I am sure you guys want to finish your date in the park," he said in an unintentional, semi annoyed manner. 

The brown haired walked off to where the others were. Sora and Yamato gave each other a look and then at Taichi, wondering if he truly _was_ truly okay with their dating each other...   
****   
"So this is what you guys go through for a living, eh Iori-kun?" 

"I wouldn't say that." 

"Sure, but I wanted to thank you." 

"Thank me for what?" Iori asked. 

"For trying to save me from Nohemon." 

"But I failed," Iori frowned. 

"No you didn't," Eiji insisted. "You tried your best and then you tried to come and look for me when you first came here! I really appreciate it." 

Eiji gave Iori a hug, who hugged her back. 

"I didn't mind at all," Iori said nervously. "I'm just glad that you are all right and safe." 

"So, wanna hang out some time? I don't think we ever have outside of school." 

"Sure thing, Eiji-san." 

"How about tomorrow," she then laughed, "that is if I'm not grounded for not coming home that is." 

"Sure," Iori nodded. "It shall be my pleasure to accompany you." 

"You sure are polite." 

"He sure is," Upamon chimed in hyperly. "He's very nice too and he never loses his temper." 

Eiji smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"_U_pamon," Iori blushed nervously. 

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something," Eiji started. 

"What?" Iori asked, trying his best to rid himself of his blush. 

"What was your other problem?" 

"Problem?" Iori asked. "I didn't have any other problem; besides, whatever it was is fine now. Nothing is the matter." 

The young boy thought for a moment and then realized what Eiji was referring to. His "girl" problem, but for some reason, it didn't bother him anymore, not since he'd been with Eiji for the evening. He actually enjoyed being around her. 

"Well, if you say so. We better get going now." 

He nodded. "Right."   
****   
Gennai and Angelique waved to everyone as they held out their Digivices. Aina stayed with Koushirou so she'd be able to get home. Before, though, Miyako had run over and given Koushirou a big hug and thanked him tremendously for keeping Aina from hurting her. She then left and went back over to talk with Ken. Koushirou sighed as he saw this, but wondered why it didn't bother him as much as it had before. It still bothered him that Miyako had gotten so close to Ken, but at the same time, he was happy for her because she was happy. He didn't understand any of this. 

Mimi had left already. It was now the Odaiba residents that had to get back home. The Digimon were waving good bye as well and Gabumon still had Yamato's harmonica, which he plays well now. While the other Digimon were waving, he was playing the song Yamato had taught him two years earlier, *_Run with the Wind_. 

They then started going back the way they had came...   
****   
Shin had just gotten to the Police Station and was talking with his brother, introducing his girlfriend to him. They had also noticed that the sky had lightened up again and it didn't look too dark out. 

"Hey, look," Mrs. Yagami pointed. 

A gate was opening in front of everyone. They all ran outside to see what the commotion was. A big bright light shined around the area. When the light cleared, all of the kids were back home, in Odaiba...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: Butterflymon is what Tailmon would evolve to if you use the Digimental of Knowledge.   
***   
Note 2: Kakoii is another word for "cool" for those of you who didn't know. I can thank anime characters like Daisuke and Usagi for that one. lol And the word, "chou" is just another way of saying Butterfly in Japanese. Chouchou, batafurai and kochou are others.   
***   
Note 3: This isn't really a note, but more of a statement. Do you guys think you can figure out who the two adult (champion) leveled Digimon Gennai is talking about? How well do you know your Digimon? I really want you guys to guess.   
***   
Note 4: I don't think I mentioned this earlier, but _Run with the Wind_ is Yamato's instrumental theme. There are two versions of it, a slow version and one that's a bit faster. His instrumental theme has the same tune as his 01 image theme, _Walk on the Edge_. Some of the other characters have instrumentals like this...instrumentals that have the tunes of their image themes. 

Both Sora and Mimi's instrumentals have the tune of their 01 vocal themes, same with Hikari, who only has one inst. theme for 01, but hers is also the longest out of all of them. All of the Chosen Children have two instrumental themes, with the exception of Takeru who has four in all since he's been a part of the cast since the first ep of the entire series and Hikari has three since she's a season one character who's a main character for season two. Like I mentioned earlier, she may only have one instrumental for 01, but hers is the longest out of all of the other 01 kids and one of the prettiest of course. ^_^ 


	29. Welcome Back!

*What will the couplings be everyone? It's kind of obvious, right? Oh, and for those of you who guessed that the two Champions were Ogremon and Leomon are correct. Kunemon can evolve to Ogremon and Elecmon can evolve to Leomon. Hope you enjoyed that. Now here is another part for you. We are coming down to the end folks, _finally_! lol As always, I do not own these characters, places, etc., Toei and Bandai have those rights and to a lesser extent, Saban.* 

Part 29: Welcome Back! 

The kids are now finally home after their adventure in the Digital World. Will they be able to survive life threatening hugs from their families... lol 

Shin had just arrived at the Police Station and was talking with his brother, introducing his girlfriend to him. They had also noticed that the sky had lightened up   
again and it didn't look too dark out. 

"Hey, look," Mrs. Yagami pointed. 

A gate was opening in front of everyone. They all ran outside to see what the commotion was. A big bright light shined around the area. When the light cleared, all   
of the kids were back home in Odaiba... 

"Aina, Aina," Aina's parents called out to her, strangling her with hugs, happy to see their only daughter safe and sound. 

"Are you okay!" her mother asked, squeezing her even tighter. 

"I'm okay," Aina said in a muffled voice from the hugs. "Really, I'm okay."   
****   
"Eiji-chan!" Mrs. Akihabara called out as she started hugging her daughter. "I am _so_ glad that you are back!" 

"So am I, mom," the girl said, hugging her mother back. 

The woman then stopped hugging Eiji and gave her a look. 

"Don't _ever_ leave me like that again!" she scolded. 

"Mom, it wasn't my fault! I was just, taken..." the girl said, explaining the entire story to her.   
****   
Malissa saw Jou and ran up to him, practically squeezing him to death from the big hug she was giving him. 

"Malissa?" Jou questioned, surprised by the girl's show of affection. 

"I'm so glad that you're all right," the girl said in English. "I was _so_ worried about you!" 

Whenever Malissa worried, she normally started to speak English. Jou was the only one who knew that about her. 

"You were worried about me?" Jou asked in surprise, responding back in English. "I thought I'd never hear anyone say that." 

"Of course I was, you're my friend!" . 

"Sorry I missed dinner," Jou apologized. 

"That's _all_ you're worried about!" the girl asked in disbelief. "Jou, having you back is _much_ more important than some old dinner!" 

"Yo, bro," a voice called out. 

"We thought you were never going to get back," another voice chimed in. 

Jou looked over to see who had addressed him. 

"Shin-niisan, Shuu-niisan? What are _you_ two doing here?" he asked. "Shuu-niisan, you are supposed to be in Kyoto and Shin-niisan, you're supposed to be in Kaibara! Both places are far off." 

"You thought we wouldn't come to see what was going on with you?" Shin asked, surprised Jou would think that they wouldn't show up. "We were worried about you." 

"How cold do you think we are?" Shuu laughed. 

"I'm just kidding guys," Jou said. 

"Wow, this must be Jou-kun," a woman smiled. "He's kind of cute," she said, hugging on Shin, "just like his brother." 

"This is Kitsune," Shin blushed. 

"Pleased to meet you," Jou politely responded. 

"Shin has told me a lot about you and Shuu-san, now I finally get to meet you." 

"Wait," Jou said, remembering his schoolwork, "Malissa, do you have my research from the library?" 

"That's our brother," Shuu laughed. "Always studying and worrying about school work." 

All of the families glomped their children happily. Reporters then fled to the scene to get statements and interviews, but to nobody's surprise, no one believed them. While all of this was going on, Daisuke had isolated himself from the group and his family and started to walk home. Hikari was talking with Takeru and his mother, who gave Takeru his hat back, until she noticed Daisuke gloomily wandering off. 

"Will you excuse me," Hikari said. 

"Where are you going?" Takeru asked. 

The girl pointed towards Daisuke. 

"Remember I said I was going to figure out what was bothering him since I hate to see him upset?" 

"Oh yeah, you _did_ say that." 

"Well, I'm going to find out what's wrong." 

"Is something wrong with Daisuke-kun?" Ms. Takaishi asked. "I notice he hasn't been coming over as much lately." 

"It's kind of hard to notice these things when you're never home," Takeru muttered under his breath. 

"Did you say something Takeru?" Ms. Takaishi asked. 

"No, sorry," Takeru said quickly. 

"Well, erm, I'll be right back," Hikari said, feeling a bit uneasy due to the tension. 

Hikari ran off to catch up with Daisuke...   
****   
"I was _so_ worried about you!" Mrs. Izumi said as she hugged Koushirou tightly. 

"Let's not suffocate him now," Mr. Izumi laughed. 

Koushirou wasn't himself, he just shrugged as his mother hugged him. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Mrs. Izumi asked, letting go of him. 

Koushirou glanced over at Miyako who was talking with Ken. He then turned back to his parents. 

"I couldn't be better," Koushirou said in a forced tone of happiness. "I just want to go home. I'm tired." 

The young boy was not only thinking about Miyako, but also about that story about the deceased Chosen Child. He had so many questions that he himself couldn't answer. He was also thinking about Mimi and how she was so nice to him. He had almost forgotten what it was like to hang around her. He smiled to himself and for some reason, he couldn't _wait_ to get home to send her a message and to figure out the gate thing so that he could see her again... 

"If you say so," Mr. Izumi said. "Let's go home, son." 

Koushirou walked away with his parents, not _too_ upset over the fact that Ken and Miyako were hitting it off, and they caught a taxi home...   
****   
Miyako and Ken were off by themselves talking with one another. Their families were waiting around for them though. They both had finally admitted to one another about how they truly felt. 

"You mean you _like_ me?" Ken asked in surprise. 

"Yeah," Miyako bashfully nodded. 

"But what about Izumi? I thought you liked him. Well, I always _thought_ you did since you always hanged around with him." 

"He took too long," Miyako said with a sigh. "I waited, and waited, and waited, but he never noticed and always treated me like a friend or like the younger sister he never had," she frowned. "He never showed he had any interest in me other than a friendship. I admit I _was_ drawn to him, but my crush on him wore off. Even _now_ he still sees me as a friend."   
****   
RP: His loss, he should've been more obvious about it. :~p   
****   
"So, do you want to go out some time?" Ken asked, turning a bit red in the face from nervousness. 

"I would _love_ to." 

"How about sometime this weekend?" 

"Sure!" 

The girl noticed her folks urging her to leave. They had finally finished talking with the reporters. 

"It looks like I have to go and you have a long way to go to get back home," Miyako said. 

"All right, see you tomorrow in school," Ken said. "That is if we aren't too busy," he said with a laugh. 

The girl nodded and gave Ken a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran off towards her folks who took off in a taxi along with Mrs. Hida. Iori said he was going to go home with Takeru and Ms. Takaishi since he wanted to tell Eiji "good bye."   
****   
"Daisuke-kun! Hey, Daisuke-kun," Hikari called. 

Daisuke looked back to see Hikari running towards him, but he didn't bother to stop walking, at first, but he knew that would've been rude so he stopped. 

"Hey, where are you running off to?" Hikari asked, trying to catch her breath. "Your place is kind of far off from here to be walking." 

Daisuke shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"Isn't it pretty out tonight?" Hikari asked trying to make conversation. 

He shrugged again and muttered, "I guess so." 

"Daisuke-kun, is something bothering you?" 

"Why would _you_ care?" Daisuke unintentionally snapped at her. 

Hikari stared at her friend in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to speak so harshly to her. 

"I'm-I'm sorry..." the girl apologized. 

She got quiet for a while, still staring at the sour Daisuke. She then finally spoke up. 

"Do you...hate me, Daisuke-kun?" Hikari asked slowly. 

The boy looked at her in surprise and didn't say anything. 

"Well, do you?" 

"No, I don't hate you," he stated plainly. "I don't hate anybody." 

"Then why have you been so mean to me lately? You avoid me constantly and you don't talk with me after our home games. It's almost like I don't _exist_ to you anymore!" 

"It's nothing, really," the boy said. "Why not go and talk to TGIF. You would probably rather be doing that anyway." 

Hikari was surprised that Daisuke had messed up Takeru's name. It had been years since he'd purposely done that. 

"I'm not worried about Takeru-kun, I'm worried about you," Hikari told him. "Takeru-kun is not isolating himself from me or anyone else like _you_ are! I want to know what's wrong!" 

"Why?" Daisuke asked plainly. 

"Because you are my friend and I hate to see any of my friends upset!" Hikari said, surprised at how stubborn Daisuke was being. 

The boy sighed. 

"Wouldn't you rather be with Takeru right now?" Daisuke asked, trying his best to avoid the subject. 

"Will you leave him out of this! I'm hanging out with him later on to go catch an early movie, but I don't think I'm going to g--" 

"Well, you better hurry up and join him," Daisuke replied sarcasticly, interrupting her. 

Hikari felt like crying. Seeing Daisuke like this was quite painful to her. "_Why_ are you acting like this!?!" 

"If you can't figure it out by now then why should I tell you!" 

The girl shrugged and shook her head. She had no idea what the boy was talking about. 

"When's the last time _we've_ gone to a movie together, just the two of us!?! When was the last time _you've_ come to one of _my_ games and cheered for me!?! When's the last time _you've_ talked to me without Takeru around!?! Do you know Hikari-chan? Can you actually _remember_ that far back!?!" 

The girl finally figured out what was bothering the young dark-haired boy. Since Takeru had been around, she'd been inadvertently ignoring him. 

"I'm...I'm sorry. I had no idea." 

"Well, now you do," he sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me..." 

The boy started to walk off again, but Hikari stopped him by holding the taller boy's right shoulder. 

"Daisuke-kun, wait. I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't even realize that I was." 

"It's not your fault," Daisuke said. "You have TI to hang out with." 

"I know you hate Takeru-kun, but--" 

"You don't even _know_ me anymore!" Daisuke interrupted, scoffing at her comment. "If you did, you'd know that I don't hate _any_one!! Never have, never will, Takeru included. He's a great friend." 

"I guess we have grown apart," Hikari said, staring down at the ground. 

"I guess we have," Daisuke responded quietly. 

"And it's all my fault," the girl said sadly. 

The boy felt kind of bad. He wanted Hikari to feel bad for what she had done and he just knew that he would enjoy that, but for some odd reason, he wasn't. 

"Look, no sweat Hikari-chan," Daisuke said in a semi cheery manner. "Don't be so hard on yourself." 

"But it's true!" Hikari said. "It _is_ my fault! I can't believe I could be so...so...so _heart_less!" 

"Whoa," Daisuke said, waving his hands around. "Heartless is something that you are _definitely_ not! You care about everybody. You always put others before yourself and all that other good stuff." 

"I guess we should really catch up." 

"I guess so." 

"Okay, so how about this; Saturday, you and I hang out, no one else around," Hikari suggested. "Just the two of us, starting with the Tennis match of Sora-san and then ending with the show being performed by the Teen-Age Wolves. I hope Yamato-san and the band gets discovered. They have been practicing a lot." 

The boy nodded. Even if the two weren't together as a couple, having her around as a friend was just as good. To be honest, that's what had been really bothering him, not because he could never get her to be his girlfriend. Sure it bugged him that Takeru probably had a better chance, but not as much as her ignoring him. 

"Good, and to make the day even more special, we'll make it our own official day!" the girl exclaimed. "Every year on the 12th of this particular month, it's going to be the Friendship Day of Daisuke & Hikari! With this day, we will never take our friendship for granted again." 

"Sure, I would like that," Daisuke said. 

"Now, won't you come back with your family now?" Hikari asked, smiling sweetly like she always does. "I'm sure they would worry about you." 

"I guess you're right. I really shouldn't worry them more than what I already have. My _sister_ was even worried about me." 

"Yes, I saw her. She hugged you more than your parents did." 

"Only because she got to me first," Daisuke laughed. 

The two started to head back. 

"Thank you, Hikari-chan." 

"For what?" 

"For being a great friend!" the boy responded in his usual cheery manner. 

The girl smiled. She was happy that Daisuke was back to his usual cheery self...   
****   
All of the other families were now heading home, or had already headed home, with their kids. Ken took the subway back with his parents to Tamachi and Shin and Shuu stayed at their old place along with Kitsune. Malissa stayed over too and all of them got along very well. She just left a message with her folks saying she was staying over at a friend's house. 

Eiji promised to call Iori when she got home and that was a phone call Iori was looking forward too. He felt that it was amazing that one trip to the Digital World could change him so much. His crush on Miyako seemed to vanish completely and he was now getting a crush on Eiji. 

Koushirou was at home trying to figure out how to open a gate to the Digital World. He had figured it out for himself, but now he was trying to figure it out for Mimi. He then noticed on his computer, which had a map of Mimi's area in America up, that there were two possible spots he could use to open a gate up for her. He smiled ecstatically as he figured all of this out. It was right at Mimi's house. He then thought for a moment. Why bother when she could just use the computer. She had a desktop and a *Pineapple Laptop like him. She could use her laptop to go too and from the Digital World, all he had to do was send the coordinates to her. He praised himself as he sent her the information through e-mail.   
****   
Gomamon: Everyone else was pretty much sleeping at this time. Koushirou's the exception. 

Tentomon: And Minus us Digimon that is. 

Betamon: Quiet you two. Save that for the next part. 

Palmon: (Groans) You mean there's _more_ to this story? 

Betamon: Yep, sure is. 

Tailmon: Never a moment's rest I tell you! 

Agumon: What more can she talk about? 

Patamon: I don't know, but we're going to find out in the next part. 

Gabumon: So keep on reading folks! 

Hawkmon: The final part of this story is coming up next!   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

**Notes**

Note 1: This is just a comment on the laptop thing. If you look at ep 40 of 02, Mimi has a pink Pineapple Laptop and she's the only other Chosen that seemed to have her own personal laptop, not counting Koushirou. 

Koushirou and Mimi are also the only two out of the Chosen Children, for the original, that had their instrumental themes played for them: _Digital Scratch~Koushirou no Theme~_ and _Sweet Innocent~Mimi no Theme~_. Since it's been such a good while since I've seen it, I don't remember if it was the first version or the second version for Koushirou, I'm pretty sure it was the first version of _Digital Scratch_. For 01, I noticed that they only played the second version whenever Koushirou was doing something illegal with his computer. You know, like hacking into hospital databases. :~p For Mimi, it was the first version, which is a lot slower than the second version. 

None of the other Chosens had theirs played during all of those world tour eps, which surprised me. I was wondering if there was going to be a pattern with the playing of the older Chosen Children's themes for each world tour ep that they were in, but it wasn't. 

I know, all of that info is irrelevant, but I just thought I'd point it out anyway. ^^ 


	30. Recaps!

*Hey everyone. This is going to be the last part. I feel that the previous part was awful and don't tell me it wasn't because it was. I couldn't think of anything. -_-' Well here's this part. It's about the Digimon and it's sort of a question and answer type of thing, I guess. I hope you enjoy it.* 

Part 30: Recaps! 

Tentomon: Here we are, the Digimon, to inform you of a few things. Like how I'm really the star of this entire fic. 

Tailmon: Don't you start again Tentomon!! We're here to recap and tell what happened to the children. 

Betamon: Yeah, like what happened to Michael and Mimi when they got home. 

Palmon: Let me tell this one. 

Other Digimon: Go ahead. 

Palmon: (Clearing her throat) When Mimi got back home, both of her parents were there and were furious with her since both her and Michael were in her room with the door closed. They got back home the same time her parents did, which was pretty weird since it was like they hadn't been gone long at all. She then explained what happened and that she was summoned back to the Digital World and that they were just sent back... 

Tentomon: Too bad they didn't believe them entirely, but my Koushirou-han took care of that. 

Betamon: He sent Mimi an e-mail and in the e-mail, he was talking about all of the stuff they had just went through in the Digital World and how he figured out how to find a way for her to go back and forth to the Digital World... 

Palmon: ...which got Mimi and Michael off the hook and out of trouble... 

Betamon: ...but Mr. Tachikawa gave Michael a threatening, "Don't you _dare_ try anything with my baby girl," look and he ran home. 

Hawkmon: The parents of Aina-san are still a bit weirded out about all that had happened since they don't know anything about Digimon. 

Tentomon: Speaking of Aina-han, she no longer has a thing for Koushirou-han. 

Gabumon: Yeah, especially since she saw him as a 10 year old. It turned her off from him completely. 

Tailmon: Kind of shallow if you ask me... 

Wormmon: My Ken-chan has a date with Miyako! He is now very happy, especially since the two of them are a couple now. 

Armadimon: Miyaken was intended to be the coupling for this fic from the very beginning so sorry to all of the dissappointed Kouyako and Kensuke fans out there. 

Wormmon: Kensuke? 

Hawkmon: Ken x Daisuke... 

Wormmon: o_O 

Armadimon: RP is a Kensuke fan, surprisingly. 

Patamon: Calm down Wormmon, at least she's not a Takeru x Ken fan... 

All of the other Digimon started to whistle innocently... 

Patamon: o_O 

Agumon: Getting off _that_ subject, Taichi still has a thing for Sora and Sora is still dating Yamato. It has been a good while now, but we're not sure if things are going to last. 

Gabumon: Yeah, especially since Sora's a bit on the confused side since she's now realizing - due to her time in the Digital World for this fic - that she just _may_ have a thing for Taichi, but she still cares about Yamato a lot. 

Piyomon: Did we forget anyone or anything? 

V-mon: Well, Daisuke and Hikari _did_ hang out like she promised and the two had lots of fun. It also helped their friendship a lot. 

Patamon: What about Takeru? 

V-mon: What about him? 

Patamon: I dunno...just wondering, anything else happen with him? 

V-mon: Nope. Same old, same old, but now he's walking around a bit jealous since Hikari's been hanging around with Daisuke quite a bit. 

Chou: That's an interesting one... 

Patamon: I thought RP liked Takari... 

V-mon: I thought she liked _Dai_kari... 

Hawkmon: To avoid raging fans, she avoids both couplings as much as possible. She's impartial to both, actually. 

V-mon/Patamon: Oh... 

Gomamon: Jou finally got with Malissa! He let it slip that he liked her. He is also glad that he waited, like Koushirou suggested. 

Tentomon: That's my Koushirou-han for ya. 

Chou: I think that's all. (Thinks for a moment) Oh! Eiji and Iori are now the best of friends and are pretty close now. Iori also confronted his mother about his father and had a nice long talk. It also made Iori feel better since they sat down and talked about his father. 

Armadimon: What about Yamato's show? 

Chou: Oh yeah!! Unfortunately, they weren't discovered. It was a big let down for Yamato and his band, but they're going to keep on trying. 

Hawkmon: Don't those people know true talent when they hear it!! 

Gabumon: Pure irony. Akira jinxed it. They chose a cute girl that could sing. 

Tailmon: Surprising... 

Tentomon: Okay Digimon, is there anything else we need to go over? 

Wormmon: Yeah...fic cuts. 

Patamon: Fic cuts? 

Wormmon: You know, stuff that wasn't originally supposed to be in here. 

Palmon: I'll start... 

Betamon: I'll help since we're starting with Mimi and Michael anyway. 

The Digimon moved out of the way to give Palmon and Betamon their spot to talk. 

Palmon: Originally that crest stuff wasn't in it and their original ages were younger. It wasn't two years after 02, it _was_ 02. 

Betamon: Originally, Michael was never found and I was also not originally in this fic. 

Palmon: Neither was I. When Mimi and Koushirou went to the factory, they only found Tentomon. 

Tentomon: Originally, Miyako-han was supposed to have had a crush on Koushirou-han, but with all of the Miyaken fans who inspired her, RP-han changed that so that it'd be one-sided Kouyako. Something else that wasn't in here originally, Kouyako hinting. 

Hawkmon: She also just wanted Ken-san in this fic some how. 

Wormmon: Ken-chan wasn't in this fic originally and neither was I. If RP hadn't put in Ken-chan, this would have ended up being a Kouyako fic. 

Chou: I wasn't originally in this fic, Gennai wasn't, Angelique wasn't, Swanmon wasn't, etc. As a matter of fact, none of the "villains" that you read about were in it either. 

Piyomon: That side story of the Yamato, Sora, Taichi love triangle wasn't in it originally. Originally, Sora wasn't dating neither Yamato _nor_ Taichi. RP just let her imagination run wild since she knew the two were officially a couple anyway. 

Tailmon: The plot was pretty much the same, the prophecy thing, but RP made everything else up as she went along, including the Holy Guardian stuff and the stuff about the Original Five. 

Chou: Eiji and Aina weren't originally in here and neither were the Chosen Children's families and friends. How Iori got to the Digital World is a blur to RP so she made it up, but when Iori got to the Digital World, he _did_ run into Armadimon in a snowy climate. 

Betamon: She only put in Gomamon and me to use as the excuse of Armadimon visiting the area since it wouldn't have made much sense for him to be there by himself. He's more suited for a dry, warm climate, not a cold and snowy one. 

Gomamon: I think we've said as much as we could. I think that's pretty much everything. 

Armadimon: Wait, I just remembered something. Originally, when everyone got split up, Miyako was split up with both Mimi _and_ Koushirou and Hawkmon wasn't around. She was jealous because of how chummy Mimi and Koushirou were. 

Palmon: And they were flirting with each other. 

Hawkmon: Which made her even more annoyed with them since she liked Koushirou-san. 

Gomamon: When Jou and Yamato got caught, the Digimon that caught them was unknown. RP just knew they were getting chased, she didn't dream of what kind of Digimon to use for the part, so she just thought it up. 

V-mon: Sora and Piyomon never found Taichi and Agumon. I wasn't in here originally and neither was Patamon. 

Patamon: Talk about a messed up dream. 

Tailmon: Well people _do_ wake up you know. 

Gabumon: Wait, I wasn't in here either and neither was Gomamon. 

Chou: So the only actual Chosen Children Digimon around for her dream originally were Piyomon, Agumon, Tailmon, Tentomon, and Armadimon? 

Palmon: Yep. 

Betamon: Wait, I got one more thing to add on. 

Patamon: What's that? 

Betamon: There were no special evolutions. 

Tailmon: None at all, actually. 

Tentomon: Okay, that is all! I am _sure_ of it! 

Chou: Couldn't we go a bit further into the future? Like everyone traveling to and from the Digital World. 

Patamon: Oh yeah. Koushirou _did_ figure all that stuff out, along with the help of Miyako. Koushirou just figured out Mimi's on his own. Anyway, they both figured it would be easier if they used the computers again so each child can just open up a gate that way and the gate is always unlocked for them to travel to and from the Digital World. Miyako made up a list and sent each child coordinates for different parts of the Digital World. All they would have to do is put in the information themselves. 

V-mon: No D-3s necessary. 

Palmon: Due to this, Koushirou and Mimi found some way to visit the Digital World in their own secret spot almost every day. 

Hawkmon: What's happening with those two anyway? 

Tentomon: (Pointing to a place a ways from them) Why not take a look for yourself. 

Koushirou and Mimi were both sitting down under a tree together, Mimi clinging on to Koushirou's arm, and talking with each other happily. 

Gomamon: She snuck Koumi in here after all! 

Wormmon: With no chances of Kouyako, of course! It was bound to happen. If there's no Kouyako, she uses Koumi since she's a fanatic with it. 

Betamon: What about Michael? I thought she liked Mimi with Michael. 

Palmon: She does, just not for this fic. Oh, btw, Koushirou ended up going back to Gennai and Angelique and asked a bunch of questions dealing with Tomoko-san. He also talked to his parents about it and asked about his mother, but neither of them could tell him much about her since they didn't know her or his father too well. They knew of his father since the adoptive father of Koushirou and his biological father were distant cousins, but didn't know much about his mother--not even her identity or name. 

Tailmon: (Sarcastic tone) Talk about a closenet family... 

Gomamon: We find out from Gennai that Miki was the mother of Koushirou. She didn't have any family because she was brought up as an orphan, which explains why no one on Koushirou's mother's side could take him in after she died. Now Koushirou knows about his mother _and_ father and he now feels better about himself since he knows a little bit more of why he is the way that he is and all that other good stuff. 

Tentomon: It is nice to see him happy. He's gotten together with Mimi-han and he knows of his parents' pasts. Oh and the Tentomon the mother of Koushirou-han had took a different evolutionary path. Instead of evolving to Kabuterimon, like me, that Tentomon evolved to Yanmamon. 

Hawkmon: Well, this about wraps up all that happens for this fic. 

V-mon: What about the stuff with Sora and Taichi and Yamato? 

Wormmon: We'll leave that up to the imaginations of the readers. Let them decide what happens, be it Taito, Sorato, or Taiora. 

Agumon: Taito? 

Chou: Taichi x Yamato... 

Agumon/Gabumon: o_O 

Chou: RP likes that coupling some too. ^^ 

Hawkmon: Okay, we better end this now. 

Betamon: Sounds good to me! 

Tentomon: This is the end folks and now it's time to go back to my condo for my _big_ party!! 

Piyomon: Yeah! I'm glad it got rebuilt and I'm glad you have that pool out back now!! 

Tailmon: I have dibs on the Jacuzzi! 

Hawkmon: Don't touch the drinks! They're mine!! I have my seat reserved at the bar!! 

Patamon/Armadimon/Wormmon: TV, TV, TV!! 

Agumon: (Homer Simpson type drooling) Yum...imported foods... 

Palmon: Let's go and I don't feel like using the steps. 

Tentomon: Don't worry, it has an elevator now. 

Palmon: Good. 

V-mon: Who's playing today? 

Gabumon: Someone very special. Gotsumon and Pumpmon are going to be on the turntables singing a hit of theirs, _Let's Gotsumon, Pumpmon_! 

Patamon: It's cool how they were reformatted and brought back; well, for the sake of RP since she thought they were pretty cool. ^_^ 

Gabumon: And she loves that song too. 

Piyomon: Let's Par_tay_!! 

All of the Digimon ran off towards the elevator to go up to Tentomon's Treecondo. 

Tentomon: Well, good night folks and I hope you enjoyed this whacky fic all based on a crazy dream RP-han had. Now if you'll excuse me...it's time to par_tay_!! (Yelling out to the others) DON'T LET HAWKMON DRINK ALL OF MY GIN, RUM, AND SAKE OR ANY OTHER DRINKS I HAVE IN MY LIQUOR CABINET!! 

The flying bug Digimon flies off to go and join his party and to keep Hawkmon from drinking all of his Alcoholic beverages and to break up the fight between Betamon and Gomamon who were on the karaoke machine trying to outsing each other. >_ 

**_THE END_**

  
  
  
  
  


Okay, there you all go. That's the end of this fic. Man, _30_ parts! That _has_ to be some kind of a record! Kind of funny how this has less words than another fic of mine that's shorter chapter wise. Never mind that though. 

Hmm, I guess you're wondering about the Hawkmon thing. For some oddball reason, I just can't resist the alcohol thing with Hawkmon, don't ask me why. lol. I just find it somewhat amusing. Now, what did you all think? Could it have been better, the ending? Was it okay? Please inform me. lol. 

Well, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciated it. Oh, and I think we _really_ owe a thanks to "The PRO." "Why," you all ask? If it weren't for his reviews, I would've _never_ thought to use Demon for this fic. I was getting up to a block until he mentioned Demon in one of his reviews. Thanks for the inspiration. It was greatly and _highly_ appreciated. ^_^ 

Oh, remember a while ago I said that I was going to put up a Kouyako fic after I finished this? Well, I did. It is called, Miyako's Choice! It's for DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako/Mimato contest. Take a look at it if you would like. It's about Miyako wanting to go to a dance and her wanting Koushirou to invite her to be his date. Too bad things don't turn out the way she wanted them to. 

Oh, and the, I guess, sequel to this fic is called, A Typical Day in Odaiba! It's sorta like a follow up story to this one. No big plots or anything like that. It's just a little fic about what each child has been up to since the stuff dealing with Demon. I personally don't think it's all that good, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. 

Well, I'm out of here and thanks again for reading and reviewing. Cya later. ^_^ 


End file.
